Fire Bonds
by teri2k
Summary: A Ranger's daughter fleeing pressure to marry meets a Silvan elf related to Legolas when she journeys to live with relatives in Breeland. Filled with everyday life, during the War of the Ring, in Tolkien's books' world. Rated M to be cautious. Please review! OFC/OMC main characters, Romance. Canon characters mentioned in the character search appear as minor characters only.
1. Chapter 1

_*_*_*_*_*_*Disclaimer: This story is set in Tolkien's Middle Earth, and all of his characters and settings remain property of the Tolkien estate.*_*_*_*_*_

**Author's note: there is a character list and glossary in Chapter 42 at the end of the chapters list, if you need them for reference as you read!  
**

**There are a few 'pseudo-Elvish' words throughout, that can be found in the glossary!**

_"One touch will spark the bond,_

_Two, your love you will miss,_

_Three, your hearts will grow fond,_

_Four, fire bonds with a kiss."_

_(an Elvish poem, in the common tongue.)_

_When spark of love finds the mind's true love bond,_

_A touch will cause you your true love to miss;_

_A touch and your hearts will grow ever fond;_

_Unquenchable fire will burn in a kiss._

_(long version of an Elvish poem, as translated by Talagand.)_

**Chapter 1**

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall -JRR Tolkien_

In the ruins of Fornost, a patch of flowers bloomed below the wall of a house. The walled city surrounded them, hiding them from view of passers by. There were few of those in the lonely wastes of northern Eriador, where Fornost lay at the edge of the North Downs.

Thalion appeared suddenly from where he had blended into the shadow of a wall, throwing back his ranger's hood. The Dunedain commander cast a cursory glance at the flowers, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he passed them. He entered his house, a rolled parchment showing from the open end of a tube he held in one hand. A stout, elderly woman bowed to him, saying "Commander."

"Ah, Gwifen. Is Eleirien in? I need to speak with her."

"Yes, milord, she is at tea wi' her latest suitor and your lady wife."

"Yes. I spoke with him yesterday. Kindly remind my daughter to come and see me, please?"

"Yes, milord." Gwifen bowed and headed to the room they were using as a parlor. She entered quietly. A petite blond lady in a lacy veil and frilly gown sat, making intricate stitchery on an embroidery hoop as she smiled at the young people across from her. A young lady in a simple gown sat, one hand lifted to the fervent kiss of a young man. He managed to look elegant, even in his martial attire, as he murmured a request to her. She withdrew her hand as she shook her head, eyes lowered, and his face fell.

The handsome young man turned abruptly away from Eleirien with a hurt look on his face. He bowed over the hand of her stepmother, Brethil, then straightened, turned on his heel, and left the sitting room, looking crestfallen. Brethil turned to look at Eleirien. "What a shame! He is such a nice young man, Eleirien. How could you decline his request?" She looked at the tall young lady reproachfully over the rim of her cup.

"Stepmama, I truly did not want to go strolling around the walls with him. And, Father wants me to visit him in his study this morning."

"Oh, very well," sighed Brethil, in a hurt tone of voice."But I know not how you expect to find a husband if you never get to know any of the young men here." She took a dainty sip of her tea and a dainty nibble of a sweet. Then she picked up her intricate embroidery project and stood. Her long blonde hair fell from under the lacy veil. She picked up the train of her gown with one beringed hand, and swept out of the room.

"Your father awaits you in his study, Miss." said Gwifen, then bustled away.

Eleirien called "thank you, Gwifen!" and sighed, then downed the contents of her own cup. She glanced scornfully at the large stitches in her own embroidery hoop, and flung it onto the table. Taking two of the pastries in her hand, she rose, and shook crumbs off of her plain but elegantly cut gown. Devouring the pastries as she went, she headed to her father's study.

Sunlight slanted in through a colored glass window over the table. A map scroll was spread out on top, weighted down on the corners. The man seated there had an athletic build, tanned skin, and dark hair streaked with grey. He was frowning, index finger on the map, as Eleirien came in. "Father," she said.

"Daughter," Thalion replied, " have a seat." He indicated the bench by the table . She sat facing him, and looked, puzzled, at the upside-down map. He sighed, resting one arm on the table, chin in hand, and peered at her with narrowed blue eyes. "That is the fifth...no, sixth suitor I have given permission to court you, Elei, and, it seems, to no avail."

She pursed her lips, then replied "Oh, Father, he was so boring."

"Boring? The soldiers of my company, fine officers, were they boring? And the Rangers who came from far across the lands? Or, when we went all the way to the sea, and sailed on a ship, were the seagoing men boring, too?" She smiled at him.

"Well, Father, none of them held a candle to you." He smiled back wryly.

"Ah, flattery...it is beneath you, Elei. Your stepmother has, as you must know, been trying hard to matchmake for you." She rolled her eyes. He sighed, and placed a hand over hers. "You are of age to wed. It chafes you not to be the mistress of my home, now, and I am sorry for that. For all her frilly ways, Brethil does brighten my days; but, she will never replace your mother, or you, in my heart. Child, I want you to find a lifemate, as I did with your mother. Whether you, too, will have the bond we had, of the mind-speak, I do not know. It may be only of Dunedain and Elves. But I do want you to be happy. Now, it is not an easy life, but if you want a change, your uncle and aunt in Breeland have offered to take you in. Consider it carefully. They love you dearly..."

She looked at his dear blue eyes, crinkled at the corners, and said, "I do not want to leave you, Father. Even from this outpost city."

"Nor I, you, child, but you see little enough of me, in these days of turmoil. New events are taking me far away very soon, I fear. Aragorn has sent news from down in Eriador. Evil forces have come as far as Buckland, and soon we will be at war with Sauron's armies. I will be heading to Rivendell, and taking Brethil back to live in Dale. So, rather than fret in Dale, under Brethil's rule, as I know you do here, consider going to Combe, to my brother's house. You at least may meet a different type of men, and may even find one you like." She pouted at his words, but he went on. "There will be wars closer to home, very soon." He pointed to the map. "Here, in Mirkwood, and here, in Lorien. Here, at the borders of Eriador. You can be useful in other ways at Combe. I truly am not just trying to marry you off."

Eleirien nodded, and clasped his hand back. "I will consider, Father, and quickly."

Three sudden blasts on a hunting horn rang through the air. Her father sighed heavily, rose, and hastily rolled up the map. He stuffed it in a leather tube. "Farewell, child. The muster is called, sooner than we feared. Come to me soon, if you decide to go to Combe, and you can leave with the company." Elei raised her hand to him imploringly, but he had already turned on his heel and was walking swiftly out to the stable.

The long day stretched out ahead of her, and Elei fretted, with no firm purpose in mind. Her attempt to enjoy baking in the kitchen was thwarted again by Brethil's schedule for the household, as all the pans were being washed. She decided to clean up her herb garden until tea time.

The warm sun shone through the trees onto Eleirien's shoulders as she straightened up from the herb garden. She stretched her arms overhead, then brushed off her gown. As she ducked under the washing strung across the doorway to the kitchen, she nearly collided with the stout housekeeper. "Sorry, Gwifen!" She exclaimed. The older lady looked up at her, clicking her tongue.

"Now, don't fret, milady. You didn't quite run me over. Tsk, tsk." she said, as she flashed a dimpled smile at Elei. She looked disapprovingly at the smudges on Elei's gown.

"Gwifen, can I have tea now?" asked Eleirien, pushing back her long black hair.

"Tsk, tsk, it's in the solar with Her already, you'll be lucky if there's any left. She called for it at half past, no word to look for you. I am sorry, m'dear." said Gwifen, bustling past Elei.

Elei sighed. Was it worth risking Stepmama's displeasure at her garden-soiled dress? Shaking her head, she turned to the pantry to find dried herbs for her own tea. Taking a small handful to the kitchen, she was frustrated to find no cup left for her to use. All of her favorite pottery was no doubt in use at her stepmama's tea, or packed for the move already. Elei stomped off to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and was dismayed to feel tears welling up in her eyes. Since her father's new wife had come, she had felt increasingly out of place. Now, with Father heading off to War and Brethil moving back to Dale, she would be even more in the way. Brethil was a good woman, but too efficient for Elei. It was amazing how she had set up in the ruins of Fornost, even contriving her "sitting room" where she could hold teas and greet visitors. She had taken over running Elei's father's household, leaving Elei at loose ends. Elei was only there for her to try her matchmaking efforts on. Plus, Brethil excelled at all the 'ladylike pursuits' Eleirien avoided. Elei's favorite domestic pursuit, cooking, was considered best left to servants, under Brethil's rule.

The thought of food roused Elei, and she blinked angry tears from her eyes and sat up. Yes, the bundle was there on her dresser. She stood and reached for the stack of flat squares wrapped in cloth. Opening one carefully, she broke off a corner of the dried berry and nut confection and nibbled at it. 'This is better!' she sighed, 'I needed a snack.' As she rewrapped the top piece and retied a ribbon around the stack, she decided. She would leave, go to her Uncle and Aunt now, before Father was too far away. She stowed the cakes in a leather pouch, and began packing her clothes.

Ten minutes later, Eleirien ran down the street toward the city square, still in the same gown, with a cloak tossed hastily over it. She headed to The Narrows, a slender alley, as a shortcut. There was only one side landing in the short block between her and the square, so she looked down the alley before she entered it. It looked clear, so she walked quickly . As she neared the landing, there was a clatter of hooves behind her. A shout rang out, "Lakh Hiru!"

She sprinted for the landing, and a voice called "Jump!" Elei sprung sideways toward the landing. Then she was suddenly airborne, as a strong arm around her lifted her up in front of a man on horseback. Eleirien gasped as a stampede of horses came past her feet, which were now kicking helplessly in the air.

Her rescuer reined in his horse with one hand as he tried to balance her out on the saddle in front of him. She clutched at his arm as he lifted her higher. Seated sideways, Elei sat upright, pushing her hips back to balance herself. Her bottom landed firmly across his lap. She flung out a hand to steady herself, and flushed at the sensation of his muscular chest under it.

"Thanks!" she gasped, " you can put me down now!" as she pried at the steely arm enclosing her. A finely tooled, golden-toned arm brace came up to her rescuer's wrist. As she marvelled at the gems set in it, she felt a warm breath on her cheek. Shyly she turned her head toward him, focusing downward at a broad chest covered with green velvet edged with golden trim. Raising her glance slightly, she saw very fine, pale silver mail links on a shirt that peeped out over the neck of his tunic. Fine chain mail extended upward in a close-fitting hood. Fascinated, she found herself watching his well-formed lips above a firm, slightly cleft chin. A lock of hair the color of the red autumn leaves peeked out over his forehead.

"Well?" he asked in a melodious voice. Startled out of her reverie, Elei raised her gaze to meet a pair of gold-flecked brown eyes. "Milady, you can dismount now if you wish." His warm brown eyes sparkled merrily at her. "Unless" he said, "you'd like a ride to somewhere?" His mouth curved into a smile, one corner ever so slightly higher than the other, with a dimple in his cheek. Blushing, Elei realized that his arm was relaxed now.

"No, thank you" she said, her voice suddenly throaty, then "I don't travel sidesaddle." came out in a squeak.

He cocked one eyebrow at her, smiled, and turned and leapt nimbly off his horse from behind her. He whistled briefly to his mount, and the horse stood stock still as he turned to her. Lifting his arms, he grabbed her firmly around the waist and swung her around him, planting her feet squarely on the cobblestones with dizzying speed.

"Milord", Eleirien managed to say, "Thank-" But he was already in the saddle again, bowing his head to her graciously. As he clicked to his horse, he winked at her before trotting away after his companions, the company in colorful cloaks. Elei swayed slightly as she watched him, trying to regain her composure.

"Y'all right there, dearie?", came a coarse voice, as a rough-looking yeoman shot out a steadying hand- which landed on her posterior. Shocked, Eleirien slapped his hand away, to the laughter of his cronies. Drawing herself up regally, she looked down her nose at the man. His eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Yeoman, where is my father, Commander Thalion?" She forced herself not to wince as the man's demeanor became instantly deferential to her haughty tone of voice.

"Oh! The commander is yonder, milady." he said, gesturing toward the far corner of the square, and bowing. Eleirien thanked him, and turned, nose in the air. As she headed towards her father, her heart fluttered at the sight of the company in colorful cloaks in front of him. As she approached, they wheeled away their horses to another corner of the square. She breathed a sigh of relief, then frowned briefly in disappointment, then laughed at herself. 'Silly, make up your mind!' she scolded herself. She was grinning ruefully as she approached the tall man. He turned toward her, a stern frown on his face.

"Daughter, what brings you here alone?" His eyes raked her over disapprovingly, noting especially her lack of any escort.

"I will go to my uncle and aunt in Combe, Father."

He smiled and clasped her hand in both of his. "We must make all haste." he said. "Go, and attire yourself for hard travel!" In her mind, he commanded "_And dress as a boy."_ Elei smiled and shot back her own thought, "_I love you, Father." _Outwardly, She nodded, and turned toward home, grateful for the lieutenant who quietly followed her course through the army, and then the town, to lend respectability.

The yeomen saluted this time as she passed. As they rounded the corner of the square, Elei saw a larger company arriving on horseback. One figure spurred ahead to the earlier arrivals, heading straight to her rescuer, his taut figure conveying a sense of urgency. The green-hooded man tensed and lowered his head, then raised it in an abrupt exchange of words with the figure. She saw him draw in a deep breath, then relax his shoulders, nodding his head curtly. Then she and her escort passed the corner, and they were out of sight.

Eleirien bundled her belongings into her pony's saddlebags and looked one last time at her father's outpost house. Her flowers were beginning to bloom in the stone planter she had labored to build under her window. They brightened up the barren expanses of the stone ruins of Fornost. She sighed and went back to her room. She flipped her long black braid over her shoulder. Taking a flat strip of linen, she bound it around her chest, then searched for a brooch. A flat silver star flower caught her eye, and she pinned the band flat, then turned back and forth in front of the mirror. The wrap simply did not flatten her bosom as well as it used to. She toyed briefly with the idea of padding her abdomen to disguise the swell of her bust, but the horn's blast rang out. It was time to join the men, lest they leave her behind. She pulled on her tunic and leggings, then a jerkin, and gathered her daggers and short sword, buckling on their sheaths. She pulled her gloves over the tight sleeves of her tunic, and pulled the hem of her jerkin firmly down over the top of her tight leather leggings. Then she tugged up the fringed tops of her knee-high riding boots, and tossed her cloak on, pinning the hood closed under her chin. She pushed stray locks back from her face.

Stepping hastily outside, she hopped onto her pony. As she rode past ranks in grey, a cluster of men in red, brown, gold and green caught her eye. As she passed, one of them nudged his companion and exclaimed "maethilchen!", elbowing him with a laugh. The green-hooded man turned his keen gaze toward her. Eleirien saw a flash of his dark red, curling hair falling out of his hood before he turned away. "Elei-" called her father's voice, "-child." She prodded her pony on to the next group.

"Father!" Leaping nimbly to the ground, she ran to the tall commander as he pushed back his Ranger's hood. His bright blue eyes twinkled at her in concern. "Elei, are you certain you want to go to your Uncle and Aunt? A tavern is bound to be a change for you. Brethil would care for you."

"I know, Father, but Brethil does not need me. She would coddle me. If I were to go with you..."

He cut her off. "No, we've already been over this. Strider- I mean, Aragorn- needs our help. War is no place for you, nor can you keep our pace for the many leagues we must ride."

"Yes, Father. So," she said flatly, "I will go to my Aunt and Uncle's Inn, where I can be of use." She tossed her head, her own blue eyes flashing angrily, then softening as they met his. His face crinkled into a smile. "That's my child. Now, mount up, and we'll see you safely to the crossroads. I know your pony can run that far with us."

As the ranks rode out of the gate, Elei turned to her father curiously. "Father, who are the company in colors I saw?"

"Oh," he said, "those are our allies from Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves. They, too, are anxious to aid Aragorn."

"Is there a prince with them?"

"Prince? No, Legolas is not with this company." rumbled her father, preoccupied with glancing over the company. Elei saw that he was mentally counting and checking ranks and supplies. Straightening her short sword, she checked her daggers in their sheaths. She picked up the reins and urged her pony on to catch up with her father's lieutenants riding advance guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_One touch sparks the bond... _

As the company galloped southward, Elei felt her muscles tiring. She had ridden often, but never for so long without a rest. The endless miles and the day wore on, until she felt as if she was staggering in her saddle. Finally she heard the piercing note of the horn calling a halt. She reined her pony to a walk, and then a stop.

As she braced herself to move her sore muscles, a green-clad figure arose at her side. Her rescuer was there again, smiling wryly at her. "May I assist you, young lord?" he asked. Elei's lower lip pouted for an instant as she struggled with her pride, but before she could think what to say, he put her at ease. "Long days in the saddle weary even the most seasoned campaigners. There is no shame in helping and being helped, for a young soldier." She nodded wearily.

For an instant, she expected to be dead-lifted out of her saddle, but he simply knelt next to her pony, with one knee up, extending his hand to her. Elei smiled wryly, and grasped his suede-gloved hand firmly, willing her tired back to lift and swing her leg over the pony's back. Wobbling, she shot out her other hand, to balance on his shoulder. As she swung down, she found herself face to face with him, her heart beating faster as she looked into his warm brown eyes again. Then the moment was over as he lifted her to her feet, saying "Come, now, and tend to your horse, youngling." He turned abruptly to his own mount, and she was left to her own tasks.

Later, the company huddled together, sharing a cold supper. Thalion ordered them not to build fires, as he felt attracting goblins or marauders could delay their march. Elei found herself sitting next to her rescuer. He stared morosely at the sunset as he nibbled his journey bread. "What makes a lord like you come and sit by a youngling?" she asked, doing her best to play up her boyish disguise.

He snorted, tossing his head, "Commander Thalion is sending me with you to The Three Trolls Inn, at Combe, to ensure your safe arrival."

"Humph" snorted Elei, "more likely to ensure that I leave the army there." He turned to peer at her disgruntled expression.

"You wish to go to war?" he asked. "It is not glorious, you know."

She sighed. "No, I suppose not. But, aren't you going to war?"

"Well," he said, squinting against the sunset, "it seems my father has more important tasks for me, at home."He stripped off his gloves impatiently, then he frowned and slapped his hand angrily against his knee.

"But, didn't he send you to join the army heading south?" asked Elei.

"Yes," he replied, "but my elder brother has been called away, and now he feels he wants me to stay closer to home." Eleirien sensed worry for his brother in his voice, and a deep respect for his father. At her silent acceptance, he continued, "So, youngling, we are to be journey-mates for a bit, tomorrow. Rest well." Then with a swish of his cloak he was gone. Eleirien turned out her bedroll, lay down and fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

The next day brought more hard riding. By midday, Elei was grateful for the rest stop. Her green-hooded rescuer appeared again. She started at the sight of a Ranger behind him, who looked, for an instant, like her kinsman Aragorn. Then she shook her head as he pushed off his hood to reveal her father's face. "Elei," he said, "how fare you? Is your pony flagging?"

"No, Father, and less than I am." she replied, "but I mistook you for your cousin Aragorn." The green hood jerked up, and the man's brown eyes widened at her words. Elei gazed briefly into his eyes, her cheeks turning faintly pink, then lowered her gaze.

Thalion chuckled and said "Well, then, you'd best eat something and revive yourself. Do you have journey food?" Elei nodded, and stripped off her gloves, then pulled out her square packet. Thalion's stern face broke into a smile.

"Ahh, Lithuilenn!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, a new batch." she replied, "these have berries. Take some, my journey is..." she swallowed, and choked out "almost done." Hanging her head to hide unbidden tears, Elei blinked and handed three-fourths of the stack to her father. He grinned as he took them, lifting her chin with his other hand.

"I will be well strengthened with these. My thanks, Elei. Friend," he said, turning to his companion, "you should try these. They are excellent journey food." The man nodded, and as he raised his head slightly, Elei saw that his curls were carefully hidden under his mail hood again. She bit her lip briefly in puzzlement. 'What does he have to hide?' she wondered.

Elei opened her top packet. She broke off a fourth of a cake, nibbled at the remaining piece, and held the other fourth out towards him. His brown eyes met hers again as he accepted it gravely in his bare hand. Their fingertips brushed, and both twitched at the electric shock that passed between them. Elei pulled her hand back as if burnt, and he winced and nearly dropped his lithuilenn. Thalion's brows rose as he watched the man fumbling to catch the cake with both hands. "Never fear,they do not burn, not even for elves." Thalion said. The man looked up at him, smiling slightly as he raised the cake to take a bite. Chewing, he made an approving sound, then chewed some more, as did Elei and her father. Swallowing, he beamed at her. Elei smiled back, reeling a bit at the brilliance of his smile. It lit up his whole person, almost as if he was surrounded by a glowing aura.

"Ahem" broke in her father's voice, "Since our armies are travelling on without you two soon, Elei, I must properly introduce you." Thalion stood next to her rescuer, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Elei, this is my ally and friend, Caradorn. He has come all the way from northern Mirkwood, at the behest of his father, Thranduil."

Elei blinked. 'If his father is a king, he is a prince.' she thought. That explained the fancy accoutrements. But why did he always hide his hair?

"Caradorn," continued her father, "I told you about Elei. I trust you to see my child safely to my brother's house in Combe."

Caradorn extended his hands, now back in the intricately embroidered gloves, out to her, clasping the right hand she offered him between his two. Elei felt reassured at the strength she felt through the warm suede. "It will be an honor to keep Elei safe." he said in his melodious voice. She glanced up at the liquid brown eyes in his solemn face. Before she could reply, a laughing elven voice broke in, murmuring to Caradorn. Thalion did not make out the words.

"Plighting your troth? How droll." A smirking elf leaned in by Caradorn's ear. He stood back, hands on hips. Several other elves were behind him. Their hoods were down, and Elei was surprised again to see curling hair around the elven ears of most of them, with long or collar-length locks in an abundance of curls and waves. The speaker had bright orange-gold hair, the others ranged from brass-gold to reddish, brown and even black. All wore the earth-toned cloaks, clasped over their leather attire, with brooches of leaf and plant designs. They all laughed merrily at the jest, as Elei saw Caradorn's features fade from a quick flush of embarrassment.

He laughed with them, and pulled Elei forward, saying "Very funny, Luinur. I think I'll find a lady, thank you very much. Milords, this is Elei, Commander Thalion's son. We are journeying onward together soon." The wood elves, as Elei now realized they were, bowed to her and took Caradorn aside, laughing and chattering. Thalion stepped up to her side again.

"He is good man, well, elf, Elei; much more responsible than his present companions may seem." Elei smiled up at him. Suddenly, the elves' chatter died down, as another group approached. Tall, with hoods thrown back, half of them were clad in the forest-toned cloaks, but they all had long, sleek, straight hair. The others wore silver and black, with grey cloaks. One blond elf with a red and orange leaf brooch on his green-brown cloak approached Thalion and handed him a packet. By the somber looks on their faces, Elei guessed this was Thranduil's emissary. "Tirlhug." muttered Luinur darkly.

Thalion, turning to Elei, said "Well, it seems I have news long-awaited. If I do not find you before we part ways, go with light, Elei."

"You, too, Father, Elbereth keep you!" Elei choked out, clasping his hands briefly. They sent thoughts of love and hope to each other through the brief contact, and then her father turned away. Elei watched solemnly as Caradorn and Tirlhug, the emissary, followed her father to a lean-to shade, where maps had been laid out. Caradorn looked up at her, their eyes locking briefly before he turned away to the emissary, who clasped his hand.

The men came out with grim faces soon after, hastily rolling up scrolls and stowing them in quiver-like tubes on their solemn elves passed first, never noticing her, followed by the Dunedain of her father's company. A few of the Rangers nodded to Elei as they passed, thus telling her they knew well her identity. Finally, the Wood Elves came out, smiling to her as they passed. Elei frowned slightly as she saw Luinur smirk and elbow his nearest companion. Then Caradorn was at her side, speaking in his light voice, "What troubles you?" Elei scanned the group under the shade and asked "Where is my father?"

"I fear he has made haste to the front of the men already, my, my..." he stammered, "youngling." She wrinkled her nose at the term, giving him a sidelong blast of the horn called them all to mount, and off they trotted once more. A few more weary hours brought them to the forest called the Chetwood. The company reined in, and Thalion came back to where Elei sat, weaving slightly in her saddle. Caradorn appeared at her side, and the two men inclined their heads to each other.

Thalion rumbled "The Inn is in Combe. It is a new building on the road. My brother, Thalidhor, and his wife Meril will expect you. If you do not find them, my myriad nephews and nieces will know Elei." He smiled at her, and Elei gave him a wan smile. "And you, Elei, should pep up before your aunt sees you, or she will have you laid up in bed for a week!" Eleirien nodded at that.

She cleared her throat and choked out, "Farewell, Father," but before she could add anything, Tirlhug rode up and commanded Caradorn's attention with his stern, aloof gaze.

"Safe journey, Eryngon Carandoronelas Thranduilion," he said in his strange, musical elvish voice. "I trust you will hasten to your duty?" He cast Elei a brief, slanting glance as he spoke, managing to look down his nose at her in a haughty fashion. Caradorn stiffened, his head erect, and met his gaze glare for glare.

"My thanks for your news. I know my duty, Tirlhug." He gave a curt, sharp nod of his head. The emissary turned stiffly, head erect, and rode off. As Caradorn turned back, Elei saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. The company galloped off, as she turned back to the Greenway. Caradorn's hand fell to pat her reassuringly on her shoulder before he took up his reins. They nudged their horses' flanks, and set off to the south.

The forest soon surrounded them as they rose over gentle hills. Caradorn sighed with relief. She glanced up at him and saw the tension leave his shoulders. He watched the last traces of the company riding away, then looked up and down the road. Without stopping his horse, he reached up, pulled back his hood, and slid his hand inside his mail hood. Elei found herself watching in fascination as he slid off the snug hood, which fell back with a faint, musical clinking sound. "Ahh", he breathed, and shook out his hair. Elei tried not to stare at the wavy auburn hair that fell to his shoulders in front, and longer in back. He turned his head and saw her glance quickly away, blushing. A chuckle escaped his throat and he said "You should do the same, milady." Her eyes flew wide and she snapped her head toward him.

"You knew?" she gasped.

"Why, yes," he said. "though I did have to take care not to say anything around the others." He chuckled at her pink cheeks. "Besides, if I had not noticed you "_brother_'s" uncanny resemblance to you, I would have known the your shapely legs anywhere." Elei gasped indignantly. He grinned merrily, staring ahead at the road to spare her discomfiture. As she did not reply, he spoke again. "Forgive my teasing. Truly, I am simply relieved to be free of prying eyes and prattling tongues for a bit. Will you not enjoy your freedom for a bit?" Elei silently reined in her pony. He drew up his mount, a look of concern in his luminous brown eyes.

Elei smiled weakly and reached up to her hood, saying "I fear I have not the balance to toss my head about while riding, right now." She drew off her own hood, and pushed at her scalp above the heavy braid. She pulled her braid around to the front and shrugged her shoulders. "I am **not** undoing this, it takes me far too long to bind it up again. But thanks, it **is** nice to be out of my disguise a bit." She smiled up at him where he sat next to her, her breath catching as she saw the tender look in his eyes. With a solemn face, he reached out a hand to lift her braid, then let it fall. Then he smiled.

"I could rebraid it for you, in all haste. Elves are fond of braiding their hair, you see." She smiled back, glad for the lightened mood.

"Yes, I remember, from when I visited my grandmother briefly, after Mother died. I imagine hundreds of years of practice would improve one's speed."

He chuckled. "Indeed. And we certainly would not be taking our hair down around my father's courtiers." He frowned.

"Meaning Tirlhug?" asked Elei.

"Yes, especially him."

"They would disapprove?" she asked.

"Yes, " he replied, "It would be most...undignified. And, in Tirlhug's case, a sign of my inferiority, from my Silvan elf blood." Elei nodded.

Suddenly, Caradorn raised his finger to his lips and muttered "Freeze!" Elei obeyed as he pulled out a bow and arrows and fired two quick shots into the bushes. There was a yell, and an orc fell crashing through a bush on the side of the road. Elei heard a clack behind her and whirled. A figure leaped out of the brush on the other side of the road in a blur, toward her horse. In a flash, she drew her sword and raised it in time to parry a stroke aimed at her. A dark-skinned man grinned savagely at her as he raised his long dagger to strike again. He had strangely squinty, slanted eyes and a flattened nose, and ugly, portruding teeth. Tathar danced nervously under her as Elei countered another stroke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen,_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green,_

_And trees and hills they long have known.-JRR Tolkien_

Caradorn whirled and leapt off his horse to her side. He attacked the man with his sword, drawing his attack away from Elei. She heard a scrabbling noise, and saw movement in the bushes by the road. She readied her sword and jumped back, out of the way of the battling swordsmen. Caradorn countered the man's slashes expertly, and began driving him backward. As the man realized he was overpowered, he snarled and backed away. Caradorn paused, and he suddenly turned and ran for the bushes. Two orcs followed him into the forest. Caradorn, with lightning speed, sheathed his sword, and drew his bow. He fired three arrows after them. There was an agonized scream, a shriek and a grunt. Caradorn followed the sounds into the forest, and came back after a few moments. "All dead." he announced grimly.

He stood looking all around for a moment. "No more. I think that was all of them." he said. Elei gulped and nodded. "Are you unhurt?" he asked urgently.

"Yes." said Elei breathlessly.

"Not even a scratch?"

"No, why?" asked Elei, puzzled.

"Haradrim." said Caradorn shortly. "Even a nick or scratch from their weapons can be bad. They are often poisoned, or worse yet, Morgul blades."

Elei's eyes widened and she paled. "I have seen men wounded by such." she said.

"Noted you how the blade was curved, and notched along the edge? That is a weapon of the Haradrim. They wear red and black, as he did."

Elei frowned. "The orcs had a white design on their black shields...I think it was a hand." Caradorn nodded. "And, the man, he had odd features..." said Elei.

Caradorn said "Half orc, I would guess." Elei shuddered. "Are you ready to ride on? We should report this to your uncle."

Elei nodded, drawing in a few deep breaths as she sheathed her sword. Then she clicked to her mare, saying "Go, Tathar."

Caradorn laughed. "Willow?" as they rode on again, his eyes alight as he looked at her sturdy pony. Elei met his gaze, her own eyes alight with humor.

"She was not so stout, as a filly." Elei explained. "Speaking of undignified..." she said, "I fear my cousins are rather mischievous. You should be forewarned, if you may stay at their house when we arrive."

"Ah, the myriad your father spoke of ?"

Elei recalled hearing that Elves had fewer children in the present Age. "Have you any siblings?" she asked.

"Only one brother. He is, as men say, a half-brother. And you?"

"Three older brothers. They rode south a while back. Father sent them to meet with other Dunedain."

He nodded gravely. "My brother went southward, too, with the sons of Elrond. But let us talk of happier things. Just how many cousins do you have?"

"Six, last I knew. That was five years ago." His eyes widened and he smiled. She went on, "they make for a well-staffed Inn, at least those who are old enough to help. 'Tis a busy place, even when travelers are not staying there."

"I can see how that would be so."

Elei smiled back at him, her heart fluttering as she gazed into his gold-flecked brown eyes. Her head felt light, and she had to catch her breath and stop for a moment, thinking of how to explain the tricks her cousins got up to. "'Tis good my father's kin have kept this road safe, now. We may be safer here than at the Inn." she said. His hand moved to his sword hilt instinctively, as he waited for her to continue. Seeing his hand move, she clarified, "Oh, no, not mortal danger, but here we have a few moments of peace. My cousins were ever fond of pranks. We may be in danger of inconvenience or embarrassment from them, when we arrive, if their ways have not changed with maturity."

"Hmm," he said, "they sound like Luinur. In our childhood days, he was ever the trickster. He still can be."

"Well... check your chair before you sit, and look into your cup before you drink!" He laughed, the musical sound tugging at Elei's heartstrings again.

"I do that always, in a strange inn." stated Caradorn.

"Yes, but do pull down your bed clothes, if you stay the night, and look for frogs in your ewer..." Her voice trailed off as he laughed again.

"You must have had a very interesting visit last time you were here."

Elei nodded, then sobered. "That was right after my mother died. I suppose it served to cheer me up, though. It was hard to be angry with them when I so admired their efforts." She laughed, too, and was rewarded with an answering chuckle from him.

"Admired?" he asked, "So, you were not properly aghast?"

"Oh, no, I fear I was not ladylike enough. But I did run around with my brothers a lot, when I was younger."

"Admirable." he said. "Among my people, girls learn many skills. They may choose their pursuits."

"Another benefit of longer lives." said Elei. He nodded. As they rode up a rise in the road, they saw a wisp of smoke rising over the next hill.

"Yon must be Combe." said Caradorn. "It lies west of Bree." He grabbed all his hair behind his head and gave it a twist, then tucked it into his mail hood where it hung at the nape of his neck. Then he pushed back the plaits of hair that hung in front back over his shoulders, so they wrapped over the points of his ears. He pulled up his green hood.

Eleirien raised her own hood, saying "We can go in the back way, if the Inn looks busy." As they drew near the village, Elei said "One more thing, saddle your own horse! I hope they are past such mischief now, but the imps had been used to some interesting tricks with saddles and tack." He grinned again, his brown eyes alight with a gold gleam.

"I look forward to meeting these ingenious relatives of yours." he said.

"Do you need to be disguised here, too?" Elei asked.

"Even the people who are used to half-elves, here, are not expecting Silvan elves this far westward," he said, "but we can ask your cousins about the local attitudes. It is habit for me to enter a new place cautiously." As they came over a final hill and saw rooftops, Elei noticed a flicker of movement to one side of the trail. She stiffened, turning to look, but Caradorn was already out of his saddle, and bounding lightly into the trees. She saw a shadowy form his height step forward. Peering, she recognized Ranger's attire. The two men briefly exchanged words and clasped hands, then Caradorn was back springing lightly onto his horse.

"The ways are safe" he said, urging their horses on, "and your cousin Aruzir sends greeting. I told him of our encounter with the haradrim and orcs."

Eleirien, wide-eyed, exclaimed "Aruzir?! Last time I saw him, he was putting a frog down the neck of his big sister's gown." She glanced back in dismay, but her cousin's form had melted into the forest again.

They rode into Combe at a careful pace, Caradorn looking around as they passed a few small village seemed very quiet. The Inn was a large two-storied building, the lower level made of stone, the upper story half-timbered with whitewashed walls. Several children were chasing each other around the stableyard, but otherwise the Inn seemed unusually quiet for early evening. Caradorn steered to the empty courtyard, reining in, and leapt from his saddle to Eleirien's side. He raised a strong forearm to her, his other hand gripping her pony's reins. Eleirien braced one hand on his arm as she dismounted, smiling up at him gratefully. A small blond boy ran past them and into the inn, as another slightly older redheaded boy came up and offered to stable their horses. Eleirien looked at his red hair. "Galen?" she asked.

"Yes, lady?" He looked up at her.

"Galen! Last I saw you, you were less than half my height!"

He peered up at her. "Eleirien?" She nodded. "Eleirien!" He jumped up and down in excitement, as she leaned to hug the lad, whose head now reached her shoulder. She whirled him in a circle, then set him down, grunting. "And you weigh twice as much, now!" she said, "But where is my uncle?"

"Father was called away." he said gravely. "My big brothers went with him and the village men." Wide green eyes blinked at her.

Caradorn asked "When?"

Galen looked at Eleirien, and at her nod said "Yestere'en. It was after a pony vanished, out by the old road. And we'd best take yours in, before anything happens!" He took up the reins, one on each side, and clucking soothingly, led the horses into the stable.

Eleirien sighed. "Since Uncle is away, we must seek out my aunt."

"And I must linger a bit, to speak with him if I can." said Caradorn. "You could wish to avoid your aunt?"

"Oh, no, " laughed Elei, "But I do wish I could rest a bit first."

He looked at her with concern. "Mayhap I can keep her attention for a moment, so you can go aside and refresh yourself?"

She nodded. "That would be splendid, thank you." They walked to the stable and peered inside. Galen and a brown-haired boy nearly his size were taking good care of their mounts, so they headed to the inn.

Opening the heavy front door, Caradorn stood back to usher Elei inside. She blinked at the empty tavern area, then headed to the split door that opened to the kitchen. "Ella" called a woman's voice. A small girl peered up at them from under her mop of tousled golden curls. She whirled in her loose white dress and ran, chubby feet bouncing, across the room. A buxom lady with strawberry blond hair and ruddy cheeks came in to scoop her up, cooing "Elanor, melleth." The child, sucking her thumb, waved her free chubby hand toward them.

"Aunt?" said Eleirien.

"Who?" she asked, then exclaimed "Eleirien!" She scurried over to them, the babe on one hip. "Welcome! We hoped you would come!"

Elei held her hand up towards her escort. "Aunt Meril, this is Caradorn..."

Meril beamed up at him. "Our thanks for bringing Eleirien to us." She looked at him admiringly. "Thalion chose well for her." She winked at Elei.

"Aunt!" said Elei, shocked.

Caradorn smiled graciously. "Is your husband expected soon?" he asked.

Meril frowned. "I know not."

"There is news for him that I was charged with. May I stay here tonight?" She nodded.

"Oh, yes!" she said breathlessly. "This is a slow night, as you see. Even when we have no travellers staying, the men and scouts from around come into the tavern. But with Thalidhor out, the barkeeping does not seem to be quite up to their standards... Or, maybe they come to exchange men's news with him, only. Either way, Eleirien, I won't expect you to be a barmaid, if you wish not to. 'Tis not for everyone! But enough of my chatter, are you hungry? We've a good barley stew tonight." She looked at them expectantly, still bouncing little Elanor on one hip.

Elei now noticed the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. "Oh, yes, Aunt, we are hungry! But, where can I change?"

"Oh, Elei, you can have your same room, and with the parlor in front, and we can bring you supper there with the young lord! Then if any patrons do come in, you can be private." said Meril. She beamed up at Caradorn again. "And you can have the room next." He nodded. "Now," bustled Meril, "Elei, do you remember Rory, and Marigold?" as she shooed them forward with a wave of her free hand. "They are here to help, thank goodness! Oh, and married now! Rory, Mari!" she called out. A pair of rosy-cheeked hobbits appeared at the second floor balcony railing. "Look who is here! Show Eleirien to the blue room, and the young lord to the gold, won't you?"

Elei stepped rather heavily onto the first step, leaning on the bannister, and Caradorn's hand came up to support her at the elbow of her other arm. Grateful for the support, she climbed the stairs with him at her side. "Thank you, Aunt," she called out, eyes cast down at the stairs as she focused on her balance wearily. Neither of the pair looked back to see the broad smile on her aunt's face, nor the wink she gave to Marigold. After she sunk gratefully onto a divan in the room, Caradorn asked if she needed things out of her saddlebags. "Yes," she smiled up at him. He quickly set off to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_But I at last with weary feet_

_Will turn towards the lighted inn,_

_My evening-rest and sleep to meet.-JRR Tolkien_

As he stepped through the stable door, his elven eyes adjusting rapidly to the dimness of the stable, he saw a pair of feet slip over the top of the ladder to the loft. He moved quickly to their horses' stalls, gathering the saddlebags to take inside. He set them down at his feet, and smiled as he thought of having a few minutes more to visit with Eleirien over supper. He straightened his tunic, and smoothed his hair. His sharp hearing caught the tiniest rustle and giggle overhead. He quickly pulled up the hood of his cloak, as a shower of straw rained down on him. As it settled, he stood stock still, listening, smiling to himself, but then the little mare shook herself. The straw flew off of her in all direcions, much of it landing on him. Then, quick as lightning, he vanished from the stall. A few seconds later, there was an indignant squeak, and he emerged from the loft with a pair of small boys in tow. They climbed down and stood before him, hands behind their backs. The blond boy hung his head, while the brown-haired boy scuffed one toe nervously on the stable floor. Caradorn stood, looking sternly at them, then he bent his knees and squatted at eye level to them. "Your mother needs your help today," he said, "Take these bags up to the blue room to your Aunt Eleirien." They looked solemnly at him with wide eyes, nodded their heads, and scurried out with the bags. Caradorn rose, brushing off straw, then chuckled heartily before he followed them back inside.

Meanwhile, Eleirien slipped off her cloak, letting it puddle around her on the cushions she sat on. She reached up, and began to undo her braided hair. With it mostly loose, she unpinned the band inside her tunic, carefully tugging the tunic back down. Instantly she regretted this, as the tunic was now straining tightly across her chest. She stood to look in the oval mirror on the wall, and frowned at what she saw. Sighing, she turned toward the door, eyes closed, and raised both arms to her nape to loosen the braid, working her fingers on her scalp.

The door silently opened, and Caradorn stood there, transfixed as he looked at her. A flush rose to his cheeks at the ecstatic expression on her face as she ran her fingers into her hair, lifting it loose from her head. It tumbled in long, glossy waves over her smooth chin and neck. The swell of her curved breasts strained against the tunic. Of their own accord, his eyes slid down to her hips and curvy thighs and back up again to her shining hair. His heartbeat quickened as she licked her rosy lips. Unbidden, his mind raced back to the feel of her hips across his lap, and heat flared through his body. A clatter of dishes from downstairs broke into his reverie, and he sprung, catlike, back to the doorway, bracing one hand on the frame to steady himself, as he tried to calm his racing blood. He turned and bent to pick up her saddlebag, just as Elei's eyes flew open. She blushed at the sight of him bending over, admiring the form of his legs as she stepped back hastily to sit, gathering her cloak over her shoulders. "Forgive me, milady," he said, as he stepped back into the room, "I fear I should have knocked." His cheekbones were flushed scarlet.

Elei's blush was apparent, too, as she said "'Tis nothing." in a husky voice. They avoided each other's eyes as she set her bag down next to the divan. A bustle of feet on the stairs heralded the arrival of the two small boys from the stable. Each precariously carried an ewer of water. One came into the room smiling at Elei and then looking solemnly up at Caradorn as he set the pitcher on the washstand. The second boy waited at the door, piping "This way, lord" and turning to lead Caradorn to the next door. Caradorn inclined his head, saying "milady" in a throaty voice as he stepped out with his own bag. Her eyes followed him.

Eleirien drew a deep breath in, and turned to study the boy who stood solemnly rooted to the floor. His head was topped with brown curls, and one chubby hand gripped the edge of the nightstand. The other hand was planted behind his back. Elei smiled at him, saying "I am your cousin Eleirien, your father is my uncle." He nodded. She smiled and turned deliberately away, arranging her hair, until she heard a faint spashing sound. She turned around slowly, saying "Thank you for bringing that." He nodded again and raced out of the room. She laughed at the cloth placed carefully over the top of the ewer.

The blond boy came back to her door, saying "Mama says your stew will be here, but d'ere's just time for you to change," then raced off downstairs. Elei closed the door and set to pulling out her few clothes from her bag. She held up the blue gown, and the memory of her first meeting with Caradorn had her blushing. Shaking her head, she set it aside and pulled on her shift and a green dress. She stood in the parlor, which had a few chairs by a square table. A knock rang out as she was pulling her brush through her hair.

"Yes" she called out.

"'Tis I, Caradorn."

"Come in" she called, heart fluttering. Her breath caught as he entered the room, his cloak over one arm. His broad shoulders and muscular chest were emphasized by the sheen of the gold-toned tunic he wore. Its finely embroidered collar was clasped at the hollow of his throat by a red-gold leaf pin. She took a deep breath to compose herself. He shot her a sidelong glance, admiring the rise and fall of her bosom as he walked over to the table with catlike grace. Marigold followed him in, bearing a tray. She waltzed over to the table and set out two large bowls, bread, fruit, and a flagon and tankards.

"Meril says holler if you need more ." Marigold dimpled up at them and curtsied before she left the room, saying "Tuck in!"

Caradorn held out her chair as Eleirien sat, then sat across from her. Both tucked into the hearty stew. As they began to feel full, Caradorn poured a bit of drink from the flagon into a tankard. Peering down at it, he sniffed. Elei raised an inquisitive brow at him, and he held it out to her. She reached up her hand to take it. Their fingertips brushed past each other, and she wondered if she was imagining the sensation of heat. Gripping the tankard, she peered inside. "Well, no frogs in here." she said. His musical laugh rang out.

"No," he said, "but do you know this drink?" She sniffed it carefully and took a tiny sip.

"Only mead, and fortunately it seems my aunt has not drugged it to help me sleep." She rolled her eyes. "She means well."

Caradorn smiled. "Then I shall try it." He poured a sizable amount into his tankard. Taking a good swallow, he narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, rather strong. This might help you sleep, all on its own. Or, one might think your aunt is trying to intoxicate us. However, 'tis unlikely to affect me. Shall we get you some other drink?"

Eleirien felt, in spite of herself, as if this was a challenge to prove herself to be as sturdy as he. "No," she said stubbornly, "I will show my aunt that I can hold my drink."

Caradorn blinked in surprise at her vehemence, but he smiled and filled her tankard half full. "Take no offense," he said, "but I feel I will need some water."

He sprang lightly from his seat to call down the stairs, "Mistress Marigold?" She popped her head over the half kitchen door. "May we have a pitcher of water?" She bobbed and nodded.

Eleirien sipped at the mead, enjoying the sweet tangy flavor. A warmth spread through her veins, and she began to feel relaxed. Caradorn filled his flagon as full as he could, and drank, peering at her. "So... did you keep up with your brothers in most things?" he asked.

"Why yes," she said "how did you guess?"

"You ride astride, as do Elven warrior women, but not most human women in Dale. And, you seemed quite comfortable wearing weapons and warrior's attire." She cocked an eyebrow at him, smiling, as he went on. "Plus, you mentioned three brothers. Luinur has several brothers, and their one sister has been tagging along with them since her infancy."

"She sounds like someone I would like to know." said Eleirien. Caradorn drank more of his mead, and so did she.

"At least she has not become haughty, like some of our Silvan peers. They aspire to be more like the Sindar, the Grey elves, like my father." He sighed.

Eleirien looked vaguely into her tankard. "Your father?" she asked, "How about your mother?" As she spoke, Caradorn deftly poured water from the pitcher into the flagon, without her noticing. "I'd like some more mead." slurred Elei.

He smiled, and tipped the flagon into her tankard, saying "My mother is Silvan, a Wood Elf. Some in the court feel she is not fit to be Queen, unlike Legolas's mother, who was Sindar, a Grey Elf, like my father." As she drank her mead, he rose and paced to the door, saying "I must bid you good e'en, lady. You need your rest." He reached for the door latch, only to find it missing. "Milady, it seems your nephews have been at work." She looked up at him, puzzled as to why he looked blurry.

"What?" she asked.

"The door latch. I cannot leave. I do not want to damage your uncle's door." He sighed, and moved to pull up a chair next to hers.

She blinked at him. "Well, then, you'd best have a drink." she mumbled.

He smiled at her ruefully, shaking his head. "You, milady, are definitely intoxicated."

She nodded wobbily and drank the rest of her mead. Then she squinted suspiciously at him. "You..." she looked at his tankard, picked it up in one wobbly hand, and turned it upside down. Staring accusingly at the lack of a puddle under it, she set it down with a thump-upside-down. "You are not drunk!" she said accusingly. He looked at her, amused.

"Elves do not get drunk." he said. "Well, rarely. We can, but it takes vast quantities, or a terribly potent brew, to make us the least bit dizzy."

She stared vaguely at him, slowly thinking this over. Suddenly, she said "Ooh!" and half-rose from her chair, clenching her fists. "Ooh! How could you?! You!..." Her brows drew together and she glared at him with watery eyes. "You let me try to keep up with you, knowing I could get drunk while you could not?" She spat the words furiously. She turned as if to beat him on the chest with her fists, but stumbled and fell toward him. Caradorn, bemused, raised his hands to catch her as she landed face-to-face with him. He held her at arm's length, Elei leaning with her knees against his.

"What do you fear?" he asked, his face inches from hers. Blearily, she noted the fine suede gloves he still wore. "Did you fear I'd take advantage?" he asked. "Your father took my sworn oath to keep you safe. I will not harm you." His eyes locked on her lips and she stared at his, fascinated as they drew closer. "Mead is powerful, milady. Remember that." She felt his breath caress her face, and Elei leaned in toward his mouth...

There was a clatter at the door and an exclamation. Caradorn, still staring at her lips, sighed and pushed her carefully into her chair. He stepped to the door, calling "Help, our latch is broken."

Rory's curly brown hair appeared at the hole. His voice came through. "Yes, it's fallen out over here. Mari!" he shouted,"bring me my toolbag!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_And many miles be still to go_

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by. -JRR Tolkien_

Caradorn looked back at Eleirien. She had dozed off on the table, her arms cradling her head. Her face was turned toward him, and he took a moment to admire her. Her dark lashes fell over her rosy cheeks. A lock of black hair caressed her jaw and her stubborn chin. His eyes followed the glossy hair up to a delicate ear where it peeked through her tumbled locks. He noted with some surprise that her ear had a bit of an elven point to it. Her back rose and fell with her breathing. Caradorn paced to her side, setting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. "Eleirien, wake up. Come, wash up a bit, we have company as soon as they fix the door." She mumbled and shifted but her head did not rise. He walked behind her and carefully put his hands under her upper arms. He lifted her upright and turned her head with one gloved hand. Her eyes were still closed and her lips parted slightly. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, but her eyes opened and focused on his mouth. She pursed her lips and he found himself drawn to hers. Steeling himself, he pulled back. "Milady," he said, more sharply than he had intended, "Up! Come, let us wash our hands and revive a bit." He stood, one hand now under her elbow to steady her.

Elei wobbled to her feet and he turned her toward the adjacent room with the washstand. She mumbled "Fr-ff-" but couldn't get out anything coherent. Caradorn guided her to stand next to the ewer. Her eyes opened wider and she said "No, wait!" even as he lifted off the cloth over its top. With a chirping sound, a green frog landed, *plop*, on his shoulder. Elei giggled hysterically as it wiggled, tangling its legs in his curly hair. He reached up to cup it with his hand, crooning "There, now, laeguan." He stepped smoothly to the window next to the washstand, and opened the shutters with his other hand. Leaning out so far it looked impossible, he stretched out his right arm to deposit the frog on a branch of the oak tree by the window. He leaned back in, closing the window shutters. Eleirien stood, feet planted a bit wide, wobbling. Both her hands were over her mouth as she giggled. He laughed with her. "Your nephews are keeping busy." he said.

Rory's voice came from the door again. "'Ere 'tis, can 'ee grab it from that side?" Caradorn paced to the parlor door. Rory and he fiddled with the latch for a minute, then the hobbit proclaimed "'At's it. Now we'll 'ave the young masters to task for it."

"I have one job for them," said Caradorn,"they can bring their cousin, here, a fresh ewer of water-without the wildlife, this time!"

Rory frowned, then raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Oh, aye, we will see to it!"

"And at that," said Caradorn, "I must leave you." She looked up at him, wide blue-green eyes filling with tears.

"Oh," she gushed, clapping her hands together, "it was so sweet of you to rescue that poor little frog!" She pursed her lips and leaned toward him. Seeing her intent, Caradorn nearly allowed her to kiss him, but then he reached out instead, and grasped her hand with both of his. He raised it as if to kiss the back. She blinked at him, wide-eyed, but then he bowed over her hand, so close she felt his breath on it, and released it, stepping back.

"Pleasant dreams, lady." he said. He held the door open as the two boys staggered in together, carrying the ewer of fresh water and a large basin with a folded towel. They looked solemnly at Elei after depositing their burden. Seeing that she did not appear to be angry, they smiled and bowed, then scampered out. Meril came in and snuffed the candles in the parlor. She came over to Elei, looked at her searchingly, and patted her on the back. "Rest now," she said, "you look weary." She ushered Elei into her bedroom and swung her bag in with her, then blew her a kiss before she fluttered out. Elei blew out the candle and opened the shutters to look out the window at the waxing moon. The silvery light filled the room and shone on the oak leaves outside her window. She thought she saw a movement in the tree, and peered at it, but all was still. Elei turned to the freshly made bed, pulled back the covers, and sighed. 'It will feel so good to sleep in a bed!' she thought. Pulling off her gown, she left on her shift and crawled gratefully into the bed.

Caradorn looked around the room. There was a comfortable bed, one chair by a small table, and a washstand by the window. He stretched out experimentally on the bed, arms behind his head. He sat up, blew out the candle, then lay back on the bed. He stared out the window at the moonlight shining through the leaves. His thoughts flew to the shining locks of Eleirien's hair... He groaned as his body tightened with desire. He tried to relax, and turned his thoughts to war. 'Where is Legolas, now?' he wondered. He hoped the prisoner was still safely kept in his father's dungeons. But, war would still come. It could reach here, too. Sighing, he blanked out his mind as best he could, but sleep came not. It came seldom to Silvan elves, and never to his father. He sat up, and twisted his hair back. He donned his cloak and opened his door. All looked dark, and no noise came up from the tavern. He padded silently out onto the landing. His hand shot out, of its own accord, to the next door, but he stopped and drew a deep breath, then headed for the stairs.

Passing the silent tavern, he rounded the inn to the oak tree that stood outside their second floor rooms. He leaned against the trunk, a shadow in the moonlight. He glanced up and saw the glow of candlelight from Elei's room. Silently he climbed the tree, and found a limb to spread himself out on. He sat, long legs on a branch, his back against the trunk, and looked up at the moon. It would be full in a few days, he thought. A flicker of motion caught his eye, and he turned to find he was level with Eleirien's window. He froze as her face appeared in the moonlight. She looked out, her eyes seeming to be focused on him. His breath caught in his throat as the moonlight caressed her long neck and defined her collarbone above her shift. The shift clung softly to her curves, and he clenched his teeth, digging his fingers into the tree bark. Then she vanished from sight, and he drew in a shaky breath. After a few more moments of silence, he levered himself up slightly and peered in the window. Reassured by the still form in the bed, rising and falling slightly, he exhaled. 'Fool,' he whispered, 'you come to your tree to calm your racing blood, and then you sit by the window of a beautiful woman!' He smiled ruefully and climbed up to the next large limb. He was pleased to note that it was out of view of the windows. Settling again, he hummed a tune quietly and sat watching the moon as it drifted across the sky.

Eleirien woke with a pounding head. She squinted at the daylight coming in the window, and sat up gingerly. She pushed herself wobbily to her feet and staggered over to the washstand. She splashed her face with cool water, and dried it with the fluffy towel. Running her fingers through her hair, she squinted out at the dawn light shining on the oak tree. There was a patch of dark against the fork in the branches even with her window. Squinting, head aching, she looked more closely. The sprinkle of snow was missing from that branch, and a large patch by the trunk was bare. Even with her foggy head, she saw that the branches around it had snow. She shook her muddled head, then groaned as the movement brought a stab of pain to her head. "Milady," called a voice softly, "are you awake?" Hand to her forehead, she turned to peek out towards the parlor. She was greeted by the sight of Marigold, smiling cheerfully. The smile turned to a look of concern when she saw Elei. She scurried over to her side and took one elbow in her hand, patting Elei's arm with the other hand as she walked at her side. In gentle tones she said, " Here, miss, sit by the table. Here is a nice big drink of cool water, and some breakfast if you want it." She helped Elei sit, and handed her a tankard of water. "Now, you can ring if you need anything." She showed Elei a small brass bell in the center of the table, then she hurried out, gently closing the door.

Elei put her elbow on the table and rested her forehead heavily on the palm of her hand. The door latch rattled, and she groaned as the door opened again. Peering to the side, expecting to see a small cousin, she was surprised to see large boots. Caradorn looked in cautiously and saw her seated at the table. She wore the same finely spun shift and it clung lovingly to her curves. His face flamed in embarrassment as his blood raced again, and he hastily backed out, drawing in a deep steadying breath.

As Elei blinked, the door swung shut again. Wagging her head, she decided she was imagining things. "Well, silly," she said, "you'd better wake up." She slowly drank half her tankard of water, and judged by her uneasy stomach that it was not time for food. Wobbling back to her chamber, she drew on a fresh gown, her half-boots and cloak, and brushed her hair. 'Some fresh air may help,' she thought, and headed cautiously downstairs. As she stpped outside into the crisp air, her head began to clear. She decided to go look at the oak tree with the missing snow. As she rounded the Inn, there were no other footprints apparent between herself and the tree. By the base of the trunk she saw sprinkled spots where snow had fallen off the tree, on the side facing her window.

Caradorn sat in the fork of the tree, breathing in the calm. His pulse slowed back to normal. 'Fool', he chided himself mentally, 'reacting so at the sight of her, when she is obviously in pain this morning and will probably not remember what she said or did last night." The sound of footsteps came around the corner of the building. He sat as still as stone, watching. Elei, in a hooded cloak, walked slowly toward the tree, head cast down. She stopped at the base of the trunk, head turning side to side, then looked up at her window and the branch opposite. He froze, waiting. She looked much more alive than she had earlier, he thought. The cold air brought a blush to her cheeks and the tip of her nose. The daylight reflected in her blue-green eyes, making them sparkle. He looked at the next branch, still laden with snow, then down at her. She had lowered her gaze again, and her warm hood was pulled out over her head. He reached his hand out and shook the snowy branch. A shower of powdery snow fell on her hood and shoulders. She looked up, and a last lump of snow fell, *plop*, on her face. "Ooh!" she squealed. Then she tried to look angry, while trying not to laugh as she said "I know you are up there. Come down, you imp!" Caradorn peeked over the branch down at her and saw her jump in surprise.

Abashed, he gracefully climbed down to her, landing at her feet with a bounce. He looked down at her from under his hood with smiling eyes as he said "Forgive me, milady. I fear I was influenced by your..." at the same instant as she was blurting out "Forgive me, my lord, I thought you were my..."

"cousins!" they chorused together.

They stopped, each drawing a quick breath, then they both burst out laughing. Caradorn reached one gloved hand toward her face to brush away the drops of melting snow, then froze. They stared into each other's eyes. Elei felt as if she was drowning in his brown eyes, and swayed slightly toward him, when there was a thunder of hooves approaching. They sprung guiltily apart, turning to look down the road. Men on horseback rode into town. Elei ran to the front of the inn. Most of them rode past before she spotted several in Ranger's hoods. They turned toward the inn and she stepped forward with a glad cry of greeting. It died on her lips as she saw that the third rider was slumped over in the saddle. Eleirien stood, hands to her cheeks in alarm. Meril came running out behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"I have some healing arts. Can I give you aid?" (of Turin) -JRR Tolkien _

Elei felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up gratefully at Caradorn, who stood at her shoulder. One hooded figure stepped forward to clasp her aunt's hands. His hood fell back, and Elei saw with relief who he was. She sighed, "That is my uncle." to Caradorn. He spoke to her aunt in low, urgent tones. The other two rangers dismounted and ran, one to each side, to help with the injured one. Their hoods fell back, and Elei breathed "Aruzir and Thoron... Is that Alagos?!" she exclaimed. She watched tensely as they lifted the figure from his horse. Caradorn patted her shoulder once, then stepped forward to assist them. Elei stood back out of their way. She followed them inside, then waited anxiously as they took the patient down the hallway. Seeing Marigold busy in the kitchen, Elei peered in. She was gathering bandages and hot water. Elei helped her carry them into the ground floor room where they had taken her injured cousin.

Her uncle looked up gravely at her. "Eleirien, I am glad you have arrived! I can use your help." Caradorn stood back from the bed as she approached. Alagos lay unconscious. He looked very pale. The blankets were pulled up to his neck, with the right corner pulled up from his leg. An ugly red gash crossed his calf. It did not look deep, but the flesh was blackened around the edges of the cut. Angry red flared into the skin around the wound. His face looked like a younger version of Thalion, her father, she saw with a pang.

"He has been unconscious since shortly after he was wounded," said Thalidhor, "And he was in far greater pain than the cut seemed to merit. Have you seen anything like this before, Elei?"

"Yes, Uncle, a few times, in the injuries my father's men have had."

"It does not resemble a giant spider's bite, though those turn red similarly." said Caradorn. "How came he by it?"

"One of the thugs we fought with." said Thalidhor. "He wore strange garments, red and black; not Orcish, though he fought alongside orcs. His garb may have been from Harad. He had a strange, ugly blade, a dagger with a curved, notched edge."

Caradorn drew in a sharp hiss of breath. "I have seen such weapons in use by Sauron's hirelings from the south. They can carry poison, or worse yet, it may have been a Morgul blade."

Thalidhor nodded grimly. "Then this will take more than the usual healing."

"Aye," said Caradorn, "start with his mind, and if it is not troubled with darkness, then it is a poison."

Eleirien helped Marigold lay out the bandages. Thalidhor knelt at his son's side and asked, "Eleirien, will you dress his wound now? Bind it loosely, lest it be poison and need to be undone." She nodded, and took the basin of warm water with her. Thalidhor placed a hand on the skin of his son's chest, and frowned in concentration. Alagos did not wince as Elei gently bathed the wound and applied healing balm. She deftly wrapped gauze cloth around his leg and tied it, then stepped back from the bed. Thalidhor grimaced and Alagos moaned and shuddered in pain. Elei winced and Caradorn moved noiselessly to her side. Alagos broke out in a cold sweat, and a tremor racked his body.

Thalidhor lifted his hand, then sagged against the bedside. He took a few deep breaths, eyes closed, then straightened to look at them. "There is much darkness in his mind. Great fear, and an icy chill are what I sensed." Caradorn laid his bare hand gently over the injured leg near the bandaged cut and closed his eyes. After a moment he said, "I find no sign of poison. It was a Morgul blade."

"So, I will be a while." said Thalidhor.

"Send for me if you have need." said Caradorn. Meril entered as Elei and Caradorn were leaving. She clasped hands with Thalidhor as they bent over their son in whispered consultation.

Caradorn turned to Eleirien as they stood in the hallway. She looked up fearfully at him, asking "Is it likely he will be healed?" Caradorn looked gravely at her.

"It is possible. His wound is more of the spirit than physical. But you look pale, lady. Have you eaten any breakfast?" Elei shook her head. He ushered her toward the stairs. "Marigold said it is waiting in the parlor."

They walked upstairs together. He opened the door and then pulled her chair out for her. Elei sat and looked at the fresh fruit and pastries and her mouth watered. Caradorn sat down across from her and they ate. As Elei began to feel full, she looked up to find he was frowning thoughtfully. "Milord?" she asked. He looked into her eyes for a moment, then cast his gaze down.

"Does Alagos have a life mate yet?" he asked.

"Do you mean... a wife?" asked Elei, "No. Why?"

"The last time I saw a Morgul wound healed, it was with his lady's assistance." He shook his head as if puzzled. "But they were Elves, too, so they had the mind speech with each other. It may not be so for men. Master Elrond in Rivendell is the only one I know of who has healed this type of wound, alone. We shall see if your uncle can succeed."

Elei sighed and nodded. "Once, my father used the mind speech to help heal my mother." He looked at her in surprise. "They shared some communication thus." Elei went on. "It helped him heal her that time, but not the second time."

Caradorn frowned. "I am sorry. Such a bond is rare, and greatly desired. My father wishes it for me, should I be so fortunate, but he mainly wants more children for the Elves." He stood. "But, lady, I will leave you now." He left the room, and Elei stared after him, wondering if he was as worried as she was, or something else was troubling him. She sat for a few minutes thinking of her father and the dangers he might encounter on the way south.

Restless, Elei rose to look out the window. The snowy tree branches reminded her of earlier that morning. The fork polished bare of snow mocked her from the level of her window. She blinked as she realized that Caradorn would have been able to look right in at her. She folded her arms, a small frown on her face. Had he been ogling her? Or mocking her? His courtesy belied that, surely...

She donned her cloak and whirled around, heading downstairs. Rory looked up as she approached and said "If ye be looking for the elf lord, try the stable." Elei thanked him and went outside. Childish laughter came from the stables, followed by music. She stood, enchanted by the lilting melody. Then she shook her head and started toward it.

Inside, Galen sat on a bale of straw with his younger brothers Coll and Ross and baby sister Elanor. They listened, rapt, as music lilted from a harp played by a hooded figure. She tiptoed up to look, but caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair. She found herself disappointed that Caradorn was not the harper. Then a pure voice joined in, singing a merry nonsense lyric along with the harper. The children clapped in delight. Elei smiled. The voice echoed from above, and she looked up at the hayloft. At the top of the ladder sat Caradorn, singing. Her eyes widened, as did her smile. He saw her as he was finishing the song, and came down the ladder, his hood back over his head again. The children clapped and Elei joined in. Caradorn bowed, along with the harper. As they stood, Elei peered intently at the latter's features. He saw her and exclaimed "Eleirien?" She smiled and nodded and he came forward to clasp her hands in his. "'Tis I, Talagand, do you know me?"

"Aye, Cousin!" She grinned at him, and leaned in to receive a bear hug.

"We were cheering up the younglings." he said as he released her.

"Yes, I see." she said, smiling at Caradorn. He smiled back at her, and Talagand watched them for a moment, studying the intensity between them.

The stable door swung open again, and a breathless Rory called "My lor' Caradorn, the master wants ye!" Talagand clasped the elf briefly on the shoulder, muttering his thanks, then Caradorn hurried out. Her cousin turned back to her.

"Elei," he said, "Care to assist me? I can use another singer. I fear I sing like a crow, now."

She laughed. "I will sing, though you were better off with his voice than mine."

An hour soon passed, with merry music making. Then Meril burst in, with a joyful look on her face. "He is better!" She trilled. Talagand rose to embrace her, and the children danced around her feet. "Give us one more song, in celebration!" Galen pleaded. Elei raised an eyebrow at Talagand, and he struck up her favorite tune.

As Caradorn walked wearily out of the sick room and into the stableyard, he stopped, entranced, as he heard a female voice singing. He followed it to the stable and peered inside. Eleirien and Talagand serenaded the children and Meril as if they had done it all their lives. He fought down a quick pang of jealousy at their rapport, and lost himself in the music until the song was done. Talagand clasped both of Elei's hands in his as their audience applauded. "Your voice is fine, Elei!" he enthused, "You should sing with Caradorn!"

She laughed at him. "High praise, but I doubt I could match an Elven voice; Especially one as splendid as his."

Talagand looked over at Caradorn as she spoke, grinning. He smiled ruefully back. Eleirien looked their way and blushed when she saw him. A flurry of cousins flowed around them, with their mother in tow. Meril shooed them across the stableyard like a flock of poultry. Talagand looked soberly at Caradorn, asking "How is Alagos?"

"He should heal now." Caradorn replied. "We fought back the darkness. Your uncle says he, too, felt the horror dissipate. We know not how long he will be ill." He spoke wearily. Elei saw that he looked drawn.

"Milord," she said, "you look pale."

"Aye, I feel so." he replied.

"You should rest." urged Elei.

Talagand stepped forward, saying "Come, mellon, let me help you inside."

Elei followed, worried. She had not yet seen Caradorn look tired once. He must have been greatly drained, to show it so. She followed them inside and up the stairs. Marigold stood by the parlor. "Here is second breakfast, if you have any appetite, milords," she said, "if Miss won't mind sharing your parlor again?" Elei nodded her assent. Talagand brought a third chair to the table. He held out one for Caradorn, who sat heavily, then one for Elei across from the first.

Talagand murmured in her ear, "You have the best view from here, coz." Looking across at Caradorn, Elei blushed and flashed her cousin an irritated glance. He smirked, and sat down at the side of the table. Caradorn glanced briefly at the closed door, then lowered his hood. Elei looked admiringly at his hair as he pulled it back from his face. One small glossy braid fell tantalizingly over his cheek. He rested his chin on one hand as he looked at the food, then briefly up at them. A slight smile played over his lips as Talagand said "Eat, even healers need nourishment." Then he sobered, asking "Was it very bad, to drain you so?"

Caradorn raised his chin slightly, still resting it on his hand, and stared over Elei's shoulder at the window. "We fought hard, Thalidhor and I. 'Tis the evil I have felt in Taur-e-ndaedelos before, the dark sorcery of Sauron. Facing it brought back unwelcome memories from our long battle for Mirkwood." Elei saw the anguished look in his eyes before they met hers. Then his expression brightened as he gazed into her eyes.

Talagand cleared his throat. He reached for the bread and cheese, saying "Try this, 'tis excellent!" Caradorn dropped his eyes to the food, and Eleirien took a deep breath. She had not realized she had been holding it while his gaze was locked with hers. She busied herself with eating to hide her embarassment, but Talagand noted the blush on her cheeks. Chewing, he looked at Caradorn, and found him staring at her hair with a bemused expression as he, too, ate. "You two must really try singing together, with my harp. We can find a song to share. 'Twill brighten the evening at the tavern, if you will." Talagand grinned at them both. His infectious smile had Elei smiling and nodding before she realized Caradorn had not yet responded. She looked with concern at Talagand, who prodded Caradorn's arm gently, saying "That is, if you feel well enough? Perhaps we should leave you to rest?"

Caradorn practically wolfed down a handful of fruit, then he looked out the window again. "Mayhap I can recover in time." he said, and rose, bowing to them. He twisted back his unbound hair, and Elie was amazed to see it had been gathered into a loose braid so quickly she hadn't even seen his fingers moving. He flipped up his hood and silently left the room. Elei's gaze followed him, wide-eyed.

Talagand and she turned to stare at each other in amazement for an instant, then he said, "He braided his hair faster than I could pin my cloak!"

They laughed together, then Elei asked him "What tunes does he know?" Talagand pulled out his small harp.

"Let me show you, you may know some." They settled together on the settee as he began plucking a tune.

Caradorn trod silently down the stairs and outside. He looked around as he headed for the oak tree again. Climbing swiftly, he settled along the large branch, looking up through the branches. He drifted into a reverie as he drew strength from the comforting feeling of being in the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_...the clear voice of the minstrel rose like silver and gold,_

_and all men were hushed. -JRR Tolkien_

Talagand strummed the chords of the last refrain as Eleirien sang along. Satisfied, he beamed at her. "'Tis in the key your elf sings it in," he assured her, "that song will do beautifully."

"He is not my elf!" snapped Eleirien. Her cousin raised his hands as if to ward off a blow.

"I but jest, Elei!" he smiled, "We do see few elves here, of late. Most of them are away at war."

"Like my father," said Elei soberly, "I wish we had news, though I only left him yesterday."

Talagand patted her on the shoulder. "'Tis why I wanted you to sing in the tavern tonight. If there is any further news to be heard, we will hear it there, if we listen. And, you need not fear being harassed by the men, if you appear briefly with Caradorn, as a pair."

She bristled momentarily at his choice of words, saying "I can take care of myself!"

Talagand shook his head. "The crowd can be rather rough, these days. Best to try it out cautiously, m'dear. Sing it once more."

Caradorn thought he must have actually napped for a while, like humans did. Yawning, he looked at the angle of the sun, and decided it must have been about an hour. He stretched like a cat against the tree, arching his back against the trunk. As he brought his head level, he looked towards Elei's window, hearing a snatch of music through the shutters. Quietly, he reached out one hand and pulled the shutter slightly open. He could just see Elei and Talagand sitting together on the padded bench. Eleirien sang in a clear voice, and he recognized the tune as one he had sung earlier. He watched as the cousins' heads leaned toward each other. Fighting back another illogical pang of jealousy, he climbed down the tree.

As they finished the song, the door swung silently open and a voice startled them, calling "Once more." Then Caradorn was there. Elei felt suddenly nervous, but sung through the song with him. She was impressed that their voiced blended as well as Talagand had predicted they would. Talagand took charge, instructing them to come in and "Sing for your supper. Then, you can stay and listen for news."

Caradorn rose to leave, and bowed to Elei, but without taking her hand. Talagand watched him go, puzzled. Then he asked her "Do you have a gown that looks elven?"

"What?" asked Elei.

"If you're meant to appear as a pair, we'll have to play up your elven side, cousin." he said.

"Oh, in that case, I do have something." said Elei.

"Caradorn shows you small courtesy." frowned Talagand.

"Why say you so?" asked Elei.

"He does not take your hand when he bows to leave."

"Oh! Well, I shocked him once..." said Elei. Her cousin looked at her in surprise.

"I mean a spark...when our fingertips touched once, on the way here. Perhaps he sees it as a danger." Elei shook her head, equally puzzled as she headed to her room.

Talagand called after her, "Can I come see your gown?" She nodded absentmindedly. He watched her thoughtfully, muttering "A spark. A spark? 'One touch will spark the bond'..." Then he grinned knowingly, clapped his hands once in glee, and headed to Caradorn's room.

Caradorn stood by his window, deftly undoing the loose braided ponytail his hair was in. He quickly brushed out his hair, then shook out his gold-toned velvet tunic. He dusted off his boots and leggings and pulled the tunic on. There was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Talagand wiping a foolish grin off his face. He looked Caradorn over, and said "Splendid. Now, to see what Elei has to wear."

"One moment," said Caradorn. He grabbed his green cloak and clasped it loosely around his shoulders.

As he reached for a brooch, Talagand said "You look properly Elven."

"I hope so," laughed Caradorn, "since I am an elf."

"'Tis a rare treat to hear elves sing, but we have been in a lucky location for it. The locals will be pleased to hear you tonight." said Talagand.

"Tonight may be all," said Caradorn, "My father can summon me at any time." His fingers flickered as he spoke and a narrow braid appeared, hanging in front of his ear.

"That is a shame." replied Talagand,"But, the war may call us away, too."

"Yes. I am weary of war." said Caradorn. "But I'd almost prefer it to being in my father's court, with ladies fighting over me." His fingers flashed on the other side of his head, and a second braid appeared in front of that ear.

Talagand mocked, "Ah, such a trial. But have you no wife to chase them away?"

Caradorn shook his head curtly. "No, though my father urges me to take a wife and have children. He fears the elves are diminishing. My cousin Luinur even claims that Father is advising the younger elves to seek human wives; that he feels the world needs more half-elven blood. Master Elrond impresses him greatly."

"Did you say ladies were fighting over you? That sounds like there was no shortage of them in court."

"Oh, no, only now with most of the warriors away at war, many are leaving to the Grey Havens. And, I refuse to be their plaything. They are not looking to be my wife;" he said bitterly, "my brother's, perhaps, as he is, as they say, a "pure" elf. But father wants a life mate for me, nevertheless, and grandchildren."

"And how do you find one?" asked Talagand.

"Not how, but when. Mayhap after the war." he said. "There is a bond of minds for some, through touch. 'Twould be a rare gift to find it."

"Yes..." said Talagand, his face blushing red, "My uncle Thalion told me of that. He cautioned me, though, to make sure of it in private, at first. He said youthful desires can overwhelm both, when first the bond is found. I may not be so lucky, though. My parents have not mentioned having the mind speech."

Caradorn frowned. "So, the physical need takes over when the bond is found?"

"Yes", said Talagand, "and the older, wiser heads can control it and be properly wed first. But if two young people are overwhelmed, well...I would not see my cousin dishonored!' he blurted out. He glared at Caradorn.

Caradorn, eyes wide, frowned as he said, "And I would not so dishonor a maiden!" Tal's frown eased, reassured as he was by the elf's vehemence. Caradorn looked at him intently. "My mother suffered greatly." the elf explained. "She consoled my father, in his grief over his first wife's death, and they shared the Mead of Endymion. 'Tis rare, and has aphrodisiacal qualities. She was with child before Father married her, and was ridiculed by the courtiers. My mother has my defect, you see, my crooked smile. It marks our inferiority, in their eyes. He rejected her at first, but eventually he took her to wife."

"Why did he reject her?" asked Tal.

"He saw her as a lower sort of elf, given to baser desires, as Wood Elves generally are considered to be. He saw his rendezvous with her as a weakness in himself, at first. But they have the mind bond. It must have overwhelmed her; he, on the other hand, definitely qualifies as one of the 'older and wiser heads' you spoke of, normally. He finally saw the value of a half-wood-elf child in winning the loyalty of some of his wilder subjects." He smiled wryly. "And here I am, his bond with the Wood Elves."

Tal asked "You feel like a pawn?"

Caradorn nodded. "Lately, he has indicated I must step up and fill Legolas's place as his second in the kingdom. We shall see if my brother returns to us."

"And if we all survive this war." said Talagand.

"Aye. And thus, I dare not take a lady to wed, yet.' said Caradorn. "'Tis not easy, when one is attracted, drawn to a lady." He shook his head. "They are so refreshing to battle worn warriors."

Tal nodded. "Say... there was a pair in our family history, one of Dunedain descent, and one Elven. They wed, and the Dunedain lived to great length of elf went into the West after her human lifemate died."

"In this age, it seems most of us would be ready to go into the West after that long." said Caradorn. "Besides, the Wood Elves do not seem to have as strong a calling to the West as the Grey Elves."

Rory knocked at the door, saying "Your cousin called for you, Tal."

"Ah, Eleirien promised to let me approve her gown. Pardon me." And he followed the hobbit next door. Caradorn stepped out to the balcony, listening to the noise rising from the tavern. Custom was good that night, with the men returned from their skirmish. At a sign of movement over his shoulder, he looked to the next door. Talagand stood in the doorway, beckoning him. Caradorn approached as Eleirien came through the parlor, a ranger cloak clasped loosely over her silky blue gown. Her long black hair fell smoothly over her shoulders. His breath caught.

Her cousin said "Yes, you do look rather Elven." Caradorn took a deep breath, calming his racing pulse. The three of them walked down to the tavern together. Talagand spoke briefly with his father at the bar, then walked in with his harp and a cheer arose. Thalidhor spoke to Elei and Caradorn in an undertone.

"They're not too rowdy tonight. Most came back from battle with us; others are here for news."

"No new arrivals?" asked Caradorn.

Thalidhor shook his head. "I will let you know if any as you spoke of come, and you don't see them yourself."

"My thanks." Caradorn replied, and stepped over to the end of the bar. He stood leaning against it, arms folded, one booted foot propped across the other as he studied the room. Elei stepped to the open space at the end of the bar, and looked behind it. The shelves and racks were neatly arranged. She noted the raised step that ran the length of the bar, at about knee height, with a step up to it at each end. Her uncle saw where her gaze fell.

"Hobbit height," he explained, "so Rory can tend bar, too."

Elei nodded. "Aunt Meril said there are now rooms for the little folk on the side, by Rory and Mari's quarters."

"Yes." he replied, "And we have a few of them here, tonight. They fought by our sides, and brave warriors they are, too." He nodded at a table across the room. Elei noted with some surprise that it, too, had a step that ran under its bench seats. Half a dozen hobbits sat together, merrily talking as they ate. Rory and Mari were putting pints of ale on the table. Rory received several pats on the back and hearty handshakes as he went around the table. "Cousins of his," said Thalidhor, "Brandybucks and Tooks. Did you know your Aunt Meril is part Tookish?" Elei shook her head. It made sense, though, she thought. Her plump cheerful aunt was rather short and stout, though tall for a hobbit. "Several generations back." qualified her uncle, smiling. "And," he added in an undertone, "news is, some of her distant cousins are gone off together, out of the Shire, with Mithrandir, on some great business to do with the war." He shook his head. "If this last skirmish of ours was anything like what the Wood Elves have faced for years in Mirkwood, I feel for young Caradorn. And now, they have a greater war to face."

Elei raised her brows in a silent question, but then Caradorn stood up straight. A lull came in the music as Talagand asked Mari for a drink. "That is our signal." said Caradorn to Elei. She nodded, swallowing nervously. He clasped both of her hands in his suede gloves, and looked into her eyes.

She drew in the warmth of his grasp, as she grinned and said "Time to sing for our supper." They stepped out as Mari handed Tal a tankard. He took a swig as they approached, and then stood with arms gesturing toward them. The hobbits cheered with a clanking of tankards as they toasted each other, then turned as one to face the low platform Tal sat on. They sat quietly, eyes wide as they waited. The low murmurs of conversation continued among the men at the other tables, Elei noted.

"Ready?" asked Talagand. He strummed his harp, and she and Caradorn hummed a note together. They joined in with the song and Elei lost herself in the harmony. As their voices blended, she almost felt that they were the matched pair Tal was presenting them as. When they came to the finalé, she saw that even the men were listening appreciatively. They bowed, then Caradorn put his arm possessively around her shoulders as they stood up to the enthusiastic applause of the hobbits, and clapping and a few hurrahs from the men. One or two wolf whistles cut off as Caradorn's arm tightened around her shoulders. He grinned down at her and she smiled back up at him. Talagand said to the crowd, "I think they earned their meal." There was a round of applause, and cheers from the hobbits. Rory came forward and ushered them to a corner table that was long enough to seat six or eight people. Caradorn urged her to the last space by the wall, then he sat down next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_The world is full enough of hurts and mischances without wars to multiply them." -JRR Tolkien_

As she was lowering herself onto the bench, Elei heard a commotion by the door, and several tall figures came in. They wore grey-green hoods, and moved as if in a hurry. She watched them for a moment, as they moved to the bar to talk to her uncle. Then Caradorn sat down on the bench and scooted close to her. She nearly gasped as his thigh pressed warmly against hers. She looked up at him and their eyes locked for one moment; then Mari and Rory came over with their supper.

They set the dishes out carefully, and Rory asked if they wanted ale. He headed back to the bar as Marigold reached out to set a pitcher of water on their table. As she set it down with a thump, there was a simultaneous chirping sound and a flash of movement. A brownish green blob flew out of the pitcher and landed with a plop on Mari's chest. She squealed, batting at the frog with her hands. It jumped off across the room, to the vast amusement of the hobbits. Then one of the hooded figures by the bar stooped, and Mari heard his voice over the crowd say "Laeguan" soothingly to his cupped hands as he rose and ducked out the door. He came back in a moment, and with his companions turned toward the tavern. They pushed back their hoods as they came toward her corner. Elei gasped as she saw curly and wavy hair around their pointed ears. Caradorn sat upright, drawing slightly away from her, even as he reached his hand over to grasp hers, behind the table's edge. She felt his tension through his suede glove, and looked up at the approaching elves again.

A familiar voice drawled "Really plighting your troth this time, Lakh Hiru?" The speaker had not lowered his hood, and Caradorn frowned as he tried to discern his features. Then he pushed back his hood to reveal flame orange-red hair, sparkling blue eyes and a wide grin.

Elei felt Caradorn's hand relax before he released hers with a small squeeze and sprung to his feet, exclaiming "Luinur!" He grinned, clasping and shaking the hand of the redheaded elf Elei now remembered was his trickster friend. The group seated themselves at the table, spreading out from Caradorn. Elei found herself opposite Luinur, who winked at her as he sat.

"Well, Eryngon," he said to Caradorn, "here is your escort." The two elves looked gravely at each other. Caradorn frowned.

"My father sent you?" he asked.

"By proxy." said Luinur. "They decided you'd be safe to bring Thalion's son here alone, but the plan was always to send an escort to proceed onward with you." He handed him his red and gold brooch. "Tirlhug spoke to me." He said, as if the name was distasteful to him.

Eleirien saw Caradorn tense, as he snapped, "Do I need a keeper, now, to bring me back to Father's court like a runaway horse?"

Luinur laid his hand on Caradorn's arm, saying "Calmly, mellon, it is not to there we are to ride with you." He looked sad as he said "It is to battle. We will speak over supper."

Elei, alarmed, looked at Caradorn. He was studying the Wood Elves' faces, as Rory and Mari reappeared and set out their food and drink and a fresh pitcher of water. She laid her hand on his arm briefly. He turned to study her as she said quietly, "If 'tis news, we should bring over my uncle or cousin."

He looked over at Luinur. "Have you spoken of this to Thalidhor?"

"Yes." said Luinur. Caradorn nodded, pleased.

"Luinur, this is Eleirien, Commander Thalion's daughter." said Caradorn.

"Yes, I know." said Luinur, smirking at her.

Elei glared at him. "Was my disguise so poor?" she asked.

"Oh, no," said Luinur. He winked at her as he said "but I never forget a beautiful face." Luinur looked at the dishes and said "This looks like a proper hobbit-worthy feast." His bright blue eyes twinkled as he asked Caradorn, "Shall we eat?"

Caradorn's expression broke from a concerned frown to a mocking half-smile as he replied, "You have no need to ask me! I am not holding court here. Please, let us eat!" The rest of the elves broke out into merry chatter between mouthfuls of food, elbowing each other with jests.

As she ate, Elei looked over the crowd to distract herself from worrying. There were several tables of Breelander men, brown-haired and stocky. There was one table of men with a few dressed in Ranger attire, and she recognized her cousins Aruzir and Thoron. The hobbits now appeared to be working on a second meal. Talagand was still playing music on the platform placed along the side wall. He exchanged glances with Caradorn, who gave him a slight nod. Talagand struck a loud chord, and began to strum a rousing ballad. Elei noted that it successfully diverted the attention of the few curious pairs of eyes that had been turned on the elves. Caradorn grasped the handle of his tankard as he asked Luinur "Where are we being sent to battle?"

Luinur took a swig of ale, set down his tankard, and looked at Caradorn, who nodded curtly. "Battle is gathering on Lorien." he said abruptly.

Caradorn gasped "Lorien?!" Elei lowered her shocked gaze to the table, lest any of the patrons notice it.

"Yes," said Luinur. "Isengard has been sending out orcs."

"This is old news, surely?" asked Caradorn.

"Yes, but the orcs and fell creatures coming from there are now spreading out over the land. Many are heading east and north."

"As far as Mirkwood?" asked Caradorn.

"Yes, joining those coming from Dol Guldur. Battle is again expected there, too. We were sent to ask you to head east toward home. We may be needed towards Lorien, and north from there to Mirkwood."

Caradorn shuddered slightly, saying "Ugh. Giant spiders... I am so very tired of them... AND of orcs. But we would do well to rid the land of them." He set his jaw, and a steely glint came into his eyes.

Luinur said "Aye, and foul men, too, such as the Haradrim, have been seen in the area. They are fierce worst news is, Saruman's armies of Isengard have not all been heading south to Mordor. We fear he may spread mischief in this direction, instead."

"We encountered one on our way here, I think" said Caradorn.

"Where?" asked Luinur.

"North of Combe, along the road. A man of Harad, with orcs bearing a white hand on their shields. None were left to tell tales." said Caradorn grimly.

Luinur nodded. "Saruman's minions."

"Well, then," said Caradorn, "let us prepare for war. " He looked at Elei, who sat stiffly upright, solemn and wide-eyed. He patted her hand surreptitiously under the table, and gave her a brilliant smile. Then he turned to the elves and said "We have time for a toast to our hosts." He raised his tankard to his companions and loudly proclaimed "A toast to The Three Trolls and the defenders of Combe, big and little!" The Wood Elves joined in a noisy cheer, as did most of the patrons.

Elei saw Aruzir and Thoron rise as the cheering was quieting down. They made their way to her table and sat in between Luinur and the wall, across from her. Aruzir turned to ask Caradorn "Have you news?"

He nodded grimly, saying "Yes, news of war."

Seeing Eleirien's stricken expression, Aruzir reached across the table for her tankard. He poured some ale into it and held it out to her, saying "Have some of Thalidhor's excellent ale, Cousin. We want you here, to listen with us. We have our own part to play in this war." As she took the tankard from his hand, he patted her other hand, clenched into a fist on the table, with his, meeting her eyes intently. Elei raised her brows slightly and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Caradorn watched the exchange intently.

"Drink." said Thoron, smiling at Elei, "'Twill hearten you." Eleirien gave him a slight smile. She looked over his features, marking his resemblance to her father and to Aruzir, now that he was an adult. He saw her studying him and asked "Have I changed so much you no longer know me?"

"Oh, no," she smiled, "'tis merely that you look very like Aruzir, and my father."

"Thank you, m'dear." Thoron said, "Now have some ale." Caradorn peered over her shoulder into the tankard, and nodded his approval of the dainty portion her cousin had poured. As she sipped, Elei saw Aruzir, watching, elbow his brother and wink at him knowingly.

Luinur spoke, startling Elei's thoughts back to the business at hand. "Thranduil has called for his warriors to make all speed to assist his allies in Lorien, and to defend his home in Mirkwood."

Caradorn drew in a deep breath. Elei's eyes locked on his features, drinking in every detail of his expression as he replied, "Aye, then we must ride. Will you fill in my friends, while I gather my things? I will only be a moment."

Elei turned to him, asking "Must you go tonight, in the dark?"

He returned her gaze, his eyes reflecting the firelight in the tavern. They seemed almost to glow, and his hair looked aflame with deep red highlights in it, as he said "Aye, lady, we can see fairly well in the dark." He clasped her hands briefly, then tore his eyes away and lithely slipped his legs out over the bench and was gone from the tavern. Elei watched him as he headed out, then she released the breath she had been holding.

Luinur raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "You look lonely sitting there by yourself, milady," he teased.

Elei stiffened, but gave him a brittle smile as she retorted, "Oh, no, I am fine." She looked at the elf next to her, who waggled his eyebrows at her and patted the bench between them. She laughed, and he laughed back, but she did not move. The elves all laughed, one of them elbowing the elf next to her, and she realized they were flirting with her. She tried to imagine the Grey Elves she had met flirting like that, and failed completely.

Luinur smiled and said, "Enough teasing, mellonath." He turned to her cousins. "War is coming this way. We are headed toward Lorien. There will be foul creatures and men coming from beyond Fangorn and Mirkwood. Be on the lookout for strangers."

"We have fought giant spiders, and men from Harad have been nearby." said Aruzir.

"Aye, and more will follow." Said Luinur. "Orcs are coming from Isengard, and are likely heading this way."

Aruzir nodded and Thoron said "We will be watchful." Caradorn returned then, swathed in his grey-green cloak. Elei's heart leapt as he stepped in and sat next to her. She saw that his finery was gone, replaced by his battle gear. His arm bracers winked at his wrists and straps crossed his clothing where his quiver and scabbard were strung. The mithril mail peeped out of his collar, visible to knowing eyes.

He looked intently into her eyes for a moment, and said in an undertone, "I have left you a cloak, in your room. Wear it well." Elei's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked, dashing her hand quickly over her eyes. It was not quick enough to escape Luinur's notice or Aruzir's, but neither of them said anything.

Elei decided to drink in every detail of Caradorn's appearance before he was gone. Sighing, she said "Many thanks, milord." Pulling her hood low over her face, she leaned back into the corner and commenced studying his face from under half-lowered lids. In his battle attire, he exuded an air of danger. She would certainly not want to be his opponent in combat! He and his companions drank the rest of their ale, and shook hands with her cousins. They all stood to leave, and Elei stood, trembling. Caradorn turned to her cousins, exchanging well wishes, then, finally, to her.

"Stay safe, lady. I pray your father will return safely from the war."

"And you, too!" she exclaimed.

He clasped both of her hands in his briefly, his eyes darting to her lips, and said "I will try to come back." Then he released her and turned abruptly to go. Aruzir's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of his clenched jaw and fist. The elves thanked Thalidhor on their way out. Elei sat, her hood concealing her drooping head, then suddenly she jumped up and dashed from the room. Aruzir and Thoron looked at each other and shrugged. She ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed a bundle off the washstand. She dashed back down the stairs and out into the stableyard, as Caradorn was leading his horse out.

"Caradorn!" she called. He turned, one foot in his stirrup, one hand on the reins, to look gravely at her.

"Milord?" called Luinur's voice from the gate.

"Take these," she said breathlessly, pressing the cloth-wrapped stack into his free hand, " for energy. Luithuilenn." she explained.

"My thanks!" he said sincerely, smiling his lopsided smile. He stashed the pack into his pouch and lithely sprang into his saddle. Looking down at her, he said "Elbereth keep you," His melodious voice thrilling her throughout.

"Elbereth keep you," Elei replied in a husky voice, and then he trotted out the gate. The company galloped off, horses whinnying to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.-JRR Tolkien_

Eleirien sagged against the hitching post, blinking away tears, then straightened resolutely and headed back into the tavern. Aruzir and Thoron awaited her, and Talagand had joined them. The other patrons were beginning to disperse, most mellow with ale. Her cousins turned as one with raised eyebrows, as she approached them, head downcast under her hood. She lifted her chin and smiled bravely at them.

"Did you catch him?" asked Talagand, as she climbed onto the bench across from him.

"Why, yes." she replied with steely calm, her chin up. Tal and Aruzir exchanged a look over her head.

"Elei," said Tal, "we could use your help." He folded his hands, studying them as if thinking what to say next, and looked at Aruzir.

"Alagos is abed." began Aruzir.

Elei broke in. "I can help to nurse him."

Her cousins looked at each other again. "No," stuttered Tal, "Well, yes, that will help, but what we really want is..." he stopped, at a loss for words.

Aruzir again picked up the thread. "We want you to take his place." Elei looked at them, wide-eyed. No one offered further explanation.

"His place in what?" she prompted.

"Well, it's our..." Tal hesitated, "guard duties."

"Our patrols and watches." clarified Thoron. Elei sat back, arms folded across her chest, and raised her eyebrows.

Tal continued, "We have been patrolling, guarding the Breeland and beyond. Sometimes there are skirmishes with renegades."

"'Tis dangerous, but we believe you are strong enough." said Aruzir. "A lot of it is reconnaissance."

"Well," said Eleirien, "it sounds interesting. Far more so than chores here at the inn, but I know Aunt Meril will be expecting me to help somehow with her domestic duties, too."

"That's the problem," said Aruzir, "Mother."

"She'll not approve of us making you a member of the patrol." said Tal.

"But she needn't know." said Thoron, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"As long as Elei stays safe!" scolded Aruzir.

Elei looked confused. "How do you expect to hide this from your mother?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," said Thoron, "we do patrol at night."

"Yes," said Tal, "she doesn't really know how late we are out, most nights."

"So, you can join us after your other duties!" said Thoron.

Elei rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. That sounds great. Work all day, then ride out on patrol after dark? I suppose you think Meril's work is light? It can be exhausting, you know, washing, mopping, making beds..." She trailed off as she saw Aruzir laughing silently at her. She glared at him.

"There goes that temper." he teased. "Did your elf see that before he left?"

"You sound like Mother!" Tal joined in, laughing.

Elei sputtered indignantly, as Thoron laughed with them. Then Aruzir said, seriously, "No, Cousin, we do not mock what some men call women's work. Mother and Father have us all helping here. We are not above assisting with laundry and dishwashing."

"Or mucking out the stables." declared Thoron, rolling his eyes in distaste.

"But," said Talagand, "we will let you think on it, and see how things work out."

"I will." said Elei, her chin thrust stubbornly out, "And I would like to try. 'Tis a far cry better than embroidery, which was about all Brethil allowed me to do, back home." All three stared at her, amazed.

Thoron sputtered "She expected you to embroider?"

"Aye," said Elei, "and simper, and sit at tea with an endless procession of idle or fat or boring young men..."

Aruzir looked at her archly. "Ah, now I see why you chose to come to us." She nodded.

"Then let us toddle off to bed, like our neighbors." said Tal, indicating the hobbits, who were most definitely toddling off their benches, and wobbling merrily out of the tavern one by one.

Elei smiled. "Not quite like that." she said, as she stood. "I've no head for that much drink." She smiled ruefully as she excused herself and headed for the stairs.

Aruzir thought back to the intent look on Caradorn's face as he peered into Elei's tankard. "Hmm" he smiled.

"What?" asked Tal.

"I think her elf may indeed have seen that temper." he said. When he did not elaborate, Tal nodded his head and clapped him on the shoulder.

Thoron bid them a carefree "Goodnight" and went on ahead.

Tal said "Caradorn has a bit of a temper himself, but impressive self control. I think they are well matched."

Aruzir nodded. "Now, for the fortunes of war." he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Alas." said Tal, and they walked together to their father at the bar, to consult over the day's news as they helped him tidy up.

Eleirien closed her door, suddenly feeling terribly weary. She sank onto the bed, and was annoyed to find tears starting in her eyes. She stood and walked to the washstand to grab the fluffy towel. She sank back onto the bed and cried her eyes out on the soft towel. Exhausted, she sat up and sniffed, feeling better. She wearily undressed down to her shift, blew out the candles, and climbed into the bed. Her feet stuck, halfway down. She wiggled her legs experimentally, thinking the linens must be tightly tucked, but to no avail. Cursing mildly, she rose and peeled back the coverlet. The top sheet had been tightly tucked in half, above the bottom sheet. Laughing, she said "Touché, Cousins!" The faces of Galen, Coll and Ross smiling impishly came to mind, cheering her. She sighed, relit a candle for long enough to retuck the top sheet, and tumbled into bed. Her sleep was filled with dreams of laughing Wood Elves who turned into bloodthirsty warriors.

Next morning, she woke to the clatter of dishes in her parlor. She peeped around the door to find Galen and Ross setting her table for breakfast. She waited quietly until they left, and then rose and splashed her face. She peeked into the room as she dried off, and saw something green and grey on the divan. She dressed hastily in her plainest gown, and went into the parlor. An elven cloak awaited her. Elei lifted it to look, and gasped as she saw a red and gold brooch pinned on it at the neck. She held it up and saw that it was exactly like the brooch Caradorn wore. The cloak was green on one side, and reversed to the soft grey on the other. She gathered it to her chest, hugging it fiercely and burying her face in the soft folds as unbidden tears came to her eyes. "Thank you, Caradorn." she whispered. There was a tap at the door. She dashed the tears from her eyes and called "Enter."

Talagand stepped in, and came over beaming when he saw the cloak. Elei smiled at him. "'Tis a gift from Caradorn." she said in a choked voice.

"And a wondrous one!" he exclaimed. "This is perfect!" He took it with her permission, holding it up and turning the grey side out.

"Perfect for what?" asked Elei.

"Have you noticed how elves seem to disappear quite easily?" he asked. "'Tis partly their cloaks. You turn this side out and it will be perfect for patrol. Oh, and I have a message from Caradorn. He says the brooch is safe passage in Thranduil's domain."

Eleirien looked at it, wide-eyed. "That's why it looks just like his, and I saw them worn by messengers, too."

Tal said, "Keep it safe, we may need it. May I join you for your breakfast?"

"Yes," said Eleirien weakly, steadying herself with one hand on the table, "I will be glad for the company." She picked up the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Instantly the morning chill dissipated, and she felt warm. Thinking of the cold nights out in the hills around town, she said, "Tal, this **will** do nicely! 'Tis very warm."

"And cool in summer, I hear." Smiling, he shook his head. "A princely gift. Caradorn must think highly of you."

"But we only met three days past!" protested Elei.

Tal, smiling broadly, said "Father claims he loved Mother the first time he saw her."

Elei laughed, shaking her head. "At first sight?"

Tal looked at her searchingly. "So skeptical, and you are so young? Tell me, Cousin, honestly, did your first sight of Caradorn affect you differently than all those suitors you mentioned?"

"Hardly a fair comparison, Tal, he was the first Wood Elf I really met." dodged Elei, lowering her gaze.

Tal said "In truth, Elei, I would like to hear about your meeting, however simple. I am curious, as I have yet to meet any special lady for myself."

"Oh, that's a whole story in itself." said Elei, blushing. "It wasn't exactly a face-to-face meeting."

Tal took in her flaming cheeks with a gleeful smile. "This gets better and better..." he teased.

"Oh, tax me not, Tal!" Elei sighed, suddenly morose. "He has gone, now." She hugged the cloak tightly across her chest.

"He did say he would come back, I heard him." said Tal, patting her on the shoulder. "Now, how about some breakfast?" As if on cue, Marigold brought in a generous breakfast. As they ate, Elei revived. She smiled at Tal.

"Do I go on patrol today?" she asked.

"We shall see what the day's news brings," said Tal, "How many need to go, and where, varies from day to day. Mother has already told me that you are not expected to work today, unless you want to. She wants you to rest." Elei rolled her eyes. "At least she doesn't want you to embroider." he teased.

Elei smiled. "All the same, I'd like to keep busy." She smiled mischievously. "Perhaps today I can help make beds."

Tal's mouth twisted in a half smile. "Ah, yes," he said, "Perhaps you can help with Galen's, especially, in return for his helping do them all yesterday." He rose and said "Aruzir will be gone for a day or two. He has gone to Weathertop. We should have a report soon, and then we can plan." He bowed and stepped out. Elei removed the elven cloak and folded it carefully, setting it in the chest on top of her clothes, with the hood turned over the top, concealing the brooch. Then she went to find her aunt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_...living ghosts they were become, terrible and evil...-JRR Tolkien_

Meril was in the kitchen, stirring a large pot. "Good morning, Aunt Meril." said Elei, "Can I help make beds today?"

"Why certainly, dear, you remember where all is from your last visit, don't you?"

"Yes," said Elei. "I suppose I was close to Galen's age when I was here last. Tal says he made beds yesterday?"

Meril nodded distractedly, "Why, yes, he did." Elei smiled and headed off to her task. Finding the younger boys' room, with Galen's bed slightly larger than Coll's and Ross's, and the room empty of her younger cousins, Elei smiled impishly. She remade Galen's bed most carefully, folding the top sheet in half across the middle, and tucking it as tight as she could. She added a few more careful folds to the corners, then smoothed the coverlet over all. 'There,' she said to herself, 'Have a taste of your own medicine!" Humming, she quickly changed the littler boys' beds normally and continued through the entire house, twenty-five beds in all. There were six for little people, and four human-sized in the inn section, she noted.

Meril and Marigold had the day's chores well in hand, so Eleirien decided to take Tathar out for exercise. She changed into her travelling attire again, strapping on her weapons as a precaution. The day was sunny and cold, and seeing clouds on the horizon, Elei took the elven cloak. She saddled her little mare, and rode out into the rolling hills toward the Great East Road. As she topped a rise, half an hour out of town, Elei had a sudden feeling of dread. She drew Tathar into the cover of a clump of bushes, dismounted and took her reins, whispering soothingly to her to make her stand quietly. A figure on horseback stopped at a stand of trees near the road. It was tall and draped in a black cloak. A suffocating chill swept over Elei as the bent head swept right and left. She heard a snuffling sound. The figure paused and she held her breath, standing silently against a tree swathed in her elven cloak with the hood pulled forward. The dark figure lifted its horse's reins and rode on. As it passed out of sight over a hill, Elei breathed a sigh of relief. She stood quietly with Tathar for several long minutes, until the birds began to sing again.

As she turned back to her pony, she saw a flicker of movement to her left. In the next hollow below her stood Talagand, his arm extended with a magpie perched on it. The bird cocked its head, looking intelligently at him as it spoke in a quiet tone. He answered it, then it flew away to the east. Tal turned toward her, his hand raised in greeting. She realized he had been there since before she had arrived, and she marveled at how well he blended into the forest. He walked silently up as she brought Tathar out of the thicket. He drew his hand up to his lips, saying "Shh" silently, and motioned her towards Combe.

Tal walked ahead while Elei mounted Tathar as quietly as she could manage, then followed him. He led them back to the house, and into the stable. As she settled Tathar in, Elei asked Talagand softly "What or who was that?!"

"A wraith" he said. "It is one of many, and it is looking for Aragorn." Elei's eyes widened as she asked "What? Why Aragorn?"

Tal shook his head. "Come inside, and we can talk."

After they were settled in Elei's parlor, she asked again, "Why Aragorn?"

"They serve Sauron, and they hunt the party Aragorn is guiding." said Tal. "He is heading to Rivendell. Our current concern is to watch for the wraiths, and especially those who may follow them. We are expecting to see orcs and others, sent by Saruman to seek the same party." He shook his head. "Trouble follows Aragorn, it seems. And he knows not the ways, in the Weather hills." He sighed. "The black riders were in Buckland last week, before you arrived. Today, the magpie warned me of the wraith, come back seeking Aragorn's trail. If we had known several days sooner, we could have tried to divert the wraiths. Now, Aragorn should be well on his way, we hope."

"Father has spoken to me of Sauron, and of his forces attacking the Wood Elves last June." said Elei. "Caradorn has been at war ever since, and that was four months ago!"

Tal looked sympathetic. "He has been at war longer than that, Cousin, as they have been battling dark things in Mirkwood ever since Sauron was there."

"No wonder he is weary of war." said Elei. "The Dunedain have been at war a long time, as well."

"Creator willing, we shall win this war soon!" said Tal. "For now, we must guard our borders as best we may, Elei. Today, be alert for the horn's call. Aruzir may call for us to fend off enemies, and we will need you to guard here, and be wary of strangers."

Elei frowned. "So, when you said 'call for us to fend off enemies', you were not including me?"

"Temper, Cousin, I meant we are trusting you to be the lookout for the house and village." He looked sternly at Elei, as she brightened. "Father will be here, but Thoron and I will not. If there is trouble we cannot fend off in time, have Rory call a muster of the local men and hobbits." Eleirien nodded solemnly. "Father is on watch until late afternoon, then 'twill be up to you, until one of us returns. Thank you, Elei, I must go." He rose and strode briskly out.

Elei tripped down the stairs to the kitchen. She found a small lunch and sat in the empty tavern to eat it. Thalidhor appreciated her help polishing glasses, she recalled. She hummed and polished as she stood behind the counter. The outside door swung open and she looked up, startled, as a young man walked in. "We're closed for a bit yet." called out Elei, then stopped as the young man's face came into view. He had one of the most angelic smiles Elei had ever seen.

She blinked as Rory said " So sorry, but Thalidhor lets him duck in for a pint of ale, most days." Elei was glad that the bar concealed her legs, since she was still in her boyish riding attire.

He smiled and dropped his eyes, saying shyly, "Rob Wycombe, at yer service."

"Has to get back to his old Mum, that's why we let him drop in early." said Rory.

Elei shook Rob's hand and smiled back. "I suppose I can manage a pint for you, then." He had curling, blondish brown hair, like a hobbit child, she thought. His rolled-up sleeves over muscular arms indicated he was probably a farmer. Elei pulled a pint and set it up on the bar, taking care to keep herself close to the front so there was little chance of him spying her lack of a skirt. He laid a coin on the bar, beaming at her as he picked up the pint.

Rory said "So, Rob! How are ye today?" They walked off to sit at a table, chatting, as Elei breathed a sigh of relief. Making sure Rob's back was turned, she waved her dishcloth at Rory, and slipped out of the tavern hastily. Bounding up the stairs, she ducked into her room and closed the door, heaving a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" she said to herself. She frowned, looking down at her tunic and leggings. "Unless the local ladies have begun to dress like warrior elf women, I'll have to dress differently, or steer clear of the tavern!" Spotting the plain gown she had worn earlier, she laid her elven cloak carefully out on the bed, and picked up the gown. It looked too tight to wear over her tunic, so she stripped off the tunic and slipped on the gown. It did fit over her leggings and her weapons. "It will do in a pinch." she said. She pulled it off again, and folded it away in the chest, then slipped back into her tunic. She laid her weapons out neatly in the chest, then rang the brass bell. Marigold scampered in, and Elei asked "Can you let me know, as soon as my uncle gets back in?" Mari nodded, smiling as she left. Eleirien gratefully sprawled on the bed for a quick nap.

When Marigold tapped on her door, Elei woke feeling refreshed. She donned her tunic and got her weapons and cloak. Slipping quickly to the closer end of the bar, her cloak drawn around her, she asked Thalidhor "Where is your lookout spot?"

"Out the gate and south, to the first hilltop. It overlooks the East Road and the Greenway."

"Thanks!" said Elei, and dashed out the door before her aunt could see her. She saddled Tathar and led her out the gate before mounting. They trotted out to the lookout hill and to the top in a few minutes. As her uncle had said, Elei coud see to the East Road and towards Bree. She tethered her little mare to a small tree, and found a sturdy tree to lean on.

A quiet hour passed, the afternoon shadows lengthening. Suddenly Elei heard a twig snap behind her. Twirling, she saw the top of a red head of hair sticking out of the bush behind her. She reached in and grabbed Galen's collar, saying "shh!" She was about to lift him out, intending to send him home, when there was a movement on the road below. She let him go, whispering "Freeze!" She peered through the bush, and saw two black figures on horseback, riding east. She dropped flat, whispering "Get down!" to Galen.

As the riders neared she again felt a chill, this time doubled. A feeling of dread washed over her, and she found she could barely will herself to move. With effort, she turned her head slightly, and saw that Galen's red hair was again sticking out of the bush, this time at ground level. One of the figures turned slightly towards them. Elei felt paralyzed, but she fought her fear and silently reached out her hand to grab Galen's tunic at the shoulders and pull him back into the bush. She felt him trembling. The rider reined his horse uphill towards them several steps and she held her breath. Then, with a hissing sound, it turned back to the road, and galloped off after its companion. Elei lay silently in a cold sweat, with her hand flat on Galen's back. They lay trembling, until the sound of hoofbeats died away and the hoot of an owl was heard in the trees nearby. Then Eleirien, moving cautiously, whispered to Galen, "Come out, Galen, quietly. They've gone." She fought to keep a tremor out of her voice. Galen wriggled out of the bush, and came to Elei where she crouched. She sat down as he threw his arms around her shoulders, and buried his face in her shoulder. She could feel him shivering as she patted him on his back. Finally he drew in a few deep breaths, pulled back and stood up, swaying slightly. Elei grasped him gently by the shoulders and whispered fiercely "What are you doing out here?"

Galen looked up at her contritely, eyes large in the twilight. "I wanted to see where you were going, Elei." he whispered.

"What am I to do with you?" replied Elei, "There could be more of those things around."

She shuddered, and Galen cringed. "Since I dare not send you home alone, you had best stay with me, if you can keep quiet." Galen nodded his head fiercely. As twilight turned into night, they stood quietly, watching the road. Elei scanned around them in all directions, but saw no other movement. Just when Galen began to get restless, Elei heard a magpie call three times. She answered with the same tones, and soon Thoron came striding silently up the hill. He grinned at Elei, then frowned as he saw Galen.

"My watch, Elei and thanks," he said, then gave Galen a quiet swat on his rear. Elei set Galen up on her pony and climbed on behind him. Thoron whispered urgently to Galen "Not a sound, and dare not to try this again, imp!" He tapped Tathar on the flank, and they set off toward Combe.

At the stable, a chastened Galen dismounted quickly and set to helping Elei with her mare. He glanced at Elei's clenched jaw and said nothing. She busied herself fussing over Tathar, then finally took pity on Galen's woeful expression. He sat on the bales of feed, hanging his head. Elei sat next to him and said "Thank you for being so brave." He looked up at her hopefully. "Now, never do that again!" He hung his head again. "We were in grave danger, and your mother would kill me if anything happened to you. You also could have brought harm to your father and your elder brothers, if they had to save you."

"I'm sorry." said Galen. "What were those things?"

Elei shuddered. "Servants of the dark lord in Mordor. We must be watchful, now that they have been in the Shire."

I can help watch now!" said Galen eagerly. "I am big now."

Elei looked at him gravely. "Talk to your elder brothers, and your father. But do not follow us out unless they say you can." He nodded solemnly. "And, do not tell your mother, nor will I. Promise?"

"I promise." said Galen, "Ranger's honor." He placed one hand on hers. Elei nodded, trying not to smile at his attempt to look adult. Suddenly he looked up anxiously at her. "Elei," he asked, "Are those riders after Caradorn and the elves?"

"No," said Elei somberly, "they were looking for our cousin Aragorn. But tell no one, and do ask your father and brothers more, if you must. They will decide what is safe for you to know."

The stable door swung open, and Ross romped in, calling to Galen. "Mother says come in for dinner!"

"Off you go," said Elei, patting his hand. "Remember." Galen nodded and ran out after his little brother. Elei took a deep breath, then rose and peeped out the door. Seeing the way was clear, she dashed inside and upstairs. Marigold came out as she got to the second floor, so Elei pulled her cloak around herself. As she ducked in her room, she peeped around the door at Marigold. The little hobbit's attire gave her an idea. Mari wore a blouse under a laced vest, and a voluminous skirt. Elei closed the door, and hurried into her bedroom to change. She tossed her cloak on the bed, and hastily pulled off her weapons, tunic and jerkin. She pulled out her last clean gown, a plain dark red one, and slipped into it. With a sigh of relief, she gathered up the elven cloak and stowed it in the chest again, with weapons underneath it. She tripped downstairs to the tavern.

Thalidhor was busy there with several patrons already dining and drinking. Elei asked him if she could eat her supper there, and he declined. "Not without one of us seated with ye, lass; until you get to know the locals, I cannot feel safe leaving you there alone. It may invite the wrong sort of attention to you. Tonight, perhaps you'd best find your aunt in the kitchen."

"Aye, Uncle," sighed Elei, "But I must tell you what I saw!"

Thalidhor looked around and said "Go to your aunt and I'll find you as quick as I can." He went to the far end of the bar, calling "Rory!"

Eleirien peered over the half door into the kitchen. Pots steamed and bubbled, and her aunt bustled about mixing and tasting. Marigold saw her and came over asking "What is it, Miss?"

"Can I take my supper?" asked Elei,"My uncle needs to talk to me." Marigold nodded and brought her a tray of steaming dishes.

"Thanks, tell Uncle I am in my parlor." said Elei, and spirited it upstairs, her stomach growling at the delicious smells rising from it. She sat and devoured her meal, feeling suddenly lonely. As she sat over her dessert, sipping a cup of hot mulled cider, she thought of Caradorn and her father riding off to battle. As unbidden tears sprung to her eyes, there was a tap on the door and her uncle came in his bartender's apron, wiping his hands on a towel.

He sat opposite her, asking "What saw you, Niece? No alarm was raised, so I gather 'tis not still here?"

"No, Uncle, 'twas out on the East Road. Black riders, heading east. They were searching about as they went."

He frowned in concern, and took her hands in his. "Did they get close? Did they see you?" he asked, gazing intently into her eyes.

"No," she said, blinking, "One turned toward me... I felt a chill...but it turned away and went onward."

He breathed a sigh and said "'Tis fortunate for you...but not for Aragorn and his party."

"Thoron saw them." said Elei.

Thalidhor nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Elei. And do be on guard." he said as he rose.

"Can you use my help in the tavern tonight?" asked Elei.

He shook his head. "Nay, 'tis slow this evening, my dear. Rest well, you show the strain of your encounter with the riders." Elei nodded wearily. "Have a bath, 'twill help." he said gruffly, patting her on the back. He left and before she knew it, Rory and Marigold were bringing in a hot bath for her. She soaked gratefully, feeling as if she was washing away the dread of the wraiths. As she dressed for bed, she noted someone had taken away her clothes to launder. Whispering a silent prayer for Aragorn and his companions' safety, and for her father and brothers and Caradorn, she fell into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Not all those who wander are lost -JRR Tolkien_

The next day Elei woke with her goal in mind: to find practical clothing for her quick changes. At breakfast, she quizzed Marigold and got the name of a seamstress in Combe. Going to the kitchen next, she found her aunt and asked "Aunt Meril, do you have any fabric I can use to make some practical gowns?" Meril told her where to find it, and Elei pulled several lengths in varied colors out of the chest in her aunt and uncle's room. Bundling them into a sack, she wrapped up in her warm elven cloak and set out on foot through Combe proper, to the small shop past the far edge of town.

She assured Mistress Pansy, the seamstress, that she was enamored of the hobbit fashion, and soon had several skirts and blouses ordered. Happily she headed back. As she came to the edge of town, she passed a well-kept farm on one side of the road. The neatly painted farmhouse stood back from the fence, with a kitchen garden in front. Purple and green flowering cabbages were set in neat rows. She was admiring them when the front door opened and a man stepped out onto the porch.

"Good morning," said Elei, "nice cabbages."

She looked up to see Rob Wycombe, his cheeks flaming as he said "Thank 'ee." Chagrined, Elei ducked her head to him with a small curtsy and hurried onward. He stared bemusedly after her until she was out of sight. 'Oh dear, I hope I did not seem overly friendly', she worried.

Elei's morning went quickly by, with time spent helping Meril and Marigold with washing. At lunch, Thoron came in to consult with her. He asked Elei to go to the same spot as yesterday, but today she would trade shifts with her uncle, who had Rory tending the bar.

Elei was relieved at the change. "Why so glad?" asked Thoron. "Did the dark hours frighten you?"

Elei blushed pink and said, "Oh, no, but I fear I may have an admirer who comes in in the early afternoon. If I am out, it spares me the embarrassment."

Thoron frowned. "Has he been forward, and just met you?"

"No," said Elei,"quite proper, but terribly shy." She sighed impatiently. "I simply cannot stand that puppydog stare. He's handsome enough, but I grew so sick of it back home, with Brethil's tea parties."

Thoron cocked an eyebrow. "Must be Rob." At her chagrin, he smiled. "Poor Rob's lonely, you see," he teased.

Elei frowned and stamped her foot. "Oh stop it, Thoron!" she snapped, "I am so fed up with matchmaking!" She fingered her elven cloak brooch as she spoke and Thoron noted the gesture with raised eyebrows.

Elei rode Tathar out to the hill again. She found herself dreading the approach, but no sinister riders appeared that day. The next day, she rose early and saddled the little mare. She rode to Combe and out to Mistress Pansy's little shop to buy the skirt she had asked the seamstress to make quickly. She trotted Tathar back home, never glancing at Rob's farm as she passed, and thus missing Rob's worshipful stare as she went by. Scampering up to her room, Elei shook out the skirt, holding it up to her waist. Floor length, it was a soft green color with pockets on each side and full gathers. Elei hastily pulled on her riding attire, and slipped the skirt on over all. It fit comfortably over the leggings and even had belt loops. Oddly enough, to her eyes, it went well with the jerkin and tunic. She examined the outfit in the mirror and decided it would do when she had to hurry.

There was a knock on the door and she called "Enter," glad that she had on her new skirt. Marigold came in with a breakfast tray. The hobbit cocked her head to one side, hands on her hips as she studied Elei.

"You look fine, Miss," she said, "like a proper Breelander!"

"Why, thank you, Marigold!" said Elei, "Thank you for telling me about Pansy." She whirled around, pleased at the flare of the skirt. "If I come down to help today, do we have extra aprons?"

"Yes," said Marigold, "some for the house, and some for the tavern." After Marigold left, Elei changed into one of her work gowns, and sat to eat breakfast. It was generous, being what Marigold called second breakfast. She munched happily on a pastry as she eyed the pile of food, wondering if she was expected to eat that much. A tap at the door announced Thoron, looking as if he hadn't been to bed. He grinned at her, eyeing the pile of food.

"Join me," said Elei, "you obviously need to be fed, my boy."

Thoron chuckled as he sat. " It's been a long time since I've been called a boy!" he said. "Are not you and I of an age?"

Elei looked archly at him, "No, I have two summers on you, Cousin."

"Which makes you older and wiser?" asked Thoron. They laughed. After an enjoyable breakfast, Thoron said "Aye, Cousin, I am headed for some sleep. But, can you take the late afternoon watch today? One of us will relieve you."

"Aye, I can." said Elei. She bid Thoron a good rest, and went downstairs to help with chores. She had a quick lunch and switched to her new skirt before she went down to her uncle. Thalidhor was glad to see her, passing her an apron as he left. Rob Wycombe showed up at his usual time, and Elei greeted him calmly with "Good day, Mister Wycombe."

His blue eyes brimmed with admiration as he said shyly "That's a fine new dress you have there, Miss."

Elei thanked him shortly, and as she handed him his pint said "Aye, Mistress Pansy is a fine seamstress." Rob nodded politely and mutely took his ale to a table where he could gaze at Elei as he drank. She shook her head, bemused, as she busied herself at the bar. As the afternoon grew long, Thalidhor returned and she slipped up to her room and pulled off the skirt. She quickly strapped on her weapons and snatched up her elven cloak. Today, Galen had Tathar already saddled, and Elei rode out at a trot. As she came through the gate, she passed a rider on a richly caparisoned horse, heading west to Bree. She watched intently as he went by and noted that he was tall and had a fur collar on his cloak. She trotted on, anxious to be at her lookout point.

The afternoon passed uneventfully into evening. As dusk settled in Elei saw a movement on the road from Bree. She stood quietly watching as a rider approached, turning north. She recognized the horse and rider she had seen earlier. She silently willed herself invisible, drawing her elven cloak about her. He rode on toward Combe. As he passed from sight, another rider in a grey cloak and a pointed grey hat came galloping east on the road from Bree. He reined up below the hill and looked up at her. Elei froze. The tall figure had long grey hair and a grey beard. He put his finger to his lips and smiled disarmingly at her as he walked up the hill. Elei saw that he had a staff, but no sword was immediately visible at his belt. She was gauging whether to relax her guard a bit, when her cousin's voice rang out behind her, "Gandalf!" She almost sagged with relief, as she glanced aside to see Talagand.

"Shh!" said the grey rider, "Come, speak with me, young Ranger, but quietly!" He approached them, leading his horse, which looked highly intelligent to Elei.

Her cousin offered his hand. "Talagand, and this is my cousin Eleirien, Thalion's daughter."

Gandalf looked keenly at her, saying "The world owes gratitude to the Dunedain of Fornost." as he shook their hands. "I cannot tarry," he said, looking enquiringly at Tal.

"Black riders were here yestere'en," said Elei,"searching as if for a trail, and they rode off eastward."

Gandalf nodded grimly. "I have sensed them nearby." he said.

"Shall we follow you for a bit?" asked Tal.

Gandalf shook his head. "I can face them, but 'twould be far too dangerous for you."

"No sign of Aragorn at Weathertop yet," said Tal, "but we have left firewood and hidden stores there." Gandalf nodded approvingly, then he looked at Elei's cloak brooch.

"Ah..." he said. "Caradorn asked me to relay his greeting to you, lady." He looked deep into her eyes. The joy in his smile warmed Elei's heart, as she smiled back, and then he was tipping his hat to them and heading back to the road.

Tal shook his head as Gandalf galloped off. "I do wish we could better guard his way, but it seems he could far more easily guard ours." Elei nodded, awed by they serenity and strength she had felt coming from him in the brief encounter. Tal looked intently at her. "So..." he said, "he seems to have crossed paths with your elf." To Tal's surprise, Elei did not retort. "What, no protest?" he quizzed her.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. At length, she replied, "Do you know, while I spoke with him, it seemed perfectly right to think of Caradorn as my elf." She shook her head with a slight smile. "I wonder what he knows, that I do not."

Tal smiled. "I suppose that's why they say he is a wizard." Elei nodded. Tal clasped her hand, saying "Get you in, lass, and ask Father if he has the news from Gandalf already. I will stay the watch."

Elei nodded, untethering Tathar as she said "Good evening, Tal." and rode off to Combe. Elei quickly stabled her mare. As she stepped out of the stable, her cloak was pushed back off her shoulders. The tall stranger in the fur collared cloak was standing in the courtyard, and his face lit with an appreciative leer at the sight of Elei's legging-clad leg peeping out from under her cloak when she took a step forward. His white teeth gleamed from a neatly trimmed goatee. Blushing furiously, Elei drew her cloak close and scurried inside.

"Now, how am I better going to keep my skirt handy?" she whispered furiously to herself. In her room, she took pains to change into a proper gown, and brushed and put up her hair. She lifted an apron from the kitchen, and was pleased to see it had a large gathered skirt of its own, to wear over her dress. She tied it on, and set to energetically brushing out her hair. She carefully braided it into two braids, joining them in the back. It took a few tries to get right, and Elei sighed, wishing Caradorn was there to do up her hair with elven swiftness. Finally she felt presentable, and went downstairs to find her supper.

Galen, Coll and Ross sat at a table in the kitchen. "Eat with us, Elei!" they chorused at her. She agreed, and Meril and Marigold served them a fine meal. Elei was cheered by the rowdy company of the little boys. Baby Elanor let go of Meril's apron strings long enough to join them for a dessert, and Elei bounced the little girl on her lap. Then Meril shooed them off to bed. Elei headed to the tavern. Thalidhor was busy serving, so she waited by the bar, looking over the patrons.

The cloaked stranger sat at the table nearest the bar, musing over his tankard. When Thalidhor came to speak with her, he indicated the stranger with his eyes, saying quietly "He's been asking the way to Rivendell. Be careful, we know not why he seeks it." Then her uncle hurried back to serving.

Elei watched the room as unobtrusively as she could. She looked at the stranger's clothing carefully. Though travel-stained, it bespoke wealth and position, with rich fabrics and fittings. He had several jeweled rings on his hands. His hair was well-trimmed and groomed, for someone who'd been travelling. The blacksmith came in, and the stranger offered to buy his ale. Elei recognized a southern accent to his speech. She inched closer, behind the bar, as he spoke. Shaking the smith's hand, he said "I am Boromir. I have travelled far seeking an elusive place. Know you aught of Rivendell? I seek its general direction, at least, or if a road is known..." The smith rumbled something back at him in a deep voice, and his face fell slightly, disappointed.

Elei turned to look over the room, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. Marigold came over to the bar, bearing three trays at once. She swung gracefully around with them, saying "Elei, see yon fine gentleman? He's that handsome, you should speak to him."

Elei rolled her eyes reflexively, then reconsidered. 'Maybe I can find out something more about him.' she thought. When the smith raised his hand for service, she hurried over to Thalidhor. She whispered, "I will go, maybe I can get the visitor to talk about himself." Her uncle nodded. He placed two tankards of ale on a tray and handed it to Elei. She quickly discovered that it was not easy to carry without spilling the drinks. Walking slowly, she realized she could not swing around effortlessly the way Marigold did. She squared her shoulders and paraded to the smith's table.

The blacksmith was big, strong and handsome in a rustic sort of way. Boromir was his match in stature. The smith had a reputation in town as a ladies' man, so Elei took care not to flirt with him. He rumbled, "Ah, our host's niece!" to Boromir as she approached. Elei glanced at him in alarm, wondering if this was a good thing for the stranger to know about her. As she set the tankards down on their table, her fear was put to rest by Boromir's gallant bow. He had risen as she approached, and he bowed low to her then swept up her free hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it, and the feather light touch gave Elei a pang as she wished Caradorn had done the same. She snapped back to the present as Boromir sat again, and gave her a dazzling smile, one that almost reached his grey eyes.

"Gracious lady" he intoned dramatically, then seeing her surprised expression, he laughed self-consciously. "Forgive me, I have been many lonely miles travelling, and have been starved for the sight of the fairer sex. Can you grace a weary traveller with a few moments of your company?" He indicated a seat at their table. He watched her cool reaction, as if hoping for a warmer response from her. Elei shook her head slightly and looked at the tray she still held balanced on one arm. "Ah," he grinned amiably, "Working. I understand. But, tarry a moment. Can you steer me towards a place called Rivendell?"

Elei cast her eyes down and said "No, I fear not."

He pleaded "I have come many weeks seeking it. Know you anything of it? The least bit may help." He smiled winningly.

"Alas, no, sir, I wish I could help." said Elei. He looked sad, but nodded his head. Elei turned back to the bar. As she came behind it, she turned away from the tavern, so as not to be seen talking to her uncle. She told Thalidhor "Gandalf passed on my watch, heading east," She lowered her voice to a whisper as she added "to Weathertop." The stranger's head came up at her mention of the name Gandalf, then he ducked his head, but not before Elei saw a sly smile on his face. He drank his ale and paid Thalidhor at a forcedly normal pace, but his every motion looked restrained. He ducked outside, and Elei soon heard the thunder of hoofbeats leaving the town and heading east. She ducked outside, and all seemed quiet around the tavern and village.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_There have been scorching flames here; and now the light that we saw three nights ago in the eastern sky comes back to my mind. I guess that he was attacked on this hilltop, but with what result I cannot tell. -JRR Tolkien_

Elei stood for a moment, enjoying the fresh air and moonlight. Then there was a loud crash of thunder from eastward. Her uncle came running out and stood beside her, his hands on his hips. Several patrons came out and stood gaping as a flash of lightning lit the sky to the east, followed by another clap of thunder. Elei looked but could see no clouds in the night sky. She took a deep breathof relief. Then came three flashes of lightning, one forking across the sky from east to south, followed by rolling thunder. There was a prolonged silence, then another bright white flash with a loud crashing sound. There was a long pause, then rumbles of thunder again. The patrons waited a bit, but there was only silence, so they wandered back inside, murmuring to each other. Once Thalidhor saw that they were alone, he said, "Gandalf went that way...looks like that commotion is out over Weathertop. And never a cloud in the sky! Let us hope he is giving those black riders what they deserve."

"Mayhap one of my cousins will have news?" asked Elei.

"Aye, Talagand may be back. Aruzir is farther afield, most likely", rumbled her uncle. "If he returns not, we may venture eastward in the next several days." He twisted his towel in his hands, and drew a deep breath. "Air smells like lightning, but not like rain." he commented. He turned to go in. Elei stood watching for a few minutes, but the sky was dark and silent. A puff of wind finally came, and the air seemed suddenly cleaner. Elei looked up at the bright stars and said a quick prayer for the safety of Caradorn and all those at war before she went back inside.

In the tavern, all the patrons seemed to be talking about the lightning storm over Weathertop. Some spoke of the black riders that had been seen in Bree recently, and in Buckland. There were a few tables of hobbits tonight, Elei saw. They were all eager to impart the rumors from Buckland about black riders. The local hobbits had become the self-proclaimed experts on all the goings-on in Bree. They were eager to tell, for a pint apiece, all about the parade of hobbits from the Shire who left the Prancing Pony one morning, "with a Ranger, no less!" Then followed much speculation about the lightning and thunder on such a clear night. Some thought it was the three trolls come to life again, or a storm giant. Some thought it was a dragon. It went on and on. The hobbits thought Gandalf must be setting off fireworks. Elei laughed quietly to herself at that remark.

Once, as she passed the smith's table, Elei felt a pat on her derriere. She whirled, furious, to see the smith winking at her. Seeing her glare as she stood, hands on her hips, he laughed "A feisty one, eh?"

Elei felt her hand curling into a fist, but Rory's voice came from behind her. "Oho, mister Smith, had enough ale for one night, have ye? Maybe 'tis time to be toddlin' home, 'ere's a good lad." She watched, bemused, as the big man allowed himself to be led to the door, somehow managing to lean on the hobbit, whose head only came up to his chest. Elei sighed in relief, and went behind the bar with Thalidhor.

"Uncle, I fear I'd best hang up my apron for tonight," she said, "I was ready to punch a customer."

He looked at her searchingly. "Has one of them been bothering you?" he frowned.

"No...Well, only the smith, in his cups. He was a meek little lamb to Rory." She chuckled.

"Aye," said Thalidhor, relieved, "Rory can handle them, Marigold, too. Don't let their size fool you, hobbits are tough little folk." Elei nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, could you check in on Alagos, first thing tomorrow?"

Elei said "Yes, of course!" She was mortified that she had not visited her sick cousin for a few days. Elei went to bed, but had a restless night as the storm rumblings went on.

The next morning Alagos lay in bed, looking better, but getting restless. Meril was at his side looking careworn. She perked up when Elei came in. "Oh, Elei! Good to see you! Can you fill in Alagos on the doings outside today? He has been feeling restless and the lightning and thunder last night had him nervous." She hugged Elei on her way out. Alagos smiled at Elei, much to her relief.

"You must be feeling better!" she exclaimed.

"I am," he replied, "but I felt worse again yesterday." Elei could tell that his voice still sounded weak, for him. Normally Alagos's energy level fit his name, which translated to "windstorm".

"Only yesterday?" asked Elei.

"No... the day before, as well." said Alagos.

"Gandalf was here yesterday." said Elei.

He sat up a bit. "What, here? And he did not stop to see me?"

"No, sorry," said Elei, "not here in town, but he did pass on the Great East Road this afternoon. He was in a hurry, and anxious about Aragorn. But he said he'd been sensing that the wraiths were in the area."

Alagos paled a bit. Elei took his hand, and it felt cold. He smiled weakly. "The mere thought of them chills me." he said.

Elei sat by at the bedside, holding his hand in hers. "Think of brighter things," said Elei, "and pray."

He nodded. "Father says this type of wound can prey on one's spirit, and haunt one for many years." He looked haggard suddenly, and older than his years. Elei hoped fervently that this was a temporary thing. She stood, hands on her hips, and said, "Alright, can I check your wound?" He nodded, kicking the coverlet off of his legs. Elei examined the line on his calf carefully. It looked pink and was closing well. There was a red section at the bottom of the knife slash, so Elei put her fingertips on it gently. Alagos shivered.

"Are you well?" Elei asked.

"Yes, but I did feel that stab of fear as you touched it." Elei held her hand on the wound and reached out with her mind. She sensed a feeling of dread, and a sense of something evil reaching out to Alagos. She concentrated her thoughts on Eru, the creator, and envisioned an elven light as her father had told her to. A warm sensation spread through her hand and into Alagos' calf. He sighed in relief. She drew her hand away and looked up at his face. He had more color in his cheeks, and even a bit of his usual twinkle in his eyes. He looked at her in surprise. "I think you are bringing out your elven side, Eleirien."

She shook her head. "'Tis only a quarter of my blood, since Mother was a half-elf."

He shook his head at her doubting expression. "No, really, Elei, you had an elven glow about you just then, when you made my leg feel better, and I felt the dread fade from my mind." He patted her hand where it lay on his. "So, you will be well suited to this elf Mother and my brothers have been telling me about."

Elei jerked her hand out of his, her cheeks flaming. "Seems everyone is still matching me off!" she fumed, managing to look pleased and perturbed at the same time. Alagos cocked an eyebrow at her. Elei laughed, "Ah, Alagos, your brothers give me that very same look. 'Tis good to have you back! Eru willing, we will have you up and about very soon."

"Eru willing." agreed Alagos. "And, what news have you from the past few days? Father has told me some, but I like to hear other versions. Each of us remembers different details, most times."

She thought back. "Wraiths were here. I saw one, searching around the Great Road three days ago. Two days ago, I saw two, also searching, and they rode east. Yesterday Gandalf was here and rode eastward, and there was one other... a stranger who called himself Boromir. He was asking about Rivendell, and when we had naught to offer him, he left after overhearing that Gandalf rode east."

Alagos nodded. "And last night, a storm on Weathertop, with ne'er a cloud in the sky. Gandalf must have faced the Black Riders. No wonder I felt their gloom, these past few days! I hope we will have news soon?"

"Thoron or Aruzir may come." said Elei.

"Can you send them to me?" asked Alagos. "It frets me to be abed, but I can lend my brains to our efforts." Elei agreed, noticing that he was beginning to look tired. Her aunt came to the door, and Elei stood to go, but abruptly stopped as a wave of dizziness overcame her. She sank onto the chair, catching herself with one hand on the bedpost for balance.

Meril rushed over saying, "What is it, Elei? Are you all right?"

Alagos noticed Elei's pale features and said, "Elei was doing some elven healing on me, Mother. I think it took more out of her than she knew." Meril put her arm around Elei's shoulders. Alagos said, "Perhaps she needs tea, Mother."

"Or second breakfast!" piped up Marigold from the doorway.

"The very thing!" said Meril, "Mari, can you fetch her a cup of tea, right here? She'd best have some before she goes anywhere else!" Meril stood behind Elei and asked "Elven healing, son?"

Alagos nodded. "Yes, 'twas like a lesser version of what Caradorn did, when he was here with Father." Marigold came in with a cup of tea for Elei, and set it on the side table next to her. Elei sipped gratefully and soon felt better.

"Well, Cousin," said Alagos, "If you're to be healing anyone, you'd best have some tea handy."

"Or a snack." said Elei. "Aunt Meril, Mari's idea about second breakfast sounds good today."

"I'm glad to see the roses back in your cheeks, dear," said Meril, "By all means, have a go at second breakfast, Mari is more than happy to encourage anyone willing to adopt her hobbitish habits." Elei smiled her thanks and rose, more carefully this time. Mari had her second breakfast laid out in the parlor when she got upstairs. She ate some and felt suddenly sleepy, so she stretched out on the bed and was fast asleep without even noticing what time it was.

After a few good hours' rest, Elei awoke. She looked out her window at the red oak leaves that were the color of Caradorn's hair, and wondered where he was now. She stretched and rose, restless, and headed downstairs. Thalidhor was just coming out of the kitchen. "Any sons returned yet?" asked Elei.

"No," he said, "Can you take the watch early, today?"

"Yes," said Elei, "I'll get an early lunch." She made up her own tray and got Meril's permission to do a bit of cooking later. After lunch, she changed into her riding clothes and took her Breelander skirt out to the stable. She rolled it carefully in a sack and hung it in Tathar's stall. She gathered some berries on her way of town, and stowed them carefully in her pouch. On her watch, little happened until midafternoon. Then Tathar snorted uneasily and Elei led her back amongst the bushes. Pulling up her hood, she looked around, listening. She, too, felt uneasy. Then she heard faint bird calls. A black shape was appearing in the sky to the south. She peered intently as it snaked into view. Finally she saw it was a flock of crows, cawing to each other. The flock split, and one group flew off toward Bree and Combe, circling around. The other half of the flock flew straight east then turned northward. Elei held her breath as the first flock came straight over her head. Their harsh cries rang in her ears, but they flew on straight toward Weathertop. As they passed out of sight, a magpie glided past Elei and landed in the tree next to her. She turned to look at it, and saw Talagand coming up the hill wearily.

"Elei," he said, "I am heading home in a bit, but I must trade news." He whistled to the magpie and it flew down to sit on his shoulder. "Go in and have Father or Thoron come to me." Elei nodded and took his horse's reins. She led it to the spot Tathar was tethered in and tied it up, then loosed and mounted her own little mare. Talagand's horse was happily munching grass as she rode away.

Elei rode cautiously into the yard and seeing no one about, she leaped off Tathar and led her quickly into the stable. Then she grabbed her bag and shook out the skirt. Galen peeped, wide-eyed, over the stall. "Oh, Galen," said Elei, "Can you tend Tathar?" He nodded, and Elei switched places with him. Out of the stall, she quickly slipped on the skirt. She dashed up to her room and stowed her pouch of berries. Then she headed for the bar. "Uncle," she called.

Thalidhor came hurrying over. "My turn? I hate to wake Thoron, I doubt he's slept for a few days." Elei tossed on an apron, nodding.

As she walked behind the bar, she heard a pleasant voice say "Luck is with me today, though I be a bit later than usual!"

She swallowed nervously, and spun to find Rob grinning at her. "A pint, Rob?" she asked sternly, trying to sound businesslike.

"Aye." he said, nodding, suddenly speechless as he gazed at her. He leaned one muscular arm, his chin on his hand, and watched her every move. Elei served his ale as quickly as she could, and was annoyed with herself when it sloshed out of the tankard, puddling on the bar as she set it down. She bent to get a towel, and rose to find Rob still watching her.

Cheeks flaming, she briskly cleaned up the mess, and said "There you go." Rob reluctantly took his ale and sat at the nearest table. She looked around as the door opened, and the blacksmith sauntered in. He had on a clean tunic, and his hair looked freshly combed. 'I wonder which lady he's meeting.' thought Elei.

He stepped up to the bar and rumbled "A pint of ale, please, miss." He smiled intently at Elei, and she could see why he was popular with the ladies. He had a square jaw, a sensuous curve to his lips, and baby blue eyes with long curly eyelashes. His hair was a gleaming chestnut brown. Elei quickly pulled his pint, and set it down more carefully, this time. Proud of herself, she fumed inwardly when he reached for it and jostled the tankard, slopping ale onto the bar again. Elei's eyes narrowed, and he looked instantly contrite. "So sorry" he rumbled, but stood watching as Elei again bent down to get a towel and wipe the bar. He walked away, grinning, and Elei stood, lips pursed, her hands on her hips. Rob glared at the whole scenario, and Elei walked to the other end of the bar, shaking her head. To her great relief, she saw Rory and Mari coming from the kitchen.

"Rory, am I ever glad to see you!" she exclaimed.

Rory said, "Sorry, Miss, I did not know your uncle went out already! Are ye having any trouble?"

Elei sighed, "well, only slopping the ale a bit today. I don't know why."

Mari looked archly at the two men in the tavern. "Aye, Miss, maybe you are a bit flustered. Now, tell us when ye come back in here, and we will keep an eye on these bucks for ye." She frowned at Rory. "Can"t be havin' the likes o' Mr. Smith there breaking our Elei's heart, Rory."

Elei laughed, feeling better. "Do not worry, Mari, I heard about the smith."

Mari looked at her. "That may be, Miss, but we cannot be leaving you to your blushes like that." Elei put her hands to her cheeks, and was chagrined to find that they did feel hot. Mari bustled out to talk to the men, and they were both smiling by the time she came back, winking. She returned from the kitchen with trays of food to serve them.

Rory grinned at Elei, saying "The way to keep them in line is to fill their bellies. Now, Miss, you can go do the same wi' yours, and here comes a lad to keep ye respectable in there, over yer dinner." Thoron came in, looking refreshed but rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Elei sighed and took off her apron. "Thoron, am I glad to see you!" she said.

Rory looked up at him. "Best take good care of your cousin tonight, young sir, she's beset wi' admirers."

Thoron blinked sleepily at them. "Shall I get my sword, Elei?" he teased.

"No, thanks, I have my daggers if I need them." she quipped, patting her thigh. They laughed. She looked around the room, and led him to a table away from the blacksmith and Rob. "Uncle said you may have not slept for days, is that so?" asked Elei.

"Aye," said Thoron, yawning a bit. "Ranger habits, though, I'm used to it."

Elei chose a seat facing the room. "Do you mind if I sit in the corner this time? At least this way I can see who's staring at me." She rolled her eyes.

Thoron laughed. "Two admirers today, I see." he teased.

"Oh, stop." said Elei."Now, tell me what has been going on while you were out."

" Let me get some strength back first." he protested, as Marigold set their dinner before them. He ate as if he had not had a solid meal for several days.

Realizing that might be literally true, Elei asked "What do you have as travel rations when you go out?"

Thoron chewed for a minute, then said, "Oh, bits of this and that..."

Elei said "I have the very thing! I will make us lithuilenn!"

Thoron brightened at that. " That will be welcome, Elei! It lasts me better than anything else."

"I found some good berries today. Mari called them idhind berries. They are very tasty."

"Make an aduli batch, and they will be even better." said Thoron.

Elei saw with relief that Rob and the smith had gone. "Were you near Weathertop last night?" asked Elei. Thoron shook his head. "Then where?" she persisted.

He said "I did see the storm. No doubt Gandalf was battling the wraiths. We were south of there, fending off orcs that seemed to be following the black riders. Aruzir and Tal came, and a man from the South. We knew him not, but he fought mightily and slew many orcs."

Elei said "Boromir."

"Yes, that was the name he gave." said Thoron. "We fought off a dozen. At leastthey will not be harrying Gandalf or Aragorn." Elei nodded, relieved. "We heard a hunting horn's call." said Thoron. "Boromir was battling orcs when we arrived, and had slain three already. After the orcs were all dead, he headed toward Weathertop, hardly even stopped to catch his breath. He had asked us for directions to Rivendell, too, but we did not know him well enough to give them."

"Yes, I know." said Elei.

"How so?" asked Thoron.

"He was here, too," she said, "right after Gandalf was."

"I will make sure Father has sent on word of him to Gandalf and to Elrond in Rivendell." said Thoron.

"Gandalf is well, then?" asked Elei anxiously.

"Yes, news came." said Thoron.

"I wonder if I could learn to speak with birds as you do." mused Elei.

"We could try someday," he said, "but I cannot heal as you do, so maybe that is your gift, and the bird speech is mine."

Elei looked at him in surprise. "You already heard that I was doing healing? News travels fast, Alagos was really my first attempt."

Thoron smiled, "Yes, not much stays secret in this house." He looked up pointedly at several patrons who were entering the tavern together. "Except what has to, so we'd best quit talking of our business now." He stretched his arms overhead. "Too bad I'm not Tal, I'd be getting out my harp."

"Yes," Elei said wistfully, thinking of her song with Caradorn and Talagand. "Oh!" she exclaimed, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "did you send news of the crows, as well?"

"Yes," said Thoron.

"I don't think they saw me." said Elei.

"Nor I", he replied, "But we must stay alert for more of them." She nodded, and they sat quietly with tankards of mulled cider, watching the patrons. There was still talk of the storm over Weathertop. Now, some suggested that it must have involved some of the stone giants that people had begun to see again around the hilly areas.

Elei rose early the next day, and headed to the kitchen for a hasty breakfast. She asked Meril, and they did have good stores of nuts, grains, honey and dried fruit, as well as the dried meat she sometimes included in her journey cakes. Elei set to grinding and mixing. Soon she had several batches of lithuilenn spread in pans to bake. In one batch she put the idhind berries she had picked. Their bright purplish color gave the batter a pinkish tint. She sat and played with little Elanor, and then helped wash dishes while the cakes were baking. Then she took them out to cool. "Aunt Meril," she called, "I'm going into Combe, I'll be right back."

Eleirien ran upstairs and pulled on her leggings under her skirt, then put on her own winter cloak. She rode Tathar through town at a brisk pace, pleased that the full skirt covered her legs well while she rode astride. Pansy had two more full skirts ready for her. Elei rode quickly back past Rob's farm. As she came through Combe, she saw the smithy. Through the open door, Elei glimpsed the red hot fire in the forge. The flames brought Caradorn's hair to mind, and she slowed her horse, gazing at them. The blacksmith stood, pounding on an anvil, with his back to her. He was clad in his breeches and boots and a thin sleeveless vest. Elei saw muscles gleaming on his arms, legs and back as she passed by. Unbidden, her mind's eye pictured Caradorn in the same pose, and she wondered if his muscles would look the same. A flush of heat poured over her body, and Elei, blushing at her own temerity, urged Tathar into a gallop the rest of the way back to the house. 'The last thing I need now is for the smith to catch me staring at him!' she thought as she dismounted. Galen popped out from behind a bale of hay, startling her. They both laughed. "Imp!" said Elei, tousling his hair with one hand.

Galen looked up at her face. "Why was your face so red when you came in, Elei?"

"Oh... I don't know." she dodged. Elei grabbed her bundle and hurried to the house. In her room, she shook out the new skirts, holding each up in turn. One was a greyish blue, the other a soft brown; not glamorous colors, but good camouflage if she ended up outdoors in them. Elei went back to the kitchen for long enough to cut up the lithuilenn and stack the cakes carefully. She wrapped each batch in a bundle and set them carefully on a shelf in the pantry. She took one small piece of each type to her room to sample.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_...wafers of a waybread that would sustain life in him for many days...JRR Tolkien_

That afternoon Elei went downstairs to visit Alagos. He was sitting up when she entered his room. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Disquieted this morning, Elei. My leg feels a bit sore, though not as bad as it felt before you healed me last time. But I had a great feeling of dread two days ago." he said.

"How strong was it?" asked Elei.

"Not as bad as last time," he answered, "no chills this time, and I was not completely depressed. I had a feeling of trepidation, that something bad was under way."

"Maybe we can get news from your brothers to let us put a name to your fears," said Elei.

"Aye, that may help." he said. "Thank you, I had not asked for that."

"Oh! I do know one thing from yesterday afternoon," said Elei, "A flock of crows flew over, and split toward Bree and Weathertop. I, too, felt uneasy before they appeared. The feeling lightened after they were gone."

"Spies of some dark power," said Alagos, "Though whom they report back to, we may not know precisely."

"Aye," said Elei, "we can guess, and 'tis someone south, but to Dol Guldur or Orthanc or Mordor?"

"Did they see you?" asked Alagos.

"Apparently not," said Elei, "but I wonder whom they sought."

"Maybe news in general... or the wraiths, or even that southerner you mentioned." said Alagos.

Elei nodded. "Well," she said, "let me look at your scar again." Alagos lifted his leg, setting his foot on a chair, so Elei could examine his calf. The scar had lost the angry red spot at its lower end, and was now uniformly pink. "It looks better." said Elei.

"I'd like to get up and walk today." declared Alagos. "Father approves, and he promised to take it up with Mother."

"I can help," said Elei. "I've been feeling restless myself, and have no more excuses to ride through Combe, now that Mistress Pansy finished making my skirts."

"Through Combe, eh?" asked Alagos. "Is that to see Rob or the smith?" he teased.

Elei's face turned pink. "No!" she protested, "They may be hanging around the tavern to see me, but 'tis not by my invitation!"

Alagos laughed. "Be at ease, Elei, I was but teasing."

"Thoron was right," sighed Elei, "Last night he said not much stays secret here."

"Except the important things." corrected Alagos.

"I have been making some journey cakes, lithuilenn," said Elei, "you could taste them for me. I'd say come to my parlor, but only when you're ready to take the stairs."

"Aye, I'd best try the level first." sighed Alagos. Elei helped him dress and helped him walk determinedly across the room and back several times. As they approached the head of the bed for the fourth time, Meril came into the room.

"Alagos!" she exclaimed, "you're up!" She stood, one hand over her heart, eyes blinking away tears of gladness.

"Not for long, Mother." he sighed, sinking onto the bed.

"Oh, my lamb!" clucked Meril, rushing to his side.

Elei helped him lie down, saying "He is doing well, Aunt. He walked across four times!"

Meril smiled mistily. "Oh, thank you, Elei." She clasped Alagos's hand. "Any word of Aruzir yet, Elei?"

"No." she replied.

"Father said they would go looking, if they do not hear from him soon." Alagos reassured his mother. "Now, may I walk some more, Mother?" Meril looked at him, alarmed. "Not now, but later." he said. Meril nodded, relieved. Elei excused herself and walked out to the stable. As she passed the half open stable door, strains of music wafted past. Elei stepped closer to listen, and heard a plaintive air played on harp strings. With a joyful smile, she tiptoed over and peeped in. Talagand sat on a stack of feed, his long fingers deftly plucking his harp.

She waited form him to finish the song, then pulled the door open and bounded in, exclaiming "Tal! You are awake!" He smiled up at her as she skipped in girlishly. He stood up and stretched.

"Good afternoon, Elei. I have had some news. Aruzir is on the way home, and is well," he said, "and Gandalf left Weathertop, and should be to Rivendell today."

"Good news!" said Elei. "No word of Aragorn?"

"No, said Tal, "but we hope no new is good news with him. He is wont to disappear for a long while." Elei nodded. "There is news from Mirkwood, too." said Tal. Elei was suddenly alert, and waited nervously for him to continue. "Thranduil has lost a prisoner, important to Gandalf. They are sending out scouts in every direction to try and find him."

When he stopped, Elei asked, "Do we know who to look for?"

"He is unlikely to come our direction, and will probably go south, staying east of the Misty Mountains. But we do not know. He is a strange creature, hobbit-size but gangly, a lurker in dark places. He sneaks about and is quite devious."

"So, we watch for anyone unusual," said Elei, "as usual."

Tal nodded. "But we may have more visitors soon, with the Wood Elves out looking for him." He smiled as Elei brightened at this. "Meanwhile, Father and Thoron are covering the watch this afternoon. Will you sing with me this evening? I intend to play in the tavern, but a song or two would be welcome. We can practice here, first." He looked hopefully at her.

"Well..." said Elei, "All right, I will." They passed a happy hour trying out songs and then rehearsing the best two. Before eating her evening meal, Elie planned to sing her tunes with Tal.

As evening settled in, there seemed to be more customers than usual. Elei saw two full tables of hobbits, plus several filled with local men of all types, most visiting jovially with each other. Elei sang with Tal, a plaintive ballad first, then a lively song to cheer up the audience. They wanted more, so Tal played a couple of lively dance tunes while Elei ordered their supper. After they ate, they sat over their tankards for a while, Tal with his ale and Elei with her mulled hot cider. Tal said, "We need to be alert for more of the black riders. I had news of four that Gandalf faced at Weathertop, but he says there are more, somewhere. They seek Aragorn's party."

Elei nodded solemnly. "Alagos may be able to sense them for us," she said, "his wound has been paining him more when they are near."

Tal frowned. "Not pleasant for him, then."

Elei said, "No, but he says 'tis no longer so bad, since I healed it a bit."

Tal's head jerked up in surprise. "You did?" Elei nodded. "But...that is great news, Elei! Must come from your mother's elven side."

"I suppose so, though Thalidhor and Caradorn worked together on Alagos at first. Healing may take elves and Dunedain, together."

"Perhaps that applies to a Morgul wound," said Tal. "but you are both: elf and Dunedain, that is."

Elei, her eyes wide, said "You may be right, but it tires me greatly."

"Ah, I see..." said Tal. "So...if we took you along, and there was a skirmish, you might heal someone on the spot..."

"And then I'd be incapacitated," said Elei, "but I am working on that. Tea helps, so I'd have to take some along, and a way to brew it."

"Or, we'd have to plan to carry you back." said Tal. "I will bet that if he were here, your elf would accept that duty gladly!"

Elei blushed. "Stop saying he is my elf, Tal!" she protested. "He is Thranduil's son, you know. They probably have grander plans for his marriage than a Ranger's daughter." she said with a frown.

"Not necessarily," said Tal, " take heart, Cousin, 'tis said that Thranduil wants more descendants, and no matter whether they are half-elves." Elei raised her eyebrows, but did not comment. She slept that night with her elven cloak spread over her bed.

The next day passed quickly with Elei and Tal again singing in the tavern in the evening. Elei looked up from her second and last song to see Rob clapping and looking thoroughly besotted. Feeling a bit smothered by the puppydog eyes he cast upon her, Elei avoided his gaze and looked around the room. The blacksmith sat a couple of tables away from Rob. He, too, was staring at her. His gaze met hers, and Elei was struck by the heat in it. Uncomfortable, she looked away, and saw that another young man was watching her. Elei recognized him from the previous night. He smiled hopefully when he saw her look his way. Exasperated, Elei turned her back on the room, and flounced to the bar. "May I take my meal up?" she asked Marigold, "I think I will eat upstairs tonight."

"Certainly!" Mari said, "You come with me, and we will get it from the kitchen." Elei stomped off after Mari, the strains of Tal's harp fading as they went. Elei had a lonely supper in her room, then went out for the first night watch on the hill. Tal gave her a horn to blow if she needed to rouse help, but the evening passed quietly. After a couple of hours, Tal came out to trade off with her. Elei gratefully went to bed.

The next day, Elei helped with chores before she went to see Alagos. He was dressed and up walking back and forth across his room when she came in. "Elei!" he said, "Can I try the stairs with you today? We can sample your lithuilenn."

"Why, yes," said Elei, "Are you feeling well today?"

"I have had a slight uneasiness," he said, "but it may be from boredom."

"Well, then, let's go!" said Elei. She watched as he walked out of the room, noting he had a slight limp on his injured leg. She gave him her arm to help him up the stairs. He was slightly out of breath when they got to the top. Elei helped him sit by her table, and got out her packet of samples. "These two are aduli and the darker one has dried meat added in. The pinkish one has berries." she said. Alagos looked them over critically, turning a piece this way and that at arm's length, and frowning. "They will not bite." said Elei.

He laughed. "I was but teasing you, Cousin."

"Oh, Caradorn thought they were dangerous," she said, "he got an electrical shock when I handed him a piece, on the way here from Fornost."

"Oh, you did?" asked Alagos, his eyebrows raised. Elei had her head down, and a blush had risen on her cheeks as she nodded mutely.

"Best be careful, then, with elves," said Alagos pensively. He sat thinking for a moment.

Elei looked up at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I was trying to remember something I had heard about elves. But I cannot. So, which one do you think I should try first?"

Elei reached for her cakes. "Let's try them together." She broke off pieces of the lighter one and handed him one.

He looked at it critically. "Looks a bit dry," he said. Elei agreed. She went to the door and peeked out. Marigold was coming with a teapot and cups on a tray.

"Oh, Mari, you read my mind!" smiled Elei. Marigold flashed a dimpled smile at her as she sashayed in to set it on the table. "Thank you!" exclaimed Elei. Mari curtseyed, beaming, and scurried out. Elei poured two cups of tea and set one before Alagos. "There you go, now we need not worry about how dry they are."

He smiled and raised his bit of cake to Elei. "Shall we?" She nodded. They both took a bite and chewed. "Hmm, tasty." said Alagos. "I think I could welcome these while travelling about. Let us try the next." He approved of the dried meat version, so they had some tea before trying the third.

"This is the tisane that revived me after I healed you," said Elei, "so I made some packets of the dried leaves for travel, too."

"Good idea." said Alagos. "Now, shall we try your idhind lithuilenn?" Elei snapped the little piece in two, and passed him half. He chewed on it thoughtfully.

Elei tried it and said "Perhaps there is too much spice?"

Aruzir swallowed and said "Well, the flavor is good." He drank some more tea, then munched the rest of the cake. Elei finished hers and drank some tea. Alagos yawned. "I may need a nap, Cousin." he said. Elei yawned, too. "Help me back to my room?" he asked.

"Certainly." said Elei. She gave him her arm and helped him down the stairs. Alagos winced as he stepped down onto the ground level floor with his injured leg. "Stepping down feels different than stepping up." he said in answer to Elei's look of concern.

"But look! You are not winded this time!" exclaimed Elei. Alagos grinned at her.

Marigold came out and saw him, and she grinned up at them, saying"Well, don't you look fine, young sir. Be careful with that smile, you'll be breaking young ladies' hearts around Breeland."

Alagos laughed. Elei helped him into his room and he said "Farewell, Elei." and he yawned again. Elei closed his door feeling suddenly sleepy herself.

She shook her head. "Perhaps the tea was not very strong." she said to herself. She went to her room for a quick nap of her own.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_One touch sparks you the bond. Two,your love you will miss. _

_Three, your hearts will grow fond. Four, fire bonds with a kiss._

_(an Elvish poem, poorly translated to the Common tongue.)_

Elei woke to a knock on her door. "Elei," called a voice. She struggled to open her eyes. Her head felt heavy. The door opened and her aunt's voice came again. "Eleirien? Are you here, dear?" Elei sat up, head aching, and called "Yes, Aunt." Meril came into the room and looked her over. Elei had one hand on her aching head as she squinted at her aunt. "Oh, dear, are you feeling poorly? I do hope you haven't caught Alagos's fever." she said.

Elei thought groggily about what she had done before her nap. Tea? Was it the tea? "Aunt, may I have some tea?" she asked, "The same kind Mari brought me earlier?"

Meril gave her a puzzled look. "Why, yes, dear." She bustled out, saying to herself "The same kind? We don't have but one kind of tea..." as she went out.

"If the tea made me sleepy, it will happen again." Elei said to herself. "Best to find out. Alagos got sleepy, too!" She shook her foggy head and went to the washstand to bathe her face. She looked out the window, again admiring the remaining red oak leaves. Her mind wandered, wondering what the Wood Elves were doing since they left Combe.

Meril came back in with the tea and some snacks. She looked Elei over where she sat at the table, placing her hand on Elei's forehead. "No fever." she announced. "That's a relief. Well, see if tea helps, dear. My boys are asking after you. Do ring if you feel up to visiting." Elei sipped at her tea for a few minutes. Noticing no returning grogginess, she rang the bell. To her surprise, Alagos came in accompanied by Talagand. Tal looked concerned at how groggy Alagos seemed, as he helped him into his chair.

Tal sat, too, asking "Is there enough tea for us to join you?"

Elei waved her hand at the heaped pile of fruit, bread, cheese and pastries on the table. "I think there might be." she laughed. "Aunt Meril must have asked Mari to bring me up a little snack."

Alagos smiled, "Looks like lunch, or maybe Mother said we were coming." He elbowed Tal, whose mouth was already stuffed with bread and cheese.

"I was so sleepy, I wondered if 'twas from the tea," said Elei, "So I had some more, but so far 'tis waking me up as it should."

"I will have some, then." said Alagos. He reached towards the teapot, but his hand shook.

Elei quickly said "I will pour." and picked it up for him. She poured his cupful then searched his face, seeing a strained look around his eyes and mouth. "Are you feeling well, Alagos?" she asked.

He carefully raised his cup with both hands and sipped before he answered. "I am feeling a bit uneasy again, today." he said. "'Tis a sense of something threatening again. I know not what, but it feels like the last time the Black Riders were in the area...only not as strong, this time."

"Maybe they are not as close to us," said Talagand, before taking another bite.

Elei stood hands on hips, and said "Set your leg up on the chair next to you." Alagos raised his eyebrows but did as she asked. "Does it pain you?" she asked as she carefully pushed up the leg of his braes to expose the scar.

He grimaced. "Yes, it does, right at the deep spot." Elei laid her fingertips over the red area and closed her eyes, reaching out mentally. She concentrated, frowning for a moment, then her expression cleared. Alagos sighed as she lifted her hand. She braced herself on the table and chair as she sat heavily. Alagos bent to cover his leg, then said "Thank you, Elei. That feels better again."

Tal watched them closely, saying "Have some tea, Elei." as he poured her another cupful. "What did you sense?' asked Tal, as Elei drank deeply.

"A threatening feeling," she said, "but less this time, the icy chill is barely present, as if far away."

Alagos nodded his agreement, then said "Oh, Elei, I recalled that bit about elves... 'Twas a little poem the Rangers told me as a child, when we went to Dale: 'One: Touch sparks you the bond. Two: Your love you will miss. Three: Your hearts will grow fond. Four: Fire bonds with a kiss.' Sounds silly in Common speech...I'd bet it sounds impressive in Elvish."

"How romantic," said Tal, grinning to see Elei squirming as they both stared at her, "But it has more to it." They both looked at him expectantly. He tapped his temple, thinking. "Seems I heard of it at an elven wedding ceremony. There were three ritualistic elements to it..." He scowled in concentration. "Let me think...Oh, yes, I thought 'twas strange." Elei tapped her hand impatiently on the table until he went on. "The couple did not touch at all. They held hands through some kind of cloth, and then at one point, they finally touched hands for a moment. They both had such heartbroken looks on their faces, after pulling their hands away, that I wondered what was wrong. Then later, they touched hands again for a second, and I saw their faces shining with love."

"And the third?" asked Alagos urgently.

Tal hesitated, glancing at Elei, before he said, "The third was at the end of the ceremony. We all escorted the couple to the open door of their bridal chamber. They stepped inside, and then everyone cheered as they kissed. Then the chamber doors were shut on them, and we all went back to the party." He took a deep breath, and looked up at them. " See, the second and third lines fit into the ritual, 'Your love you will miss', after their hands touched, and 'Your hearts will grow fond'. "

"I see." said Elei.

"And the final touch?" growled Alagos. Elei looked up at his tone, alarmed. Tal met his brother's gaze unflinchingly as he said, "The last, the kiss, they did not pull apart."

"Understandable," said Elei, puzzled at her cousins' concerned expressions, "they were just married."

"Yes," said Alagos, his voice still a low growl, "But I think 'twas more than just the hunger of newlyweds. I fear they could not break away."

Elei laughed. "Elves? With all their wisdom, and centuries of life?" But her smile faded at Alagos's scowl.

He said, "Yes, elves. 'Tis some kind of magic, perhaps, having to do with them. They have to be very careful, it seems they have no choice in the matter once they find their life-mate."

Tal broke in. "But evidently that applies only to that bond...Like the bond Elei's parents shared, where they could exchange thoughts."

"Yes," said Alagos, and his scowl faded. "If a couple were as well suited as they were, 'twould be no bad thing." He smiled at Elei.

Tal said, "But 'twould be difficult, not even to touch, until you knew you could be wed in time!"

"Yes," said Alagos, "If one is honorable enough to have such self-control."

"I wonder if elves have a lot of hasty weddings?" said Tal, grinning.

Alagos raised his eyebrows. "Maybe Wood Elves do." he said. "The older elves do nothing in haste, that they are not certain of."

"But after you live a few hundred years, you may be certain more easily." said Tal.

"I hope 'tis so." said Alagos. "Did you know that Caradorn's companions are very young, for elves?"

"No!" said Tal. "Do you mean Luinur?"

"Not he, the others," said Alagos. "Though he and Caradorn are not so old, either. But the others are apparently young hotheads, barely adults."

"That may explain it." said Elei.

"What?" asked Talagand.

"The older elves at Fornost seemed scornful or mistrustful of them." said Elei.

"Yes, and they look upon Wood Elves as being less wise, in any case." said Alagos. "Now, Elei, eat something. You still have not joined us in partaking of this excellent hobbit snack."

Elei laughed. "Very well, then, I shall have a snack for lunch!" She piled her plate with food and began eating. As she ate her cousins talked.

"Elei, we need to equip you better," said Tal, "in case you come out with us for a few days, or if anything comes up while you're on watch."

"Yes, I have been packing a kit with tea, lithuilenn, and bandages." said Elei.

"I was thinking more along the line of weapons," said Tal. Alagos nodded his agreement.

Elei said "I have my short sword and daggers."

"Good." said Alagos. "Do you have a shield here?" She shook her head. "Any armored clothing?"

"My leather jerkin." she said. "'Tis hard leather."

Her cousins exchanged a look. "Well," said Tal, "we shall have to see what we can find." Alagos nodded. Elei narrowed her eyes at their solemn expressions.

"I have sparred with my brothers, you know." she said. "And, I prefer to avoid combat if I can, but I can hold my own in a pinch. Even my father says so."

"Your courage and fighting skills we doubt not." said Alagos.

"But we would spare you the grief of a wound like Alagos's." said Tal.

"We expect more foes from the south." said Alagos. Elei nodded.

Tal said "Elei, we put you on early watch today. I will go with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_A touch will cause you your true love to miss;_

_-from an Elvish poem, translator:Talagand_

"Why the sudden alarm?" asked Eleirien, as she and Talagand rode out on watch.

Tal said "Truthfully, Alagos feeling nervous made me nervous."

"But why?" asked Elei, "he said 'twas fainter today, not stronger."

"I fear he may sense more than the wraiths." said Tal. He shrugged. "But, I do not know, unless we see something that explains his foreboding."

They took up watch points, Elei on the hill and Tal one hill over, east of her. After a couple of quiet hours,Tal whistled to Elei. She looked toward the Great East Road. She saw a flicker of movement. Peering anxiously, she saw a figure on the road, moving towards them. As she watched, others followed it. Then she made out a group of five or six riders on horseback. They wore grey cloaks. Talagand put his hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Elei!" he chided, "never be watching so intently that you forget to be aware of your surroundings."

"Yes, Tal," she muttered resentfully.

Tal said "Since we have company, I will stay on watch. You can go in with them."

"How do you know they're heading for Combe?' asked Elei.

"The bird told me." smiled Tal. The riders approached their watch hill, and to her surprise they turned their horses up it, instead of on down the road. They dismounted, and Talagand strode forward to clasp hands with Luinur, as the other Wood Elves gathered around, chattering excitedly to each other. Elei counted five others, with one last rider behind the rest, his hood drawn down over his face. Elei stood stock still, waiting, her own hood still pulled down over her face. Luinur and Tal were having a quiet but animated discussion. Luinur waved his arm, indicating the last rider to Tal. The figure strode forward. Elei's breath caught as she saw gold-toned arm bracers on his forearms as he reached out to clasp Tal's hand. She stepped mutely forward, straining to hear his voice. Before she could make it out, he turned and leapt back on his horse. He led the other riders off toward Combe, so she quickly mounted and rode up to Tal. He said "the elves are here searching for their lost prisoner. They wil be staying with us for a bit." When he offered no further information, Elei urged Tathar to a gallop, to catch up with them.

She rode up past several elves until she caught up to Luinur in the lead. She led them to the stableyard. Dismounting, she kept her hood and cloak wrapped around her, uncertain if she should let them know who she was yet. Since Tal had not acknowledged or introduced her, Elei felt there might be some reason to let them think she was a boy. 'Hmpf', she thought, 'not like it worked before. Caradorn knew I was female, and I think Luinur did, too.' She took care to swagger a bit as she stabled Tathar, pretending she was one of her brothers in a boastful mood. She automatically grabbed the bag with her skirt before she caught herself. Sighing, she hung it back up, realizing she'd have to put on one of her other skirts up in her room. Peeking out of the stall, she saw that the elves were already gone. She felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Elei scampered up to her room to change. She quickly put away her weapons and slipped into a skirt. She washed the travel dust off and brushed out her hair. As she did, she glanced out the window at the oak tree. The dark red leaves glowed in the sunshine, like Caradorn's hair. Elei suddenly found herself blinking back angry tears, as she thought of Caradorn. 'If he is here, why didn't he speak to me?" she thought. She brushed the tears off her cheek and straightened, brushing out her hair.

There was a tap on the door. "Yes," she called out. Alagos opened the door with one hand, his other hand on a walking stick. He came in, limping slightly, and smiling at her. As Elei walked toward him, offering him her arm, another figure stepped into the room behind him. She looked up and gasped "Caradorn?' He smiled, and Elei felt suddenly lighter. He turned to close the door, then walked in by her table, pulling out a chair for Alagos. Her cousin winced as he sat down.

Elei asked "Does your wound pain you?" as she sat down next to him. He nodded, grimacing.

Caradorn spoke, his voice thrilling through Elei's entire body. "We should try healing together, and see if we can ease his discomfort." Elei looked up at him in surprise.

Alagos said, "We told him you have helped me a couple of times now."

Elei nodded nervously. "'Tis new to me, but I am willing to try." she said. Caradorn smiled, and Elei's heart flip-flopped as she gazed into his warm brown eyes. He looked down at Alagos, and she spent a moment catching her breath, as he spoke.

"I worked with Thalidhor before, so let us try." He began stripping off his suede gloves. Elei helped Alagos lift his leg onto a chair again, noting that he was much stiffer than he had been that morning. She knelt next to the chair, and Caradorn sat opposite her. She waited, unsure what to do.

Caradorn placed a hand on Alagos's leg above the scar. Elei reached her hand toward his leg, by the lower end of the scar, looking to Caradorn. He nodded. She laid her hand gently next to the scar. Immediately, she felt a chill and fear rushed into her. Elei gasped, looking up at Caradorn in concern. He met her gaze levelly. In his soothing, melodic voice he said "Think of light and Eru." She looked at their hands, several inches apart on Alagos's leg, and concentrated her thoughts on light and goodness. She felt warmer and looked at Caradorn. He almost seemed to be glowing, as the afternoon sunset lit his hair as it slanted in her window. The chill of fear left Elei. She raised her hand only after Caradorn moved his. She looked at her cousin. Alagos sat with his eyes closed, smiling now. "Is that better?" asked Caradorn.

"Yes," he sighed, opening his eyes. Elei let out a hiss of air, greatly relieved. She reached a hand out to the table to steady herself, wobbling as she got up. Caradorn reached over instinctively to help her rise, clasping her hand in his. They both froze, as each felt a sudden awareness of the other's thoughts. Their gazes locked together as Elei thought of how badly she had missed him, even as his thoughts of missing her came through to her.

Alagos stared at the frozen tableau, Elei still kneeling and Caradorn leaning across the table. They both had their mouths gaping, half-open in astonishment, then Elei gasped as if for air. Caradorn released her hand and lifted his away. Elei jerked hers back, almost as if scorched. She put out her hand again, leaning on the table as she rose. Both were now looking down, rather than at each other. Caradorn was hastily pulling on his suede gloves. Alagos cleared his throat. "Um... thank you. I do feel better."

"You are welcome." said Elei, now standing upright. She took a step to a chair and wobbled as she did, suddenly faint. Caradorn saw, and instantly came around the table to her side, gently balancing her with one hand under her elbow. She shivered as his warm breath caressed her cheek.

Elei sat down carefully to Alagos's right, as Al was saying "Tea perks her right up. I will call for Marigold."

"Yes..." said Caradorn, still standing behind her chair, "thank you. Rest, Elei." Alagos studied them as he rang the bell on the table. Caradorn was gazing fondly at Elei's profile as she smiled at her cousin. Caradorn walked around the table and sat in the chair to Alagos's left. Elei sat staring at Caradorn's gloved hands, which he rested, clasped, on the tabletop. He, in turn, seemed to be staring at the top of her head. A faint blush colored Elei's cheeks.

Alagos cleared his throat again, and turning toward Caradorn, asked "Any sign of your prisoner?"

Caradorn blinked and said "No, not so far. Father did send me west again, because I'd been here before. He has decided I can be in command of our elves sent in this direction. Or so Tirlhug relayed his wishes to me."

Alagos raised his eyebrows. "Now he does not need you at home?" he asked.

"My brother is far afield right now," said Caradorn, "we left him at Rivendell, to give our news to Elrond. Father seems to finally think I am worthy of being here, this time." He frowned slightly.

"Perhaps 'tis that the need is urgent enough this time," said Alagos, "He seems reluctant to risk his sons."

Caradorn's expression lightened. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Legolas is much older than I, and so has many more years of battle experience."

"Did you come through Rivendell?" asked Alagos.

"Yes, but we did not linger. Legolas stayed with an escort." Caradorn laughed. "Father is entrusting Luinur and I with our younglings, this time. I suppose it will make me more responsible, trying to keep them in line."

Alagos said "How young are they?"

"Barely adult," said Caradorn, "and their blood runs hot."

A tap on the door announced Marigold with the tea, followed by Galen carefully balancing a tray heaped with food. Elei smiled gratefully at Mari, who took one look at her and insisted on pouring her tea right away. "And here is supper, Miss," she trilled, "Eat up! You, too, young sirs, and do ring if you need more food!" She bustled around the table, setting plates in front of each of them. She curtsied as she left, shooing a curious Galen away in front of her. Elei began sipping her tea.

As soon as Mari was gone, Alagos frowned as he asked "Their blood runs hot? Do you expect trouble?"

Caradorn hesitated, then answered "They are a bit crazy for women, right now. I did not acknowledge Elei, when we rode in, as I was glad they did not notice her right away." Elei looked up at him, relieved. He saw her smile, and he returned it. They sat, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. Alagos again cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think they may do?"

Caradorn turned his gaze to Alagos with a shake of his head. "I do not know. Luinur has the babysitting duty, right now."

Elei laughed. "Babies?" she asked, "How old are these baby elves?"

Caradorn smiled. "Well, merely 50 to 60 years of age. So, they do fit my father's fears of Wood Elves' impulsive natures." Elei shook her head.

Alagos said, "Think of it this way, Elei. Take a rowdy boy of 16 or 17 summers, and put him into an adult's body."

Elei thought about it for a moment, then said "I think I see... I recall when my brothers were about that age, and what I saw them getting up to in Dale."

"And I'm sure they did not let you see all of it," said Alagos, "since you are their little sister." He and Caradorn exchanged a wary glance.

"Tal is out on watch, so won't be playing music downstairs tonight." said Elei. "He draws more of a crowd. Perhaps it will stay quieter tonight."

Alagos nodded his agreement. "That reminds me," he said, "Where are we going to find some gear for you, Elei?"

Caradorn asked "What gear?"

Alagos said, "She could use a small shield, and maybe some armor. We worry about her, since she has been coming out with us, and may do so more often, now that we know she can heal."

Caradorn smiled. "I may be able to help with that."

"Yes?" asked Alagos, one eyebrow raised.

"We found a troll stash on our way here, in the Trollshaws." said Caradorn. "I brought a few things along. I will show you, in the morning. Now, I have a feeling I should see how Luinur is faring." He smiled at Elei, as he reached for her hand and took it in his. Elei felt the warmth through his sueded glove as he raised her hand and bowed over it. She tried not to feel bereft when he drew it near his lips but did not kiss it. She blinked, eyes downcast, as she turned to leave, but then found herself admiring his muscular legs as he crossed the room. As he opened the door, they heard a wave of human voices in raucous laughter drifting up from below. Elei wondered if the elves were causing it. The door closed after Caradorn, and Alagos cleared his throat again. Elei jerked, blushing, and looked at her cousin. Alagos studied her with his eyes narrowed.

"What happened earlier?" he quizzed her.

"When?" asked Elei. He looked at her with a concerned frown.

"When your hands touched." he asserted tensely. Elei's face flamed scarlet for a moment. As the flush faded, she spoke reluctantly.

"Well, it was as if I could read his mind for an instant, there."

Alagos's eyes widened and he prompted "And?..."

"And... he had missed me, while he was away." said Elei.

Alagos's tense body relaxed as he muttered "Well, that does not sound too sinister."

"Sinister?" protested Elei, "What are you worried about?"

"My little cousin," said Alagos fondly, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair. "Who is not so little anymore."

Elei smiled. "'Tis lucky I have you to watch out for me, since my father and brothers are far away. But fear you Caradorn?"

"Only his nature," said Alagos, "and yours, Cousin."

"His nature?" exclaimed Elei. "He is no baby Wood Elf."

"But he is half Wood Elf, Elei, and older than we are. And you are young, and have not been in love. Do be careful."

"In love?" protested Elei, "Saw you not how quickly he put on his gloves again?" She looked hurt. "As if he could not bear to touch me again?"

Alagos looked at her sternly. "Do not mistake his intent there, Elei. He is honorable."

Elei looked cross. "Hmpf." she said, "Fear not. If we are not to touch, nothing will happen."

Alagos studied her for a moment, then shook his head and sighed. "Cousin, will you help me down the stairs? I am weary."

Elei jumped up, instantly contrite. "Certainly!" she exclaimed, coming to his side. She offered him her arm. As she opened her door, Elei was struck by how quiet it now was. A low murmur of voices was heard, coming from the tavern, but that was all. She helped Alagos to his room. His limp was gone, and he insisted that he still felt better.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_For it is easier to shout 'Stop', than to do it" -JRR Tolkien_

Curiosity drove Elei to the tavern. She tiptoed quietly in behind the bar. Rory saw her from where he stood on the rail. "Rory" she whispered, "I'm here to have a look." He smiled at her. Elei looked over the bar. There was the usual mix of men and hobbits at several tables. The far table was occupied by curly heads. Elei counted six elves, with Luinur and Caradorn seated at the end closest to the rest of the room. The other elves had wild curling locks hanging down past their shoulders. They wore colorful tunics with bright trim. They had feathers in their hair, adorning braids that hung over their loose lengths of hair; And they were all heart-stoppingly handsome. Elei almost groaned out loud, when she thought of how the local girls might react when they saw them.

"Pretty, eh?" asked Rory, chuckling.

Elei shook her head and muttered "Too pretty for my taste. I wonder how quickly we can get them out of town."

"Yon boys were getting rowdy, earlier." said Rory.

"We heard." said Elei.

"They were like to drink up all our ale, and never feel it, it seems, but your elf came down right in time. Quieted 'em down right proper. Gave his friend a bit o' tongue-lashin', methinks."

Elei looked curiously at Luinur, who faced her, and he did look a bit more subdued than usual. As if sensing her glance, Luinur looked up and saw her. Elei pointed to herself and gestured toward the elves. Luinur shook his head slightly. Sighing, Elei said "Thanks, Rory. I guess I shall call it a night."

"Yes, Miss." he said, frowning as Elei, looking discouraged, walked away.

She trudged up the stairs to her room. 'Might as well sleep.' she thought, feeling suddenly tired. She undressed and spread her elven cloak over the bed, hugging it to her chest as she climbed into bed. "Silly", she said to herself, "Stop feeling rejected. At least he missed me!" She smiled, thinking of that crystal clear feeling that had come to her mind from his. Pushing back her worries, she focused on that impression as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Elei rose and set her shutters ajar, to let the crisp morning air help wake her up. She washed her face and turned away to dress.

Caradorn froze in his perch in the oak tree, as a graceful hand opened Elei's shutters. He caught a glimpse of her bed, with her elven cloak spread over it. Then Elei came into view, her back to him, wearing her finely spun shift, the silky fabric clinging to her curves. He swallowed nervously, feeling guilty to be watching, yet unable to stop himself. When she left his view to dress, Caradorn exhaled in relief, realizing he'd been holding his breath. He lightly climbed down from the tree, and hurried up to his room. "A tirrestor," he muttered, that is what we need!"

He gathered up a sack that clanked as he lifted it, and stepped out of his room to see who else in the household was awake. He heard a tapping sound downstairs. Alagos came into view with a staff, tapping it and swinging it rather than leaning on it. Caradorn came down the stairs, smiling at Alagos's annoyed expression. He looked up sheepishly when he saw Caradorn, saying "Mother wants me to use this." and waving the staff.

Caradorn said "Good morning, can you assist me with something upstairs?"

"Yes," replied Alagos promptly, "I'd like that." He began climbing the stairs on his own. Caradorn led the way into his small room, closing the door behind them.

"I wanted to escape Mother's domain for a bit" said Alagos, smiling impishly.

"Good," sighed Caradorn. He wrung his hands together as he spoke. Alagos looked a silent question at him. "Can you be our tirrestor?"

"Chaperone?" asked Alagos.

"Yes," said Caradorn, "with your cousin." He clenched his fist. "I trust not myself." His eyes looked haunted.

Alagos said, "Of course," laying one hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "Has my cousin got you scared?"

Caradorn groaned. "If only that were all. I want to wed her," he said, meeting Alagos's eyes with a sincere gaze, "but I must talk to my father first. And, we are at war."

"Perhaps that is all the more reason to seize our chances," said Alagos.

Caradorn still looked hurt. "But, would you risk abandoning a wife, while you go off to war?"

"I know not," said Alagos, "I'd have to find my lady, before I could know what I would do."

Caradorn nodded and hefted his sack. "I have some gear here, to show Elei. Shall we go see her, tirrestor?"

Alagos patted him on the back and followed him to Elei's door.

"Eleirien?" called Caradorn as he knocked.

Elei was dressed and brushing out her hair when the knock on her door came. Then she recognized the voice calling her name. "Caradorn?" she gasped. She smoothed her hair and gown and ran to the parlor, stopping to catch her breath before calling "Come in."

Alagos walked in jauntily, waving his staff. Elei laughed, saying "Look at you, no limp!" She embraced her cousin, who stepped back and bowed.

"No pain today!" he announced.

Caradorn followed him in, carrying a sack that clinked as he set it down. Elei gave it a curious look. Before she could ask about it, Marigold bustled in with a hobbit-worthy breakfast, with Galen following to carry in all the dishes. Alagos tousled his little brother's hair as Galen dodged back out the door. Marigold dimpled at the men and winked at Elei on her way out. Caradorn pulled out a chair for Elei, next to Alagos. Their eyes met as Elei walked towards him, her heart beating faster. She felt her cheeks warm. Alagos looked at her pink face and said, "So, Elei, Caradorn has some loot to show us after breakfast." Elei sat rapidly, and Caradorn moved to sit in the chair across from her.

"What has loot to do with me?" asked Elei.

Alagos cued Caradorn with a glance, so he answered. "It is from a trolls' stash we found. The trolls were long gone, and everything had been undisturbed for a long time." Elei looked curious, but Alagos asked her to pour him a drink, and they all set to eating breakfast. Finally Caradorn pushed his dishes to the empty side of the table and lifted the sack. He laid items out on the tabletop. There were daggers, two shields, and some arm bracers and greaves. Caradorn picked up a shield, testing the size and weight. He passed it to Elei. She lifted it, noting that it fit nicely. The outside was patterned with a ring of twining leaves and stems in copper and gold tones against silver, around a brass-toned center. She tilted it, admiring the design. Caradorn smiled at her across the table. "'Tis very old, but well-made." he said.

Alagos held out a hand to Elei, and she passed it to him. He looked it over and hefted it. "Excellent." he commented. "You must see her blades, they look to be of the same make." he said to Caradorn.

"You're right!" said Elei, jumping up excitedly. She pulled out her short sword and daggers from the bedchest and brought them out. She laid them on the tabletop. They had leaf-shaped blades and similar tricolor patterning.

Caradorn picked up the sword, examining it closely. "Have you ever encountered orcs or goblins?" he asked. Elei shook her head no.

"Only on the way here." she said. He nodded.

"This looks as if it might tell you when they are near. I have seen blades of this make glow, when near them." he said. Alagos whistled, impressed.

Elei said, "They came from my father."

Caradorn smiled at Alagos. "She needs no more blades than these."

Alagos handed the shield to Elei and said "Keep it with your weapons." She nodded, her eyes shining in approval as she stowed them. Alagos called "Bring your jerkin," so Elei got out the leather vest. She handed it to Alagos, who hefted it, patted it, and finally punched it with his fist before passing it to Caradorn.

The elf tapped on it, asking, "Leather?" Alagos nodded. ''Tis sturdy," said Caradorn, "but we will keep you out of combat as much as we can." He looked over the rest of the armor, missing Elei's pout as she rolled her eyes.

Alagos shot her a warning glance, and she smiled, relaxing a bit when Alagos replied, "You should spar with Elei before you say that." The elf raised his eyebrows. He shot Elei a glance and met her challenging gaze warmly. "I would like to spar with you," said Caradorn, "when we have time." His eyes drifted, focusing on her lips and Elei felt suddenly warm. Alagos cleared his throat.

"Elei, do you have any vambraces and greaves?" he asked. She shook her head.

Her pout came back as she said, "I have never worn any I liked. Of course, they were my brothers'."

"Properly fitted ones are best," said Caradorn, hefting a pair of greaves. He glanced at Elei's skirt.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and dashed into her room, closing her door with a slam. Her cheeks flamed scarlet as she imagined Caradorn helping her fit the greaves over her bare calves. She pulled on her leggings as quickly as she could, trying to calm her wayward thoughts.

Alagos grinned at Caradorn with a wicked glint in his eyes, teasing "We could have tried them on her without making her change."

Caradorn wrung his gloved hands and groaned. "Do not torture me, 'twill be difficult for me as it is. Maybe you'd best help her."

Alagos chuckled, patting him on the back. "Steady, mellon." he said. Caradorn took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

Elei took off her skirt and smoothed her tunic, checking her appearance in the mirror before she went back to the parlor. She tugged the tunic down, turning sideways to make sure the hem was smooth where it fell to the top of her knees. Caradorn was sitting with his eyes closed, hands spread on the table when she came back in. Alagos laid a hand on his arm, and he drew in one more deep breath before opening his eyes. He locked gazes with Elei for a moment. It felt to her almost as if an electric charge was exchanged between them. She lowered her eyes quickly, her heart beating faster. Caradorn focused on the armor, pulling out two sets of greaves. He looked at them, then at Elei's legs, briefly. He handed both pairs to Alagos, saying "Which do you think?" in a choked voice.

Alagos accepted them with an amused smile. He said "Elei, set your forearm on the table, please." She complied. He laid one greave next to her arm, comparing it to the distance from her elbow to her wrist. It was longer than her forearm, so he tried one from the other pair. The length matched, so he said "Try these."

Elei put a foot on the empty chair, trying one on her leg. The curved piece fit nicely over her shin. She buckled it in place and added its mate to her other leg. She stood, then did deep knee bends with either leg. "Nice!" she commented, smiling. Caradorn sat silently, a bemused smile on his face. She sat to remove them, and set them on the tabletop. The light revealed patterning on them. She rubbed one with an edge of the tablecloth, and said "Look!" The designs are like the shield!" Leafy patterns showed as she polished some more, revealing a design that nearly matched those on her blades and the shield. Alagos grinned and Caradorn smiled with pleasure at Elei's delight in the discovery. "'Tis almost as if you chose them all for me!" exclaimed Elei, looking intently at Caradorn.

He ducked his head, glancing at her, then studying the tabletop. "I was thinking of you, when I picked them out." he admitted. Caradorn pulled out a pair of vambraces. They were made of leather, with painted designs embossed on the outside that matched the greaves. Elei's eyes lit up. They fit her forearms well.

"Thank you!" she enthused. He looked up at her again, and she fell into the depths of his warm brown eyes.

Alagos looked at the bemused smiles on their faces and asked, "Elei, have you practiced with a shield?"

"Yes," she murmured, distracted.

"Elei!" he prompted again. She blinked, and turned her head toward him. "How long has it been since you have practiced with a shield?" he quizzed her.

She thought for a moment. "When my brothers were in Dale..." she said, "Before they went out scouting, and before I came back to Fornost with Father."

"So... around last Spring?" said Alagos. "At least 'tis less than a year, but you should practice."

She nodded, smiling at him. "And you may need to practice a bit, too."

"Yes," he said, groaning and stretching, "I have been cooped up too long."

"Maybe before or after my watch?" asked Elei, "Do you know of a good place outside of town?"

"I do," said Alagos, "so we shall spar today!"

"Impatient!" exclaimed Elei.

He laughed, "Yes, I am so glad to be feeling like myself again."

Caradorn said "Maybe I can help, if our paths cross at the right time."

Elei beamed a smile at him as Alagos replied, "Yes, that would be splendid. What are your plans for today?"

"Scouting." he replied. "Luinur has already taken our party out for a sweep of the area."

A muffled exclamation came from Elei, who shot Alagos a worried look. "How far, or rather, in which direction, do you know?" asked Alagos.

"No, I do not." said Caradorn. "Why?"

Elei said, "Because they could find trouble, if they are seen in the villages."

Caradorn looked at her in surprise. "They will not have time to chase women while they are on duty." he said confidently.

"'Tis more than that! I fear the women chasing them." claimed Elei. He looked at her in disbelief. "Do you realize," said Elei, "that you have a particularly attractive group of young elves with you?" He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Well, you do!" asserted Elei. "If I remember the girls of Breeland rightly, they will be swarming around them."

Alagos nodded his agreement. "'Twould be best to keep them farther afield, Eryngon."

Caradorn nodded his head once in agreement, looking thoughtful. "In any case, we are bound east and south next, barring any change of plans."

"To check fords and passes?" queried Alagos. He nodded.

"Elei?" called a voice from outside the door to the room.

"Aunt!" exclaimed Eleirien, looking at her leggings in dismay.

"I will keep her busy while you dress," said Alagos urgently as she jumped out of her chair. Caradorn and he stood. Elei darted around the table and impulsively threw her arms around the elf, startling him. His mouth fell open as he stared at Alagos in shock for an instant, before he gingerly put his arms around her. Her head nestled against his chest, and he squeezed her back gently in response to her arms squeezing his shoulders for a moment.

"Thank you!" she breathed. He released her as she let go, and she stepped back, beaming up at him. He smiled back, murmuring "You are welcome." in a husky voice, and then she dashed into her room, slamming the door. Alagos winced at the slam, and looked wryly at the dreaming look on Caradorn's face.

"Elei?" called his mother's voice again. Marigold's voice came in a flurry, explaining to Meril.

Caradorn blinked, as if waking from a daydream, and said, "Thank you again, my tirrestor."

"You're welcome," said Alagos, "But you need make haste, my lord. You may not have a tirrestor, always."

Caradorn nodded curtly, his hands clenched, and exhaled noisily. "Yes." he said. "My father was not near, when I went east this time."

A gentle tap came on the door. "Enter." called Alagos.

Meril opened the door carefully. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but are you finished eating?" Her son nodded, guiltily snatching his staff to his hand.

"Yes, many thanks." said Caradorn, "I was just leaving." She looked at him admiringly, a broad smile on her face.

Alagos asked, "Where to?"

"To check on our patrol." said Caradorn. Elei appeared from her room, smoothing her skirt and apron as she came. "Good morning, Aunt Meril." she said.

"Oh, Elei!" said her aunt, smiling, "Can you help me with the linens this morning? We have been extra busy with the visitors' breakfasts today, and the little ones are all excited to see elves." She dimpled at Caradorn.

Alagos asked Caradorn, "May I join you?" Caradorn nodded.

Meril looked anxiously at Alagos. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"Mother," he cut in, "I am sure, and if I am proven wrong, Caradorn will be with me to help me home."

She smiled up at the elf again, gushing "Oh, thank you, my lord!" when he briefly inclined his head to her in a nod.

He promised "I will take care of him for you." She bobbed a curtsey and hurried out, beaming. Caradorn winked at Alagos's scowl. "Or, you will take care of me!", he laughed. "You are champing at the bit today. Shall we go?"

Alagos nodded and clasped Elei's hands. "Sorry to leave you with the thrill of linens." he quipped, "We will try to make it up to you later."

He smiled at Elei's pout, and she laughed "Thanks!" She locked eyes with Caradorn for a moment, and they froze, staring. Alagos cleared his throat, and they turned to leave. Elei admired the form of Caradorn's legs as they walked downstairs ahead of her. Alagos turned to tease her about it, but she had already scampered into the kitchen. Shaking his head, he followed the elf outside.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_She was clad as a Rider, and girt with a sword. -JRR Tolkien_

Elei spent the rest of the morning working frenziedly on the chores, changing beds and folding linens. She found the activity kept her mind from drifting too often to daydreams of Caradorn- the feel of his heart beating when she laid her cheek against his tunic, his strong arms around her, the warmth of his gaze...

"Elei?" would come her aunt's voice. "Are you quite all right?"

She would blink and snap her attention back to the task, with a "Yes, Aunt."

As she finished making up the beds, Elei realized it was almost time to go out on patrol. She dashed to her room to change. As she came out, buckling on her weapons, she saw with relief that there was still plenty of lunch on the table. She stuffed a roll in her mouth while she stepped back into her room to grab her skirt. Throwing it on, she munched quickly while putting on her elven cloak. Then she sat to finish her hasty lunch, buckling on her greaves as she chewed. Talagand came in with a tap on the door, startling Elei, who almost choked on her mouthful of food.

"Cousin!" he said, patting her on the back. She glared up at him, bread sticking out of her mouth. "'Tis well I, and not Caradorn, came in just now." he laughed. She chewed furiously, miming a knocking motion with her hand. "Oh, yes, he would have knocked first. Sorry, but I was in haste to meet you for patrol." He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. Elei grabbed a piece of fruit and stowed it in her pouch as she finished chewing, then took a drink. Tal looked approvingly at her greaves, saying "Nice."

Elei said "I was hoping to spar a bit today, if there is time."

"Yes," he answered, "Al told me, and I am here to lead you to our practice glade, if the others do not come first." Elei picked up her shield, and stashed it in her sack.

As they came downstairs, Rory approached her. "Beggin' pardon, Miss, but there's a young feller 'ere to speak wi' ye." Elei's face fell as she exchanged a look with Tal. Rory motioned toward the tavern.

Elei peeped around the corner and saw Rob standing there with a burlap sack cradled in his hands. He tried to bow to her without dropping his burden, and ended up inclining his head to her instead. He tried to speak, his face red, but seemed unable to. Finally he held his burden out to her with one strong hand, carefully peeling back the sack to reveal its contents. Two brilliant purple and green blossoms appeared, with frilly edges. "Oh!" gasped Elei, "They're beautiful!" She held out both hands so he could set the sack onto them. "Thank you, Rob." she said graciously.

Rob found his tongue and stammered "'Twill bloom through the winter." He bowed awkwardly and left quickly. Elei called for Rory and he and Mari appeared.

"Oooh," exclaimed Mari, "pretty cabbages!"

"Rory, we have to go out for the afternoon," said Elei, "Do we have a place to plant these? If you can take care of them, I can plant them later..."

"Oh! I don't mind, Miss," exclaimed Rob, "I can tuck them in, in a moment! They'll look right nice out front." He accepted the sack from Elei and toted it off, whistling.

Talagand sniffed loudly and said "And, they give off such sweet perfume." Elei laughed with him as they both inhaled the overpowering scent of cabbage.

"'Twas a sweet gift, though." said Elei.

"Hmmm..." teased Tal, "a rival for your elf?" Elei glared at him.

She turned on her heel and flounced to the stables. Once inside, she doffed the skirt, exchanging it for the shield, and stashed her sack in the stall. She saddled up Tathar, muttering "Rival, ha!" to herself. When she and Talagand reached the hill, he turned left. She followed him over two small hills eastward, to a meadow nestled in a slight dip, and screened by trees.

"Here is our practice spot." he said. Elei nodded her approval, and they rode back to the lookout spot. After a quiet half hour, two figures came up the road from the east. She spotted Caradorn's red hair, and her heart beat faster. Alagos rode up with him. Her cousin looked worried and Caradorn looked contrite.

"What troubles you, Al?" asked Talagand.

Alagos shook his head and said "Well... we may have a busy night in store for Father. The elves have been out around the towns, this morning, before they went south.

Elei and Tal groaned. "Girls?" asked Elei. Al nodded his head curtly.

Talagand asked "Lots of girls?" Al nodded vehemently. "I have an idea!" said Tal. "Can you trade off watch duty with me, so I can ride straight home?" Al nodded. Tal jumped on his horse and cantered off.

Elei asked Alagos "Should we still be worried?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Tal has good ideas, especially when it comes to girls."

"Really?" asked Elie. "I had no idea."

"He is growing up, you know." admonished Alagos.

Caradorn looked at them soberly. "I apologize if we are causing trouble." he said, "I should have given Luinur more specific instructions." He sighed. "I will take First Watch, if you two would like to spar."

Al nodded. "Thanks, we will be back shortly." Caradorn reached up, fingers flashing, and pushed his hair back, now in a neat braid. He flipped up his cloak hood and stepped back against the trees. Elei marveled at how quickly he seemed to vanish. He turned a brilliant smile on her, his eyes flashing from the shadow of his hood as she walked off with Alagos.

Elei used the walk to warm up and stretch her muscles. She and Alagos sparred, and Elei was relieved that the movements came back to her easily. Al grinned at her as they stopped to catch their breath, after Elei cried "I give!" to his energetic onslaught of blows on her shield.

"Yon elf is eager to ply his sword with you, Cousin." teased Alagos.

Elei blushed scarlet. "Al, I am shocked at you!" she sputtered.

He grinned sheepishly, contrite, and said, "Nay, Elei, he means you no harm."

She smiled wickedly at his as they squared off again. This time, Elei had Alagos crying "I give, I give! Take it easy on an injured man, Cousin." Elei relented and stepped back, noticing the gleam in his eye a second too late. He pressed forward, and she stumble backward over a clump of grass, landing squarely on her bottom.

"Oof!" she exclaimed. "How unfair, Al, feigning weakness like that!" she protested.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do not forget that strategy," he said, "distraction!"

"Of course!" said Elei. "But, oh, how I miss my brothers. They were full of such tricks, or, as you say, strategies. Shall we?" And they were at it again for a pleasantly vigorous half hour.

Elei was somewhat winded, and Al asked "Are you ready to stretch out a bit?" She nodded. "Walk with me." he invited. When they approached the lookout spot, Caradorn appeared suddenly by flipping off his hood. "Are you ready to practice?" asked Alagos.

"Yes," said Caradorn.

Elei said "Lead on," and he looked surprised.

Alagos looked at him intently. "Elei is in fine fighting form, if you are up to giving her some pointers..." said Alagos. Caradorn took a deep breath. Elei gave him an impish smile.

"I think I can teach her a couple of things." he said, smiling back at her.

Alagos raised an eyebrow at him, setting one hand on his shoulder. "If you are sure..." he said.

Caradorn looked him in the eye, squaring his shoulders. "I am sure." he said.

"If I frighten him, we'll be back sooner." teased Elei. She led the way down the trail. Al muttered to Caradorn, "If she does, we will both know why."

Caradorn clenched his jaw and replied. "Aye." as he watched her retreating form for a moment before he set off after her with long strides. Alagos shook his head slightly, and whistled a bird call. A jay flew to his outstretched arm and chattered at him. He whispered to it for a minute, then it flew off again.

Elei reached the clearing ahead of Caradorn, slightly surprised that he hadn't caught up, with his longer legs. She turned around, hands on her hips, to find him eyeing her legs. Peeved yet secretly pleased, she unslung her new shield from her back. Suddenly, he was all business. He pulled his own shield from underneath his cloak and held it in position. He showed Elei several moves, using the small shield to guard her sword hand, and had her practice each one before he sparred with her, testing her newly acquired moves. He taught her the best techniques that did not depend on superior strength. Elei was impressed at how well he taught her, while, she was pretty sure, holding himself in check. She finally asked him if it was so, after they finished sparring and were walking back to the lookout hill.

"Were you holding back while fighting me, milord?"

He seemed surprised that she would ask. "Yes, of course." he said. When Elei looked hurt, he said "'Tis because you are human and female, Eleirien. Elves and males are stronger, 'tis no failing of yours." She still had had a pout, so he continued. "You are nearly the equal in skill of any human I have sparred with, with the possible exception of Thalion."

"Father?" breathed Elei, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I sparred with him after the battles with Sauron were over. It was last June, in Mirkwood." Elei nodded somberly. "Do you miss him?" asked Caradorn.

"Yes," said Elei, "Do you miss your Father?"

Caradorn said "Yes. Especially now, when I have an urgent request, and he is far away." He studied his feet.

"Can you not send birds, as my cousins do?" asked Elei.

He shook his head. "No. They can only deliver limited information. If it was a matter I had discussed with him recently, and needed to fill in little or no detail, that would work. But this is a matter of great import that I have been unable to ask him about." He turned to her as they came to the bottom of the first hill, stopping. Elei looked questioningly at him and he held both of his gloved hands out to her, a question in his eyes. She reached out her hands to let him grasp hers. He took a step closer. "Eleirien..." he breathed, his voice husky. Elei looked up into his eyes, drowning in his gaze. He seemed nervous. "Elei..." he hesitated, as if struggling for words.

"Oh! There you are." said Alagos loudly, striding down the second hill from ahead of them. Caradorn dropped her hands reluctantly and turned to smile at Alagos weakly.

"Alagos?" said Elei. He looked at them both quickly, assessing.

"Thoron is back," he said, "and on watch." He focused on Caradorn. "Are you able to give me some more sparring practice? I feel sorely in need of it. Unless you are spent, of course..." He looked intently at Caradorn.

The elf met his gaze unflinchingly. "I am able." he said. Elei's shoulders sagged a bit as she realized she was disappointed not to have more time alone with him.

"You may watch us if you like, Elei." said Al. Elei was tempted. She gauged the sun's position in the sky before replying.

"Yes, I would like to."

They walked back over the hill again. As they faced off, Alagos asked "Shall I show you the form of attack the haradrim used on us?" Caradorn nodded. Elei watched Al's fighting style change, and saw how Caradorn adjusted his accordingly.

They stopped to catch their breath and Caradorn asked "Have you met the Uruk hai in battle?"

Alagos nodded. "We have been encountering them lately. Can you mimic their style of attack?" he asked the elf.

Caradorn said "Yes... And a little of their strength."

Alagos said "More than a little. But, show me." Again, Elei watched intently, trying to learn their techniques. Alagos braced himself as Caradorn took up a stance.

"Not too tense." coached the elf, "Your agility will help you more than your strength, when facing those larger orcs. Unfortunately, they are not as clumsy as the smaller orcs." Alagos relaxed slightly, his feet at an angle to each other, knees slightly bent, ready to maneuver. "Better." said Caradorn. "And remember, one of their first advantages is intimidation." He squared his shoulders, lifting his shield and sword to an unnaturally high and wide position, and took a wide stance. Elei blinked at how much bigger he suddenly appeared. He lifted his chin and scowled, baring his teeth as he let out a fierce growling yell, and charged Alagos. Elei recoiled involuntarily, then made herself relax as she stepped back a couple of steps further out of their way. Alagos put up a good defense, even as the elf did a good impersonation of a foe who was out to kill and maim at any cost.

When they stopped, Elei let them catch their breath before she asked, "Can I try now?' Caradorn nodded at her. "Orc first, since you are in that mode?" she queried. He nodded again, with a crooked smile.

Alagos said "May I coach you, Elei?" in a breathy voice, and it was Elei's turn to nod. He came to stand behind her. As the elf stepped away, Al critiqued her stance. He said "Raise your shield and sword to defend, but watch his attack angle. Be ready for him to make an undercut, too." She nodded, eyes narrowed, watching her attacker.

They fought, Elei blocking blows expertly as she backed, circling. When Caradorn let his greatsword's momentum swing him around, she quickly scrambled backward, checking the terrain carefully. She took up her stance in her chosen spot, guessing rightly that he would lunge at her. When he did, Elei stepped to one side at the right moment, and he stumbled over a thick clump of grass and fell sprawling with an "Oof!" Elei was about to offer him a hand when he rolled, with a snarl, sword in hand, slicing at her feet. She leapt nimbly over the blade.

"Good," he gasped, a grin on his face. He sat up, breathing hard, as she backed out of his reach. "Enough." he said, smiling. Elei saw with relief that he had dropped his fierce posture and imitation of an orc's facial expressions. After a minute he asked "Are you ready to meet the haradrim style?" as he rose to his feet.

Alagos came around to her again. As the elf took up a stance and swung his sword in practice arcs, Al said "I was glad to see that you were ready for that last attack, while he was down."

Elei nodded. "My brothers taught me never to disregard a downed opponent, even one who seems dead."

"Good." said Alagos. "Now, watch his sword, he's handling it differently." Elei turned, content to have an excuse to stare at Caradorn. He moved with catlike grace and speed, his blade flashing in a series of arcs and thrusts. She found herself distracted, watching the muscles ripple on his arms, back, and legs. "Elei!" came Al's voice, "Did you see that combination move?"

She snapped back to attention, blushing. "No, sorry."

"That will be a hard one to counter." scolded Alagos. He called out, "Can you repeat that last sequence again?" The elf nodded, stepping backward. He started again, in a series of forehand and backhand swings of his sword, with a stabbing thrust as he rotated and stepped forward. Elei went through her blocking moves mentally as she watched. Then he stopped and retreated, waiting for her. Al consulted with her quickly, and agreed with her chosen approach. Elei raised her shield and sword and stepped out to meet him.

Caradorn attacked and Elei countered, blocking and parrying in a rapid sequence until they were both breathing hard. He lowered his sword as he stepped back, so Elei lowered her sword and shield. Suddenly, he was behind her, one arm around her shoulders, his sword held near her throat. Elei froze, her sword and shield momentarily forgotten. His breath puffed warmly on her ear as he murmured, "Do not lower your guard so quickly." She grimaced, nodding slightly. He lowered his sword, his arm relaxing slightly. Elei twisted rapidly out of his arm. She grinned up at him as he smiled down at her.

Alagos's voice came across the clearing. "Time to head in, sunset is approaching!"

"Walk with me, Eleirien." pleaded the elf. He slung his shield onto his back and extended his hand to her. Elei nodded, clasping his gloved hand as they strode back to their horses. Elei marveled at how gracefully he adjusted his stride to hers without seeming to, so she did not feel like he was babying her along. Her brothers would have made a game of taking bigger strides with their longer legs, to make her work harder to keep up with them. Especially when she had bested them at swordplay, she recalled, smiling. Caradorn glanced her way and asked "What is that mischievous smile about?" She explained and he grinned.

"They had a handful with you." said Alagos. "I remember what she was like, several years ago." Elei looked up at her cousin, startled. She had forgotten he was stil with them. Al noted that they continued to hold hands after they reached the smooth roadway. He smiled to himself. They walked on, hand in hand, until the lights of the house drew near. When they reached the lookout hill, Thoron came forward out of the shadows.

"You came none too soon!" he said, "'Tis growing dark." He looked at Caradorn. "Your companions have already gone by, on their way to Combe."

Caradorn groaned and Alagos let out a muttered curse.. Thoron took in their clasped hands, raising his eyebrows at Eleirien. She met his gaze coolly, but was secretly relieved when Caradorn gently extracted his hand from hers and turned in haste to his mount. Thoron queried "What is wrong, brother?" As Al and Elei made haste to untether their mounts.

"The elves!" said Alagos. "They had already been to the villages this morning!"

Thoron looked at him, puzzled. "So?"

Al sighed heavily. "Girls." he said.

Thoron cocked an eyebrow at him.. "So, our father has a busy evening ahead of him?"

"I fear so." replied Alagos tensely.

"Then godspeed you home." said Thoron. "Would 'twere me." he grinned.

Al rolled his eyes. "I doubt they will notice us." he said.

"Be not too sure," said Thoron, "Tal is planning dancing, and they will need partners."

Al grimaced. "Mayhap I should take watch, and let you go home." he growled, as he mounted his horse.

"Nay, big brother," grinned Thoron, "'Tis past time you noticed some ladies yourself. You are older than I."

Al clicked to his horse and set out without replying, his mouth set in a grim line, following Elei and Caradorn toward Combe.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_...the hobbits could see the starlight glimmering on their hair and in their eyes. They bore no lights, yet as they walked a shimmer, like the light of the moon above the rim of the hills before it rises, seemed to fall about their feet. -JRR Tolkien_

As they came in sight of the house in the dusk, Elei noticed there were more lights than usual. Some were moving around the tavern entrance. Caradorn looked ahead intently, listening, then turned to Elei. "We shall have to hurry in the back door." he said, pulling his cloak and hood close around him. Elei did the same. When they neared the gate, she heard a murmur of voices. She saw that the lights were lanterns held by people crowding around the tavern door. As they rode into the courtyard, she heard a decidedly high-pitched tone to the voices, and saw that most of the people were female. Galen came out of the stable door holding a lantern high, and Elei saw that Caradorn looked chagrined. She pursed her lips as a high-pitched giggle carried around the corner to them, followed by a piercing shriek of laughter. Alagos winced, frowning slightly.

Galen nearly hopped up and down with excitement as he helped lead their horses in. "Ladies!" he exclaimed to Alagos,"Lots of ladies are here!"

"I see that." said Al, dryly. He and Caradorn exhanged a worried glance. "If you'll excuse me..." said Elei, her hands on her hips as she stood by the stall door. "Certainly." said Al, politely turning his back. She pulled the stall shut and pulled out her skirt, stepping quickly into it. She spun around to set one foot on the mounting block.

As she bent over to unfasten her greaves, she heard "Elei?" Caradorn stood, looking over the stall door. "Would you like any help with those?" he teased, a gleam in his eyes. She blushed, glancing around at the narrow confines of the stall and back at the elf. His broad shoulders seemed to fill the doorway's width.

"No, thank you." she stammered softly. He made no move as she unbuckled the armor, hastily stowing it in the sack. As she stood up, she saw his heated gaze roving back up from her waist to her face.

"Eleirien..." he murmured. She looked up questioningly at his as he opened the stall for her. "We have a moment to ourselves," he said, "Before we face the crowd."

"But surely you need to see how much havoc your charges are wreaking on the local girls' hearts?" she asked as she came out of the stall. He stood stock still in her path, and Elei, having expected him to move, nearly ran into his chest. She pulled herself up short, stumbling, and he shot out one gloved hand to steady her. She stared at the pulse fluttering in his neck above the red and gold brooch.

"Elei" he breathed coaxingly, as he gently pulled her hand, bringing her closer. He still wore his cloak, and he reached his arms around her shoulders, wrapping her in it, in a hug. He murmured over the top of her head, resting his chin on it. "I cannot resist having you to myself for a moment." His voice was husky. Elei laid her ear against his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat that matched her own. Her arms slid around his back and she felt the warmth of his body through his mail shirt.

"I thought you could not stand to touch me." said Elei.

"Nay," he murmured, "'Tis more that I want to, too much!" His hands roamed lower on her back, to her waist. Elei swayed toward him, revelling in the way their bodies molded together.

"Ahem!" said Alagos from the stable doorway. Caradorn sighed, his warm breath ruffling the hair on top of Elei's head as she stiffened upright, putting inches between them. Caradorn reluctantly lifted his arms from her. They both turned guiltily to face her cousin. Alagos was relieved to see that neither one was redfaced, though Elei's cheeks were slightly pink. "Tal is asking after you." said Al. Elei nodded and slipped past the elf.

Alagos followed them out, then Caradorn bowed and headed to his room. Elei blinked when he said nothing to her. Her cousin, watching him, missed the hurt look on Elei's face. Alagos said "You two seem to be getting along well! Perhaps the local girls won't catch Caradorn's eye." He grinned at Elei. "I am glad Mother has you to match off, she won't bother me so much. Later, Cousin." He turned jauntily on his heel, and left her feeling aggravated. Elei felt a pang of anxiety. What if he did notice the girls? There were some beautiful girls in the area...

As she stepped in the door, Brethil came rushing over to her. "Oh, Elei!" she gushed. "How is your elf?" She studied Elei, noting her lack of a smile. "You know, if he isn't the one for you, this dance is the place for you to look! Lots of handsome men around here, like Rob!" She beamed, patting Elei on the back. "We'll have you matched soon, I can feel it!"

Elei smiled weakly at her, then escaped upstairs and quickly stowed her gear. She washed hastily at the washstand, using with pleasure the perfumed soap Marigold had set out. Then she put on her nicest gown, glad that it had been laundered. She brushed out her hair and headed downstairs. Marigold waylaid her at her door. "Oh, Miss Eleirien! You look lovely! Won't your elf be proud!" she beamed. Elei smiled vaguely. As the little hobbit hurried off, Elei fought down a wave of resentment. 'Everyone is assuming too much, too soon!" she thought.

Caradorn, waiting to one side of the staircase, found himself breathless at the sight of her. He struggled to compose himself and speak. She looked magnificent, even with a flash of anger in her eyes. She descended gracefully, unaware of him watching.

The sound of a merry dance tune reached Elei's ears as she approached the bottom of the steps. Along with the music, Elei could hear clapping and a hum of voices. She paused, one hand on the bannister, listening. There was a round of laughter, and she took a deep breath of relief that they all sounded happy. "Elei," came a husky voice. She spun, startled, to see Caradorn standing behind her. He glanced at the swell of her bosom. His eyes met hers as he extended his gloved hand. He looked very handsome in his amber velvet tunic, which clung to the muscles on his chest and arms. His legs, too, were encased in a soft satiny fabric that clung to the muscles there. "Elei!" he prompted again, and her eyes flew up to meet his. She blushed, aware that she had been staring, and embarassed that his hand was still extended, waiting. She bridled at the thought that he seemed to expect her to accept his escort without even asking. Caradorn, meeting her gaze directly, saw the instant when the challenge arose in her eyes. He waited, frozen in place, suppressing his own unexpected surge of pride and hurt. Controlling his expression, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Elei finally said "Yes?" in a cool tone. He narrowed his eyes when she did not relent, but then a twinkle came into them as he flashed her his slightly crooked smile.

"I thought you might want an escort, since I saw an overeager young farmer and the blacksmith inquiring about you earlier," he said calmly, as he withdrew his proffered hand. "But, if you do not, 'tis no matter." He folded his arms across his chest. As he spoke, a look of panic flashed across her face, followed by annoyance. Both vanished as she found herself distracted by the muscles in his arms and chest, now involuntarily tensed.

"No, I..." she stopped, her eyes lowered in embarassment as she considered. "I would be grateful for your escort." she said, peeping up at him through long lashes. He smiled, and her heart fluttered.

Caradorn chuckled, relaxing as he said, "Now, you should be batting your eyelashes at me." His mouth quirked in a smile, and Elei laughed, taking the arm he offered. After all, she thought, it was pleasant to hold his strong arm encased in velvet. She relaxed, feeling more pleasure in being at peace with him than in being at odds.

"And how are your elves doing?" she asked.

He shrugged and smiled. "Fine, it seemed, thanks to Talagand. We shall soon see."

As they stepped into the crowded tavern, the smell of the supper wafted to Elei's nose. She suddenly felt ravenous. Alagos beckoned from a corner table, which still had an empty space. Luinur and the elves were seated there. Al motioned them toward the end of the bench against the wall. Elei felt eyes watching as she crossed the room with Caradorn, leaning a bit on his strong arm. He scooted into the bench, leaving a small space for Elei at the end. She hesitated, noting that she would be rubbing elbows- and thighs- with him. "Hsst!" whispered Alagos urgently, his eyes flicking toward the younglings, "Sit, Elei!" but he was not quick enough. Even as she moved to scoot in, the Wood Elves' laughter rose.

"You can sit in his lap!" teased one.

"Or mine!" callled another.

"No, mine!" said a third.

Elei blushed and deliberately scooted close to Caradorn, so that their thighs did touch. She pressed her leg into the warmth of his, letting the headiness of the hidden contact sooth her embarrassment. The elves' amusement quickly settled down and they turned their attention elsewhere, but Elei soon found the warmth of his leg to be anything but soothing. From the contact, a heat spread into her body and she found her pulse quickening. She glanced over at him, eyes wide, and he grinned slyly, whispering "My lap is still available." Elei jerked upright at that, cheeks flaming, easing her leg away slightly. Alagos looked at them, his eyes narrowed.

Mari and Rory showed up then with their supper, and Elei attacked her dinner eagerly. As her initial hunger eased, Elei realized that her thigh was again resting comfortably against Caradorn's muscular one. She squirmed, but found that she could not move away without falling off the bench. She fumed inwardly, but pride kept her from asking Caradorn to scoot over. She willed herself to relax, seeking distraction in her dinner. The tendril flush of heat began to creep into her awareness again, and she squirmed, looking around the room.

The sensation of someone watching her drew her eyes to the opposite end of the room. The smith sat chewing lustily on his dinner, and focusing his heated gaze on her. Caradorn felt her tense, and looked up. He frowned, then threw one arm around her shoulder. The smith lowered his gaze, and Elei sighed in relief. Her tension did not lessen, though. Now the warmth of his arm on her back and his hand on her shoulder were compounding the radiating flush of desire Elei felt. "Thanks", she choked out in a husky voice. Caradorn squeezed her shoulder, murmuring "You're welcome." As he lifted his arm, his gloved hand trailed over the back of Elei's neck with a feather light caress. She shivered, then chewed fiercely.

The sensation of eyes upon her drew her notice again, and Elei looked around for the source. This time it was the worshipful gaze of Rob Wycombe, seated three tables away. Alagos turned briefly to see who had her notice. He turned back to Elei, squaring his shoulders so he was blocking Rob's view. "Think cabbages." he whispered, smirking. Elei's peal of laughter had Caradorn asking what the joke was. "Yon swain gave Elei a lovely blooming gift," said Al.

"Mostly for their perfume." murmured Elei, giggling. Caradorn raised his eyebrows, mystified by their mirth.

"Plants are nice." he said, looking worried.

Elei sobered a bit as Alagos shot her a warning glance. "They are nice," she admitted, "and will probably bloom all winter long."

Caradorn turned to study her, one hand gripping the table edge tautly as he said, "Has he asked you for your hand?" in a tense voice. Startled, Elei shook her head, and his hand relaxed a bit, but some perverse impulse made her continue.

"At least, not yet, he hasn't." The elf's grip tightened on the table again. Elei ducked her head at Alagos's glare, chagrined at herself, yet thrilled to think that Caradorn was jealous. Alagos poured her a half pint of ale reluctantly, after she finished eating. She sipped at it as the Boffins came around to clear the dishes. Talagand stood up, with his harp at his side, and called the room's attention. He directed the men to move the tables and benches out of the way, clearing the room for dancing. Several hobbits came in with instruments, and set up around Tal, to one side of the room. The fireplace was stoked, the lamps lit, and the doors flung open to the night chill.

Elei went to stand with Al and Caradorn by the bar, as people began crowding in. There were a dozen hobbits, male and female, and a score of humans: five men and fifteen young women. Rob and the blacksmith stayed, as did the elves. Last in the door was Thoron, an eager grin on his face as he took in the sight of all the girls. The girls, for their part, were chattering excitedly, all eyes on the elves. Elei sighed heavily. Alagos saw the direction of her gaze. "Have no fear, Cousin" he said, "They will need dancing partners, and they far outnumber our visitors."

Caradorn placed one gloved hand on Elei's shoulder and grinned, saying "Talagand was wise to arrange this."

"Do you dance?" asked Elei. He smiled in amusement at her question.

"Yes, Wood Elves dance." he said. "My father and his people are fond of revels. It keeps Father's mind off of old sorrows."

"But, have you danced with humans?" asked Elei.

He smiled indulgently. "I am a fast learner." he said. Elei raised one eyebrow skeptically, and he smirked in answer to her expression. Elei thought back to Dale, recalling how the human warriors were usually clumsy dancers, being rather musclebound.

Tal called up the Boffins and consulted briefly with them. Rory faced the crowd and announced, "First dance, Marigold and I wlll show you the patterns with the Burrows." He indicated another hobbit couple. The two pairs bowed to the room, Marigold dimpling merrily.

She called out "And then you can join in when you're ready." Rory hopped off the dais, pulling Mari by the hand. The couples faced each other, elbows linked, as Tal struck up a lively tune with the hobbit band. Elei watched as they circled around each other and back, relieved that she recognized the dance. The Boffins sashayed down the center of the room and back along one side, clasped hands raised, followed by the Burrows.

Caradorn surprised Elei by stepping in front of her, his hand raised palm up. He bowed gallantly and asked her, "Shall we?" She smiled up at him and took his hand. They followed the dancers up to the front, stepping into the set. They were quickly followed by the elves, each of whom had already chosen a girl as a partner. Elei noted that the younger elves were not wearing gloves. She made a mental note to ask Caradorn about it some time, as they jumped into the dance. Elei swung around her partner at an exhilarating speed, marvelling that he did not miss a single step. He guided her faultlessly through the weaving patterns, in and out of the other couples. Couples continued to join in, until the whole room was a dizzying whirl of movement.

As the set ended, couples bowed and curtseyed to each other. The men kissed the ladies' hands in most cases. As she clasped Caradorn's raised hand and swept her skirt up with the other hand as she curtseyed, Elei peered up at Caradorn. He raised her hand as he bowed, bringing it close to his lips. She felt his warm breath on her skin and her heart fluttered as he pursed his lips. Then he murmured "Thank you, Elei." over her hand, and straightened. She saw his fist clench as he dropped her hand. She repressed her disappointment with a falsely merry smile as she took his hand again to walk to the side of the room.

The musicians struck up a merry tune, and a simpler couples' dance began. Elei opened her mouth to suggest they get a drink, but before she made a sound, Caradorn was pulling her back onto the dance floor. She pursed her lips indignantly. As she set one hand on his shoulder and clasped his hand with the other, she glanced over his shoulder. The blacksmith stood where she had been a moment before, hands on his hips, glaring at Caradorn's back. He gave Elei an audacious wink before turning to the other girls. She looked up at Caradorn's crooked smile, and her annoyance fled. "You needed rescuing." he said.

"Thank you," said Elei, "but I am also quite thirsty! I wanted a drink." She pursed her lips.

"We can manage that!" said the elf, as he swung her gracefully around in his arms. The dizzying circles were exhilarating. He deftly maneuvered them through the crowed, then spun her to a halt next to the bar. Elei's tankard of watered ale was waiting. She drank gratefully. Caradorn joined her, asking Thalidhor for a pint.

"I envy you your resistance to our brews." said Elei.

Caradorn smiled down at her. "So you've found me out." he teased. "'Tis not true for all brews, though." They stood, content to watch the rest of the dance. Elei noted with satisfaction that Thoron was dancing with a pretty girl, and Al had also been pressed into service. He looked to be enjoying himself with a round-cheeked girl. As they passed Elei, Al's partner giggled in a shrill pitch. Elei winced, as did Alagos, who flashed her a wry smile.

"Thoron has a beauty." said her uncle at the bar.

"Aye," Elei replied, "but Alagos has a giggler." Her uncle looked measuringly at Al and his partner.

"Ah, that one." he said. "She is very young. There are others."

The number ended, and Elei saw Rob heading her way. "Shall we go?" murmured Caradorn.

"No," said Elei regretfully, "I'd best dance one with him, in thanks for the flowers." Caradorn nodded grudgingly, his lips set in a grim line as he stepped a few steps away from her.

Rob approached, making puppy dog eyes at Elei. She smiled graciously, taking his proffered hand when he stammered "Will ye dance wi' me?"

As they moved away together, Thalidhor murmured "Disgusting."

Caradorn's lips twitched as he asked "What?"

"The way he fawns over her." said Thalidhor. "Elei is headstrong, and that one is a nice enough lad, but he'd be catering to her every whim in no time at all." Caradorn smiled, pleased. A beautiful, tall girl with long black hair piled up on her head came over to stand by the bar. "There's a lady as needs a dancing partner." said Thalidhor.

Caradorn said "I shall not shirk my duty, then." With a charming smile, he moved to bow over the lady's hand, and led her into the dance. He noted that she had blue eyes, like Elei.

Elei, meanwhile, had her work cut out for her, avoiding Rob's feet as they danced. When he slowed his steps and she had an instant to look up from their feet, she saw Caradorn dancing. His partner tossed her head and let out a peal of musical laughter as they passed. Elei scowled as a jealous pang hit her. Rob helpfully stepped back a bit, afraid he had trodden on her toes, and Elei smiled reassuringly at him and coached him on the steps of the dance. Caradorn, wondering what his partner was laughing at, glanced over and saw Elei favoring Rob with a smile. Now it was his turn to scowl for an instant, and Elei returned his glance. His scowl cleared as he turned back to his partner. The dance ended, and Elei curtseyed to Rob and clasped his hand in thanks. 'For not stomping on my toes', she thought, giving him a brilliant smile. Rob's cheeks flamed red as he bowed and turned away.

Elei looked up to see Caradorn kissing his partner's hand. She flinched, eyes wide, sure she saw his lips touch the lady's hand. The raven-haired beauty blushed and curtsied prettily, her hand claimed next by Rob, at the elf's urging. As she turned away, Elei stepped back to the wall, fuming inwardly. Caradorn headed toward her, but Elei noticed that the handsome blacksmith was lounging insolently at the end of the bar. Elei stepped over to her uncle, with a brittle smile on her face. Thalidhor gave her a concerned look, sayng "What's the hurry, Niece? Ye look to be fleeing your elf." Her eyes flashed angrily. "Now, don't blame the lad for doing his duty, I urged him to dance." he soothed.

Her expression lightened, but she said "You can make it up to me by introducing me to yon handsome rogue." She indicated the smith.

Her uncle looked at her in alarm. "Him? We've taken pains to keep you out of his clutches."

Elei set her jaw, a stubborn glint in her eye. "If you don't, I will." she insisted.

Her uncle looked scandalized, but relented. "All right. At least we've a big audience tonight." he said, glaring at her. He slapped his towel disgustedly on the counter and sidled over to the smith as did Elei. "Hoy, Smith, this is my niece, Eleirien." he said. The smith stood upright, a broad smile on his face as he turned to face Elei. He towered over her, and Elei gulped as she saw the breadth of his shoulders.

"Charmed." he said insolently at her, as his eyes raked over her bosom.

"Now, you can ask her to dance, if ye promise to be a gentleman." said Thalidhor, glaring at him.

The smith bowed rather gracefully, asking her "Care to dance?" in his deep, rumbling voice.

Elei saw Caradorn arriving behind her and nearly refused, but then thoughts of hand-kissing made her reply "Why, yes, I'd love to." in a falsely cheerful voice. The smith extended one large, meaty hand, and Elei put hers in it. He practically yanked her out to the dance floor, and Elei pulled back to remind him that she was not weak. He flashed her another overeager grin. To Elei's chagrin, the dance was one that had the partners clasping hands on one side, while she had her other hand on his shoulder, and his on her waist. As they swung into the dance, Elei looked toward the bar. Caradorn stood watching them, his face carefully blank. His hands at his sides were clenched into fists.

As the dance went on, Elei faced her own dilemma: the smith's large hand had a tendency to drift downward form her waist. She would narrow her eyes, and he would give her a dazzling smile as his hand slid back to her waist. As they moved closer into a knot of dancers, Elei felt a definite grope of her derriere. She resisted the impulse to slap him, waiting for an opportune moment to exact her revenge. As they spun one last round and the tune neared its finish, Elei felt his hand wander again. She deliberately misstepped, bringing one boot heel down on his foot. The big man winced, but his hand promptly ceased its wandering. "So sorry!" said Elei blithely as they left the floor with the smith limping slightly. He bowed politely, smiling ruefully, and turned away to the other girls.

Caradorn looked down at her as she returned to the bar. He was smiling in amusement and holding his tankard of ale. "Am I properly punished now, for dancing with another?" he asked.

"No," said Elei, "I think I am. That masher." she muttered darkly, rubbing her derriere.

"Where does it hurt? Can I help?" teased the elf, with a wicked light in his eyes.

Elei tried to glare, but her lips curled into a laugh. "No, thank you." she sputtered. Then she glared at him. "If you won't kiss my hand, why would you want to touch me?" she pouted.

His eyes widened. "Is that why you are angry?" he asked incredulously.

Elei ducked her head, pouting. "Yes." he raised one gloved hand, entreating. The hand was trembling. Startled, Elei looked him in the eyes.

"I can explain," he said, "But not here, it is too noisy. For now, know that it was a mere common courtesy to the lady."

At the anquished look in his eyes, she relented. "I am sorry. Promise you will explain later?" He nodded."Then, for now," said Elei, "will you dance with me?" He smiled, eyes shining, and led her out into a vigorous country dance. They dances several more sets, Elei enjoying the feel of his touch radiating warmth through her gown. She noticed as the evening wore on that one or two of the young elves were now wearing suede gloves, like Caradorn. She mentally tacked this onto the list of things to ask him about. Then a heady whirl of the dance called her attention back to the pure enjoyment of being in his arms.

Rob danced with a few local girls, then left early. Elei watched Luinur and the younglings laughing with a group of girls. "Half-elves." she remarked.

"Where?" asked Caradorn.

"There, with your companions. Several of those girls are half-elves. Bree gets many races of travellers."

"I thought some of them were tall for Breelanders. Half Wood Elf, I suspect. Another effect of my father's many years of wild carousing is that many of his subjects were lax with their morals." he said frowned until Elei put her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

As they stood out a dance, having ale, Elei noticed Talagand was dancing with a pretty girl, while one of the hobbits carried the tune on a fiddle.

"Tal looks happy." She remarked.

"Aye." he agreed. As the dance ended, the musicians struck up a courtly, slow dance tune. Hobbit couples led off, promenading up and around the room in pairs, followed by other couples. "Dance with me again, Elei?" pleaded Caradorn. Elei smiled and set her hand in his, warmth carrying through his soft glove. They joined in the stately procession. As they came to the turn, he clasped her other hand, pulling her back close against his tall form for an instant. Elei thrilled at the feeling as she pressed briefly against his chest and thighs. All too soon, they moved apart, turning.

Caradorn's jaw was clenched from the feel of her warm, soft curves setting him ablaze with desire. The stately turns of the dance took them apart, and he was able to keep his grip on her hand light only with great self-control. Eyes narrowed, he concentrated on letting the dance remind him of the formalities of the Sindar, whose court dances were like this one. The rigidity of his father's customs served to distract him from Eleirien's soft curves and the way her lips parted when he held her close. With an inward groan, he debated with himself again as to whether he could simply leave, and go in all haste to his father. He wanted his approval, but did not think he could stand to wait much longer. But neither did he want to leave a bride and go off to war.

Elei looked up at Caradorn, concerned, as they pavanned through the end of the dance. His hand felt tense, and emotions flitted across his features when she glanced at his face. His gaze on her, and the set of his sculpted lips, had softened as he pulled her close. But now she saw sorrow or pain, followed by a schooled blank expression, and lastly a steely determination. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but before she could, Luinur came over, an eager grin on his face. "Mellon! You looked like a couple from the palace!" he enthused, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Your father will approve."

Caradorn's mood seemed to lighten a bit. "Would I could be sure." he muttered.

"Worry not so!" said Luinur. "He trusts your judgment."

"What, in spite of my weak nature?" asked Caradorn angrily.

"Nay!" soothed his friend, "Your mother has taught him much about Silvan elves."

Caradorn finally smiled. "Thank you, 'tis easy to fall into old gloom."

Luinur smiled, patting his back. "Be cheered," he said, "Two of our younglings may have the milgwaedh."

Caradorn raised his eyebrows. "So soon?"

Luinur nodded, laughing. "Yes, 'tis quite sudden when found, as you should know!" He turned serious for a moment. "They will not wait long to wed."

Caradorn said bitterly, "They need not. Father will not mind."

Luinur gripped his shoulder. "And you think he would not be as kind to his son? Steady on, mellon, you will go to him soon!"

"And you, mellon?" Caradorn quizzed Luinur. "Have you found a lady?"

Luinur smiled. "Alas, not one has yet touched my heart."

"You are lucky... war will take us away soon." said Caradorn grimly.

"Mayhap not too soon," said Luinur, "That is what our younglings are counting on. They plan to make the best of their time."

"Sounds wise!" chipped in Elei, tired of being left out of the conversation.

Luinur smiled at her. "Yes, they trust Eru to bring them back." Caradorn looked thoughtful.

Elei slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, clasping his forearm with her other hand. "I will trust Eru to bring you back." she declared. He stared down at her for a moment, then his lips lifted in a tentative smile.

As if on cue, another lively dance began. "Dance with me, Elei?" he asked again, and she nodded, eyes shining. She lost herself in the giddy whirl of the dance, his strong arms and hands holding her, and the warmth in his eyes. She tried not to feel bereft when, at the finish, he again bowed over her hand without touching it with his lips. She squeezed his hand, and he returned the pressure gently with his, their eyes locked.

Tal's voice carried across the room. "Thank you for attending, gentlefolk. Have a good evening, and remember The Three Trolls."

The crowd dispersed, led by merry hobbits. The smith swaggered out with a pretty girl on each arm, followed by the men and ladies. Elei was heartened to see her cousins escorting young ladies home. The young elves followed, and even Luinur had a young lady on his arm. Elei heard his voice as they went outside, saying "I will see you safely home."

Caradorn helped the Boffins close the outside doors, then turned to Elei. He extended his arm. "May I see you safely home?" he asked with a smile.

Elei curtseyed, giggling, saying "Why thank you." as she took his arm. They walked past the watchful gaze of Thalidhor. He looked away only when he saw Meril come out to observe their progress up the stairs. She beamed, clasping her hands happily. Caradorn opened Elei's door for her, bowing as she went past him. Elei spun to face him. "Thank you for the dancing." she murmured, smiling up at him. Impulsively, she lifted her head to give him a peck on the cheek with puckered lips. He recoiled, jerking his head back before she could touch him.

At the startled, hurt look in her eyes, he groaned "I am sorry!" and swept her into his embrace, hugging her against her chest.

"Well done!" came Alagos's voice from the stairs, as he stepped up to join them. Elei let her arms go around Caradorn's back for a moment, her ear pressed against his heartbeat. He patted her on the back, squeezing gently before he released her. She stepped back and looked quizzically at her cousin. "Mother is still watching, you know." Alagos said wryly, "We must keep things proper."

"Thank you, tirrestor." said Caradorn. He clasped both of Elei's hands in his and said "Good night, beautiful lady."

"Good night, handsome elf." replied Elei. They laughed.

Alagos rolled his eyes. "Good night, Cousin, milord." he said. Elei smiled as they stepped away, closing her door behind them. She whirled and danced across the parlor to her room. She undressed quickly, suddenly weary, and climbed into bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"But 'twould be difficult, not even to touch" -Talagand

Caradorn bid Alagos good night, then paced his room, restless. Finally, he put on his cloak and walked silently downstairs and out to the oak tree. He looked up, seeing with relief that Elei's shutters were closed. He shimmied up the tree to the fork, and stretched out, letting the tree's stillness sooth him. The night chill did not penetrate his elven cloak. The faint light from Elei's room winked out, and he breathed deeply, watching the stars twinkling overhead. His keen eyes made out the figure of one of the young elves, walking up to a house in town with a young lady. The couple stopped, merging briefly, then the elf bowed low and the lady went inside. The elf strode back down the road towards him. Caradorn sighed with relief.

Elei found herself unable to sleep, so she decided to try some fresh air. She rose quietly and carefully unlatched the shutters, pushing them part way open. Then she slid back into bed.

Caradorn heard the click of the latch and tensed. No light was lit, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the shutters opened and all stayed dark. After a few minutes of silence, his eyes were drawn that direction irresistibly. His keen elf eyes could make out Elei's form in the dark. His gaze rested on her face for a few moments, then he silently climbed down the tree and slipped back inside. He passed quietly to his room, carefully latching his door without a sound, and resolved to try again to rest.

Elei felt the chill of night creeping, and closed her shutters. This time, when she hit the bed, she fell fast asleep. Her dreams were troubled with sorrow. She awoke with a melancholy feeling from a dream that Caradorn was gone from her. Her head felt groggy, so she went to the washstand to splash water on her face. As she dried her face, she pushed open her shutters, letting in the morning light and a breath of crisp, fresh air. Her heart beat joyfully at the sight of Caradorn's long legs, stretched out on the oak limb. Then she blushed furiously, realizing she was standing there in her nightgown, and pulled the shutters closed quickly.

Caradorn roused from his reverie of watching the sunrise, at the clatter of Elei's shutters. He stretched, catlike, and slipped down the tree.

Marigold tapped at Elei's door and came in just as Elei finished dressing. She was carrying a try piled with pastries on on arm, and a stack of plates on the other. "G'mornin', Miss," she said cheerfully, "I see you're decent already. Come in, boys!" Coll and Ross tripped in, each carefully bearing a tray, followed by Galen with a pitcher. "Set it here," Mari said to Coll, who deposited his tray of bread with a thump, catching a roll as it bounced off. "yours here," she directed Ross, who placed his tray of fruit delicately on the table, and stood back proudly. Galen set down the pitcher. All three boys, at a nod from Marigold, ran from the room. "Scamps!" she remarked. "Here's a wee breakfast for you, Miss." Elei smiled at her description of the feast. "And, beggin' yer pardon, yon elf and your grown cousins will join you for breakfast." Elei nodded, eyes wide. Mari winked at her.

"What about helping my aunt?" asked Elei.

"Oh, she said to tell you she won't be needin' much help wi' chores this mornin'," dimpled Mari, then scampered out.

Elei dashed back to her room and grabbed her hairbrush She was still smoothing her hair when a knock came on the parlor door. "Enter." she called, the door to her room standing open. She peered out to see Alagos nimbly enter, followed by Caradorn. Galen followed, bearing another chair. "Well," said Elei, "this explains why Marigold brought such a wee little breakfast." Her cousin laughed with her. Caradorn flashed her his crooked smile. Galen darted out around them, and before they were seated, he returned with a small table and moved two of the trays to it, then ran out again. Caradorn held out a chair for Elei, and she smiled brilliantly at him as she sat. Al seated himself on her left, with Caradorn across the table.

"Now, Elei," said Algaos, "I must scold you, before my brothers arrive." He gave her a stern glance.

"For what?" asked Elei, eyebrows raised. Caradorn looked embarrassed.

"I saw you, last night." said Al accusingly. Elei waited for him to continue, with a slight frown on her face. "I do not mean to embarrass you, but this concerns Caradorn, too," he said, "and he may have something to say." The elf sat silently, so Al went on. "I saw you, Elei, about to kiss Caradorn's cheek."

Elei noded. "'Twas merely a thank you peck on the cheek," she protested, "Or, so 'twas meant.."

Alagos nodded gravely. "Aye, but cruel as it seems, you cannot allow yourself even that." Elei's eyes widened, and she glanced over at Caradorn. He looked gravely at her, but did not disagree. Alagos sighed, saying "Are you certain, my friend, that you do not wish to explain? I can step across the room and still be your tirrestor." to Caradorn. Caradorn shot Elei an agonized look, but merely shook his head.

"Elei, remember what I told you about the elves, and what Tal said about the wedding he saw?' asked Alagos. She narrowed her eyes, thinking back. "'Twas the time you were checking my leg wound, when Tal was with us, and before the wood elves came back."

She nodded. "Oh, yes...The poem, the one, two, three, four poem?"

Al nodded. "Do you remember the lines?"

She thought, but then shook her head. "'Twas romantic, but sounded like a nursery rhyme." she said.

He nodded. "Let me refresh your memory. "One touch sparks you the bond, Two, your love you will miss, Three, your hearts will grow fond, Four, fire bonds with a kiss." Caradorn sat tensely, his elbows resting on the tabletop, his tightly clasped, gloved hands resting against his lips and chin. "Now do you understand the degree of danger you place yourself in, Elei?" asked Alagos sternly.

She looked at Caradorn, seeing hurt in his eyes, but still he said nothing. "Why do you speak of a great danger?" she asked Al, "falling in love sounds not so terrible."

Al sounded exasperated. "'Tis not that; love is fine. 'Tis dishonor that is a concern, right, mellon?" The elf nodded.

Finally Caradorn spoke. "Traditionally, my mother was supposed to tell me of this before I came of age, but Father sent me to the Sindar for many years, and I missed it." His face blushed scarlet. "'Tis a highly embarrassing topic to the Sindar, my father's kin."

"Embarrassing?" asked Elei incredulously. "But, they live for centuries. How can it be embarrassing?"

"Because it involves a loss of self-control." he said, "'Tis a blow to their pride. But I thank you, Alagos, for telling me this poem in Common speech; I had not heard it in Father's domain. My mother may not have known of this, as she is a wood elf." He shook his head. "I feared as much, though." he said. "But, the fourth line is of most concern." Alagos nodded.

The men exchanged stern looks and Elei was frustrated. "I am glad you two know what you speak of!" said Elei petulantly.

Alagos smiled at her. "Peace, Elei, as a well-bred young lady, you know less of some things."

Caradorn looked at her warmly, as she bridled at Al's words. "Tirrestor," he murmured to Alagos, "I will speak with her now." His mellow voice warmed Elei, soothing away her ill temper. Alagos smiled and stood, pacing across the room to the door. He opened it a crack, saying a few words to Tal, who stood waiting, then closed it and crossed his arms.

Caradorn stayed where he sat, but locked his gaze with her. "Elei," he murmured, "I believe we have the milinant."

She puzzled it out. "The 'love-thought-gift?" He nodded again. Her eyes widened. "Like my parents?"

Now Caradorn's eyes widened. "Your parents?"

She nodded. "They could share some kind of mind bond, when they touched. I do not know if 'twas words, or impressions, emotions."

He nodded. "My father has this with my mother, though he had it not with Legolas' mother while she lived." He gazed solemnly at her. "He did not speak of it much. His sorrow over the loss of his first wife was too great."

Elei said "My father spoke of it. He said 'twas the finding of a lifemate, and a rare gift."

Caradorn's eyes shone. "Elei, marry me?"

She paled. "Are you certain you would want to marry a mortal? I am not immortal like you."

"I am certain. I have lived far too long alone, and the milinant is too rare a gift to scorn! I would spend all your years with you, and then go into the West, rather than forego loving you. Perhaps our children's children will keep me here longer. I want to ask my father's blessing, and marry you properly. But we cannot touch too many times until then!" He was again flushed scarlet.

Elei sought to reassure him. "I know you are honourable, my love." she said.

He looked suddenly predatory, fierce, as his gaze raked over her lips and neck. He spoke in a strained voice. "If we touch again, Elei, I may not be able to help it. If we reach the limit before we are wed, from what they say, I will ravish you."

Elei's eyes were wide in amazement. "But, my love," she said in a husky voice, "'twill not be ravishing me if I am willing."

He groaned. "By Eru, Elei! Do not tempt me so. 'Twill be dishonor in your kinsmen's eyes, in the eyes of men."

Elie thought of her father. "My father would understand." she insisted.

"Maybe, but your brothers? Your uncle? Your cousins!?" exclaimed Caradorn. "Elei," he coaxed, when she avoided his gaze, "I do not know how long my father might take to forgive me, if I wed here, in haste, without his knowledge. He will probably outlive both of us, and I would have his good will, for our lifetime." She met his gaze, understanding his torment at last. "If we fail, I will wed you as quickly as I can." he swore, "but it may be at a high cost. If we fail, we will be already well and truly wed, by silvan beliefs; 'tis the Sindar who want the ceremony, and the humans. 'Tis my father." She gulped, nodding her head. "So..." he breathed, "knowing this, when the time comes, Eleirien, however it may be," he clasped her hands with his suede-clad hands, "will you marry me?"

She met his gaze steadily. "Yes, Caradorn," she said.

"Till then, please," he murmured, his gaze fiery, "touch me not, my love. I will try to talk to my father soon, but war may interfere. We must be strong."

She nodded. "Forgive me," she said, "If I was teasing you last night." Tears sprang to her eyes. "'Tis cruel that we cannot kiss, as most couples do." she said.

"Forgive me, love," he said in a husky voice, "If I seemed callous or cold. I am glad you now know the reason. But I would rather court you properly, as humans do. We have not known each other long." He looked up at her cousin as he released her hands. "It is well you told me the poem, Alagos. I fear it is true for your cousin and I, and quite relevant to our case."

Alagos nodded gravely, as he rejoined them. "I had to see if you knew, so you could consider it. Elei told me of the spark when your fingertips met."

Caradorn looked somberly at Elei. "One." he said.

Her eyes widened. "Then, the day you touched my hands was two?"

"Yes," said Alagos. That is why you must take such care. The numbered lines in the poem may not be literally true, or they may be exactly true."

"Yes," said Caradorn, "And we have no one here to consult about that, so we cannot risk it."

There was a chorus of masculine voices downstairs and the sound of boots on the stairs, followed by a tap on the door. Alagos looked to Caradorn, who nodded, then Al opened it and stepped back, surprised, saying "Brother! You are back! Join us?"

"Aye, and I am famished, so I will join you briefly."

Aruzir stepped in, looking weary. He was still in his traveling attire, dusty from the road. "Elei, milord." He ducked his head at them. He clasped Alagos' hand, patting him on the back. "You look well, Al!" He enthused.

Alagos grinned. "And you look weary, Aru." Tal and Thoron came in and clasped hands with Aruzir. They crowded in at the table, Elei next to Caradorn this time.

Aruzir said "Caradorn, what are your plans for your company today?"

"To search to the south, after this little hobbit snack we have for breakfast." he said, eyes twinkling.

"Then my message can wait a bit," said Aruzir, by your leave, while I eat?" The elf nodded. Aruzir piled his plate and began eating. They joined in. Elei found that her usual appetite was back, but she took pains to watch her table manners. She caught Tal winking at her when she took a particularly dainty bite, and she rolled her eyes. Aruzir finally sat back and sighed. "Well, I'd best deliver your message, milord." he said. "Your father sent an emissary to meet me. He says the search for the missing prisoner is still of the greatest import, right now, and he trusts you to help carry it out on this side of the Misty Mountains." Caradorn nodded gravely.

"Was he tall, blond?..." asked the elf.

"Aye, Tirlhug, by name." said Aruzir. Caradorn frowned. "And with that, I take my leave." said Aruzir wearily.

"Rest well!" chorused his brothers, as he left the room.

Caradorn sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands. "What is it, milord?" asked Elei. He took a deep breath and sat up.

"How like them to remind me of my duty." he said bitterly. "I was hoping to head towards home, to consult with my father. Now it seems I must wait."

"How long?" she asked.

"A week or two, perhaps. Unless we have news to send, or hear from them sooner."

"And today, we are bound to the fords." said Alagos.

"Aye." said Caradorn. "South to Tharbad, then back along the river to the northeast." Tal and Thoron nodded.

"Are you all going, this time?" asked Elei.

"We will head east," said Alagos, "and meet the elves by the joining of the Hoarwell and the Loudwater. Aruzir is staying here, this time."

"No more dancing for a while for me," sighed Talagand. He and Thoron smiled wistfully.

"Oh, my!" said Elei, "I have new lithuilenn for you to take along. I nearly forgot. They are in the pantry."

Alagos said "Let us take those without the berries, this time. The dried meat version is more nourishing." The brothers rose. Alagos fixed Caradorn with a steady gaze as his brothers headed out the door. "Tirrestor?' he asked.

Caradorn shook his head this time. "No, but many thanks, mellon." He clasped Al's hand, and Alagos patted his shoulder. "I need but a moment." said the elf.

"Lithuilenn?" Al asked Eleirien.

Elei nodded. "Yes, I will be right down." She stood, and as the door closed behind Alagos, Caradorn turned to her. Their eyes locked, and Elei felt as if she was drowning in his warm brown eyes. He stretched his arms wide, and Elei stepped into his embrace, leaning her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his back. His heart thudded beneath her ear.

"Eleirien," he breathed, "look at me." She raised her head tentatively, pulling back slightly so their bodies were inches apart. He lowered his head toward hers, and Elei froze. She willed herself not to move, though every fiber of her ached to reach up and meet his lips with hers. She trembled with the effort. Caradorn reached up one hand to cradle the back of her head. Tilting it, he lowered his to an infinitesimal distance from hers, and she felt his breath on her skin. He angled his head to the opposite side, eyes still locked on hers. Then he raised his other gloved hand and traced her shoulder and neck with one finger. Elei shivered as heat poured through her. His finger traced her face, neck to jawline, up to her cheekbone; then it trailed down to her lips. Her lips parted slightly and she sighed, then he wrapped her in a fierce hug again. She squeezed back as hard as she could. He was trembling as well. "Farewell, my love," he said, "I hope to return soon."

Elei blinked back sudden tears. "I will miss you!" she choked.

"And I, you, but we cannot help that." he said. He lowered his arms and stepped back as she released him.

Elei struggled to regain her composure. "Take some lithuilenn." she said, "I will fetch it from the pantry."

"Yes, thank you." He smiled. "Elei, I should speak to your father after mine, 'tis proper."

"'Tis not possible, he is away at war."

"I know. Will he mind?"

"Nay, he will be glad if I wed. I think he was beginning to despair of me ever finding a lifemate." she said. "My uncle will serve in his absence. I doubt not they agreed on that, at my stepmother's and aunt's urging, without bothering to tell me. But I will say naught to them, until you are ready." She took his hand, saying "Come downstairs, I will find you after I duck into the kitchen." He followed, bemused, and offered her his arm on the stairs.

At the bottom, Luinur came in. "Lakh hiru," he said, "we are nearly ready."

"As am I." Caradorn replied. Luinur darted back toward the guest rooms, and he followed. Elei stopped for a moment, admiring his legs until he rounded the corner. She sighed.

Marigold popped out of the bar. "Aye, a fine lad, there, miss." She winked, dimpling at Elei. Elei blushed at being caught ogling, and turned quickly back to the kitchen. Mari smiled behind her back.

Little Elanor ran up to Elei when she opened the kitchen door. Elanor grabbed hold of Elei's leg, through her skirt, for balance. "Elei," she said, "Evvs!" She had an iron grip, and Elei found she could not step without unbalancing the tot, so she reached down and scooped her up. Ella let go as Elei grabbed her, promptly sticking her chubby fist in her mouth. Elei balanced her on one hip, bouncing her. Elanor's hair was beginning to take on her mother's reddish hue. Elei smiled at the babe, wondering what it would be like to hold Caradorn's child in her arms.

At that moment, Caradorn was passing the kitchen door. He stopped, transfixed at the sight of Eleirien bouncing the curly-headed babe on her hip. Her smile was radiant and Ella gurgled at her, then began waving her little arms, saying "Eff, eff!" Her blue eyes fixed on Caradorn. Elei looked up and saw him, and blushed. She glanced around the kitchen, but her aunt was not in sight.

"Do you have a moment?" she asked the elf. He nodded, somewhat surprised. Elei beckoned, and he spun gracefully in the half door, latching it behind him. "Can you help me?" Elei asked. "Would you mind holding her?" He hesitated. "If we don't, she latches onto my leg," said Elei, smiling indulgently. He laughed then, and held out his arms. Ella beamed, kicking her legs excitedly as Elei passed her over, saying "This is Elanor."

Elanor looked up at him, wide-eyed, as he carefully lifted her in his strong hands. "Elanor, this is Caradorn." said Elei.

"Eff!" said Ella.

"Elf." said Caradorn precisely, holding her in front of his face. "Elanor," he said in his melodious voice, "Do you want to sit on my shoulder, up high?" She nodded solemnly, eyes wide. She clapped her hands as he lifted her to his shoulder.

"Ride!" said Elanor.

Caradorn looked at Elei. "Seems she wants to go places."

"You can come with me," laughed Elei, "I just need my hands free." She led them back to the pantry. The doorway was tall enough for them. "Come in." she said.

Caradorn doubtfully eyed the shelves, packed with colorful items that were usually out of Elanor's reach. Elanor waved her chubby arms around. He held her firmly in place with one hand. "I think we'd best stay out." he said gently.

"Oh!" said Elei, "Of course, how silly of me." She blushed, turning back to the shelves. She found her stacks of lithuilenn and grabbed the two without berries. As she came out of the pantry, she heard babyish giggling. Caradorn was tossing Elanor in the air and catching her. He looked relaxed and happy. He caught the toddler and saw Elei at the same instant. He gently stood Elanor on the floor, taking her by both chubby hands, and swung her in the air in front of him.

"Whee!" she squealed.

Meril came in the door, blushing. "Oh, milord, Eleirien, so sorry! I hope she has not been underfoot."

Caradorn smiled at her, passing Ella into her outstretched arms. "Not at all." he said.

Elei smiled at her aunt. "No trouble, I was only here for a moment." she said, waving her packets in her hand. Meril nodded, bouncing Ella on her hip.

Elanor looked up at Caradorn as he bowed to Meril. "Elf!" she said. Meril looked at her in astonishment as Elei and Caradorn walked out, the elf holding open the half door for Elei.

They passed out into the courtyard. Caradorn looked down at Elei solemnly. "Now, my love, I really must go." he said. Elei nodded, eyes shining as she gazed at the gold and amber flecks in his eyes. She blinked away sudden tears, and looked down at her hands as she chose a cloth-wrapped packet.

"Take these," she said, pressing it into his hand. "They are aduli."

He smiled as he lifted her chin with one hand. "Be safe, meleth." She smiled, as did he, gazes locked.

"Lakh hiru," called a youthful voice, "are you ready?"

He clasped Elei's hands again briefly. Then he strode towards the stable, calling "Aye, I am here."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Very bright was that sword when it was made whole again;_

_the light of the sun shone redly in it, and the light of the moon shone cold, _

_and its edge was hard and keen. -JRR Tolkien_

The young elves and Luinur filed out, leading their mounts. They were all clad in brown and green, with the changeable grey-green elven cloaks. The four youths chattered excitedly to each other as they waited. Caradorn came out with his horse. He mounted gracefully and they all followed suit. With a light clatter they rode out of the yard and onto the Great East Road.

Elei, watching, saw several girls standing outside the gate, waving their handkerchiefs as the elves rode by. "A colorful display, eh?" said Thoron next to her, startling Elei.

She smirked. "Aye, not that they are trying to call attention to themselves."

"Fret not, Cousin, your elf has eyes only for you. And you, Elei, were so oblivious to all else right now, that I could have been a southron trying to abduct you, and you would not have noticed, until 'twas too late." he scolded. "But, methinks yon girls could use a bit of company on their morning stroll back home." He grinned impishly, eyes sparkling.

Elei noted that he had taken pains to groom his dark hair. She laughed. "Yes, you had best hurry. I will tell your brothers where to find you, if you dally too long." He strode off jauntily. Elei watched the elves until they vanished from sight. She felt a melancholy coming on as they got farther away. All she could think of was how much she already missed Caradorn. Thoron strolled past, grinning from ear to ear, with a girl on each arm. Elei smiled and turned around to head back inside. Talagand and Alagos were heading out as she came through the door.

"Have you seen Thoron?" asked Tal.

Elei nodded. "He went that way." she said, pointing towards town.

"I'll go get him." said Tal.

Elei smiled. Al raised his eyebrows in silent question as his brother walked away. "I hope you are not in haste." said Elei. Al shook his head. "Tal may get to see a girl or two..." said Elei.

"Oh." said Alagos, disappointed.

"He was too busy making music, to have much chance last night." said Elei.

"Then I suppose 'tis only fair." he sighed, "but you could have urged me to go, too." His eyes twinkled.

Elei looked at his neatly trimmed beard. "You'll attract enough notice soon, I think." she said, clapping him on the back. "Now, here is the lithuilenn." She handed him a packet. "This is the type with dried meat added."

"Thank you!" said Alagos. He looked at her intently. "Are you well, Elei?" he asked.

Elei swallowed, nodding. "We must wait, Al, and have faith."

"I will be here for you, if you need me, Elei. If I am away, you can call for me."

"Thanks, Al. " she blinked away tears. "Dash it, why am I so weepy?" she said impatiently.

He put an arm across her shoulders. "There, lass, you have reason." He patted her on the back. "We can keep you busy while you wait." She nodded mutely. "Today, if you will go on watch after midday, then Father can come back in." She nodded again. "Thanks, Elei." said Alagos.

Tal and Thoron came striding back down the road. Alagos greeted them with crossed arms. "Well... took your time, did you not?" he scolded.

"He is jealous." Thoron muttered, elbowing Talagand. They grinned at him. He glared.

"Oh, by the way," said Tal, "the girl with the curly blond hair says hello."

Al's frown vanished. "Did she?" he asked eagerly. Tal nodded, grinning. Alagos smiled. "All right, scamps, we'd best be setting out. Farewell, Cousin."

"Farewell, Al, Tal, Thoron." said Elei, as they headed into the stable.

Galen skipped past her, chirping "G'morning, Elei." As she stepped into the house, Coll and Ross came running down the stairs.

Elanor's voice came over the kitchen door, calling "Elei!" Meril's voice cooed in reply. Elei, smiling, headed to her room. She sat quietly, gazing out her window at the oak tree, until time for the midday meal approached.

Her watch was quiet that afternoon, and a peaceful, uneventful week followed. Elei filled her time with chores, and elvish lessons with the children, but avoided the tavern. She did not feel like facing Rob or any of the locals. Luckily, her boredom was relieved when Aruzir met her for a few bouts of swordfighting practice in the glade.

The next week, Thalidhor asked Elei to help in the tavern a bit, in the early afternoons. She frowned at his request. "Why, Elei, what troubles you?" he asked. "Rory and Marigold will be here to help you. You can learn a few things from Mrs. Boffin about keeping the customers in line, you know."

Elei nodded. "Aye, Uncle. 'Tis the suitors I am vexed with."

"Oh, Rob, then. Well, he's a good lad. Since no one else has declared himself to me yet, ye should try speakin' with him, you might get along."

Elei ducked her head, turning aside to hide her face. She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yes, Uncle. Very well, then. I will be here."

She ducked up to her room, and looked over her skirts to find the one with the fullest gathers. She put one on, then hurried downstairs to look over Meril's aprons. She found one with a higher neck and lots of ruffles, and a full, gathered front. "Aunt," she called, "May I use this apron?" She slipped it on.

Meril looked up briefly from the pot she was stirring, then did a double-take. "That one?" she asked, goggling, "Well...if you wish, go ahead. That was my maternity apron! It hid how big I got, before the babes were born." She shook her head and went back to her cooking. Elei smirked and tied the strings. Marigold met her at the bar. The hobbit looked her over and laughed cheerily.

"Miss, ye found the biggest apron, I see. Are ye worried about wearing out yer dresses?"

"No," said Elei,"but I did not enjoy having my backside ogled."

"Oh, aye," said Mari knowingly."Smith." She pursed her lips. "That Rob has been here every day, I think he's pinin' for the sight of ye."

It was Elei's turn to purse her lips. "Maybe, but this is all the 'sight' of me he gets." she said sarcastically.

Mari, wide-eyed, said "Oh, miss, Rob is a nice fellow." reproachfully.

Elei sighed, relenting a bit. "Aye, 'tis not him ogling, 'tis others."

Mari smiled. "If it's that smith ye're plagued with, he can make any gal feel ogled, even if she's wearin' burlap sacks! But don't you worry, Miss, I can keep them straight." As if on cue, Rob came in. His face lit up when he saw Elei, and she smiled politely but avoided his gaze. She served his ale carefully, taking care not to spill any. As she puttered at the end of the bar, she heard him consulting with Marigold.

"Miss seems gloomy." he remarked.

Mari's head bobbed up and down. "Aye, she could use a bit of cheerin' up."

Rob stood, leaning on the bar, his head on his hand. "Maybe I can think of summat." he said, smiling conspiratorially at Mari. Elei groaned inwardly, not wanting to let on that she had heard. She was greatly relieved when he finished his pint and left, flashing her his innocent smile and a "Thank'ee, Miss."

Elei busied herself polishing tankards and letting her mind drift to thoughts of Caradorn. Oh, how she missed him! She wanted to hear about his home and his childhood; about his people and how they lived. But she missed his smile, the glow in his warm brown eyes; the warmth of his touch, even when it was through layers of clothing...She was deep in her reverie when the door opened.

"Ahem," came a deep voice. She looked up, startled, to see the blacksmith leaning jauntily on the bar. "Two pints, please." he said, leering at her. Before she could react, Mari came scurrying up next to her.

The little hobbit stepped up on the ledge, and came up to about Elei's height. She leaned forward, her ample bosom partly visible at the neck of her blouse. "Will ye be wantin' somethin' to eat wi' that?" she asked. "You work hard, you must be hungry." She flashed him a dimpled smile. "I can bring yer pints right to yer table." she offered. He agreed, and Elei breathed a sigh of relief as he sauntered to a table. He flexed his arms as he sat, looking up to see if Elei noticed. She turned her back and busied herself with filling two tankards. Mari came over to collect them.

"Thanks, Mari!" said Elei.

"You are welcome!" she lowered her voice to a murmur. "'Ee won't stay long without an audience."

Elei shot him a sidelong glance and raised her towel to hide her face. She nearly choked with laughter when he rolled up his shirt sleeves, exposing his muscular forearms. Then he lounged back in his seat, displaying one fine leg, stretched out next to his table. He topped it off by loosening his collar to partially expose his muscular chest, and flicking his hair back from his face. Elei snorted with mirth and had to duck behind the bar for a moment and catch her breath.

Mari waltzed past Elei with the tankards, giving her a broad wink. Elei gasped for breath, and had calmed down by the time Mari came back. "The poor man," joked Mari, "Too bad we aren't looking for a fine figure of a man like that."

Elei waggled her head in agreement. "We'd only have to share him with every pretty girl that came along." she said, rolling her eyes. Mari nodded. Elei sunk back into her reverie until more patrons came in. Thalidhor soon came back, and she escaped to her room. She dressed quickly, and rode out to take watch for a couple of hours. So passed the second week, with little variation in her routine. Elei's longings for Caradorn continued to grow, until it was a constant ache in her heart.

To distract herself, Elei tried to work on a new gown. Her industrious stitching yielded poor results, and by the end of the week she had to abandon the effort. Galen came in that day and asked her why she was making a tent, and she realized it was time to stop. "Silly!" she laughed at herself, "You know you've never been much good with a needle and thread, unless it was to stitch up a wound!" She made up her mind to go back to Pansy's. The decision cheered her up some, and she headed for town in a better mood than she'd been in for most of the two weeks. The pay her uncle and aunt had given her for helping in the tavern was enough to buy a couple of garments.

As Elei rode Tather through Combe, the elves arrived back at The Three Trolls. Luinur watched Caradorn closely, but the prince's mood stayed depressed until they were in the stableyard. Caradorn brightened then, looking around eagerly, but sunk back into gloom when he noted that Elei's horse was gone from its stall.

"Mellon, she will be back!" Luinur said, his hand on Caradorn's shoulder. "Come inside, we will wait together." Caradorn nodded somberly, and Luinur led him in. The younglings chattered merrily on, seeming oblivious to their leader's mood. Inside, Caradorn sat glumly at the table, chewing mechanically. The other elves enjoyed their lunch around him. Luinur stepped aside to the bar. "When wil Miss Eleirien be back?" he asked Marigold.

"Oh, she is gone to the seamstress." said Mari. "It might be an hour or two."

"Thank you." said Luinur, smiling at her. He went back to their table. "Milord," he said, "we have time, let us go fix that sword."

Caradorn, his head drooping, shook as if waking. "Sword?" he said. "Oh, yes, that sword. The thought of pounding on an anvil does appeal..." he said.

"'Twould ease some frustration." suggested Luinur. Caradorn nodded and rose, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly, and headed toward the door.

Luinur said "That is the nearest to a smile he has shown these past two weeks!" He turned to the young elf who had proven most levelheaded. "Take care with your comrades, we will return soon from the smithy."

Elei enjoyed visiting with Pansy. She found two made gowns that only needed altering, and a larger ruffled apron. Picking colors and styles took a while, and about an hour went by before they were done. As Elei rode back, she felt the longing seeping in again, erasing her improved spirits. A ringing sound roused her from her daze. The glow of the forge shone from the smithy. She blinked, thinking it was a daydream, it was so like her imaginings the last time she had passed there. She blushed at the memory, but could not resist glancing in. She reined Tather in and sat, transfixed. She blinked and shook her head, convinced now that she really was daydreaming. She pinched herself and looked again.

A figure stood at the anvil, lit by the flames of the forge. His muscles gleamed in the red-gold light as he swung the hammer to strike. She realized with a start that he was more slenderly built than the blacksmith. The flames reflected off the sweat on his torso, until he seemed to be made of flames himself. His hair was pulled back, and looked as if it was the same color as the flames, only darker... and curlier... She gasped as his face came into view. "Caradorn?" she breathed, her heart thumping madly. She told herself she must not be caught, staring so. She willed her sluggish limbs to move, but nothing happened. She watched as he swung the hammer, muscles rippling. She felt a strange heat throughout her body...

"Nice, eh?" came a giggly voice. Elei flinched, and her little mare shied. A cluster of village girls was gathering in view of the forge.

"Yes, nice." said Elei in a dazed voice.

"Ooh, elves!" squealed another girl. Elei rolled her eyes at that, snapping out of her trance.

She clicked to Tathar and trotted away, as a husky farmer came out of a house, growling "All right, girls, enough! Go on about yer business!"

"Yes, Father." came a high-pitched voice as the young ladies dispersed.

Elei urged Tathar to a gallop, trying to outrun the image of Caradorn at the forge that seemed imprinted on her brain. "Lakh hiru..." she breathed. "Flame master!" A child ran across the road into a house as she neared the edge of town, and Elei reined in. She gasped for breath, and walked Tathar sedately into the stableyard. A smile lit her face. Galen ran up to take Tather, and Elei drifted happily up to her room. As she brushed out her hair and put on her best gown, her thoughts were all of Caradorn and how much she had missed him. 'Now we can visit, and get better acquainted!" she thought happily.

Caradorn hastened back to The Three Trolls with the newly repaired sword in its scabbard. He walked with such long strides Luinur nearly had to run to keep up with him. His mind dwelt on Eleirien and how lost he had felt without her. Several young ladies peeked out of houses as they passed, but only Luinur noticed them.

Giggling reached their ears as they approached The Three Trolls. Luinur frowned, envisioning a crowd of girls gathered around the younglings. It was soon apparent that the sound was coming from the stableyard. The young elves were playing with the children. Two were swinging Elanor between them, and two were giving Ross and Coll piggyback rides. Luinur breathed a deep sigh of relief and said "Eru be praised!" Caradorn scarcely noticed, as he was already intently peering into the stable. He cheered up immensely when he saw that Elei's horse was back, and hurried to his room to bathe. As Luinur followed, he paused to raise an arm for a jay to land on. The bird chattered at him, then flew away. Luinur found Rory and said "We will be having a few more of us here tonight. Can you set up our tables for ten?" Rory nodded. "And three more beds, if you have them." said Luinur.

Elei took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She heard a door close, so she waited for a moment, then peeped out of her room. Her heart raced again at the sight of Caradorn's lithe frame as he went down the stairs. Luinur was behind him, and turned to beckon to her.

As she approached, he murmured "We are expecting some arrivals from Rivendell. They will join us for dinner tonight. Their leader is, well...not used to humans, so she may seem hostile." Elei raised her eyebrows. She recalled seeing a few female elves in Dale, but none since then. She mutely followed him, though her heart was urging her to call out to Caradorn.

As if he sensed her, Caradorn turned as he reached the ground floor, and looked up at her. Their eyes locked, and she froze. He stepped up to meet her, gloved hands extended. They clasped hands and gazed mistily into each other's eyes. "'Tis good to see you, Eleirien," said Caradorn, "My heart feels whole again."

"As does mine." said Elei fervently.

"Forgive me, Lakh hiru," said Luinur, "but you should know...We are getting reinforcements from Rivendell, led by Gormaethil."

Caradorn's head jerked up at the name. "When?" he asked sharply.

"Now." said Luinur, "They will be here for dinner." Caradorn released Elei's hands.

"Then let us haste to be seated." said Caradorn, "and we may have a moment of peace before they arrive." He offered Elei his arm. As they walked, he said "Elei, try not to let Gormaethil offend you. She has a bit of a temper, especially toward non-elves. I had hoped you could have a better introduction to more of my people." He shook his head, frowning. "I will not be favoring you with attention, as if I do, she may single you out. Let us avoid letting her know what we mean to each other." Elei gulped and nodded her head.

"But, your comrades have been a good example so far." she said, nodding at Luinur.

Luinur smiled wryly at her. "Ah, but be advised, fair maiden, not all who look well mean well. And in this case, she is apt to be mean." The younglings were seated in the corner, with six empty places waiting on the long tables. They all nodded politely to the newcomers, with grins for Elei. Caradorn ushed her into a seat facing the wall. She felt a pang of disappointment when Luinur sat opposite her. Then Caradorn sat next to her effectively blocking her in between himself and the younglings. She beamed at him, her breath catching at his proximity. A vision of him working at the forge flashed in her mind, and she blushed, lowering her gaze.

The younglings ordered a round of ale, and Elei leaned over to Mari to whisper "Water, too, please!"

Marigold dimpled "Aye, Miss."

Luinur shot Caradorn a teasing glance. "Perhaps some mead, to celebrate our return?" Caradorn shot him a glare. Luinur reached across the table and patted him on the shoulder, chuckling.

A thunder of hooves outside announced the new arrivals. Scarcely a minute later, three elves walked in. In the lead was a female. She was tall, with curly golden blonde hair. She swaggered in, still armed. Her head swung in an arc as she surveyed the room loftily. She crossed the tavern with long strides and slid in next to Luinur without a word. The two elves who followed her looked much like the other younglings.

As they sat, Luinur introduced her. "Gormaethil, this is Eleirien, a kinswoman of Aragorn son of Arathorn, and niece to our host."

Gormaethil gave Elei a cool, assessing stare. She inclined her chin briefly to her when Luinur mentioned Aragorn. Elei smiled at her, but Gormaethil looked down her nose at then turned away. "So," drawled Luinur, "what brings you so far from Ivorcalarond, Mae?"

At the use of her nickname, Gormaethil looked both pleased and annoyed. "Thranduil." she said shortly. "Our liege feels I need more, ah, experience of the world outside of his palace and Mirkwood." She shifted in her seat, reaching down to slide her dagger in its holster around to the top of one shapely thigh. "We came to Rivendell with Legolas, but we will not be escorting him back. So, we came to help you." Her tone of voice implied that they must be sorely in need of her help. She turned and leaned toward Luinur as she spoke, her tight jerkin low cut at the neckline and exposing the tops of her full breasts. Her sharply sculpted features were beautiful in a wolflike, predatory way. Elei glanced at Caradorn, who had a look of polite disinterest on his face. Luinur's eyes were narrowed, but he was smiling at Gormaelith. She inhaled deeply, puffing out her chest, shoulders thrown back.

Elei ducked her chin to hide a smile at such blatant angling for Luinur's attention. One of the younger elves caught her eye and gave her an amused wink. She smiled back and caught Gormaelith glancing at her with raised eyebrows. Elei quickly blanked her expression and lowered her eyes to the tabletop. She found herself aware of Caradorn's presence next to her in a heightened way, even without the telepathy that came with skin to skin contact. His calmness helped her feel composed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_If more of us valued food and cheer and song_

_above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.-JRR Tolkien_

Rory and Mari appeared with the dinner and began setting it out. They chattered merrily to the younglings as they worked. Gormaelith sat stiffly upright and fixed her gaze across the room until they were gone. Then she snorted derisively. Luinur asked her "What is it, Mae?" Elei saw her unbend a bit again when he called her "Mae."

"Oh," she scoffed, those Periannath... Mithrandir and Elrond seemed quite impressed with them; after their big council, especially. I do not see why. They are so... unrefined." She looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"What council was this?" asked Luinur.

"Oh, some big meeting they held." she said dismissively. "I was not invited." she added.

"Ah... therefore it must have been unimportant?" said Luinur sarcastically.

Gormaethil said "Well, no... Legolas and some of the elves went. He was given some important mission; evidently with a bunch of non-Elves." her lip curled with a sneer.

They sat and ate in relative quiet for a while, with the younglings continuing to chat around them. Finally, Luinur sat back, smiling. He looked over at Gormaethil, who was eating eagerly. "Excellent supper, do you not agree Caradorn?" Caradorn nodded, also smiling. "'Tis fortunate we have the Periannath to help with their cooking skills." he said pointedly. Gormaethil scowled, but said nothing. "In all the time we were gone, our searches found no one." Luinur said to Elei. She nodded.

Caradorn asked her, "Have you had anything happening here?"

Elei shook her head. "It has been quiet." she said.

Gormaethil frowned at them. "How does this concern her?" she asked.

Caradorn answered in a stern tone. "Her cousins and uncle patrol here, but most of them are presently on the way back from Tharbad. Eleirien relays our information to them. Her father is commander Thalion of Dale and Fornost." Elei felt a warm glow at his defense of her. Gormaethil acknowledged his remarks with a tiny nod of her head as she looked at him. She continued to ignore Elei.

One of her companions spoke to Caradorn. "Eryngon, we have been under attack more than usual, of late, at home."

"More orcs," said Gormaethil, "and they seem better organized than before. We fear a massive assault is being prepared, aimed at Ivorcalarond itself, and at Dale."

Elei blanched. Caradorn surreptitiously laid one warm, reassuring hand on her thigh, under the table, for a few moments. Elei felt bereft when he removed it, then scolded herself mentally. 'Courage, Elei, be tough, like her.'

Gormaethil went on. "The pattern of attacks is such that I believe they are testing our defenses."

"Do we know where they are coming from?" asked Luinur.

"Some do indeed seem to have come all the way from the Black Gate, but we fear others are coming from Dol Guldur again." said Gormaethil.

"When the scouts return from Tharbad we may find out more about what is happening on this side of the Misty Mountains." said Caradorn.

"They should be here soon. We had seen evidence of incursions from Dunland and Isengard here, but none last week." Luinur added.

"We need to scout back towards Rivendell again." said Caradorn. "The Rangers will be here by tomorrow."

Gormaethil pouted, scowling. "Why should we wait? Early morning would be a good time to depart."

Caradorn said, "There is no hurry. You were not followed here, nor did you battle along the way, correct?" He kept his face stern. She nodded curtly. "But in any case, 'twould do us well to retire early." he said.

Elei had to duck her head to hide her blushes, as a sudden image of Caradorn's bare back in a bathtub had flashed before her eyes. As Gormaethil bowed her head briefly to him and turned away, Elei glanced up at him. His gaze as it met hers was filled with longing. Luinur said "Lakh hiru," and Caradorn reluctantly tore his gaze from hers. "What is our plan in the morning?"

Gormaethil had walked over to join the young elves. She was lounging insolently against the wall, hands on her hips.

"I do not know." admitted Caradorn sheepishly. Elei looked up at him in surprise. "I am hoping Elei's cousins will appear betwixt now and the dawn." he said. Luinur nodded. "Tonight," Caradorn said, "I want another bath."

Elei turned quickly on the bench, so her back was to the rest of the elves. Her face flamed with a fiery blush again. Caradorn saw her discomfort with a quick glance, and he focused on Luinur. Luinur casually looked over to his right to see if Gormaethil had noticed. She had not, as she was now engaged in conversation with the younglings. "Elei," said Luinur softly, "shall we walk to the bar?" Elei nodded mutely.

She glanced up at Caradorn and his eyes widened briefly when he fully saw her stricken expression and fiery cheeks. He lowered his eyes and looked contrite as he extended a gloved hand to her, to help her rise. "I would like some ale." he said in a calm tone of voice. He smiled at Elei and Luinur as they stood.

They walked to the bar, Elei breathing deeply to calm her self. "Two ales, please." said Luinur. As Rory went to tap the ale, Luinur said, "Now, Elei, what set you to blushing?"

She stuttered "Well, I...I guess my overactive imagination." She stood with her back to the elves. A blush still lingered on her cheeks as she choked, "He mentioned a bath." She hung her head, fanning her face with one hand.

Luinur grinned. "Ah, I see." he said. "My friend really needs to go see his father. Then you can help with a bath." He grinned saucily at her.

Elei choked on a giggle, then sighed heavily. "Nay," she sighed, "Do not give me more to imagine! 'Tis torture enough already."

He relented, sobering. "You are right, it must be difficult." he said.

"It is." said Elei. "Would we had a good excuse to be dining in my parlor, instead of here." He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That is..." she sputtered, "if we had visitors...not alone! Say, you, since my cousins are gone."

"Yes." said Luinur. "But, we dare not leave Gormaethil alone with all the younglings. If your cousins return, we can arrange something." His lips were now set in a disapproving line. "Or, if we send you off together soon, we won't have to worry anymore." He winked at her, a wry smile springing up on his face. Elei scowled in reply.

"Now, Miss, don't fret, here's yer ale." said Rory jovially. He set two foaming tankards on the bar.

"Allow me." said Luinur, as Elei reached for them. She watched, amused, as he hefted them and glided back to their table with elven grace. She saw that the foam on the ale barely showed a ripple of movement. She rolled her eyes.

Rory said "Why, look at that! He'd make a fine tavern helper."

"I am jealous." said Elei, "I cannot carry full tankards that well, yet."

As Elei headed back, she glanced toward the elves. Gormaethil's eyes were on Luinur as he maneuvered back into the bench. As Elei followed, she murmured to Caradorn, "Do you think she wants him, or the ale?"

Caradorn glanced casually over the tables for a moment. "Both." he said, smiling at Elei. Her heart fluttered as she smiled back, meeting his warm brown eyes. Gormaethil laughed loudly at something the younglings said.

Elei leaned slightly toward Caradorn and murmured "Why can't she be left in charge of the younglings?"

He frowned for an instant. "Because of the attitudes I mentioned. Father hopes that her mingling with different races will broaden her mind. But for now, she is too hasty and intolerant."

"Oh... so you mean, because of the younglings..." started Elei.

"And their girls." finished Caradorn. "Half-elf or not, she will resent them 'interbreeding', I suspect." He shook his head.

"Have they been warned?" asked Elei.

"I will sit amongst them." said Luinur. "Then, I think she may watch what she says."

"Or, you will serve as a distraction." said Caradorn.

Luinur narrowed his eyes. "There is that..." he said, with a wry smile. "I can offer myself up as a sacrifice. I can stand a tongue lashing."

Elei looked concerned. "We will be alone..." she murmured.

"The best way," said Caradorn, smiling, "in public." Then he sobered. "We can talk, if we watch our demeanor. She is still watching."

Elei had sat up straight, looking more cheerful. Now she deflated. "Oh. That's right." she said.

Luinur looked at Caradorn intently. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Caradorn surveyed the expressions on the elves' faces, listening intently for a few moments. He took a deep breath and sat stiffly upright, hands clasped around his tankard. "She's looking bored." he said urgently to Luinur.

Luinur glanced at Gormaethil. "I'm going!" he said, rising. He moved casually over and wormed in between the elves closest to the end. Elei slid to the end of their table, as all the elves scooted toward them to make room for Gormaethil and Luinur. Then Caradorn slid off the bench, and switched sides so he was opposite Elei. He once again clasped his tankard with both hands, after he set it on the table between them. He averted his eyes as he said "Luinur went over when she looked bored, because she has a habit of stirring up trouble when she has nothing better to do."

"Like chasing Luinur?" asked Elei with a wry smile.

He glanced at her. "Yes." His mouth curled in a smile. Elei gazed contentedly at his mouth, admiring its curves. "Elei..." he murmured, averting his eyes again. He took a long swig of his ale. "Try not to look at me that way for long, she may notice." Elei nodded, doing her best to blank her expression. He glanced at her briefly and said "Or, maybe, look elsewhere." He sighed. "I imagine I get the same look on my face, if I look at you." he said, with a catch in his voice.

Elei sighed heavily, and turned to look out over the tavern for a moment, with her back to the elves. To her chagrin, tears sprung to her eyes. She blinked, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to compose herself. Caradorn glanced up and saw her distress. "Elei..." he said in a choked voice, "I have missed you so."

She gulped and nodded. "And I, you." A breath of fresh, cool evening air came in as the door opened. Aruzir entered, looking dusty and travel worn but in good spirits. He looked warily at the elves as he came over to join Elei and Caradorn. They stood to greet him, shaking hands.

"Cousin!" Aruzir said to Elei. Gormaethil's gaze turned to them. They sat and Aruzir quietly asked "Who is the new addition?"

Caradorn shot him a warning glance. "Gormaethil. She is a contemporary of Luinur and I, but is rather an exclusionist. Father sent her here to broaden her horizons...or so he hoped." he said.

Aruzir set his left arm on the table, and leaned his forehead on his hand, shading his eyes from her view. "How quickly can you send her out?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Caradorn.

"Dwarves." said Aruzir. "A party from Rivendell. We met the advance party as we came up the Greenway. They went on to Bree, but more were following. They expected to arrive here for the night."

Caradorn said,"I think I need to speak to my friend." He rose casually, stretching. He caught Luinur's eye and motioned toward the bar as he grabbed his tankard. Luinur strolled over to meet him.

Elei asked Aru "Is she watching?"

He glanced nonchalantly at the younglings. "No, one of the youngsters has her attention." he said.

Elei relaxed. "Good." She turned to survey the tavern. The humans and hobbits looked familiar, but she saw no one she knew by name. Luinur and Caradorn were in a huddled conversation at the bar. They both looked concerned. A draft of fresh air came in as the door opened to admit several girls, then several more. Elei counted seven, giggling to each other. They made a beeline past Elei to the elves. Two immediately went straight to their chosen partners. The rest huddled around the table, talking and flirting with the younglings. One tall, dark-haired girl stood slightly back, glancing at Aruzir.

Luinur mad a beeline for Gormaethil. She was staring to look tense, where she stood by the wall, arms folded. Elei was amazed at how Luinur switched on his charm. He sauntered up to her, leaning close to murmur to her. Gormaethil's eye were locked on him.

"Whew!" said Aruzir with a smile. "He works fast."

"'Tis well she's susceptible." said Elei. "Now it's your turn." She motioned to the tall girl. Aruzir's eyebrows rose, then he grinned.

"Thanks, Elei, I was not being perceptive." He rose and caught the girl's eye. She smiled, and they stood close talking.

Caradorn went over to the elves, saying "Pardon me, friends." All eyes were on him, and a hush came over the group. "We must leave early tomorrow evening, so your visiting tonight must needs be short." The younglings nodded. Caradorn slipped back in, across from Elei. They sat quietly sipping their drinks for several minutes, as the chatter resumed amongst the elves.

Finally, some of the couples rose and headed to the door. Luinur was consulting quickly with Gormaethil, who looked unwilling. He leaned closer to her ear again, his lips moving. She smiled and he gave her his arm. They faced the group, waiting for the younglings.

Caradorn leaned toward Elei across the table. "We should follow." he said. Elei looked surprised. His eyes were on the group as he said "to supervise a bit." She thought his expression looked sheepish, but Elei agreed. They rose as Mae and Luinur passed them. Caradorn gave Elei his arm, smiling down at her. "A breath of fresh air will be nice." he said. Luinur's arm slid around Mae's waist as he guided her out the door. He tossed a wink over his shoulder at Caradorn.

Elei took his arm as they followed the others out into the cool night. The couples were strolling off to the village. As they came out beyond the building, Caradorn tugged gently on Elei's arm, steering her so they were strolling under the trees. The moonlight filtered down, casting silvery patches of light between black shadows. Their pace slowed, until they were further behind the murmuring couples. Elei said "'Tis a beautiful night." She glanced up at Caradorn's profile in the moonlight. He silently nodded his head. She felt his arm tremble and tense under her hand. As they passed a large shadow cast by some tall evergreen shrubs, Caradorn suddenly pulled Elei aside into the dark. He spun facing her, hands on her shoulders as he pulled her close. Elei tensed in surprise, then gasped as she felt his arms around her back. She slipped her head against his broad chest. His heart hammered under her ear. Her hands roamed up over his back of their own accord. His slid down her back to her waist and she swayed toward him. Heart thudding, she marveled at how their bodies fit together. She unconsciously wiggled her hips closer.

"Oh, Elei," he groaned against her hair, "how are we going to wait?"

"I do not know." she gasped.

He pulled gently away, hands trembling on her shoulders, and looked down at her, moonlight playing on his features. "I fear I will have to distance myself from you."

"And will you talk to your father?" she asked in a husky voice.

"It would take at least a week to reach him, now that he is in Dale. If they are not attacked at home, threatening the palace at Ivorcalarond itself, he will stay a while in Dale to help organize defenses." He drew in a ragged breath. "So, I will scout farther afield, love, until I have a week or two to find him. Do not forget me."

"As if I could!" laughed Elei shakily. "Never fear that, my love."

A few of the younglings were returning from walking girls home, so they drew apart. They stood erect as the elves approached. They drifted back in, a few at a time. Soon all were back except Luinur and Mae.

A bustle was heard from the road, with the stamp of feet and jangling of metal. A party of dwarves came tramping into the tavern. As Elei and Caradorn followed them in, the dwarves were already seating themselves and calling for supper. They walked through, seeing no other elves. As they came to the top of the stairs, Caradorn stopped outside Elei's door. He clasped her hands, but stayed at arm's length. She looked solemnly at him, drinking in the classical lines of his face, and the glow of his fiery hair. "What am I going to do while you are away?" choked Elei.

He gazed at her fondly as he said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Well... among my people, a bride occupies her time preparing her garments, when there is a delay before the wedding. But I am not saying you have to."

Elei laughed. "Yes, I would not be making any, myself! I do have a few things ordered. And, I did attempt a simple gown recently." Her eyes sparkled as he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "Galen declared it a tent." she said, laughing.

Caradorn frowned thoughtfully. "We could use a tent." he said. Elei peered at him, and his mock serious expression dissolved into a merry smile. He chuckled and squeezed her hands. "Well..." he said, "we will be apart again, for only a week or two. Did your mood decline while I was gone?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was nearly in despair before you came back."

He said "I, too. Luinur may bring us together sooner, if he cannot stand my sadness any longer." He frowned. "If only we knew..."

"What?"

"How true the rhyme is. If it speaks in absolute truths, we cannot risk it." He shook his head.

"Oh... I see." said Elei. "It does sound as if it might be better to have our "hearts grow fond", than to be in the "your love you will miss" depression."

"But then we might be one touch away from going too far." he said.

"Yes." said Elei. Their eyes lowered to their clasped hands. Elei absentmindedly rubbed the raised embroidered design on his suede gloves with her thumbs.

"Oh, Elei, I am a fool!" he exclaimed suddenly, meeting her concerned gaze. His eyes had an eager light in them as he said "I have something for you!" He dropped her hands and reached into his pouch. He pulled out a small bundle and pressed it into her hand. Elei took the soft grey-green bundle and unfolded it. It was a pair of fine, soft gloves, like his, but smaller. She marveled at the fine stitching and softness for a moment. 'Try them on!" he urged. Elei complied, and they fit perfectly. A twining pattern was embroidered on the backs that matched the design on her shield. She turned her hands this way and that, admiring them.

"Oh, thank you!" she enthused.

"These may help prevent...accidents." said Caradorn.

"Yes." she said.

"And now, I can do this." he said, eyes glinting. He snatched up her hand, and pressed it to his lips. Elei sighed as she felt the warmth of his lips through the glove.

"Well, not quite as good as bare skin," she said, "but now I can do this." She lifted both hands to his face, laying her fingers against his cheeks. He froze as their gazes locked. Elei left one hand in place, then traced his browline, cheekbone and jaw with the index finger of her other hand. She traced around to his lips. His gaze grew heated as her fingertip reached the center of his lips. He parted them slightly, and nipped gently at her finger, then pursed his lips, kissing it. A wanton smile crept onto his face as she shivered at the pleasurable sensation she felt.

"Ah, there you are!" came Aruzir's jovial voice. He started up the stairs. They broke apart guiltily as he climbed up to their level. His eyebrows raised as he took in their silence. "Well...you both look happier!" he said, hands on hips. "I was about ready to put Elei on her pony and come find you. She was moping around here like a lost lamb."

"Aye," said Caradorn, "Luinur would doubtless say the same of me, these past two weeks."

Aruzir rolled his eyes. "Hmpf." he snorted, "If this is what happens when one falls in love, I am well clear of it."

Elei and Caradorn smiled at each other. "Good night, meleth." he said, clasping her hands.

"Good night." murmured Elei. They stepped apart. Aruzir clapped Caradorn on the back.

"'Til morning, then, Elei," Aru called over his shoulder as the two men walked over to Caradorn's door.

Elei sighed and opened her door, watching wistfully until they were out of sight and his door was shut. Only then did she go into her room and to bed. She undressed hastily and spread her elven cloak out over the bed. She placed her gloves neatly inside the chest, and climbed into bed. She drifted off to sleep quickly, but she slept restlessly, her dreams filled with images of Caradorn working at the forge.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_And now leave me in peace for a bit! I don't want to answer a string _

_of questions while I am eating. I want to think!"_

_"Good Heavens!" said Pippin. "At breakfast?" -JRR Tolkien_

At dawn, a clatter outside woke Elei. She heard horse's hooves in the stableyard, so she threw on her gown and cloak and dashed downstairs. She peeked out the courtyard door, and saw her cousins arriving. Relieved that it was not the elves leaving, she dashed back upstairs to wash her face and brush her hair. As she finished, Marigold came in with a large breakfast. "You'll be having company, Miss." she said. Coll and Ross were there, helping again.

Coll grinned at Elei. "Elei!" he trilled, "You look happy!"

Mari and Elei exchanged looks. As the boys scampered out, Elei said "I must really have been awful, for Coll to notice." She shook her head.

"Wisdom of babes." said Mari. "But, we are glad to have our old Elei back." She smiled up at Elei.

"Mari, please do tell me, if I get to acting too gloomy."

"Maybe I can help cheer you up." said Mari. "Sometimes a gal needs a shoulder to cry on, and then she feels much better."

Elei looked thoughtful. "I do usually resist crying."

"Yes, Miss, sometimes you need to let it all out." Marigold patted her on the back, saying "It must be hard for you, being the only young unmarried lady in the house. It's too bad your older cousin married and left, or you'd have one lass around to talk to. I imagine your aunt is a bit old to be a good confidant for you, so don't hesitate to come talk with me!"

Elei smiled mistily at the little hobbit. "Thanks, Mari, I will do that."

Mari gave her a final pat and left. Elei dashed to her mirror to check her hair, then back to the door. She opened it and stood on the landing to wait for her cousins. She found herself watching and listening for Caradorn's door to open.

Talagand was the first to come up the stairs. "Elei!" he cried, rushing up to hug her. He held her at arm's length, looking intently at her face. "How are you?" he asked.

She smile. "I am well." she replied.

"You seem happy..." he said. "I was worried when we left, you seemed so melancholy."

"'Tis better now." she said. "Ask Aruzir, if you want to know how I was."

Thoron and Alagos came thundering up the stairs to embrace her. "Elei, how are you?" they chorused.

Before she could reply, Al looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Oh." he said.

Talagand nodded. "Oh, I see." Elei turned around, to find Caradorn smiling at her. Her heart leapt. She stepped toward him and he extended gloved hands to grasp hers.

"I feared you had gone." said Elei.

"Nay, never without a farewell!" he said.

"Touching," said Thoron from behind Elei, "Now, shall we have breakfast?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Elei, spinning back toward her cousins. "I am sorry! Here, you must be famished. Let us breakfast!" She reached for her door latch, but Caradorn was there before her. "Can you stay?" she asked anxiously.

"Long enough for breakfast." he said, smiling. Her heart fluttered, and he motioned to the doorway. He bowed as she passed, ushering them all into her parlor. He held the door open as Coll and Ross came in, each proudly bearing a chair. Thoron and Tal lifted their little brothers into the air, hugging them. They swung them around and then set them down. Coll and Ross scampered off, grinning.

Caradorn held out a chair for Elei to sit in. He sat in the next chair and looked at her cousins. "Haste is my goal today, in departing. We should leave before the dwarves awake, be they elf friends or no."

Alagos said "Why?"

"We have one new leader with us now, and she is prickly toward non-elves. I know she is learning, but dwarves would be a severe test at this time." He gathered a plate of food as he asked "What news?"

"We did encounter a couple of small parties, down near Tharbad." said Alagos. "The first party were orcs and a few haradrim." said Thoron. "They fled east. It seemed they were part of a larger party."

"The second group was curious," said Talagand.

"Yes," said Alagos, "There were uruk-hai with orcs."

"And they bore a white hand on their shields." said Thoron.

"How big was the party?" asked Caradorn.

"Six orcs and four uruk-hai," said Alagos, "and one human."

"They mentioned Saruman." said Talagand. "The man wore Dunlandish garb."

"None will report back." said Thoron.

Caradorn whistled appreciatively. "Well done." he said. "My thanks for the information." He and Al exchanged sober glances. "We will see how it all adds up."

A tap on the door announced Mari with a large pitcher of juice. She beamed at them. "Good morning." she chirped merrily.

"Mari," asked Thoron, "Any sign of the dwarves waking?"

Mari rolled her eyes. "They came in late, but they still stayed up eating and drinking ale until past midnight. I doubt they will rise early, Rory said they were in no haste." She curtsied as she left, leaving the door open.

"Well, Caradorn, have some more breakfast!" urged Thoron.

Elei had been happily munching while the men talked. She was revelling in Caradorn's closeness. He looked fondly at her. They shared a warm gaze for a few moments. A hush fell over the room.

"Mmm!" said Tal, "This is good, try it." He indicated the pitcher. Elei and Caradorn blinked, and he shook himself.

Sitting upright, he said "Elei, can I pour some for you?" She nodded mutely, eyes shining. She sighed as she watched his strong arm ripple as he hefted the still heavy pitcher. The sight of his arm bracers made her think back to their first meeting. She blushed, and he asked "What is it, Elei?"

"I was thinking of Fornost." she said. "Your arm bracers brought it to mind."

He laughed. "Yes, you were quite the acrobat... fortunately!" Alagos raised his eyebrows at them, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Thoron cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at them. Elei blushed redder. "I almost got trampled." she said. "He lifted me out of the way."

"Oh?" said Alagos, "Where?"

"In the Narrows," said Elie.

"I could do no less," said Caradorn, "Seeing as my elves were the ones who nearly ran her over! But thankfully, she jumped when I told her to."

"I hope you were properly grateful, Elei," teased Thoron. Elei blushed again. She took a drink while she composed herself.

"Wait a moment... You were in the Narrows... and you made for the ledge?" said Al.

"Yes." said Elei, "But he was on it already."

"With my horse!" said Caradorn.

"Goodness!" exclaimed Thoron, "Did you jump over a horse, Elei?"

"No, onto it." said Caradorn.

"With his assistance." said Elei.

"Sounds like you two make a good acrobatic pair." said Alagos. Thoron grinned.

"Now, tease not," said Tal, "We know they need no extra provocation." Caradorn and Elei sat with hands clasped between them and heads ducked. Al saw they were smiling and darting brief glances at each other.

Luinur appeared silently in the doorway. "Lakh hiru," he called, "Are you ready?"

Caradorn, startled, smiling sheepishly. "Yes, mellon." he said.

Luinur looked at Elei, then back at Caradorn. "Take a minute." he urged. He bowed and wheeled around, vanishing noiselessly.

Caradorn stood and Elei rose with him. He tugged gently at her hand. "I must go." he murmured. Elei walked through the doorway with him. He pulled her to the side, out of her cousins' view.

"I will miss you so much!" choked Elei, blinking back sudden tears.

"And I, you, melui!" said Caradorn in a husky voice. He wrapped his arms around her, nestling her head under his chin. "We will gaze on the same stars and moon," he said, "so think of me, as I will of you." His voice vibrated through Elei where she stood, ear pressed against his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his back. He squeezed gently, breathing into her hair. Elei hugged him fiercely, fighting tears. He felt her tremble. "Meleth," he murmured, "you can cry if you need to!" He chuckled. "My jerkin will shed water." Elei sobbed silently, and the tears came in a flood. He gently held her heaving shoulders, patting her on the back. When she gasped and stood upright, he held up the front edge of his cloak to dry her tears, swabbing gently at her face.

Elei blinked and saw that his eyes were suspiciously bright. "Thank you." she gulped. Their eyes met as he clasped her hands and raised them to his lips, almost kissing each hand in turn. Elei drowned in his brown and amber eyes for a few moments. Then she realized that their heads had moved closer together, until her face was only an inch away from his. She looked at his sensuous lips, mentally cursing herself for not having her new gloves on. Caradorn set their clasped hands against his chest. Elei splayed her fingers out, feeling his heartbeat, even through his jerkin and mithril shirt.

He drew back slightly. "Now, smile for me, Eleirien, please?" He smiled wistfully at her and she smiled back.

"Let my love keep you safe." said Elei. He nodded and released her hands.

"And mine, you. Fare thee well, meleth." he said, and headed down the stairs. Elei watched his retreating form until he was out of sight.

"Elei?" called a voice from her room. She took a deep breath and headed back in. Thoron looked at her with concern. "Have you been crying? Hmpf. Love should make you happy, not sad."

"Oh, do not mind him." said Talagand gently. He rose from his chair to guide Elei to her seat with his hands on her shoulders. "Elei has more cause to be emotional now, than you know." he scolded Thoron.

"Yes, she cannot help it." said Alagos. Thoron quieted as both brothers glared at him. "You will see," said Al, "And so will I, if and when either of us really falls in love."

Tal looked closely at Elei. Thoron offered her a sweet fruit pastry. She took it gratefully, and ate it eagerly, savoring the sugared filling.

"Thanks." said Elei. She smiled up at Thoron, jam smeared on both sides of her mouth.

"Now, Cousin, do not take all your solace in food!" said Thoron. "Your elf may return to find you resembling a hobbit!"

Elei laughed, as did Al and Tal. "Small chance of that!" said Al. "She still has the appetite of a young warrior."

"So do hobbits, but look at them." joked Thoron. "Maybe Caradorn appreciates women with more, ah... curves."

"Well, obviously, he chose Elei." joked Alagos. Elei elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Ow!" he cried, grinning. "I take it back!" Elei smiled.

"Well." said Thoron, rising, "now that you are smiling, my work here is done. I am heading to a

bath and a bed!"

Elei clasped his hand. "Thank you." she smiled. He sauntered out, bowing grandly.

"Good idea, that." said Tal. "But, how are you, really, Elei? Is the melancholy setting in already?"

Elei frowned. "Well... a bit, I suppose. Mari was right, it did me good to cry a bit." Her cousins nodded at each other over her downcast head.

Alagos asked "Is Luinur with Caradorn?" Elei nodded. "Good. He will keep an eye on his mood, too. Do you miss him already?" She nodded again. "Well, I am sorry I made you think of it." said Al.

Talagand nodded. "Yes, 'tis best if we keep you busy, and cheer you as well as we can. Are you willing to sing with me some evenings, if I am here?"

Elei nodded again. Tal and Al exchanged a concerned glance over her silence. "What are your plans today?" asked Alagos. She thought for a few moments, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I need to go into Combe, to Pansy's. She has an order ready for me to pick up."

"Let us know if you'd like company." said Talagand. "One of us should be around." He stretched his arms up over his head, yawning. Immediately Alagos yawned, too.

"You both need to sleep, right now!" exclaimed Elei. "Do not worry about me, go rest." She smiled to show them she was well enough.

"Very well." said Talagand, rising. Elei rose with him and he clasped her hands. "Are any of your orders for gowns?" he asked, looking at the worn spots on her sleeves.

"Yes." she said. "We found two shades of blue gowns, and an apron for working."

Tal looked at her intently. "Good. Blue suits you." He yawned again, and turned to gather up his cloak.

Alagos rose and clasped her hands. "Be happy, Cousin." he said, smiling. Elei followed them out.

As she came to the kitchen, Mari bustled past carrying dishes. Elei cocked her head and heard dwarvish voices from the tavern. She stepped back as Coll and Ross followed Mari with more dishes, nearly colliding with her. She ducked into the kitchen. Meril stood by a stove stirring a steaming pot. Elanor was cooing happily in a corner, playing with a doll. "Eleirien! How are you?" asked Meril.

"Fine, Aunt Meril. Can I help, this morning?" asked Elei. Meril nodded.

"Yon little folk have big appetites. Can you help wash the dishes?"

Elei smiled with relief, and pushed up her sleeves and donned an apron. Her time spent over the steaming sinks was soothing. Then she helped change linens until midmorning. As she came out of the kitchen, Thalidhor hailed her from the bar. "Elei, can you take first watch this afternoon?"

"Yes, Uncle. I have an errand to town, and then I can go."

"Thank you, Elei. 'Tis good to have my sons back." he said gruffly.

Elei dashed upstairs to don her riding attire, then down to the stables. She rode Tathar briskly through town. She detoured around one house and yard to avoid going near the smithy. Pansy was glad to see her, and clapped her hands delightedly as Elei came in.

"Oh, Miss Elei! 'Tis that glad I am to see you, your gowns are ready. Will you come try them on? I want them to be perfect." She hustled Elei inside and pulled out the dresses. "Please, miss, try this one first." enthused Pansy. She held up the gown that matched the color of Elei's eyes. Elei changed into it quickly, luxuriating in the feel and shine of the elegant fabric. "That one is perfect, Miss!" said Pansy. "Now try the other one."

Elei changed, handing the first gown over to be carefully folded. The second gown fit fairly well, but Pansy was not satisfied. "Look here, if I take it in here and here, now look in the mirror." Elei was pleasantly surprised at the beauty of the fit after Pansy pinned it, so she agreed to leave it for a few more days. Elei picked up her bundle to hurry back to The Three Trolls.

She tied the bundle carefully on behind Tathar's saddle. Then she hastened back to the stableyard and tossed the reins to Galen. She dashed inside to grab lunch from the kitchen. She came out with bread, cheese and fruit, and her weapons and shield, and mounted her pony. "Elei," callled Talagand, from the stable door, "come sing, when you get back." He looked sleepy and disheveled. She waved and smiled as she trotted away.

Her watch was peaceful, and Elei ate her lunch at a leisurely pace, huddled in her elven cloak amongst the trees. Toward the end of her two hours, Elei was munching on a crunchy piece of fruit. She saw a flicker of movement off to the eastern side. She grabbed her sword, under her cloak, and slowly turned. Peering intently at the bushes, she spied nothing unusual. 'It must have been a bird.' she thought. She glanced down. Her sword glowed blue in the shadow of her cloak. She tensed and waited, but all was still. She realized all the birds had gone silent. She slowly raised the fruit and crunched another mouthful. As she chewed, hand still on her sword, she hefted her shield with the other hand.

Suddenly, Tathar snorted and Elei turned around to look at her pony, tethered behind her. A form moved behind the pony and into the bushes. Stalking silently, Elei readied her sword. As she approached the bushes, a snarling orc erupted toward her, brandishing a sword. The hunched, gangly creature swung crazily at her, and Elei parried the blows. The orc fenced with her, working around her until he was on the downhill side, then he leaped away in a huge bound and ran off down the hill. Elei charged after him, but he was surprisingly fast. As he disappeared, heading east, Elie caught a glimpse of a sack slung over his shoulder. On his back, he carried a shield with a crude white handprint painted on it.

"Elei!" called Aruzir's voice, from the watch point.

"Over here!" she called, running back up the hill. "Orc!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she approached her cousin. "He ran off. He was lurking over by Tathar."

"Are you unharmed?" asked Aruzir.

"Yes." she replied. "Should we chase him?" She doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Check your pony!" said Aru. He circled the area, looking intently at the ground. Elei hurried over to Tathar, who was uneasy, but seemed unharmed. Flustered, Elei checked and rechecked all her tack, but it seemed undamaged.

Aruzir followed the tracks over the next hill while Elei checked the perimeter. Seeing no other tracks, she climbed back to the hilltop and scanned intently in all directions. Aru returned after several minutes. "No more tracks leading off from here." said Elei.

"He seems to have been alone, and came from the east, then returned in the same direction." said Aruzir, frowning. "Anything missing?"

"No." said Elei. Then she gasped and ran back to her pony. She stopped, then hung her head. "My bundle." she said.

Aruzir set his hand on her shoulder. "What was in it?"

Elei gulped, tears springing to her eyes. "My new gown." she choked. Aruzir looked surprised. She dashed the tears from her eyes.

"Gown?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." said Elei, squaring her shoulders. "'Tis my own fault. I hurried here from Pansy's and forgot to leave it at the house." She blinked. "I was so happy to get it."

He patted her awkwardly on the back. "Well, I doubt it is worth following him for, you seem to have scared him off."

"He snatched it so quickly, he could not have known what it was." said Elei. "The belt must have made it feel as if it had coins in it." She laughed shakily. "The filthy creature will be surprised."

Aru whistled behind her. As she turned, he raised his arm to a jay as it flew to him. He whispered and whistled to it, and it flew off.

"I am sending word to the others. They can track him and watch for any party he may be with. I doubt he was alone."

Elei asked "So... we do not need to pursue him?" Aruzir looked intently at her. "'Twould not be to get my gown!" she protested.

"No. I believe you, but that would be a reason to catch him." said Aruzir. " With any luck, we may yet find it discarded, once he sees what it is." He chucked her under the chin. "So cheer up, my dear."

"Oh, Aru." said Elei, "I am not worried about a silly dress; rather, I feel bad that he was able to sneak in on my watch!"

"Well, stay with me for a minute, and tell me all the details you recall, and then I will take watch." he said. "Don't feel bad, it could have happened to any of us. He may have been holed up nearby before you came on watch. Take comfort that there was only one set of footprints."

"Very well." said Elei, taking a deep breath. "I was eating a crunchy piece of fruit..."

"Therefore, you could not listen as well." inserted Aru, nodding with a slight frown.

"I saw a movement, so I grabbed my sword, and saw that it was glowing. I saw nothing, but then Tathar snorted and I spied something behind her, so I circled around there. The orc jumped out at me and we sparred, then it ran off." She shrugged. "I did see it had a sack, and there was a white hand painted on its shield."

Aruzir nodded. "Good lass. You were brave, now go home."

Elei smiled halfheartedly. As she rode into town, she turned Tathar away from The Three Trolls and continued through the village. She tethered her mare outside Pansy's shop and knocked. Pansy opened the door and said "Oh, Miss Elei! What brings you back?"

Elei tried to speak, but suddenly tears came to her eyes. Her chin wobbled. "Oh, what is it?" asked Pansy. "Here, sit right here and tell me what's wrong." She ushered Elei to a chair.

"My n... new gown." choked out Elei. "It was stolen."

"Oh, dear!" said Pansy. "Now, don't you fret, I can get another bolt of the same cloth. 'Tis elven made. I will make a gown to that same pattern, and you can come by to fit it before you know it. Well, in a month or so."

"Thank you." sniffed Elei, as Pansy passed a handkerchief to her. "You are a wonder, Pansy."

"I have the other color you tried on, too, and I'll alter it to fit, meantime. Why would anyone steal your gown?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Oh, it was a robber by the edge of town." said Elei. "I rode out beyond the gate, and he did not know what was in the bundle." She decided not to alarm Pansy with news of the orc.

'Well, what is the world coming to? Don't fret, another day or two, and we'll have you all decked out properly." said Pansy. "Now, will you take tea with me?" She scurried to the back room and came out bearing a heaping platter of pastries. Then she went back and produced the teapot. Elei brightened and tucked in eagerly.

After she ate a small meal, Elei said "Oh, thank you, Pansy. I feel much better!" Pansy beamed, and ushered her out with renewed promises for the gowns. Elei rode quickly past Rob's farm and the smithy without looking aside at either place.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_The feasting people were Wood-elves, of course. These are not wicked folk. If they have a fault it is distrust of strangers. Though their magic was strong, even in those days they were wary. They differed from the High Elves of the West, and were more dangerous and less wise. -JRR Tolkien_

She was glad to sing a couple of songs with Talagand that evening. The music soothed her spirit, but Tal could tell she was feeling blue. He sent her to bed early. "All the commotion today was bound to be tiring." he said, patting her on the back. "But, come see me tomorrow, and we will work on a few new songs." Elei nodded, with a halfhearted smile on her face. She walked out, eyes cast down. Tal watched her, shaking his head as he struck up a tune on his harp.

Elei slept clutching her elven cloak in her hands. Over the next few days, she sung with her cousin every evening. She would sing three songs, and the best ones, now, were the poignant love songs. She did her best to ignore the smitten look on Rob's face as he sat watching and listening.

On the fourth day, Alagos came to breakfast with her. He had news from the elves. "They split into two groups. Caradorn took one to the east and north, after they heard of the orc you encountered." he reported solemnly. "They are scouring the areas. Elrond has requested their help in patrolling from here to the Trollshaws again." He looked down at his hands, steepled on the tabletop as he said "Caradorn has to stay on patrol for a while. This concerns his brother and the mission Legolas was assigned to. He sends his apologies." Elei sat, hands clenched, as she blinked at his words. "Cry if you want, Elei, it will ease you!" urged Al.

"Oh, stop!" said Elei, taking a deep breath. "I knew he'd be gone a while, one way or another. I only wish he and Thranduil would find each other!" She shook her head "And please, do not tell me to cry, it seems like everyone is saying that to me lately." She smiled at Al, squaring her shoulders.

"That's my brave cousin. We will be riding out his way. If you want so send anything, it should reach him." He rose, and she followed him to the door. Alagos enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Thanks." Elei whispered, hugging him back fiercely.

Two more weeks passed without anything alarming occurring on Elei's watch. She worked with Meril and Marigold, and found time to make more lithuilenn for the pantry. One day she found time to go to Pansy's. She was exulted to succeed in avoiding Rob on that trip, but ashamed at the same time. She watched from the windows until she saw him walking toward the tavern for his midday ale, then she slipped out the back to the stable.

She hurried with Tathar's saddle and tack, and rode off to Combe. Pansy was delighted to see that her second gown fit well. She showed Elei a necklace with a motif of flowers that went nicely with the gown, so Elei added that to her purchase.

Tal was there several nights to play for the tavern patrons. Elei sang with him, when the crowd was favorable. She was still singing the same five songs in rotation, two or three on any given evening. Two were comic folksongs, to break up the round of poignant love ballads.

At the insistence of her cousins, Elei was now sharing her watch with one of them close by. On her early afternoon watch with Aruzir, she was visibly drooping where she sat, leaning against a tree. The day was cold and crisp, with a hint of snow on the wind. Aru stood up and looked her over. "Elei, do we need to go elf hunting?" he asked. She raised her head, a spark of enthusiasm lighting her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Perhaps, if you know which way to go?" she asked. Aru sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Nay, lass, I was but jesting. If you can last, we must wait for them to come to us."

"For him." breathed Elei tiredly.

"Yes." said Aruzir. As the watch wore on, all was quiet. As they readied their mounts, four mounted elves rode out of the trees into view. Elei's heart leapt, then fell when she saw their leader was Gormaethil, not Caradorn. The tall elf gave a slight nod to Aruzir as she passed. The three younglings smiled and waved behind her.

As Alagos appeared to take over watch, Elei mounted to ride in. Alagos approached her. "Elei! You can have a change of audience, if you sing tonight!" He grinned at her.

Elei gave him a half smile. "I'm not sure my songs meet elven standards." she said.

"Nonsense!" said Alagos. "If they think that, they can get up and perform for the crowd themselves." He looked at Aru, over her shoulder, when she did not smile again. As she rode away, he had a brief, hurried conference with Aruzir. Then Aru followed her.

Elei sat with Aruzir in the tavern at suppertime, since Talagand was away. The elves were seated down the bench from the cousins. A youngling with wide green eyes and brown hair sat to the left of Elei. Marigold brought them a delicious hot supper, and as she set out the dishes, Aru's eyes lit up. He leaned over a dish, inhaling the steam. "Mmm, thanks, Mistress Marigold!" he exclaimed. Elei smiled weakly at them as Aru rubbed his hands together delightedly. "Come on, Elei, this looks excellent. Let's eat!" He exchanged a worried look with Mari when Elei did not reply. Rory came over a minute later, with tankards for both of them. "Watered?" whispered Aru to Rory, indicating Elei's tankard. Rory nodded. "A toast, Elei," said Aruzir, raising his drink. She sat up and raised hers to clank against his as he said "to our brave allies!" A cheer rose from the three male elves. Gormaethil grudgingly raised her drink, casting a brief, annoyed glance at Aru. "Eat, Cousin." urged Aruzir, after Elei drank a swig of her ale. She smiled at him and took a bite. The food did taste good, and she realized how hungry she was. She began eating, and Aru's shoulders relaxed. He smiled at Mari and gave her a thumbs-up as she passed them. She and Rory scurried past for a few minutes, serving several tables of cheerfully noisy hobbits. The little folk were sitting by the dais, and soon several of them sat on it with instruments and struck up a lively tune.

Over the music, the male elves chattered to each other. Elei listened as she ate. "We still need wives." said the elf next to her. She recognized one at the end near Mae as one of those who had apparently found a lifemate already.

"You do." he said. "I just need time off patrol, to spend with my mate."

Mae drank her ale, listening. "We need to visit with the local ladies some more." said the redhead next to Aruzir.

Aru said "You could go to The Prancing Pony..."

"No time." said the redhead.

Mae nodded. "Or... you could have a lintamel roimé, when Caradorn's party is here with you." she said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. The two unmated younglings looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked. "'Tis a fine Wood Elf tradition."

"But would our king approve?" asked one.

Mae laughed. "He has been urging us all to mate and have children!" she said. "We may be far from home, but you could still have a lintamel roimé here. In fact, it seems as if the ladies will come to you." She leaned back, stretching, and yawned. "It would certainly be fine with me, and I am your leader for now. Besides, the glilith is coming up."

Mae's smile looked sly, thought Elei, as she sneaked a quick glance at her. Elei wished her Elvish was better, and looked inquiringly at Aruzir. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. She made a mental note to ask about 'lintamel roimé' later. Of the sections of the phrase, the only syllable she knew was "mel" for "love". Setting her left arm on the table, Elei leaned her cheek against her left hand. Leaning forward, she spoke to Aruzir in an undertone. "Can we send a written message to Caradorn, by bird?"

He frowned. "No, I fear not. One of us could ride to him, but it would take several days to reach his last known base camp. Even then, it might take several more to find him."

"Plenty of time to stir up trouble here." said Elei grimly.

"Yes. I think 'tis better to stay here, and keep an eye on them."

"Rats!" said Elei. "I wish I knew more Elvish than I do."

"Well..." said Aru, cocking his head. "Act natural, Elei, and come to the bar in a minute." He rose, tankard in hand.

Elei tried to look relaxed and nibbled at some more food, then she also lifted her tankard and took it to the bar. Aruzir had Rory pulling a pint for him. As Rory set it in front of him, Elei gave the hobbit a forced smile. Quietly, she said "None for me." Rory winked as he accepted her tankard. He went through the motions of filling it, and set it down again.

Aru stood with his back to the elves, and said "We can ask Father if he can translate this term; also Tal. But if not, I think one of those young fellows is your best bet."

"Mine?" said Elei.

"Yes, you. Smile and look pretty, get one aside tomorrow, and ask outright; or ask for translation of the words... Did you get any of it?"

"I caught the term 'lintamel roimé', but I only know 'mel' is 'love'."

"Oh... of course." said Aru, puzzled. "But it could be just cause for alarm. I don't like to think what sort of mischief a troublemaker might brew in that area. We'd better talk in private."

Elei nodded, eyes wide. Then she blinked sleepily and yawned. "I think I may need to retire early." she said out loud. Aruzir winked and copied her yawn. She rolled her eyes upward and he gave her a slight nod. Elei mimed drinking a bit of her ale and sighed heavily. "Thanks, Rory, I am all in for tonight." she said, passing him her tankard.

"Good night, Cousin." said Aruzir out loud. In an undertone, he said "See you upstairs in a few minutes." Elei smiled and walked wearily out past the bar. She settled in her parlor, pondering. She was just starting to think on Caradorn again, when Aruzir tapped on the door and entered with a basket of pastries. "Dessert!" he announced, grinning. Elei brightened at the sight of her favorite sweet on top. She bit into it as Aruzir sat down across from her. She smiled as she chewed. "Now, that is more like my cousin!" he said. "I encouraged that young elf to spend some time with his lifemate." His eyes sparkled. "That will keep them here for at least a little while, waiting for him."

"So, I may be able to find one of them tomorrow." said Elei.

"Yes." said Aru. "Hey!" He sat upright. "Maybe we can ask his lifemate, if they won't tell us."

Elei frowned. "Hmm. I do not know her, but maybe Mari can tell us where she is from, or at least her name."

Aru thumped his fist on the table. "I should have wormed it out of them. I could have been friendlier."

"I, as well." said Elei. "I have failed to get acquainted with the local girls."

"Well, we have some excuse." said Aru. "The Breelanders are still suspicious of Rangers. Our being related to Telcontar, as they call Aragorn, does not help us much, even though Mother is a Breelander herself."

"Yes." said Elei. "And, I had been more used to being with all my brothers, than with girls." She asked "Can we send a simpler message via birds, to Caradorn? If we cannot mention Gormaethil specifically, can we say 'elves are planning something'?"

Aruzir's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Mayhap... but it might be too vague. Let us see if you can get more of an idea of what she is suggesting, tomorrow, and then we shall see." He munched a nutty pastry. "I dislike this alternative, but some martial action would keep them out of mischief. An orc or southron raiding party would almost be a blessing, now!"

Elei nodded grimly. "Provided our parties escape any serious injuries." she said.

"Right." said Aruzir. He looked intently at her. "Are your mood and energy holding up, in his absence?"

"Yes." said Elei. "Well...better when I have something else to think about, like this."

"Tal said you were drooping a bit, now."

She nodded, hanging her head. "'Tis like a constant ache; I feel as if I am missing a piece of my soul." she whispered.

"Ouch." said Aruzir, grimacing. "I am sorry to bring it up. Focus on our endeavors, my dear." He rose, and she followed. "Goodnight, sleep well, Elei!" He clasped her hands, and she squeezed his.

"Thank you, Aru. Oh! Do ask your father about this 'lintamel roimé' if you see him before I do!"

He nodded and left.

Elei rose early the next morning, dressed, and hurried downstairs. She peeped into the kitchen. Meril was busy, her back to Elei. Little Elanor saw Elei and waved her chubby hands. "Evs!" she said. "Elf!"

"Good, Ella!" cooed Eleirien, smiling and waving back at her cousin. 'Good' she thought, 'maybe that means she already saw an elf this morning.' She hurried to the tavern. Marigold was there, serving breakfast to three elves. Gormaethil looked sleepy and grumpy. They were sitting together at one table. 'Great.' thought Elei. 'Now how am I going to get one of them aside?' She frowned and turned to lean on the bar. Thalidhor was there, polishing glasses.

"Good morning, Niece." he said.

"Good morning, Uncle." she said sleepily.

"Breakfasting here?" he asked.

"Yes, for a change." she replied.

"Well, one of your cousins should be about soon." he said.

"Good." replied Elei, yawning. "Uncle, do you know the Elvish word 'lintamel'?"

He frowned, thinking. "Lintamel...No, sorry. Only 'mel', which is 'love'."

"Yes, that was as far as I got." She said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you ask the elves?"

"No." she whispered. "They said it. She brought it up."

Thalidhor looked concerned. "Than one." he said. "She has a sly glint in her eyes. Looks like a warrior, though."

Talagand came in, humming. "'Morning, Father, Elei." he said drowsily. He blinked at them. "Breakfast with me, Elei?" She smiled, nodding. They sat at a table between the elves and the bar. Tal stretched, yawning. "Sorry!" he said, "Late watch duty last night."

"I'll ask for a pot of tea." said Elei. As she looked around, Marigold appeared at their table, with a tray on one arm, and a teapot on the other. She cheerfully deposited them on the table. "You are a wonder, Mari." said Elei, "I was about to ask for tea!"

Mari beamed. "If ever I saw folks in need of a good cuppa, 'tis you two this mornin'! Oh, and her," she said, indicating Mae. "If elves like tea. But she hasn't asked." She shrugged.

"Maybe we can find out." mused Elei. "Thank you very much, Mari!" Elei poured two cups and set one before Tal, who was leaning on the table on both hands, half asleep. He perked up at the smell of the steam. Elei tucked into the breakfast. "Hmm...I see the life-mated elves are still gone." mused Elei. "C'mon, Tal, eat!" she urged around a mouthful.

"Very well," he laughed, "Glad to see your appetite is good." He ate sleepily. As soon as their tea was cool enough, they both drank eagerly. "Ahh..." said Tal, "that's better!"

"Now, are you awake?" asked Elei. He nodded. "We have a couple of Elvish words for you to translate." He perked up. "Lintamel roimé."said Elei quietly, her finger to her lips. He raised his eyebrows and Elei gestured surreptitiously toward the elves.

He nodded, and said "Let me think." They sipped tea, Elei watching the elves out of the corner of her eye. Tal sighed. "Well, I will keep searching my memory, but I do not recall either word." Elei nodded. Tal shook his head as he said "I know 'mel' is love, but that is all. They do not sound like anything I have heard in songs."

"Well, our next recourse is to ask them." sighed Elei. "Not Mae, but one of the younglings. If only Caradorn was here..."

"Maybe I can get acquainted with one of them." said Tal. He rose and casually strolled over to the elves. "Good morning!" he said Cheerfully.

"Good morning!" chorused the three males, smiling. Mae grunted, barely raising her head. "Join us?" asked one elf, with a broad sweep of his arm toward the empty benches. Tal sat down on the end farthest from Mae. Elei looked down at her table or out the window while listening intently to as much as she could hear from the elves. They seemed to be chatting to Tal about girls.

Then she heard Tal ask "Any plans while you are here in town?" The younglings glanced at each other.

One replied 'Not yet. We have some ideas." Elei waited, listening eagerly, but did not hear any of them elaborate on that remark. Tal continued to chat with them.

Marigold stopped by their table, and Elei heard her say "Right away!" She returned with a pot of tea. The elves each took a cup.

Elei sat quietly, munching a piece of fruit, when she heard male voices by the bar. Thoron was there, talking urgently to his father. He came over to Tal and said "A party of orcs has been seen heading north, by the Hoarwell."

"The Mitheithel?" asked Gormaethil.

"Yes, on this bank. They crossed at Tharbad." There was noisy chatter amongst the elves.

Then Mae, who looked perkier after drinking her tea, Elei noted, said "Make ready for the hunt, we leave by midday!" She rose and strode briskly out. The elves conversed, heads together for a moment. Then one of them turned to Talagand and chattered at him briefly. They rose, coming past Elei.

She heard one chattering excitedly in Elvish, and her ears caught the last two words, "Uruk roimé!" He raised his fist and snarled. The second elf raised his fist and grinned.

Elei made a mental note of it, and looked back at Tal. He was heading her way, and sat down across from her. "Any luck with our phrase?" asked Elei.

He shook his head. "They would not explain it, with Mae there." Thoron came over and joined them.

"Well," said Elei, "I just heard them use 'roimé'! Uruk roime. He did this." She mimicked the snarl and raised fist.

"Oh." said Tal, eyes wide. He sat perfectly still in thought for a moment. "I think it may be 'hunt'." he said.

"Yes!" said Thoron. He rose abruptly and left.

Elei's eyes widened. "'Roimé'? she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes. 'Uruk' is orc, of course; but you know that." said Tal soothingly, when Elei looked irritated.

"Right! So..." said Elei, "something...love..."

"Hunt!" they exclaimed simultaneously, looking at each other with puzzled frowns.

"Well..." said Tal, "we are all looking for love, so that does not sound so sinister."

"If only we knew the rest!" said Elei, frustrated. "Well... I see you are not dashing off to hunt orcs?"

"No, unless I need to. I am willing, said Tal, "but Aru or Father will say, if they want me to."

"I see." said Elei. "I am only frustrated that I have nothing to do."

"Well, you can come on watch with me, to trade off with Thoron, at midday! That is, IF you have time."

Elei looked startled. "Oh! Well, I really should see what I can help with here, first." she said sheepishly.

Tal rose, stretching. "See you later, I hope." he said. "Sooner, if I can translate 'lintamel'!"

"Yes, Tal, thanks," said Elei. She hurried off to find Meril. The elves were easy guests this time, and chores were short. Elei was preoccupied while she worked. She pondered how she might find the two elves' new lifemates.

After lunch, Elei rode to watch duty with Talagand. Thoron had news. "There is another party sighted, coming from Tharbad. Elei, can you stay on watch while Tal comes with me?" Even as he spoke, Aruzir and Alagos galloped up to join their brothers.

"Yes." said Elei breathlessly.

"Southrons and orcs." said Thoron. Alagos and Aruzir nodded.

"Ready?" asked Aruzir. All four rode off together.

Elei tethered Tathar and took up watch as they faded from view. She listened intently, but soon heard only the usual chirps, and noise of birds and insects. She nervously scanned the horizon throughout her watch. When two hours had passed, Thalidhor appeared to relieve her. "Any news of my sons?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing from here yet, Uncle."

He nodded grimly. "Very well. Rory is keeping bar 'til I return." He sounded weary.

"Thank you, Uncle." smiled Elei brightly, hoping to cheer him up. She rode back in, trying to stay cheerful. The hobbit musicians were there, to play in the tavern in Tal's absence. Elei did not feel like socializing, and ate in her room. The next few days, Elei worked hard to keep from worrying about her cousins. She sped through morning chores, stood watch, and played with her younger cousins. She even shared the evening meal with Meril, and was glad of her talkative company.

The fourth day was cloudy, and Elei wrapped up warmly for her watch at midday. That morning she had packed a travel pack of lithuilenn, and impulsively, she took it with her. AsThalidhor came out to change watch, she noticed a blur on the horizon. She pointed, and her uncle peered with her. Riders were approaching swiftly from the east. Three figures appeared.

The horses were galloping, and Elei soon spied bright heads on the riders. "Elves!" she exclaimed. The first to reach them was a redheaded youngling. He leaned over his horse to speak to Elei.

"Lady!" he exclaimed. "Well met! Your cousin needs you. We bring you escort!"

"Which cousin? Why?" asked Elei, alarmed. Thalidhor stood close, tense, listening.

"Talagand." said the elf. "He asks that you come heal him."

"Tal? Is he badly injured?" she gasped. Thalidhor gripped her shoulder anxiously.

"No, not badly." reassured the elf. Thalidhor's grip on Elei's shoulder loosened, to her relief. "'Tis more that the injury is tricky." said the elf, as the others rode up to join him. 'He asks your help, because it is on his hand."

Elei gasped and winced. "Uncle, I must go." she said. He nodded at her.

"Yes, Elei. But are you ready?" He looked at the elves. "How far away are they?" he asked.

Gormaethil spoke up from the rear. "A day's ride" she said, "for us." She looked down her nose at them.

One of the other elves spoke in a kinder voice. "Maybe a little more than a day, for you."

"Do they have extra provisions?" asked Thalidhor.

"Yes." said the first elf.

Elei spoke up. "Uncle, I have a week's worth of lithuilenn with me today, I will be fine."

He turned her to face him, clasping her hands. "Then Eru is with us. Go with speed, Niece."They squeezed hands, then Elei mounted Tathar and they galloped off down the road, Mae leading, Elei next to one elf, the third behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_...to be healed whole by the hands enchanted... -JRR Tolkien_

They slowed to a steady traveling pace as they topped the first hill in the road. Mae was a bit ahead, when Elei's companion spoke. "My apologies for Gormaethil's curtness to your uncle." he said.

"She is usually abrupt with humans." said Elei, shrugging.

"She was disgruntled that Talagand asked for you." he said. "And she is not even a healer, herself." He shook his head ruefully. "But I could not fully heal him, myself. It depends on kinship sometimes, I think."

Elei looked at him in surprise. "You are a healer?" He nodded. His green eyes complemented his reddish blond hair. She noted that he was not one of the two who had found lifemates already, though he was quite handsome.

"Talagand's hand received a nasty cut." he said. "I was able to stitch it well, but 'twas best he not jar it. He is still in discomfort and fears damage to the full movement range of the fingers. Thus, we bring you to him. 'Twas not wise for him to ride so far."

Elei nodded, eyes wide. "I am Eleirien." she said, nodding her head to him.

"Collrin." he said, nodding back.

"My apologies that we did not know you by name already." said Elei.

"'Tis no fault of yours." said Collrin. "Mae would not have approved of us visiting much with you; and, we could not approach you with Caradorn there, or he would have had our heads."

Elei's eyes widened. "Why?" she asked.

Now it was Collrin's turn to look surprised. "Jealousy, of course. You are very beautiful."

Elei blushed. "Thank you, but I thought it would have been to keep her..." she motioned toward Gormaethil, "from noting his interest in me."

"Mayhap," he replied, eyebrows raised, "but we could all see it, except for her. His interest in you is plain enough." They rode in silence for a long while.

When they stopped for a short rest, and to graze the horses, Elei nibbled on lithuilenn. She drank from her own water flask. It was still half full.

Mae approached, hands on her hips. She challenged Elei "Can you ride on longer? We will continue through the night and arrive sooner, if you are able." Her voice practically dripped scorn.

Elei fumed inwardly, but schooled her features into calm. With a set jaw, she replied, "I am able, as is my pony." Pointedly, she turned away from Gormaethil and toward Collrin. "You may tie me in the saddle, or lead my horse, if I fall asleep."

He nodded."Yes, lady," he said gently, "we will not let you fall." They rode on, with a high bank on the north side of the road, and a gentler slope on the south. The brushy forest closed in tightly, until it felt almost as if they were riding in a corridor.

As twilight approached, Mae's horse whinnied and reared up suddenly. Mae fought to calm her down. "Uruks!" she hissed over her shoulder. The elves leapt off their horses and readied their weapons. They formed a circle around Eleirien and the horses. Elei dismounted and readied her sword and shield. Her sword glowed faintly. Collrin loosed an arrow, and there was a yell from the brushy bank above the road. A man in black, gold and red fell face first onto the road. There was a moment of silence. Elei held her breath, listening. A rustle came from the low side of the road, and Mae shot an arrow toward the sound. There was a harsh shriek and a crashing sound, then several orcs erupted from the forest, and the battle was on.

One orc fell to an arrow, but three came in close, and fought hand to had with the elves. Mae stepped ahead and continued shooting arrows at more foes amongst the trees. Collrin, sword in hand, cried "Watch our backs!" as he circled south to meet the orcs. Elei backed around the horses, nervously scanning the bank. She saw no further movement there.

Collrin was battling a large orc, who was pressing him slowly backward. Elei turned, keeping an eye on them. The orc shoved Collrin backward with its shield. He backed, then pressed forward. Suddenly Elei heard a crash from the bank. As she turned back toward it, an orc charging down the bank leaped, arms wide spread for balance. As he fell downward, his sword, extended sideways, came straight toward Elei, and the flat of the blade struck her head. He looked startled as she reeled from the blow. Elei staggered, but turned to meet his attack. He snarled, and menaced her with his arms raised high. An arrow whizzed past Elei into his chest, and she gasped as he fell towards her. Elei jumped aside as the body crashed to the ground. She turned to scan the bank, then back to face the battle.

Collrin's opponent fell as he drew his sword back from a stab into its chest. They stood, panting, slain orcs around them. Mae stepped back to the party. After a few moments with no more foes appearing, she scanned the group. "Is anyone hurt?" she asked. Elei's head hurt, but the scorn in Mae's eyes, as they passed over her, kept Elei from saying anything. ''Tis a minor bump,' she thought to herself, 'I will not show weakness to her.'

"All right, clean up the road, and we will proceed." ordered Mae. The elves began hauling bodies off the low side of the road, into the forest. Elei turned, and her head spun. A wave of nausea hit her as she looked at the body of an orc, and she staggered to the bank, retching. Gasping, she stayed doubled over for a few moments. "Weak stomach for battle." said Mae scornfully.

Collrin came over to help Elei up. He set one gentle hand on her elbow, and an arm around her. "Are you better now?" he asked.

Elei nodded, as they walked slowly back to the horses. "Yes." she said faintly. She cast her eyes down when she saw Mae looking at them, and fought another wave of dizziness.

"Ready?" asked Mae impatiently.

They mounted, Collrin at her side, lifting Elei into the saddle. Elei reeled a bit, glad that Mae was no longer watching her. Collrin pulled his mount closer to Tathar, concerned. "Are you certain you are well able to ride?" he asked. "Mae is anxious to make speed. She says it may take two days, at your pace. I could take you on my horse, and lead yours."

Elei breathed deeply, sitting upright to clear her head. "No. I am fine." she said, after a few moments. She clicked to Tathar, and let the pony follow Mae's horse. Collrin stayed close by her side. As night gathered, Elei struggled to stay awake. They rode on, and after a while, she fell into a semi-trance that lasted through the next day and night. She rode on in a daze, vaguely aware of Collrin urging food and water on her several times.

They reached the camp in the dell below Weathertop at dawn of the third day. Elei's head was throbbing, but now it was down to a dull ache. "Elei!" cried Alagos, springing up from his spot by the campfire. "Coz, how are you?" he asked, taking Tathar's reins.

"Tired." answered Elei, as Collrin sprang down and helped her dismount.

"Ah, yes, of course." said Al, concerned. He took her arm, and led her to a seat by the breakfast. Aruzir was there, and he offered her a plate. It did smell delicious, and Elei was glad her stomach did not rebel. The food and hot tea revived her, and the throbbing in her head eased.

The elves consulted quickly with Alagos while she ate, and then they rode off again. Aruzir brought out his medical supplies as Elei was finishing her tea. "How is Tal?" asked Elei.

"Well, but frustrated." said Aru. "He chafes at waiting." She nodded.

"Aru," she said, "do you have headache brew in there?" Aruzir shuffled through the contents of his pack. Finally, he pulled out a packet.

"Here it is!" he said.

"Thanks." said Elei. "I was ill, after we fought off some orcs, and I still have an awful headache."

He helped her brew the draught, then he came over to look at her closely. "Are you sure you are up to a healing? I will assist if I can."

"I think I will be fine, if more tea is ready afterward. For now, some of this will help." She smiled weakly at him.

"You look pale." he said. "Give me your hand." Elei complied, as he clasped it in both of his. "Your hand feels cold. Did you dress warmly?"

"Yes, we were fortunate. When the elves came, I was ready. I even have lithuilenn."

Aruzir smiled. "Well, we have not yet eaten all of our rations. You can still have a few real meals. Now, your brew looks ready." He handed her the small clay cup.

Elei took a sip. "Eww!" she shuddered. "Yes, 'tis ready." Grimacing, she sipped at the hot bitter draught.

"Al," called Aru, "can you wake our patient?" Alagos rose and went into the shelter.

Elei, finishing her draught, heard a moan. She looked up at Aruzir in alarm. "Should I go to him?" she asked.

"Nay, Coz, I am not an invalid!" scolded Talagand. He came tottering out, leaning heavily on Alagos, and cradling his left hand. It was heavily swathed in gauze. He grinned jauntily at Elei. "You made it here at elven speed, I see! You are becoming more elven all the time."

"Oh, Tal, you must be feeling well if you can tease me!" exclaimed Elei.

"Sit here." commanded Aru, indicating the largest smooth piece of rock wall. Al and Aru both steadied Tal as he sat heavily down. Elei noted he did look pale, and he winced as he sat. "Now, Elei," said Aruzir quietly, standing before her, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine." she smiled up at him. "My head is better, now." she murmured. He offered her his hand as she rose. She winced slightly as the motion pained her head, but walked steadily to Tal, and sat at his left side. "All right, Tal, show me." She reached out to steady his left forearm as he began to unwrap the gauze.

"'Tis well and finely stitched," he said, unwinding layer after layer with her assistance, "thanks to the skill of yon elf." Elei gasped as he bared the swollen hand. An ugly, ragged slash crossed his palm diagonally below the index finger, ending below the third finger. A parallel cut crossed the same three fingers just above it. Both cuts were stitched neatly, but the flesh around them still looked angry and red. "'Twas lack of movement that alarmed me." said Tal. "Watch, as I try to curl all my fingers." He curled his hand, and the thumb and pinkie curled in, but the other three fingers only moved slightly. Elei gasped as the cuts oozed with the movement.

"Stop!" she said in a trembling voice.

"Very well." said Tal meekly. She looked at the pain in his eyes.

"Worry not." she soothed. "The swelling is hampering movement. When it settles down, 'twill be better." She tried to infuse her voice with more confidence than she felt. They angled toward each other, and Elei took his hand and arm gently onto her lap. She carefully cupped his hand in both of hers, her thumbs near the ends of the cut on his palm. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She sensed a trace of something malignant in the wound, a fleeting trace of darkness. She chased it mentally, sending light and goodness through her hands. She envisioned Tal's palm growing whole. Then, slowly she slid her grasp over to the three injured fingers. She opened her eyes and looked at them intently.

The cut crossed the lower joints of the first two fingers, then the second joint of the middle finger. It was jagged and red, the tiny stitches barely visible on the fingers. The skin outside was pale. Elei stroked Tal's hand at the base of his uninjured pinky finger, watching the way it curled. Then she focused on the injured digits again, visualizing them curling and responding the same way. She cradled them gently between both hands, eyes closed, and imagined tendrils of light going up into each finger through Tal's hand. She heard a sharp intake of breath, but she concentrated again, feeling the base of the fingers. They felt unnaturally cool to her touch, so Elei focused on sending warmth into the chilled areas. When she opened her eye again, the pale flesh looked pinker than before. Tal flexed his hand, and all five fingers curled. "Ow!" he swore, but gritted his teeth and concentrated. The injured fingers curled slightly less than the others. He tried again, and they almost had the full range of motion. Elei gasped in surprise. "Look!" said Tal, "They are not oozing now!" He smiled eagerly.

Al and Aru stood, wide-eyed and silent, watching. Tal tried to straighten his fingers, and winced. Elei ran her fingers over them, closing her eyes again and picturing the fingers fully curled, then straightening completely. She chased the slight chill she sensed in them away with warmth from her hands. She concentrated until her hands and his began to feel uncomfortably warm, then she slowly lifted her hands away. Tal lifted his hand. It trembled slightly. He carefully flexed it halfway closed, then slowly opened it. His fingers straightened. He whooped out loud, overjoyed.

Elei stopped him by raising her hand. "Wait!" she commanded. "Take it easy for a while. Let us bandage it up again!" Tal nodded meekly and held it out for Elei to carefully wrap with gauze. Aru helped her fasten it off. "There." she pronounced solemnly.

Tal grinned, then swept her up in a bear hug. He was laughing and crying at the same time. Elei's eyes filled with tears and she was soon sniffling and laughing with him. Alagos and Aruzir moved in to join in hugging both of them.

Tal sat down, and Elei nearly toppled over as her cousins released her. Alagos caught her. "Elei!" he exclaimed. "Sit!" He glanced at Aruzir, who poured hot tea and brought it to her. she sat heavily down and sipped the hot brew.

Talagand said "Elei, I owe you my life."

"Oh, come now..." protested Elei.

Tal grinned. "You know what I mean. I exaggerate, but my harping, my music, is my life!" He looked somberly at her. "I know not how I could deal with not playing my harp. Now you see why I needed your help. Thank you, Eleirien. If you are ever feeling desperate, as I was, I will do all I can to help you."

"Well, you are welcome, Tal." said Elei sincerely. "And I will call on you in need, if I must. But if you want to be sure of harping, you should give up swordplay." She looked at him sternly.

Tal sighed, shoulders drooping. "Yes, and I will as soon as I may: when this war is ended." He squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye, suddenly appearing older. "Truly, I will take up other ways of making music, if ever I must. But 'tis fortunate you were here!"

Elei nodded. She smiled impishly. "As long as you need not resort wholly to singing!" she quipped.

Al and Aru chorused "Aye!" fervently, and they all laughed.

"Now I feel a need to rest." said Tal. He looked pointedly at his brothers and then at Elei. Aruzir gave him a nod over Elei's head. She sat, looking down at her tea.

"Elei", Aru said gently, "Come rest." He helped her rise and took her over to the shelter. She fell asleep almost instantly on one pile of furs, Tal on another.

When Elei awoke, it was early evening. The sunlight peeped over the hills behind Amon Sul. Alagos was stirring a pot over the fire. "Elei, come have some stew." he urged. She rubbed her eyes, shaking her groggy head. "And tea!" he added, pouring a steaming cup for her. He set it on the wide flat rock next to him. Elei sank gratefully down onto the rock. Her head felt sore and a bit dizzy. She sipped at the hot tea. The ache in her head lessened. Elei found that the dizziness only came on when she moved around. She decided to sit quietly. To her great relief, Alagos set a bowl of stew down next to her.

Alagos misinterpreted Elei's silence. "Are you heartsick for your elf, Elei?" he queried gently. She hesitated, sipping her tea, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, I am." she said finally. He peered at her intently. "But I can forget a bit, when important things are happening." She gave him a strained smile.

Alagos muttered under his breath, rubbing his brow with one hand. "And, I, fool that I am, had to remind you!" he said out loud. "Sorry!" He looked at the stewpot. "Enough for Tal, if he wakes soon." he said, placing a lid on it. He scooted it to the edge of the stone slab, away from the hotter portion of the fire.

Aruzir glided out of the trees swiftly, his finger to his lips. "Orcs!" he said quietly to Al. He looked at Elei. "Watch?" he asked. She nodded, certain her aching head would keep her awake. He stepped close to her ear, and murmured "We won't be long!" Grim faced, he and Alagos took up their swords and vanished into the forest in the direction he had come from. As quietly as she could, Elei readied her sword and shield.

Elei sat, anxiously watching and listening. All she heard were occasional birds and the wind in the trees. She rose, and paced slowly back and forth. She felt restless and somewhat confused. Time wore on, but still she heard no sounds of battle. Darkness began to creep into the dell. The sunset stil glowed on Weathertop, but Elei shivered in the long shadows. Once or twice, she peeped into the shelter, but Talagand slumbered on.

In the deepening twilight, Tal called her name softly. "Elei?" She stood, wobbling, and stepped over to the shelter. Tal stood, looking warily out.

"Shh!" she whispered. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "Aru and Al are out after orcs." she murmured. Tal nodded solemnly. His sharp eyes spotted the pot, near the fire. He glided silently over, and Elei followed carefully. He quickly found a spoon and sat to eat. Elei sank back onto a stone. Tal stirred the fire and Elei glanced at it. The flames flared up briefly. Elei winced, blinking, as her eyes smarted at the bright light. Tal had his back to her as he fed the fire. She turned slowly away from the glow of the flames, and her eyes felt better again.

As Tal deftly and silently put away the pan and dishes, Elei's ears heard a rustle in the trees from the east. Gormaethil rode in on the road, her elven eyes wide in the twilight. She dismounted in a blur, and stepped over to Tal. Elei saw her cousin flash an appreciative grin as he looked at Mae. The elf murmured briefly to Tal. Elei could not make out the words, but her voice was clipped and impatient sounding. "Elei," Tal called, beckoning to her. She braced both hands on the stone slab as she rose, unwilling to admit her dizziness with Mae watching. "Elei, Mae is here to escort you." Tal said. "She says Al and Aru are done with the orcs, and heading back."

"Oh, good!" exclaimed Elei. "But, where am I going?" she asked in confusion.

Mae crossed her arms and glanced at Elei. She looked away as she said "Caradorn needs you." She sounded vaguely amused. Elei studied the elf's expression as the firelight flickered on her features. She thought she saw a smirk on Mae's face for an instant. "'Tis no emergency."

"Caradorn?' Elei finally asked.

Mae looked blankly at her, frowning slightly. "Yes." she said shortly.

Elei looked, wide-eyed, at Tal. He shrugged. "Elei, I am fine." he assured her. "Go! I can stand watch until my brothers return." He stepped up to her as she readied Tathar. Elei took a long drink from her water flask. It helped clear her head. "Perhaps he has good news from his father." said Tal. Elei smiled at that, and he embraced her and helped her to mount.

She joined Mae on the road east. The night was settling in and a bright moon was rising over the trees. Mae's mood seemed to lighten. Elei heard her humming a fast-paced tune. It sounded warlike to Elei. She glanced over at the elf. Mae was sitting jauntily on her horse. She had an excited air about her. Elei felt suspicious. What could the mischievous elf be up to?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_In the Wide World the Wood-elves lingered in the twilight of our Sun and Moon but loved best the stars; and they wandered in the great forests that grew tall in lands that are now lost. They dwelt most often by the edges of the woods, from which they could escape at times to hunt, or to ride and run over the open lands by moonlight or starlight; and after the coming of Men they took ever more and more to the gloaming and the dusk. -JRR Tolkien_

A burst of elvish song drifted to their ears from the road. Mae said "It is now Glithil, for several nights." She wore a wide smile. "We make merry during such a moon." she said. The singing grew louder. Elei saw a group of elves on horseback, waiting by the road. The moonlight glinted off of studs on their horses' harnesses. Elei could barely make out the elves in their cloaks. Thus, it was startling to see that they were riding double. She squinted, trying to make out who was riding with them, but her eyes seemed unwilling to focus.

"Is it safe for merrymaking?" quizzed Elei.

Mae tossed her head scornfully. "Aye, we have cleared this area, for leagues around. The orcs your cousins found were the last enemies nearby. Come!" She shook her reins and urged her horse on faster. Elei's head spun as they rode.

When they cantered into a clearing, Elei peered at the elves. She recognized the two with new lifemates first, and realized that their ladies were seated before them. The company seemed to be in high spirits. She looked at the other elves, and each had a young lady with him, as well. Mae rode past her to consult with them in Elvish. The words flew so rapidly, all Elei could make out were snatches of conversation, a word at a time: "_Lintamel roimé"..."Glithil"..."Milgwaedh"..."-Ann"... "Lakh hiru"... _The last was followed by laughter and giggles. Elei's ears perked up at "Lakh hiru". She recalled that "ann" meant 'gift'.

This was followed by "_Milant...Luinur?"_ To Elei's surprise, Mae laughed in reply to this remark. "_Guldurnen?"_ asked someone else. Elei saw a raised arm, and the moonlight glinting off of a flask. Mae reached out to take it.

"_Angolvorduin?"_ asked another voice.

"_Gulduin." _replied Mae's voice, then "_MiruvorEndymion."_ A titter of laughter erupted. Mae reached out to accept a second flask from another outstretched arm. She grinned wolvishly as she tucked the two flasks away.

A cheer arose from the elves and their ladies then. Mae joined in. They all raised one arm and chorused "_Glithil!" _ together. There was some muttering about "_durondol". _Then, to Elei's surprise, they turned their horses northward toward the Weather Hills. They followed in single file, as the trail wound through hilly terrain. There were huge boulders tumbled about. As they rode on, some of these were clustered together. Elei peered at them as she followed at the end of the line with Mae bringing up the rear.

Though her head ached, Elei squinted in the moonlight, as they rode along a hillside without cover of trees. The stones took on the shapes of tumbled walls. "Ruins?" murmured Elei. Mae's sharp ears heard. Her voice carried up from behind.

"Yes, human, very good. These are ancient ruins. Fortunately for us, there are still some sheltering walls scattered about." Her voice sounded more amused than scornful. The riders turned off the path, and around a hill. They came out into a sheltered meadow that sat in front of a rocky cliff. Tumbled ruins sat back against it. There were low hills that continued off to either side. Elei noticed more ruins amongst them.

The elves were dismounting, chattering amongst themselves. Elei saw them lifting their ladies and most were held in close embrace. Some spun around, laughing, as they set them down. Others were locked together, kissing. Elei blushed, glad of the darkness.

Some of the elves were busily unpacking things from their horses. Elei realized they were setting up a feast. Glowing lanterns appeared, subtle globes of silver light that did not outshine the light of the rising moon. Mae pulled her horse up, next to Elei's. "Let us ride," she said. "unless you wish to join in the feast?" Her tone of voice was not encouraging.

"Caradorn?..." asked Elei.

"Is farther on." said Mae shortly. "He is camped by the hot spring. Shall we ride?"

Elei nodded and flicked Tathar's reins in answer. Mae led the way up a trail that wound into the hills. Elei thought they were heading east. Mae jogged her horse along. Elei sensed that the elf was impatient. 'Probably anxious to be rid of me!' she thought.

Elei clung to Tathar as they rode along. The motion made her head ache again. On a flat stretch, she gingerly felt her head with one hand. With the other hand, she held tightly onto the reins. There was a bump on the top left side of her head, near the back. It felt tender. Tathar jolted as she trotted over a rough spot in the road. Elei gasped and shot her hand down to steady herself. The sudden movements caused a shooting pain in her head, and she cried out. Mae turned her head to ask "Are you well, human?" and Elei stiffened, holding herself proudly upright. The derision in Mae's voice kept Elei from showing any weakness to her, even though her head was reeling.

"Fine," Elei called back, squeezing her eyes closed at the pain lancing through her head. She breathed deeply, focusing on thoughts of Caradorn. The pain ebbed to a dull throbbing again, and still they rode onward.

Mae followed a trail that passed over the height of the highest hill, and wound down the other side. The hours wore on, and Elei drifted in and out of awareness of her surroundings. She felt it must be nearing the end of the night. Finally, a soft glow arose on the horizon. She noted, with confusion, that it was to their right as they rode. 'That must mean we are heading north' she thought grogglily. Mae paused by a running stream to let the horses drink out of a pool. They were next to a thickly wooded hillside. Elei dismounted carefully, and stood. She gazed silently at the dawn glow from under the hood of her cloak.

Suddenly, Mae gave a muffled squeak. Elei turned and saw her stiffly upright, with her back arched, chin raised. A knife gleamed at her throat, where an attacker held it.

Elei gasped and looked up at the assailant's face, where he stood behind Mae. His finger was at his lips, making a hushing gesture, as she met the mocking blue gaze of Luinur. He winked at her. "Never stop next to cover, with your back unguarded." he growled. In a flash, he swung his blade away and stood well back from Mae, as she whirled in a fighting stance. She glared at the hooded figure. "You look beautiful, Mae." purred Luinur smoothly. He chuckled.

"Lu?" she asked, startled. She stood upright, fists on her hips, and glared at him. "How dare you!" she stammered. He shrugged, and held both arms at his sides, palms up, weapon-free. "I would not have stopped so, if I had not been in your patrol range." she said, pouting.

Luinur puffed up his chest and looked mollified, but gave Elei another wink when Mae was not watching. "What brings you here?" he asked Mae, in a murmur, glancing over at Elei.

Mae stepped closer to him, raising her chin arrogantly. "Glithil." she replied. He looked at her incredulously. Mae folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked thoughtful. "You are avoiding the crowd?" he asked, a gentler tone in his voice. Mae nodded, blinking, and suddenly he was by her side, one arm around her shoulders. "The glithil has set, for today." he said.

"'Twill return tonight." said Mae in a choked voice. She looked up at him shyly.

"And company will make it pass more easily?" asked Luinur.

"Yours might." said Mae, in a small voice. He studied her face in the dawn twilight.

Elei watched them from where she stood, hearing only faint murmurs of their voices over the babbling of the stream. She was surprised to see the gleam of tears in Mae's eyes, and then Luinur had set his arm around her shoulders, as if lending comfort. Then Mae took two flasks out of her bag. "A gift, for the Lakh hiru." she said, passing them to Luinur. He stashed them in his pouch.

A ray of sun peeked over the horizon, causing Gormaethil's blond hair to glow. It spread to Luinur's fiery curls, as he looked intently at Mae. "Why avoid the feast, Mae? Only two of our younglings had the milgwaedh when we left." he murmured.

Mae hesitated, eyes cast down. Then she uttered "Lintamel roimé."

"What?!" shouted Luinur, releasing Mae abruptly. He stepped back, facing her. Elei listened, wide-eyed. Mae faced him, her chin raised defiantly. Now, Elei heard every word clearly. "You called lintamel roimé?" shouted Luinur. "Those can get out of hand, Mae! How could you be so rash?"

"It was fine." she insisted angrily. "None were unwilling." She shook her head. "Thranduil wants us to breed." she declared. "I heard him say so."

Luinur turned away from her, fists clenched, shaking his head. "That is a big step to take, without at least asking our eryngon!" he growled. As he turned, he saw Elei. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "and what brings you here, Eleirien?" He stepped toward her, glancing back at Mae with a dangerous glint in his eye and a threatening tone in his voice.

"Caradorn." said Elei. He raised his eyebrows, waiting. "I was told he needs me." said Elei.

Luinur studied her, his arms crossed. "And so he does, as you need him, but not now!" he said fiercely. Elei's face was shaded with the sun rising behind her.

"What?" said Elei, alarmed at his fierce expression. "Did he not summon me?"

Luinur flinched at her hurt expression. "He did not." he said more gently. He whirled around again, to face Mae. "What game are you playing, Mae?"he demanded. "Bringing her all the way out here?'

"She was at Amon Sul," said Mae placatingly, "halfway here!"

"Hmph." said Luinur. "Well, maybe you should escort her home, then!"

Mae looked at Elei with narrowed eyes. "I fear she is not up to the journey, now." she admitted.

"She is not weak!" snapped Luinur. "Just because she is human..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Elei, who was leaning on Tathar.

"Look at her!" snapped Mae. "She has not been acting as if she feels well." Luinur, alarmed, stepped over close to Elei. "She was ill, after she saw us battle orcs." said Mae.

"Well, then, " said Luinur tightly, "Leave, Mae."

"What?" gasped Gormaethil.

He clenched his jaw, fighting to control his anger. "Leave! I must take her to him quickly. I will meet you here, this night, at glithil, if I may?..." he said, his voice turning husky. Mae nodded mutely, her eyes wide, then she smiled in fierce joy, and leapt onto her horse.

As Mae rode away, Luinur turned Elei gently toward the dawn. She winced as the light sent a stabbing pain through her head. She wobbled, and he steadied her. Her head was down, eyes screwed shut. He was alarmed at her pallor. "Elei, look at me." he commanded gently, hands on her shoulders. Elei raised her head slowly and carefully. He tilted her chin up as she opened her eyes.

Elei blinked as Luinur's face swam in double before her eyes. The images came slowly together, and she focused on his bright blue eyes. "Hold still, and keep looking at me." he murmured. He held one hand over her left eye for a few seconds, then removed it. Then he repeated the procedure with her right eye. He let out a muffled curse, releasing her.

"Hmm?" asked Elei, as she angled her gaze away from the painful light.

"Elei, have you been injured?" he demanded.

"No..." she said faintly. "Well...just bumped on the head."

"With what?" he pressed her.

"An orc's sword, I think... the flat! No more. I just have a sore spot." she insisted weakly.

"And dizziness?"

"Well...yes."

"And Mae said you were sick."

"Yes...but I have not seen much killing."

"Did you sleep, since then?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, last night, before Mae came." said Elei weakly.

Luinur swore again. In a tone that brooked no argument, he said "Elei, you need healing! We must find Caradorn, he is closest. Can you ride?" He watched as she wobbled to Tathar. "I will lead your mare." he insisted, lifting her carefully into the saddle. She protested feebly, but he said "Your head is getting worse, it cannot wait!" Moaning, Elei struggled to sit upright as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her. She gasped in deep breaths of fresh air, fighting to calm her stomach. "'Tis not far, now!" said Luinur. "Stay with me, Elei!" She felt herself slipping in and out of awareness as he led Tathar along.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_...he knew her. He stood a moment as a man who is pierced in the midst of a cry by an arrow through the heart; and then his face went deathly white; and a cold fury rose in him, so that all speech failed him for a while.- J.R. _

Luinur led the mare into a clearing. His shoulders drooped as he looked around. "Gone!" he exclaimed. He set his fingers to his mouth and whistle, a loud, piercing, birdlike shriek. He listened for a reply, but there was none. He tethered Tathar carefully in a patch of trampled grass, next to his horse, and moved to lift Elei down. As he put his hands under her arms, she fell limply into his grasp. "Eru!" he exclaimed. "Where are you, lakh hiru?!" he murmured as he carried the unconscious girl to a cave in the hillside. He stepped carefully around a steaming pool in a stone basin, and wound around a stony entrance into a spacious chamber. He laid Elei tenderly on a generous pile of furs. He stepped over to a second sleeping pile and grabbed a pillow. Gently raising Elei's head, he set it on the added pillow. She moaned slightly, eyes shut in her pale face. Luinur grabbed a coverlet and spread it gently over her. Then he knelt by her side and prayed quietly in Elvish for a moment. He took her hand between his, feeling how cold it felt. His lips pursed. Then he rose and looked around. Startled, he darted over to one corner and lifted a rich blue garment. He stared at it, fingering the fabric, then set it carefully back. Glancing at Elei, he shook his head, puzzled. Then he turned and glided silently out of the cave.

Outside, Luinur looked around impatiently. Then he set his fingers to his lips again, and whistled, the same loud, screeching call. He waited, listening. After a minute, he whistled again, and waited, his hands clenched into fists. After several long moments, he cocked his head, listening to a faint reply. He let out a hissing sigh of relief, and unclenched his hands. His head bowed. "Praise Eru. Speed him!" he uttered. He paced restlessly for a moment, then settled onto a broad, flat stone just outside the nook sheltering the stone basin. He sat, tapping his foot impatiently.

Caradorn soon came riding into camp. He wore a scowl on his face, and muttered a curse as he leapt off his horse and tethered it next to Tathar. His movements were abrupt. As he stood up he gasped, then stood stock still, fists at his hips, staring at Elei's mare. He spun around in white-hot fury.

Luinur recoiled at the look on his friend's face. The prince was speechless with rage. Luinur hastened to his feet, but stood back, looking at him, assessing his mood. "Where is she?" sputtered Caradorn. He looked at Luinur, who stared calmly back. He took a deep breath, fists clenching and unclenching. "Elei!" he breathed, in a calmer voice. "Is she safe?"

Luinur gave a slight nod, avoiding the question. His calm posture helped Caradorn to still his fury. "Now, what is it?" asked Luinur.

Caradorn's jaw was clenched. "I found her bag," he gritted out. "stolen, a new gown in it! And smelling of uruk! How are they keeping her safe?" he raged, fists clenched again. He paced up and down. "'Twere better if she were here with me!" he shouted.

Luinur recalled the blue gown he had seen inside. "She was not taken, only the bag." he soothed. Caradorn glared. "Lakh hiru!" Luinur snapped.

Caradorn shook his head. The nickname seemed to call him to attention. He looked up, his expression more sane. "Yes?" he asked clearly, breathing hard.

"You must heal! We have an injured patient inside." Caradorn stood stock still, breathing deeply, his gaze intent. "I brought her as quickly as was safe." said Luinur. Caradorn nodded, pushing up his sleeves as he strode toward the cave. "A head blow, a few days ago. She was conscious until just before I called you." blurted out Luinur as he followed Caradorn into the cave.

Caradorn pulled the coverlet back far enough to see the patient, and froze, his hands trembling. The blood drained from his face. He hung his head. Luinur rushed to his side. "'Tis early enough, I hope!" Luinur reassured him.

Caradorn blinked tears from his eyes. "Tirrestor." he said to Luinur. Luinur nodded. Caradorn stretched out his hands in their suede gloves. Luinur raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Can you heal through gloves?" he asked.

"I have to try." said Caradorn stubbornly. Their eyes met in understanding. He laid his hands on Elei's head, gently probing until he found the lump. At the gentle pressure of his fingertips, Elei cried out but did not wake. Concerned brown eyes met blue ones over Elei's still form.

Luinur knelt opposite Caradorn. "May I lend you my strength?" he asked. Caradorn nodded. Caradorn placed his bare hands on Luinur's forearms. Luinur's hands were spread on either side of Elei's head. Caradorn reached out mentally, but could not sense anything. His shoulders slumped, and he lifted his hands. Luinur pulled his own back, and looked intently at his friend. "How many will this be?" he asked quietly.

Caradorn bit out his reply reluctantly. "Three." He let out a slow, ragged breath.

"Maybe it will not count as a line of the rhyme, if you touch while she is unconscious!" said Luinur hopefully.

Caradorn gave a derisive laugh. "No, I cannot count on that. But, if 'tis meant to be, 'twere better done." He squared his shoulders and fixed his best friend with a steely gaze. "Get out." Luinur looked hurt. "Leave us!" said Caradorn tightly.

Luinur gulped, and nodded as he rose. "I can patrol..." he offered.

Caradorn glared blindly at him for a moment as his words soaked in. Then he blinked and smiled weakly. "Yes..." he murmured, then spoke up clearly. "Come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, lakh hiru!" enthused Luinur. "None shall come near, unnanounced!"

"By Eru's grace, I hope not!" said Caradorn, an embarassed flush staining his face and neck. "And tonight?" he asked, noting a glint in his friend's eyes.

Luinur quirked a smile at him. "Patrol on glithil, with Mae." he said.

Caradorn grinned. "Good luck, mellon."

"And Blessings be on you!" said Luinur. Caradorn, startled, smiled sadly at the traditional Elvish blessing spoken by guests to the bridal couple at a wedding. Luinur stepped toward the entrance, then stopped. He turned, reaching into his pouch, and pulled out the two flasks. He looked at them quizzically. "Mae says these are a gift for you. Mead."

Caradorn peered suspiciously at them. "Put them with mine, outside." He sighed. "My thanks, mellon." He looked weary suddenly.

Luinur's brow wrinkled in concern as he took one last look at Elei's pale form. "Eru guide your path." he said.

"And yours." said Caradorn. Luinur stashed the two flasks with Caradorn's, noting with fleeting concern thath the flasks were nearly identical. He stepped quickly out. Then he untethered his horse, leapt on and rode out of the clearing.

In the cave, Caradorn knelt at Elei's side. He closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Elei. He reached his regloved hands out to cup her face. Gently he opened her eyelids, and looked at her right eye, then her left. The right pupil was wider than the left. He let out a curse and hung his head. Then he sat up and carefully stripped off his gloves. He stretched out both hands. They trembled as he set them gently on Elei's head, cupping the back and top.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. There, faintly, was Elei, a mere glimmer of awareness. He pursued it, sensing pain. He shook as dizziness washed over him. He chased it, finding its source in the pounding throb and pressure centered around the bump on Elei's head. He sent light flowing into it, easing down the angry swelling inside her skull. He pictured tendrils of light racing around and through the injured spot, mending, soothing. He felt the pain, and willed it to ebb as his imagined light continued its frenzied dance of repair. He envisioned the angry swollen areas reabsorbing the excess blood and sending it back into her bloodstream. Then he imagined the lights collecting and fading to a peaceful, warm glow, a state of well-being that spread throughout her entire body.

Elei sighed, and his eyes flew open. As he stared worriedly at her face, a faint tinge of pink came back into her cheeks and lips. He concentrated, hands still cupping her head, but sensed no more pain or pressure. He probed gently over the bump, finding it much smaller now. Then Elei's eyes fluttered open for a moment. She blinked and focused on his face. "Caradorn?" she whispered.

"Yes, Elei." he said shakily.

She smiled foggily. "Must sleep..." she murmured, and her eyes closed. Caradorn's shoulders rose and fell in a huge sigh of relief. He looked at his hands, unwilling to remove them from contact with Elei. He sensed only serenity from her mind, so he gently slid his hands out from under her head. He stood and stretched. Finding himself weary, he looked at Elei as she slept peacefully for a moment. Then he removed his boots and cloak, and stripped off his clothing, laying it carefully out on the second pile of furs. He stepped around the cave wall to a steaming pool, and stepped into the water, letting his feet adjust to the heat. He eased his body into the pool slowly and leaned back, resting his head on a curved stone. He soaked, letting the tension flow out of his body. Then he scrubbed, washing off the sweat and dust of travel. Finally, he rose and shook off the water. Gliding silently back into the chamber, he dried himself off with a piece of elven fabric, and dressed in fresh clothing.

He stepped over next to Elei and assessed her sleeping form once more. Satisfied that she was resting well, he wearily laid himself down on the other pile of furs and fell asleep, after a short prayer of thanks to Eru.

Elei woke slowly, and stretched wtihout opening her eyes. Her head felt much better, with only a faint ache on the bumped spot. There was a luxurious softness underneath her. Rolling to her side, she opened her eyes slowly, blinking. She was immensely relieved when there was no stabbing pain from the light. She saw fur, and saw that she was on a pile of furs on a stone floor. The floor looked smooth and crystalline, sparkling in the dim light. She glanced up, and saw that the wall met the floor in an unbroken curve, and looked like the same stone. She rolled slowly to the other side, and gasped. Caradorn lay sleeping on furs, his curling red hair spread out under his head. She marveled at his sculpted features for a moment, wishing she dared to kiss his lips, which were rosy against his ivory skin.

She rose to relieve herself, and was delighted to see a pool outside with warm water steaming in it from a bubbling spring. She saw no one outside. It was twilight, and the horses cropped peacefully at the grass. She stepped back into the cave, and saw that another opening led from the sleeping chamber. She peeked around the smooth stone edge into a small chamber that was lit by a soft glow. She gasped at the sight.

A pool surrounded with smooth stones sat in a chamber of ivory stone, toned with a golden hue. Crystalline lamps were set into the walls on either end of the pool. The stone formed fantastic stalactites and stalagmites around the room. Some were carved into animals and flowers, trees and leaves. She walked silently around the room admiring the beauty and whimsy of the carvings. The room felt comfortingly warm and steamy. A frog's head formed a spout that poured warm water into the pool.

Elei suddenly felt grimy in her travel attire. She paced back to the front chamber, recalling some lengths of elven fabric she had glimpsed there. She saw one oblong of softly woven cloth tossed near Caradorn's bed. She bent to retrieve it, and decided it would serve as a towel. She turned, resigning herself to having to wear her dusty clothing again, when a glimmer of blue caught her eye. She stepped over to see what it was, wondering if she would dare to wear one of Caradorn's tunics. She gasped as she lifted her new gown, from Pansy's shop. It was perfectly intact, and still looked new. She beamed, whirling happily, and headed back to the steamy chamber. She stripped, setting her attire on a smooth bench carved with flowers. Then she draped her gown carefully over a stone squirrel. She set her makeshift towel next to the pool, and eased into the steaming water. The heat soothed her and she felt the tension and weariness drift out of her. She scrubbed gently, washing off the travel dust. The pool extended slightly beyond the reach of her toes. She stretched out full length, luxuriating. Her mind drifted off to affectionate thoughts of Caradorn. She felt as if her heart was overflowing with affection for him. After a few more minutes, she rose from the water, dripping, and reached for her towel.

Caradorn awoke and immediately looked over to see if Eleirien was better. She was gone, and he panicked for a moment. Was she gone, or had he imagined the whole thing? Then he saw the impression on the furs, and her boots on the floor. A faint splashing sound carried over the usual gurgling of the two pools. His heartbeat was still racing, so he rose silently and padded over to peer around the wall. Elei's head poked up above the rim of the pool, her back to him, her long black hair twisted up on top of her head. He exhaled a silent sigh of relief. He stood silently admiring the graceful curves of her neck and shoulders. She was stretched out, toes pointed, and he caught a glimpse of long, curvy legs. Heat flushed through him and he started to turn away, then froze. Elei rose, dripping, from the water. He was transfixed by the sight of her lithe form as she bent to one side. Blood racing, Caradorn stumbled backward into the sleeping chamber. He saw the flasks and recalled Luinur saying "Mead." He sniffed one, and smiled grimly, then gulped down several long swallows. He felt a relaxing pleasance seep into him. Then he stepped outside, hastened to the oak tree, and scrambled up the trunk. He sat on a sturdy branch and breathed slowly. His thoughts drifted to Elei and how fond of her he was. His heart flip-flopped, and he found his mind focusing on how sweet she was, how lovely, how brave... Gradually his ardor cooled to a bearable level. He wore a lovestruck smile on his face.

Elei toweled herself dry, impressed at how the elven fabric warmed almost instantly as it touched her flesh. It felt rough enough for an invigorating scrub, then incredibly soft as she rubbed it over her skin. She found that her mind was drifting to thoughts of Caradorn as she dressed. All the reasons she had to be fond of him cycled through her thoughts. Soon she wore a besotted grin, as she undid her hair and combed through it with her fingers. She felt the evening chill as she went into the front chamber, and saw the flasks. Picking one up, she sniffed. Mead! Gratefully she drank, feeling the warmth seep into her veins.

Caradorn watched the twilight settle into night from his perch in the oak. As the evening cool crept in, he roused himself and slipped quietly back down to the ground. He toyed briefly with the idea of summoning Luinur to escort Eleirien safely back to Combe, before things got out of hand, but then he decided it was too soon since her healing, to send her riding. He needed to see what condition she was in. At the thought of sending her away, a pang of anguish had shot through him, leaving him shaken. Suddenly, he had to see her, to be sure she was well.

Elei smoothed her hair and touched a lamp, thinking to investigate how to light them. To her surprise, it flared up, glowing golden. She touched another, and the room was nicely illuminated. She adjusted the belt over her hips, and smoothed the fabric where it clung to her waist, delighting in the fit and graceful drape of the gown.

Caradorn stepped silently into the chamber. Elei stood, her back to him. The peacock blue gown hugged her figure. The vivid color set off the creamy tone of her skin. Her glossy hair tumbled, caressing her neck and shoulders. A shiny belt sat low on her abdomen, drawing his gaze down to the curve of her hips. His breath caught in his throat and he froze. Elei pivoted, looking down at her skirt as it flared out, and laughing with delight.

When she saw him, she stopped. A joyous grin lit her face. Her eyes glowed, their blue reflecting the jewel tone of her gown. He gazed into them, a smile on his lips. "You found it! You rescued my gown!" Elei gushed. "Thank you!" She stepped toward him, raising her arms. Warning bells clanged faintly in Caradorn's brain. An inner voice said 'Warn her!' but he was paralyzed with admiration as she approached. 'Just one touch,' he thought, 'she was unconscious, perhaps we will be granted one more, safely...' Then the instant passed in a flash, as she reached him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_"Romance is a sudden and miraculous grace: never to be counted on to recur." -JRR Tolkien_

Elei threw her arms around Caradorn. Her brain had a moment to note how handsome he looked. She gazed into his gold-flecked brown eyes, her hands carefully placed on the fabric of his tunic over his shoulders. 'Surely I can dare one quick kiss.' she thought. Gathering her courage, she fought to ignore the heat she felt rising through his tunic and through her hands, racing up her arms. Elei raised her head to give him a quick kiss. She puckered her lips and her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes. She focused on his lips, and so missed the look of stricken panic that rose into his gaze, and the hands he raised to stop her.

As Caradorn's lips parted in a silent "No!", Elei's soft lips touched his. An explosion of desire hit both of them. Caradorn's hands, palm out against her shoulders, rose to gently grip them. Their lips clung together, and Elei's lips parted at the breath that came from his.

Elei realized vaguely that she was sensing his desire as well as feeling her own. The result was a sudden, unbearable need for him. She clung to him desperately, her arms tightening around his back. The world narrowed to their kiss as his mouth pressed gently against hers, and then harder. They breathed as one as the kiss deepened.

Elei's hands roamed of their own accord over his back. His wrapped her tightly to his lithe frame, molding them together. Elei was pressed against his chest as his long hands molded her waist closer to him. Then his tongue met hers and Elei gasped against his mouth as the new sensation sent heat through her entire body.

Instinctively, she wiggled her hips, pressing closer against the pressure she felt on her abdomen. A low growl escaped Caradorn, and his hands cupped her buttocks, molding her ever closer. Elei felt as if a pleasant fire was burning between them everywhere their bodies touched. She felt a desire to feel more of his skin against hers, and felt his response in her mind, "Yes". Then a crystal clear image came through to her mind from his, of a baby held in her arms as he looked proudly over her shoulder. Elei accepted and embraced the image. "Yes." she sent her mental reply.

Their hands roamed, each instictively knowing from the other's thoughts how to remove their clothing. Their fingers loosened belts and lifted clothing and flung it away. As his touch burned like fire on her skin, a call came in her head: "Elei, marry me?"

"Yes, my love!" she thought back. Then all words fled as she fell into a sea of desire and sensation with him. Caradorn lifted her in his arms and carried her to a pile of furs. He set her carefully down, then he was beside her. His lips trailed kisses down her neck. Elei gasped at the pleasurable sensations and shivered with desire as his mouth found her breast.

He nibbled gently, and she cried out, clutching at his head with one hand, fingers twined in his curling hair as a pang of need shot through her body. Her other hand roamed over his bare torso, fingers curling into the light hair on his chest. He growled and her hand came around from his head to join the other in exploring across his muscular chest, over his biceps, and back down toward his abdomen. He groaned, and Elei felt his desire rush in her mind with renewed force.

She gasped, catching a flash of intent before his body covered hers. She revelled in the pleasure and rightness of the sensations as he moved over her and his mouth again met and clung to hers. Then they flowed together like the ocean waves rising and falling, then crashing onto the rocks. They spun to dizzying heights and drifted down, entwined in each other's limbs. They gazed ecstatically into each other's eyes and felt complete.

Caradorn blinked sleepily at Elei, his crooked smile quirking on his mobile lips. He glanced upward and muttered something in Elvish, and the three lamps dimmed and went out. He murmured "We will seek out my father together. I will take you with me, I promise." Caradorn pulled a plush fur blanket over them, and they drifted into blissful sleep.

They woke intertwined, and the rush of desire hit them both again. They moved together frantically, merging into flames of passion before sleeping again, and waking once more to make love in a leisurely fashion, tenderly exploring each other's bodies, then drifting off into contented sleep.

Elei woke in the morning feeling ravenously hungry. A faint glow of dawn lit the room. She looked shyly over at Caradorn, sleeping peacefully next to her. She stretched and rose to find her gown. She blushed to see it had been flung across the room. The rest of their clothing was scattered about. She tiptoed over to find her shift, and to grab the gown and pull them on. She sat on the other pallet to pull on her boots. She padded over to her cloak and found her pouch nearby.

Wrapped up against the morning chill, she padded outside with her pouch, and noticed the drink flasks. She poked at the fire. Relieved to find coals smoldering, she added wood until she had a small blaze. She grabbed a pot and pulled out her package of lithuilenn. "Berries will do nicely." she thought, pulling out the pinkish wafers. She crumbled them into the pot, then reached for her water flask. Hefting it, she was dismayed to find it more than half empty. She reached for the other two flasks. One smelled of honey. 'Mead.' she thought. The other had no fragrance. 'Water!' she concluded. Carefully, she poured the water into the pot. As it soaked into the honey cakes, the mixture took on a purplish hue. She frowned at it. 'Must be from the berries.' she thought, sniffing. It smelled fine. She took a tiny sip from the other flask, and noted no strange taste. 'Well, honey can't hurt!' she thought, pouring a little of it in, and she crumbled in one of the aduli cakes. The hue lightened. 'Well, it looks better, now.' she mused. She added a little more water and stirred it carefully until it simmered. The idhind berries swelled and burst. Satisfied, she moved the pot off the fire and covered it.

Caradorn woke and stretched, contented. 'By Eru!' he thought, 'I feel so much better!' His eyes flew open. Where was Elei? He heard a clink of pots outside, and hurried to dress. Stepping outside, he smiled broadly at the sight of his love. Hair still disheveled, she was stirring a pot by the fire. A mouthwatering smell wafted over to him, and he realized how hungry he was. He sidled quietly behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist. His body reacted instantly, and his voice was husky as he said "Good morning, wife."

Elei shivered as his breath tickled her neck. "Good morning, husband." she said, releasing the pot and leaning back into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled as the light whiskers on his jaw tickled her skin.

"Now, wife, shall we breakfast?" he asked. Elei's stomach growled loudly, and they both laughed. Caradorn brought out two bowls and Elei spooned out the mixture. They sat and ate eagerly. Caradorn's eyes twinkled at Elei as he asked, "Care for a drink, to wash it down?" He pulled out a gold-toned flask and said "Mead."

Elei raised her eyebrows. "With breakfast?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yes. We are celebrating. There is only a little left." She smiled and accepted the flask. She took a big swallow of the fiery, sweet drink, and passed it back to him. He drank a big swallow and said "Ahh, that is good," then shook the flask. "See, all gone." he said ruefully. He yawned.

Elei smiled as the potent wine spread its heat through her veins. She felt drowsiness creeping over her. Caradorn stretched luxuriously as he stood. "I feel like taking a nap." he said.

"I, too." said Elei. He extended his hand to her and she rose. They walked into the cave hand in hand. He pulled her close for a long, tender kiss, then they stretched out together on one pile of furs, snuggling contentedly. Sleep claimed Elei almost instantly. As she drowsed off, she read Caradorn's feelings through touch. He, too, was very sleepy; especially for an elf, the alarmed thought wafted through her mind. His thought came back to her. "'Tis because I am so contented, Wife." He chuckled, and Elei smiled. "Relax." he murmured. She gave in to her sleepiness and all thoughts fled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Sing hey! For the bath at close of day_

_That washes the weary mud away!_

_A loon is he that will not sing:_

_O! Water Hot is a noble thing! -JRR Tolkien_

Luinur rode into the clearing near noon the next day. He looked relaxed and happy. He peeked silently into the cave, and smiled at the sight of Caradorn and Eleirien sound asleep, nestled close together. He stepped in, scratching his head when he realized they were fully clothed. He looked around, and a broad grin lit his face at the sight of the clothing strewn randomly around the chamber. He paced swiftly over to peer into the next chamber, then went outside to check on the horses.

He glided silently back into the forest, where a tall female form met him. "All is well here." he said.

"Good." replied Mae. "When can we use this hot spring I hear of?" Her arms came up to rest on Luinur's shoulders. He reached out, encircling her waist in his arms.

"Not today, I think, but soon." He angled his head toward hers, and they kissed, then walked, arm in arm, away.

The next day, he again found them sleeping. Holding a finger to his lips, he beckoned Mae into the cave. They bathed in the adjacent chamber. When they came out, Caradorn and Elei had not moved. Luinur stepped next to the bed, briefly concerned, but their breathing was even. He motioned to Mae, and they gathered up the strewn clothing and draped it carefully over stones in the bath chamber. Outside, he quipped, "They must be exhausted." He grinned at Mae, who grinned back. She no longer had a pinched look to her features.

The third day, Elei woke slowly. Her head felt very foggy. She rose, disoriented, and found her water flask. She drained it, then peered, bleary-eyed, into the bath chamber. Head foggy, she undressed and stepped into the pool. She found the rounded stone ledge she could lean back against. It kept her head comfortably out of the water. Arms resting along the edge of the pool, head thrown back, she drifted off into a heavy sleep in the warm water.

A jingle of elven harnesses outside did not rouse her. Voices cried "Lakh hiru!" The stamp of booted feet coming into the cavern did not penetrate Elei's sleep.

"Lakh hiru! You are summoned!" said an elvish voice. There was a muffled exclamation.

"He sleeps! What shall we do?'

"Bring him." said a stern voice. "We are charged to summon him immediately to Father at Rivendell, and so we shall."

"Brew some tea!" came another voice. There was a clanking of pots outside. Caradorn's horse whinnied softly. After a short while, two identical tall elves with dark hair and grey eyes emerged, carrying a sleeping Caradorn.

"Thank Eru he was already dressed!"

"Yes, but I think we'd best rouse him, to pull on his own boots." A young blond elf handed them a steaming cup. One held it while the other struggled to prop Caradorn into a sitting position. He settled for leaning him against his shoulder, where they sat together on a stone. "Come now, Eryngon, awake!" he said gently, slapping his cheek lightly with his hand. Caradorn's head rolled slightly and his lips moved. Then his chin fell back to his chest. The elf gave an exasperated sigh.

The second elf came over with the mug of tea, and waved it under Caradorn's nose, while his companion held the prince's head up. The first elf clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Nothing! He may be drugged. Hand me that tea, and check inside."

A few seconds later, the second elf came out. "Look!" he said, "Idhind berries!" He held up one of Elei's lithuilenn. The first elf shook his head. "Surely he knew what those are! How could he be so careless?"

"Well, 'twill wear off. See if you can rouse him, 'twould be hard to carry him all the way; best if he can ride his own horse."

"At least if we get him to Father, he can tell if aught else is wrong with him. This looks more like the angolvorduin."

"Aye! Now, come, Caradorn. Wake up!" he urged. Caradorn roused slightly, and they urged tea on him. He drank, and woke enough to don his boots. They packed his armor and weapons with their own gear. Then they helped him mount his horse. He sat in the saddle, half awake. The horse set out, walking docilely between the two dark-haired elves on their mounts. The remaining young elf looked in puzzlement at Elei's pony, then settled in to wait for Caradorn's companions, to relay the news. After an hour had passed, Luinur rode up.

"Lord," said the blond elf, "the lakh hiru was called to Rivendell."

"Oh, what news?" asked Luinur.

"Lord Elrond asks that all of you draw in nearer to the last bridge and the Bruinen. They need a close watch kept on the ways out of Rivendell. Also," the youngling swallowed nervously, voice cracking, "Aran Thranduil sends word that he is beset. Uruks are pressing nearer to Ivorcalarond. He calls for aid, hoping that all of his people will not have to take refuge in the halls there."

Luinur's lips set grimly. "I then have a charge for you." he said. "Watch over the lady, and I will send for her kin to come for her."

The youngling was startled, asking "Lady?"

Luinur, alarmed at this reaction, dashed into the cave. He looked into the bath chamber, and found Elei sleeping nude in the warm pool, her head resting on the curved stone edge. He shook her gently, finding her difficult to rouse. A raised voice outside caught his ear. "Mae?" he called urgently, coming out of the cave. Mae looked up at Luinur. He had a panicked look on his face. His tunic was damp in the front. "Mae, I need your help!" he said. "Please?" She followed him into the cave. He babbled "She will not wake, and Caradorn was called away!"

"I see." said Mae frostily, taking in the nude figure. She enjoyed Luinur's discomfiture for a moment before she said, "Well, our friend outside can help me. Shoo, send her in!"

"Her?" he said. "Oh." Sheepishly, he obeyed.

The youngling helped Mae lift Elei between both of them, towel her off, and dress her. Throughout, she never fully woke. They carried her to a bed and laid her carefully down, spreading a fur over her. "There!" said Mae triumphantly, as she stepped outside to Luinur. "Now she is fit." She peered at him. "But sleeping still."

Luinur shook his head. Suddenly he slapped his forehead. "The flasks!" he exclaimed. Mae looked at him with growing concern. Then she spun, and picked up the two flasks. She sniffed one. "Mead." she said, shaking it. She opened the second flask and tipped it slowly. One sluggish black drop came out. "Angolvorduin," she said grimly, "all used."

Luinur sank down onto a stone, his head in his hands. "Oh, no." he said.

"Blame not yourself!" exclaimed Mae. "It was by mistake, if they drank so much of the water of the black river. It will wear off."

"True." said Luinur. "And now, I fear we must away, toward Rivendell and beyond. Are you ready, my love?"

Mae nodded grimly. Luinur consulted briefly with the young elf, telling her who to look for. Luinur and Mae readied their own armor and weapons and rode off eastward.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"_You can only come to the morning through the shadows." -JRR Tolkien_

Eleirien woke and looked around in bewilderment. She was in a bed by a shuttered window. There was a nightstand with an ewer on top next to the window. She looked groggily at her covers, and saw grey-green fabric spread out on top of her coverlet. She grasped it convulsively in her hand and clutched it to her chest, laying her cheek against it. The action comforted her, though she wondered why. After a few moments, she looked at it again, and sat up. She shook out the fabric, seeing that it was stiched into the form of a cloak. There was a brooch at the neck, a red and gold leaf design. She ran her finger over it, finding it strangely beautiful.

'Now...' she thought, looking around the room, 'where am I?' She rose slowly, looking through the doorway. There was a parlor adjoining the bedroom. 'My old room at Combe... Uncle Thalidhor's house! I guess I made it here, from Fornost.' she thought blearily. She looked in the chest at the foot of the bed. She recognized her weapons, but the rest of the armor was unfamiliar. Two gowns looked familiar, as was the chemise she wore. The rest of the clothing was unfamiliar.

A red-haired boy of ten years or so came into the room. He stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape when he saw her. "Tal?" asked Elei. He looked confused. Then he spun and raced out of the room, calling "Mama! She's awake!" He came back in and stood solemnly before her. "Why did you call me Tal?" he asked.

"Do you prefer Talagand, now?" asked Elei. "I realize you have reached a great age." she teased.

He simply frowned at her. "You had best comb your hair. Mama will fuss, if you don't." He pronounced.

Elei ducked back to the washstand, and saw her brush lying there. She smootherd her hair, then studied her face. She looked somehow more mature than she expected to. As she stepped back out, the boy said "I am Galen." emphatically, and dashed out of the room.

"Slow down!" scolded a voice on the landing. "No running on the stairs, young man!" 'Galen!' thought Elei. 'His name is Galen.' Elei blinked at the woman who rushed into her room and clasped Elei's hands. "Elei!" she gushed, blinking tears out of her eyes as she smiled at her.

"Aunt Meril?" said Elei, "What troubles you?"

"You have been asleep so long..." said her aunt, "four days, since you came home!"

"Really?" asked Elei. "I do not remember..." Her pride warred with her curiosity and won, keeping her from asking her aunt more.

"Well," said Meril, clapping her hand, "you are awake now, that's what counts. How do you feel?"

"Hungry." said Elei after a pause.

"Oh, good!" exclaimed Meril. "We can fix that! Just sit right here, and we will have a nice breakfast our for you in no time!" She bustled out of the room.

Elei sat herself cautiously at the table. She felt a bit wobbly. Her perception of the size of the room seemed off. She felt dizzied as she sat. 'Why?' she wondered. The chair and table seemed smaller than she remembered. 'Of course! I was smaller, the last time I was here! It was over six years ago." She sat, looking around the room, slowly regaining her equilibrium.

Soon, Meril came back with breakfast. Elei sat mutely, smiling at the small boys who followed her aunt in. They each bowed politely to her. Her aunt asked "Do you want company?" Elei said, honestly, "No, thank you, Aunt, my head aches." Meril nodded, looking her over, and fussed with the table for a moment. Then she shooed the two smaller boys out. Galen was following his mother, but Elei called him back.

"Yes, Elei?" he chirped.

"What are your little brothers' names? My head aches so, I forgot." said Elei.

"Coll and Ross." he said.

"Thank you." said Elei formally. He puffed out his chest and grinned before dashing away. After Elei ate, a hobbit lady came in to clean the table. Elei smiled vaguely at her as she gushed over Elei's apparent good health.

Galen saved Elei by rushing in and asking "Mistress Marigold, can I help?"

After a rest, Elei's head felt a little better. She snagged Galen after lunch. "Galen, can you help me? It will be our secret!" He looked up at her, wide-eyed, and nodded solemnly. "I feel a bit foggy in my head, like when you feel really sleepy." He nodded vehemently. "Now, I do not want your Mama to worry. So, can you help me remember everybody's names, while I am getting well?"

"Oh, yes!" said Galen. And so, Elei had help recalling names. Over the next few days, she learned the names of her cousins again, as well as Marigold and Rory Boffin, and some of the regulars at The Three Trolls. Her aunt and uncle did not notice anything unusual. Elei wanted to ask more about when she had arrived there, but did not. Her head stayed foggy all that month.

Thalidhor mentioned that his older sons had been called away on elven business. Elei was not surprised, as she remembered her father going away with elves when they left Fornost. She worked with her aunt and uncle daily around the house and tavern. She thought back to the things she could remember clearly: Fornost and her stepmother, and her brothers in Dale, before they went to war...She thought of her father, since she did recall leaving Fornost. Flashes of memory came back to her in pieces.

One day, Marigold commented on how handsome a patron in the tavern was. Elei was tending bar. She stopped, her back to the tavern, gripping the bar as a flash of memory came to her: _Her father was admonishing her for turning down a suitor. He spoke of how her stepmother, Brethil, would like to see Elei settled in her own household. _'Oh, Father...' she thought. Elei sighed, feeling guilty. 'They really want the best for me.' she thought, 'Maybe I should look over the men here, and see if any appeal to me.' She had been feeling strangely heartsick that week, as if something was missing from her life.

She looked over the man Mari had mentioned. He was handsome, she supposed. He had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes and a square jaw. He was a fraction taller than her, and had the broad shoulders common among the farmers of Breeland. Elei smiled faintly at him, and he smiled back. She felt no answering stir of interest in herself. 'Well, I cannot expect to meet may warriors here,' she thought, 'at least not until after the war.'

"Well, Niece, you look better today." said Thalidhor. "Are you ready to help with the watch duties?" Elei did not reply, as she struggled to remember what he was referring to. Her uncle looked at her and said "If you'd like, come out with me and see how you feel. Stay if all is well, come back if you feel ill." Elei nodded happily.

She looked over the local men over the next week. Gradually, she began making herself smile at them. She planned to try and talk to some, to see if she could find common ground with any. She bemoaned that the battles down south meant there were so few young men around.

One morning Elei woke up feeling terribly nauseous. She staggered to the window and threw open the shutters. Gasping in deep breaths of the cold air, she tried to calm her roiling stomach. Unsuccessful, she retched silently out the open window. Her stomach was empty, so she spit up a little acid, and nothing else. She gasped in more cold air until her breathing was slower. The nausea calmed down. Shakily, she closed the shutters again. Feeling dizzy, she sank back onto the bed. She sat hunched over her knees for a while. Hearing voices in her parlor, she sat cautiously upright. Her head felt clearer. She heard the clink of breakfast dishes. The thought of eating held no appeal. Recognizing her aunt's voice, Elei quickly slipped back into her bed. She closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Meril's murmur came "She is still asleep, now shoo, boys, quietly!"

Elei rose cautiously after they were all gone. She dressed and sipped at a cup of tea. She walked downstairs and out to the stable. Fussing with Tathar gave her an excuse to be there. Luckily, Marigold was bringing some wet laundry out to the yard. Elei helped her hang it all up, and soon she had an appetite. She was able to eat a good breakfast after the exercise. The next day passed the same way. After breakfast, she helped her aunt and then went to the tavern.

"Uncle," said Elei, finding him alone at the bar, "can I try the dawn watch for a while?" He looked her up and down.

"Are you sure you want to wake so early?" he asked. Elei nodded. "Well then, since my sons are still away, I suppose you can. For today, stay with the afternoon, right?"

"Yes, thank you!" said Elei. She helped Rory at the bar while Thalidhor went on watch. Rob Wycombe came in. Elei smiled at him. "Hello, Rob." she said. "How are you?"

He blushed and stammered "Fine, thank'ee, Miss." but said no more.

Turning away from the bar for a moment, Elei had a flash of memory. _Her stepmother was scolding her, accusing her of being heartless. "How could you reject such a fine young man? Don't you feel anything special when he kisses your hand?" she said. _ Elei blinked, hand to her head, and came back to the present. 'Well,' she thought, 'I should see if I can feel anything special in a kiss.' She looked doubtfully at Rob. 'But maybe not from him, he can barely gather the courage to speak to me.' She sighed, glancing at his handsome face. 'Maybe I am heartless.' she thought.

Rob rose to bid her farewell. As he left the blacksmith came on for a pint. 'Now there's one to get a kiss from!' thought Elei. She looked at him from under her lashes, admiring his artfully bared arms. Glancing around, she saw that Marigold was not at hand. "I'll take it." she volunteered, when Thalidhor set his second pint on the bar. Dodging behind the wall at the end of the bar, she turned her back to her uncle and doffed her large apron. Satisfied that her gown had a daring neckline, she hefted the pint. She sashayed toward the smith, pleased that he was seated in a dim corner.

He looked up appreciatively as she approached. Elei set his pint down and leaned over his table. "Mister Smith?" she breathed. Surprised, he smiled broadly. He looked a bit into his cups already, Elei decided. "The girls in town say you are the best kisser hereabouts," said Elei, "Is it true?"

He locked his gaze with hers, and leaned toward her, patting his thigh. "Sit here, and you can find out." he rumbled, with a dazzling grin. He winked boldly at her. Elei glanced quickly around. Her uncle was not watching, and they were alone. She slid quickly onto his lap, with a thrill at how muscular he was. She focused on his ruggedly handsome face. A lock of hair fell roguishly over his forehead as he tipped his head toward hers. His large hand landed on her back. He pursed his lips as he leaned forward.

Elei shivered, then his lips were on hers, seeking a response. She pressed back, waiting for an answering thrill. His kiss started gently, then grew more insistent. His hand wandered to Elei's backside, and she flinched. He groped, and Elei pulled her head away, gasping indignantly. The smith let her go, laughing. He playfully slapped her backside, saying "Come back if you want to learn more, lass!"

Elei smiled halfheartedly at him, and scooted away, embarassed. She rubbed her backside ruefully and donned her apron again. As she frowned in concentration, tying it behind her back, Marigold came up to her, frowning. "Well, miss!" she scolded, hands on her hips, "Did Smith catch ye?!"

Elei blinked in surprise. "Oh!" she said, blushing.

"You looked willing." said Mari, stiff with disapproval. The smith finished his ale and rose, flexing his biceps. He sauntered past the bar, winking at Elei as he went out. Marigold sighed with relief as the door closed behind him. "Now, Miss, we must talk!" she said. "Come, sit with me for a moment. Rory!" she called. Her husband came out and took one look at her face. She gestured and he stood in her place by the bar.

Mari led her briskly to a table in the corner. She stared at Elei. "You still look melancholy," she said, "not dreamy, thank goodness! I'd be more worried if you were gaga over the likes o' the smith! Not that he isn't handsome, but he is a wild one wi' the ladies."

"Aye." said Elei. She hung her head. "I just wanted to see if a kiss would make me feel anything." Mari frowned, puzzled, and waited. "I recalled my stepmother saying I was heartless." explained Elei. "I turned down too many suitors."

"I see." said Mari doubtfully.

"So, I wanted to see if a kiss could affect me," said Elei, "and I did not think Rob was likely to be so bold..." she trailed off miserably. "But I felt nothing special in his kiss. Maybe I am just heartless. But I do feel sad...I feel as if part of me is missing."

"Well..." said Marigold, "Others' kisses are not so thrilling, after your find the right one. Then his kiss will thrill you, but others do not." She smiled at Rory behind the bar.

"Oh." said Elei in a small voice.

"And what about your elf?" asked Mari.

"My elf?" repeated Elei blankly.

"Yes!" insisted Mari. "The prince who rode here with you, from Fornost!"

Elei blinked. She sturggled to remember... '_Fornost_'. She set her fingertips to her temples, eyes screwed shut, as a flash of memory came. _She was running, panicked...in The Narrows, galloping horses behind her...Nowhere to go. Someone on a horse occupied the only space she could fit into! A voice called "Jump!" and she vaulted onto the horse, just as she used to do with her brothers. Then a strong arm was around her... it bore a golden bracer..._ She rubbed her head, but the memory had stopped there. "Fornost..." she said vaguely.

"Yes. Are you well, m'dear?" came Mari's anxious voice. "Oh, I do wish your cousins were here, they'd know what to do." Mari said. "Now, remember, that elf rode here with you, and he was so nice. Hair the color of red oak leaves, never have I seen the like! You two seemed pretty close, before he rode off to war." She narrowed her eyes.

Elei looked at her in bewilderment. "That was but a dream to me." she said.

"Well," Marigold shook her curls. "Maybe not as close as I thought. But maybe you should see him again, before you go marrying anyone else!"

Elei frowned and grimaced as an image flashed elusively before her mind's eye: _dark auburn hair, curling around a well-shaped neck..._ She tried to concentrate, but the image slid away. "Well, Mari, at this rate, I won't expect to be thinking of marrying anyone else." said Elei ruefully.

Rory called to them. "Ladies, I fear Elei had best be going on watch, yer uncle's expectin' ye!"

"Oh, my!" Elei rose hastily.

Mari looked at her, concerned. "Come talk to me again, Miss, soon after ye get back!" she piped. Elei nodded.

"I promise, Mari, and thank you." She smiled warmly at the hobbit.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"_A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." -JRR Tolkien_

Elei rode Tathar out, her thoughts drifting back to Fornost. If only she could follow a thread of memory, maybe she could fill in the gaps... A scene came to mind, of _wading through a crowd of soldiers to her father, at a table with several others. One was a tall blond elf with an austere face, who frowned in disapproval. _ She grasped at the recollection, but could not extend it any further. Tathar topped the rise to the watch hill.

"Elei!" Thalidhor's voice startled her. "Are you ready to take watch today? You looked as if you were miles away."

"Yes, Uncle," said Elei, "I am fine."

He stared intently at her for a moment. "Well, you seem fine, now. Be careful!"

Elei stood watch, alert to the forest around her. She huddled in her elven cloak as the afternoon grew cool. When she got back to her room, she fingered her cloak brooch thoughtfully. The image of the austere elf at the table with her father flashed before her eyes. He wore a very similar cloak brooch. 'Now, what does that mean?' thought Elei.

At bedtime, she recalled hearing that concentrating on something as you fell asleep could make you dream about it. She had done that once, with a suitor her aunt was urging her to marry. She had been unsure, but unable to say why. Dreaming of him had brought out reasons for her hesitation, enabling her to make up her mind. Now, she hoped dreams would recover her memory. 'My elf?' she mused, 'Fornost...rode here with him...' she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Elei woke able to recall a snatch of dream. _She saw riders in Fornost, a company of elves.._ "Wood elves!" she declared with certainty. Then she stopped herself. "Wood Elves?!" she said, incredulous. She remembered they were reclusive, and seldom seen when she was in Dale; and that, in spite of the trade on the river between Dale and Thranduil's realm. "Wood Elves..." she murmured. In her mind's eye, a scene appeared: _she saw a group of elves in elven cloaks laughing and chattering. They had waving or curling long locks of hair... A face in a chain mail hood appeared. She got a quick glimpse of his features. _With the image came a sharp pain in her head. Elei cried out and put a hand to her temple, gasping. She waited a moment as the pain eased, then sat up quickly.

Too quickly. The room reeled in front of her eyes. Her stomach churned, and she ran for the window as she had the day before, retching miserably. She gasped in the cold air. 'What was that?' she wondered. 'Yesterday, I thought I must have been ill, but I thought it had passed.' As she calmed, she sank onto the bed. "Oh! Watch!" she exclaimed. "I must go!" Trembling slightly, she rose again more carefully, and splashed her face and brushed her hair. She dressed as quickly as she could. Once again, she felt better after she was out in the fresh air for a while.

When she returned to the house, Marigold was out in the courtyard. Elei stabled Tathar, and came back outside. The sound of retching came to her ears. She looked around, and saw Mari, leaning over the refuse bin. "Mari! Are you okay?" asked Elei, rushing to her side. Mari stood upright shakily. She smiled happily at Elei, though she was pale, with a greenish tinge to her face.

"Oh, aye, Miss, I'll be fine." she said, gasping in the crisp morning air. "Stay with me a moment, and come in." she managed. Mari walked slowly, breathing deeply. She was a bit wobbly, so Elei lent her an arm. After a few minutes, the little hobbit said "Now, Miss, come fold the washing wi' me." She seemed awfully cheerful for one who was ill, thought Elei.

Elei followed her in, and they busily folded tablecloths and linens. "That's better." said Mari, beaming at Elei over a mountain of folded cloths. "Now, about time for first breakfast!"

"Are you hungry?" asked Elei in surprise.

Marigold laughed. "Aye! Hungry enough for two!" She dimpled at Elei as she scurried into the kitchen. She handed Elei a tray with a teapot and cups, and hoisted another tray piled with breakfast. "Let's go to your parlor!" she exclaimed. Elei followed her upstairs, carefully balancing the steaming teapot. By the time Elei got to her parlor, Mari had the table set and was biting into a pastry. Elei hurried to set down the tray. "Sorry!" said Mari, between mouthfuls, "I was that hungry! Don't mind my manners, tuck in!" She turned her attention to the food, and Elei did the same. After both women were satisfied, Mari sat back and smiled. "Now we can talk, Miss."

"Please, call me Elei!" pleaded Elei.

"Yes, Miss, I mean Elei!" stammered Mari, blushing. She smiled at Elei. "Well, I ate as much as you, and you a young, strapping lass and all! I am truly eating for two." declared Mari.

"What do you mean?" asked Elei, puzzled.

"Oh!" said Mari, flustered. "You don't know?" She looked at Elei closely. "Oh, aye, I'm forgettin' that you're an innocent, and been raised wi' a parcel o' men and boys!" said Mari. "What I mean is, Rory and I are going to have a baby!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Elei, blushing. "Well, that is wonderful news, Mari!"

"Oh, aye, but don't be tellin' anyone, keep it our secret, for now." said Mari.

"But why?"

"Well, you see... the first try does not always last. I don't want to go gettin' Rory all excited over a false alarm, he'd be that heartbroken. But 'tis early days yet. I should be able to tell him for sure, soon. The morning sickness is a pretty good sign." She smiled at Elei.

"Morning sickness?" asked Elei. She clamped her mouth shut quickly enough to stop herself from blurting out that she was sick in the mornings, too.

"Aye, did you not hear of it, before now?" Mari asked sympathetically. Elei shook her head mutely. "Pregnancy causes most women to feel nauseous in the morning. 'Tis about a month or six weeks along, and lasts a few months."

Elei nodded, her eyes wide.

"Well!" said Mari, hands on her hips, "Did that stepmother of yours teach you aught of what goes on, between a man and a woman?" She frowned, waiting for Elei's answer.

Elei blushed, somehow certain that she knew! "Yes." she choked out, finally. "She did."

"Well!" scolded Mari, shaking her head, "I do hope 'tweren't misinformation."

"I did have a general idea," said Elei, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. " I had seen the animals..." She trailed off, cheeks fiery red.

"Yes, the basic facts are similar," said Mari, "But much more fun, with your husband." She beamed, blushing herself. Elei ducked her head. Mari "tsk"-ed at her. "Sorry if I embarassed you, I had to make sure you weren't scared off by your stepmama, what with worryin' that you were heartless, and all!" Mari rose. "Well, Elei, thank you for the visit, and let's keep company more!" She extended a hand, grinning. Elei shook it, fanning her hot face with her other hand. She nodded and smiled back, repressing the nervous flutter in her stomach. She rose to help Mari carry out the dishes, but Galen zipped in to help.

After they were gone, Elei sat down heavily, cheeks gone pale. "Pregnant?" she said out loud, then clapped her hand over her mouth. She looked around, nervously, but her parlor door was shut. She sat, dumbfounded, thinking furiously. Yes, it had been more than a month since she had been brought home here, sleeping; and she had not had her monthly courses. 'It is long enough. But how? When? Surely I'd remember that!' she mused. She thought furiously, with no luck. 'Now I know what to think about, before I sleep!' she thought. 'But then, Mari says this early it could be a false alarm." She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands, elbows on the table. 'If only the boys were here, they could tell me more about the past few months!' she thought. She steadfastly resisted letting her aunt know she was having memory problems. 'Aunt Meril would fuss over me to no end, if she knew!' thought Elei gloomily. 'And Uncle Thalidhor would probably want to send me home.'

She felt melancholy again. That night, as she drifted off to sleep, she tried to imagine what it would be like to have a husband. Her mind drifted to imagining an elven warrior. Tall and slender, but strong... with broad shoulders and lean hips...her body heated with desire, and she dreamt passionate dreams. She awoke feeling flushed, embarassed with her wayward thoughts. 'That was too vivid to be simply my imagination.' she mused, 'Maybe I am pregnant!' She squeezed her eyes shut, but the face of her dream lover eluded her.

Her days continued similarly for the next month. By then, Elei decided she really was pregnant. One day in late February, Elei was keeping bar when Galen dashed in breathlessly. "My brothers are coming!" He crowed. "Tal is here!" Hooves clattered outside, and Elei ran to the stableyard door. Talagand swept her up in a hug. "Elei!" he exclaimed, "You look good! Are you well?"

She nodded, studying his face. "And you, Tal, are you well? And your brothers?"

"Yes, all well. They are half an hour behind me. We are here to visit Mother." He looked grave. "We hurried. We have but two days."

"Come, sit." urged Elei. "Have you had lunch?" He shook his head. Elei consulted quickly with Mari and Rory, then led him to a table. Mari appeared with food and drink, and Tal ate eagerly. Elei let him eat before she asked "Visit your mother? So, you are leaving again?"

Tal nodded somberly. "I fear she will not be pleased."

"But she knows you are needed." said Elei, "You have already been away..."

"But not so far." said Tal. "We are answering a summons. Your cousin is calling the Dunedain."

"Aragorn?" asked Elei. Tal nodded. "Where will you go?"

"We will make for Dunland and Isengard, to meet others there. Probably we will go on to Rohan, for 'tis said Aragorn is headed there from Lothlorien."

"Rohan." said Elei, eyes wide. "But, Isengard? The uruks of the white hand have been coming from that direction." she said in alarm.

"Yes, Elei, we wil be careful." said Tal. "Already we have faced those uruk several times. But now, I will go to my father. He will help us plan what to say to my mother. But first, tell me, how are you? I have not seen you, since you healed my hand." He flexed it, and wiggled his fingers. "See, it is much better!"

Elei looked at him, wide-eyed. "I healed it?" she asked.

"Yes." Tal peered at her. "Don't you remember?

Elei frowned in concentration. She could recall a flash of a scene... _She was holding his hand, telling him to wiggle his fingers..._ Elei wobbled as a wave of dizziness went through her head. Tal was instantly at her side, his hand on her arm, holding her up. "Elei! What is it?"

_Tal unwrapped a gauze bandage from his hand. The cuts had angry red spots around flexed his hand, and the cuts oozed... She held his hand as warmth and light infused it..._Elei took a breath as the memory faded, and the dizziness subsided. "I am well...I had a bit of a memory lapse, when I came back."

He studied her. "Why? How?"

"I do not know, exactly. But the elves brought me back here. They told Uncle I had been hit on the head."

"I guess that could do it." said Tal. "You looked pale, just now. But when I first came in, you looked great. Positively blooming!" Elei blushed. "Yes, more like that!" he teased. "Has the melancholy lessened, then?" he asked.

Elei blinked, wishing she knew why he knew about that. "Yes, I suppose..." she said vaguely, "sometimes." She smiled at him. "Today, I am too happy to see you!"

"And I, you!" exclaimed Tal. "But I must talk to Father." He clasped her hands, and rose.

"Oh!" said Elei, "Do not mention my memory trouble to your mother. She would fuss too much."

"Of course." said Tal.

Elei went back to the bar. Rob came in for his pint, and smiled brightly at Elei. She smiled back, trying to feel something for him. He stil looked handsome, but she felt no spark of attraction. Thalidhor came in to relieve her. "But, Uncle, do you want to visit with your sons?" she asked.

"Oh, aye, we did talk ere I came in, and they will be here two days." he said. "Now, you ought to go and visit with them and your aunt." He gestured over Elei's shoulder. She turned and in came her cousins. They turned as one at the sound of her aunt's voice. All four mobbed their mother, hugging her as she passed from son to son.

"Come, sit, Mother." urged Aruzir. Meril obeyed meekly, beaming at them all. Elei caught the smells of sweat, horses, and campfire smoke from her cousins, and was nauseous for a moment until her nose adjusted.

Mari and Rory set out lunch, which the men quickly devoured. Elei looked them over, listening carefully until she was sure she knew who each of them looked most like her memory of a younger Aruzir, beardless as he was. ''Twill be my excuse, if I call him Aru.' she thought. Aruzir most resembled Aragorn, now. And she knew Tal, which left Alagos. After a bit, Meril was overwhelmed, and left the group with a solicitous Aruzir at her side.

Alagos turned to Elei. "And you, Elei," he murmured, "How is your elf?" Elei looked stricken, wishing she knew what he meant.

Tal threw himself into the silence. "Al! You know that is a touchy subject, right now. Do not torment her so."

Alagos looked woefully at Elei. "I am sorry, m'dear," he said, "but you look splendidly well; blooming, even!"

"Thank you," said Elei in a small voice, inwardly cringing. 'If you only knew!' she thought.

"Must be a bit dull and dreary here, without the elves around." said Thoron blithely. Tal glared at him. "What?" said Thoron.

Tal rolled his eyes. "C'mon, brothers," he said, rising, "We are all due for a soak in the bathtub, unless you want to stand under the pump in the stableyard."

"Aye!" laughed Thoron, "No doubt Mother will have us do that, if we are not quick enough."

Elei smiled, holding her nose with one hand. "And I will help pump!" she said.

They laughed and hastened out of the tavern. Elei looked ruefully at Rory and Mari.

"You look a bit green, Elei!" said Mari.

"Oh, I am fine." said Elei. "I can bring out the towels and washcloths..."

"And clean linens!" Exclaimed Mari. "Rory, Dear, you fetch the water. Use the wee boys to help, I fear Elei and I are not up to it." Rory smiled fondly at Mari and patted her stomach.

"Aye, love." he said.

Mari was solicitous of Elei as they hurried to the linen cupboard. "Did your cousins plague you wi' questions?" she asked. Elei shook her head. "They should know better than to bother one who is heartsick."

"Oh, I am fine," said Elei.

Mari peered at her. "But are you really well?" she asked.

Elei drooped a bit. "A bit... as you say, heartsick, I suppose."

"There, there, dear. Fret not, yon elf will be back as soon as he can, I doubt it not!" Elei frowned.

"When the men are done with this war, they will be back!" insisted Mari.

"Oh, Mari, I like your optimism. I will hold to that." said Elei.

"Naught good comes of supposing the worst, Elei, 'tis better to hope for the best." Elei nodded. She supped alone, as her cousins were eating with their family. She was glad to have a respite from struggling to remember things they were talking about.

Elei dreamed of her husband again that night. She woke remembering a broad chest, and strong, nimble hands that roamed over her body, awakening heat and desires she hadn't known she had. But when she tried to put a face to the body, it eluded her. She heard a voice say "melui" and the tone vibrated through her entire being. Still she could not recall a name. She tried saying "My love..." out loud, but no name came to her lips. Frustrated, she sat up, abruptly, then clutched her stomach as the morning sickness hit. As she recovered, she thought 'Husband! How do I know he's my husband?' She looked at her hands... no ring. 'Do elves wear rings, to show they are married?' she wondered. 'Yet, I feel certain we are married.' She frowned, puzzled.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_"Always after a defeat and a respite, the Shadow takes another shape and grows again."_

_"I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo._

_"So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide._

_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us." -JRR Tolkien_

After her morning watch, Elei sought out breakfast. To her surprise, Marigold came into her room with the three younger boys, bearing mountains of food and an extra chair. The four older cousins followed.

"Well, Elei," said Tal, "here we are!" He and Thoron sat, grinning and eagerly eyeing the food.

Alagos greeted her more soberly. "Good Morning. Aru has weighty matters to discuss." Aruzir followed, looking grave and somehow older. He pulled out a chair for Elei before seating himself. "Are you well, Elei?" asked Alagos. "You look pale." Elei smiled wanly at him.

"No doubt you will want to hear our news, Elei, which is why we are plaguing you with our company this morning." said Aruzir. "Some of it pertains to the elves as well." Elei perked up slightly. Aruzir sat and collected his thoughts for a moment.

Thoron asked "Can we eat while you fill her in?" Aru nodded.

"A concentrated assault on Mirkwood is taking place." said Aru. _Mirkwood..._ echoed in Elei's head, and she clutched the edge of the table, wondering why. A faint voice played in her memory saying "_Ivorcalarond"_. Aruzir peered at Elei before continuing, eyes narrowed. "Thus, our allies from Thranduil's realm are kept busy. And now, Aragorn has called aranauthbor. As many Dunedain as can come, are summoned."

"But for what king does he call aranauthbor?" asked Thoron. "The king of Rohan?"

"No." said Aruzir. "For the king that will be... for himself."

"What?" said Talagand. He traded murmurs excitedly with Alagos and Thoron. Aruzir waited a moment until they were silent. He leaned forward.

"This must not be told to anyone else yet. He is Isildur's heir." Tal sat up in surprise. Thoron looked awestruck. Only Alagos took the news calmly.

"So..." said Tal, "Has he, then, a way to end this war?"

"We shall see, but so would the legends have it." said Alagos.

"And that is why we must ride." said Aruzir to Elei. "We will aid Aragorn as he wishes. You cannot expect to see us or any of the elves of Mirkwood for a long while."

Elei nodded solemnly, wondering why she felt more of a pang at the absence of the elves, than at the loss of her cousins. Was her husband an elf? She focused on that thought, seeing his shoulders and neck in her memory, willing herself to look higher...but she could not picture his ear, to seek a telltale point.

"Elei?" asked Alagos. She jolted back to the present.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. Al and Tal exchanged glances.

"The elves may return sooner than we will." said Alagos.

"So... Aragorn would become king of Gondor?" breathed Thoron.

"He could, yes." said Aru. "Thank you, my brothers, for agreeing to answer his summons before you knew the full weight of it. He may have to challenge Mordor itself. We have our Father's blessing. Ride with me if you will, but there is no shame if you choose another path." His body was tense.

The brothers exchanged nods. "We ride with you." they chorused. Aru relaxed, grinning.

"Then, let us ready our gear!" He rose, and they followed. Al and Tal looked at Elei. Al set his hand on Aru's shoulder.

"We will be just a minute." he said, glancing toward Elei. Aru nodded. Thoron followed him out. Alagos closed the door, and he and Tal sat on either side of Elei. "Now, Elei," said Al, "Mari tells me you seem hopeless when she mentions your elf." Elei looked up at him blankly. "He will return, you know, as soon as he can."

Tal chimed in. "Perhaps he is waiting to ask his father's approval."

"His father?" asked Elei.

"Yes. He is traditional." said Tal.

"And he is rather busy right now!" said Al.

Elei let out a mirthless chuckle. "As long as he does not wait too long!" she said bitterly, eyes downcast. They exchanged glances over her head. Al shrugged.

"Well, Elei, at least promise me one thing." said Tal. "Do not make plans to marry anyone else until you hear from him."

Elei looked at him, wide-eyed, and gave a small nod. In a choked voice, she said "I will do my best to wait."

Alagos sighed in relief. Tal said "Good. Caradorn will be grateful, too." Elei looked at him bleakly.

"Despair not, Elei. Hope!" said Alagos. The two men rose, patting Elei on her shoulder. She smiled weakly at them, and they proceeded out of the parlor. Outside her parlor door, they looked at each other, shaking their heads. "'Tis worse than I thought." said Al. "She hardly seems herself."

"Yes," said Tal, "she is really depressed. I hope he is not the same. I cannot imagine having to go into battle feeling that way."

"Battle might be a fitting outlet for his frustrations." said Al.

"Oh." said Tal. "Yes, I see what you mean." he said pensively.

"But if any of us find him, let us come back as soon as he may!" said Al.

"Agreed!" said Tal.

Alone again inside the parlor, Elei breathed a sigh of relief. "Alagos, Talagand, Thoron, Aruzir." she said, ticking the names off on her fingers. She frowned, then continued. "And the little ones... Galen, Coll, Ross, Elanor." She frowned. "Elves?" she muttered. "Caradorn?" She puzzled, trying to recall why that name was important. "Caradorn..." she said again, but her head spun. Dizzied, she blinked as lights flashed before her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut, and sat silently, trying to clear her head. Nothing more came to mind, though she liked the feel and sound of the name when she spoke it. Her head spun, so she decided to take a short nap. Aunt Meril had been indulging Elei in this, since she woke up from her long sleep. She lay down on her bed, murmuring "Caradorn?" to herself.

_She dreamed she was floating in water, in a room with sparkling walls. Then she was lifted out of the water. Through a fog, she saw a blonde female elf warrior, and a smaller blonde elf. Then... she was running down an alley, pursued by hoofbeats. She leapt into the air, and was enfolded in strong arms. Then she was dancing, laughing, with a tall partner who wore jeweled suede gloves. He whirled her around and she twirled in toward his broad chest. She looked up at his long red curls, a strong jaw and mobile mouth... _ 'Caradorn' she murmured in her sleep.

A chuckle awoke her. Marigold said "Aye, Miss, you miss your elf sorely, don't ye?"

Elei blinked sleepily. She frowned. She still could not see his whole face... "Sorry to wake ye, but Meril is asking if ye can help watch the wee one for a bit."

There was a gurgle from behind Marigold, and little Elanor toddled forward, arms held out to Elei, cooing "Evs! Evs!" Elei sat up carefully and smiled at her little cousin.

"Yes, I can."

"There is a catch." said Mari. "Thalidor also wants help in the tavern, but it's our slow time. Rory will be keeping bar, but needs a bit of help washing tables and chairs. If ye take her in wi' ye and help me, one o' us can take her out if we get custom."

"Oh." said Elei, wide-eyed, "Aunt won't mind?"

"Not if it's only Rob, it's about his time." said Mari. Elei nodded and led her niece across the room. She grabbed her frilly apron and tied it on. Deftly scooping up Elanor, she balanced her on one hip as she went downstairs. Elei managed to make a game out of washing tables, by getting Elanor to chase her towel as it swished over the tabletops. Then, as Elanor's attention wandered, she changed to chairs and benches, which made for a lively game of peekaboo. Childish giggles filled the empty tavern. Just as Elei began to grow weary of peeping under tables and benches, a pleasant laugh rolled across the room. She looked up and met Rob's fond gaze as he sat down. He chuckled as he scooped up Elanor and set her on his knee. He held her little hands and bounced her gently up and down. He sang a Breeland nursery rhyme about a pony. Elei mouthed a 'thank you' to Rob, and he grinned at her, blushing.

Elei quickly finished up the chairs, then ducked behind the bar and mopped her brow. Rory, watching Rob, clicked his tongue. "That un's good wi' babes." he said, winking at Elei. Rory shook his head. "'Ee needs to marry and have his own little ones." Elei nodded, embarassed. Rory looked at her with raised eyebrows, but said no more. Elei composed herself, taking a moment to watch Rob dandling Elanor on his knee. 'He does have a knack with children.' she thought. Suddenly, a scene flashed into her mind's eye: _In her aunt's kitchen, Elanor was giggling, lowered to the floor by two strong arms. Then she was lifted, two large hands grabbing her chubby ones. She swung in the air, squealing "Whee!" _

"Elei?" broke in Rory's voice. She snapped back to the present, to find her hand in a death grip on the bar, balancing her. She blinked.

"Aye." she replied, and headed to Rob to reclaim her niece. The young farmer blushed as Elei approached.

"Elli!" squealed Elanor, "Elf!" Elei held out her arms. Rob lifted the child to her, rising to his feet. He smiled at Elei. Glancing briefly at his face, Elei was startled by the intense warmth in his gaze. She ducked her head, focusing on her tiny cousin. Elanor stared solemnly at her and said "Elf." Elei blinked, and an image of Elanor giggling, upon a pair of broad shoulders, flashed before her view. _Her tiny hands clutched at a head of curling dark red hair..._

Elei swayed slightly, and Rob caught her with one big hand on her upper arm. "Are you well, Miss Eleirien?" he asked, eyes brimming with concern. Elei steeled herself not to flinch at the puppydog look in his eyes.

"I am fine." she said somewhat breathlessly. "Thanks for keeping her busy." She smiled wanly at Rob. He blinked and blushed, carefully removing his hand.

"'Twas my pleasure." he said sincerely. Elei glanced up and found his gaze still fixed on her face. Her eyes darted away quickly, and she scurried out with the babe on her hip. Marigold was at the kitchen door with a stack of clean towels.

"Oh, there we are!" said Mari. "Here, Elei, ye take these back to Rory, and I can take Elanor." She looked up at Elei. "Yer aunt is ready for her, now. She was a bit overcome, getting the young men ready to leave." she said solemnly.

"Oh, I see." said Elei, swinging Elanor down and accepting the stack of fluffy towels. In a stricken voice, she asked "Are they leaving today?"

"Oh, no, but early tomorrow, I heard."

Elei hurried to hand the towels to Rory. Talagand met her there. "Elei! Will you sing with me tonight?" he pleaded. "I have this night, to be a minstrel. Tomorrow I must be a Ranger, and soldier for the king."

Elei's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear them. "Yes, Tal." she choked out.

He grinned. "Then come with me, and let us practice." He looked around. "Let us try the stable, and if 'tis too chilly we can come back to your parlor." Elei nodded and smiled briefly at him. "Get your cloak and meet me there." Said Tal.

Elei doffed her apron, and shook out her elven cloak. She setlled it over her shoulders. Warmth hugged her as the cloak fabric warmed. She glanced into the mirror, pinning the brooch in place. She stared, transfixed, at the reddish tones on the leaf. A view of red leaves dappled with sunlight flickered before her mind's eye. She steadied herself, one hand on the washstand. _A pair of long, muscled legs encased in soft leggings extended along a tree branch, the rest of the figure hidden by leaves._ Elei felt an unbearable longing... then the image was gone. Elei took a deep breath and peered at herself in the mirror. There were faint shadows under her eyes. She smoothed her hair quickly, and headed to the stable.

The stable door was slightly ajar. As she approached, Elei heard a lilting strain of notes played expertly on harp strings. She listened for a moment, eyes tearing mistily again. "He can play!" she exlcaimed. She gulped and took a few deep breaths before she pushed the door open.

Tal looked up, finishing the strain as he spoke. "Oh, there you are, Elei! How are you feeling?" He grinned, then took in her expression. "Oh, don't cry, Coz, you did a great job healing my hand! Did you hear?" He played a twinkling run of notes with both hands. Elei, eyes shining, said, "Yes, I did hear, Tal!" She frowned, puzzling. With sudden clarity, she remembered examining and healing his hand, but events before and after that were veiled, or missing from her recollection.

Tal said "Choose your songs, and I'll play along." Elei tried a couple of lighthearted comical songs first, but her heart was not in them. Then she sang a poignant song of unrequited love. She moved on to a ballad about a girl seduced and forsaken. At the end, Tal let the final few melancholy notes echo for a few seconds. He took a deep breath. "Whew!" he exclaimed, "Those two are the songs we will use tonight. Your voice really brings out the emotion in those!"

Elei agreed weakly. It felt good to let some of her feelings out that way, but afterward she felt drained. Tal took note of her state, and said "My hand is tired, let us rest now."

"Yes." said Elei gratefully.

"Take tea with me?" asked Tal.

Elei nearly declined, but looked fondly at her cousin and thought of how soon he would be leaving. "Yes," she said, "Alright."

Tal held open the door for Elei as she stepped into the courtyard, a wolf whistle rang out across the open space. Elei spun to see the blacksmith grinning at her from the gate. He looked her up and down, waggling his eyebrows. Tal glared at him and he raised his hands, palms open. "'Twas only an expression of appreciation." he protested, smirking roguishly. Alagos looked out of the house, frowning. The smith beat a hasty retreat around the corner to the other tavern entrance. Alagos joined Tal and Elei at the stairs.

In her room, Tal faced her squarely at the table. "Have you been encouraging the smith?" he asked incredulously. Alagos looked at Elei sternly.

Elei rolled her eyes. "His kind need no encouragement." she protested. She lowered her eyes, abashed. "But I fear I did encourage him the tiniest bit, the other day." Tal looked at her accusingly. "I was feeling so neglected." protested Elei.

Alagos shook his head. "Best not do that with him. There are men, Elei, who may try to force their way with you, and we will not be here to prevent it!" he exclaimed.

"Aye, I am wary," said Elei, "but think not so poorly of your father and Rory. They will look out for me."

"Yes, but perhaps you should cease taking watch duties alone, while we are gone." he said.

Elei thought for a moment. Yes, if she was with child...She paled. "Yes, that might be best." she admitted.

"We mean not to frighten you excessively, Elei, but you will need to be careful while we are at war." said Tal. Elei bit her lip and poured tea for all three of them. She focused on her cup, sipping eagerly at the steaming brew. Alagos focused on Elei's brooch.

"'Tis good you have the red leaf." he said.

"'Tis safe passage, to Thranduil's folk." said Tal.

"And, you may need it." said Alagos. He blinked, staring at the tabletop, before he raised a sorrowful gaze to meet Elei's eyes. "If we do not return, go to them." he said. Elei looked confused. "If you are here, and no one comes for you, go to the elves! Seek Thranduil's kin!" he insisted.

Elei's eyes widened. "The elves..." she said. She cast her mind back to the foggy bits and pieces of her lost memory. 'My lover must be an elf.' she thought.

"Careful," murmured Tal to Al, "I fear 'tis a painful subject."

"Promise me, Elei." said Alagos. She blinked, and met his eyes.

"I promise." she said softly. Alagos smiled grimly, taking her hand in his and patting it.

"Thank you, Eleirien, and remember that promise, no matter how bad things may seem." She nodded solemnly.

"Now, you look pale." said Tal. "Take a nap!" She smiled, and complied, heading to her bedroom. "Mother says she has been resting a lot." she heard Tal explaining to his brother. "It may help her cope with the melancholy."

"Naps!" said Alagos, I hope 'tis not so for elves, for him. I cannot see napping on the battlefield!"

"Nay." said Tal, "But I trust 'tis not so for him; the wood elves did not need much sleep."

"True." said Al. "Lucky for Luinur and his lady." he quipped, grinning.

"Oh, Aye, so I hear." chuckled Tal.

Elei drifted off to sleep, her door slightly ajar, her cousins' voices a quiet murmur. _She dreamed she was in the forest, but everything looked askew. "Luinur" echoed in her head, and she saw a blue-eyed elf with red-gold hair. He swam before her eyes, then was replaced by a blonde female elf. She leaned in towards Elei, and everything tilted crazily, then went black. _ When Elei awoke, it was late afternoon. She had been dreaming again, of lips on hers. _She felt the heat of desire, an undeniable yearning for her mate, as hands roamed over each other's bodies..._Then _she was lying, half asleep, in his arms. His voice came to her, promising "I will take you with me." She tried to see his face, but it still eluded her._ Elei sat up, frustrated. 'Well, I had best dress nicely for Tal.' she thought, looking around her empty room.

She opened her chest and looked over her dresses. The blue caught her gaze and she lifted it out, smoothing it out on her bed. As she ran her hand over the satiny fabric, a sensation of heat startled her. She lifted her hand, puzzled, then laid it on the gown again. It felt cool, warming slightly as her hand stayed on it. 'Why did I feel heat?' she wondered. As she straightened, a flash of light blocked her vision for an instant. 'A memory!' she thought, 'The heat was a memory?' Shaking her head, she dressed in the gown and added her necklace with the motif of leaves and flowers. She brushed out her hair, looking in the mirror. "Shall I braid it?' she wondered. She pulled it into a simple plait. Then she clutched the washstand as a scene flickered before her eyes. _A gloved hand lifted her braid and said "I could braid it for you..." She saw warm brown eyes gazing at her, flecks of amber in them..._ and the vision vanished. She looked at her reflection, stricken.

Tal's face appeared behind her. He saw her expression and determined to cheer her up. "You look marvelous, Elei! Will you sing for your supper?" He smiled at her. Elei's lips lifted slightly in response. "Come, Cousin. Regale us with your lovely voice." coaxed Tal, leading her to the stairs.

As Tal sat tuning his harp, people filed in. His brothers sat at one table. Elei saw the smith with a group of townsmen, and Rob with several other farmers. To her surprise, Pansy was there with a large group of hobbits. It looked as if one particular lad had her attention. Elei smiled. Thalidhor hailed her from the bar. "Thank you for coming with Tal tonight." he said gruffly, "It means a lot to him."

"I am glad I can help him for a bit." said Elei.

"Oh, yon weefolk will join him after you," he said, "so come sit with my lads for your supper." Elei nodded. She eyed her quickest path through the room to Tal. Rob and the blacksmith sat on either side of it. She would have to pass close to each of them. She sighed, wondering if it was worth going the long way around the room instead. 'When the rangers are gone, I will have to face them alone.' she thought. "Courage, Elei!" she murmured, squaring her shoulders.

Her uncle said "You're not nervous about singing, are you? You know the folks here tonight." She gave him a weak smile.

"I do know them. Thanks, Uncle." She headed straight across to Tal. As she neared Rob, she gave him a nod, avoiding his gaze. Mari charged her way as she approached the blacksmith, and he casually stretched out one leg. 'For me to admire', thought Elei, with a chuckle. His hand did not come out to try pinching her as she passed. Mari stood, hands on hips, watching. "Thanks, Mari!" murmured Elei.

Elei stepped onto the low dais with Tal, and was startled by a light round of applause. She met her cousin's gaze. He grinned. "I know we said two, but how about one light song to warm up?" he asked. Elei could not resist his infectious good mood.

"Well...alright." she said. He struck up the introduction to a comic song, and Elei smiled before she joined in. A hearty round of applause filled the room at the finish of the song. Elei's spirits felt lighter, even as Tal played the chords that started the poignant love song. She focused on the wall behind the bar as she sang, seeing every bit of "her elf's" face that she could recall. Her mind recalled bits of his body, too, and by the end of the song, her cheeks were flushed. This time there was a hush over the room for a few seconds before a loud round of applause started. After several seconds Tal began the next song. Elei poured her longing and fears into it. As she sang of the girl deserted by her lover, Rob was watching her intently. When she reached the end and Tal played the lingering chords, she glanced up and caught Rob's fervent gaze. His eyes were brimming, and he held his handkerchief to his face. He abruptly rose and stumbled out of the tavern. His companions chuckled and elbowed each other.

Elei lowered her eyes and visibly wilted with fatigue. Tal took her arm and whispered "Bow, Elei!" urgently. She bowed, and Tal followed suit. The room erupted in applause, and the hobbit band came out on the dais to join Tal. Alagos appeared at Elei's side to lend her his arm. He grinned widely at her, and she perked up a bit as he led her to their table. Mari followed with a pot of tea. Alagos seated Elei and Aruzir poured her a cup right away.

"Splendid singing, Coz!" said Thoron, "Rob will never hear the end of this." He grinned at her. Elei looked at him silently and sipped at her tea.

"Now, don't blame the poor fellow," Tal scolded Thoron as he joined them. "At least he has a kind heart."

Thoron blinked at Tal. "Are you saying I do not? I have a heart." he protested. "But a silly girl's ballad? I mean, really..." Alagos and Tal glared at him. Aruzir frowned at him. "What?" asked Thoron, blinking. "Oh...Elei, your songs were heartbreaking." he said dramatically.

Elei looked at him with raised eyebrows, then laughed. "Um...Thanks, Thoron." she said.

Marigold appeared with their supper. As she set out the dishes, Thalidhor and Meril joined them. Meril's eyes were red and a bit puffy. Mari patted her shoulder and said "There, there, we'll keep the wee ones busy!" She scurried off. Tal, next to Elei, leaned toward her.

"Rory was babysitting." he murmured. Elei's eyes flew wide.

"Rory? No wonder Mari's in a hurry." she giggled, her ears detecting boyish voices whooping.

"Good practice for him." said Tal.

"Yes." said Elei, suddenly looking somber. Alagos looked at her sharply.

Elei sat quietly while her cousins visited with her uncle and aunt. Meril left soon after finishing her supper, escorted by Thalidhor. "Mother has been a bit of a watering pot." said Thoron.

"'Tis because her baby is leaving." teased Talagand, looking at Thoron.

"Who, me?" he protested. "Ella is her baby! Or Ross! Not me!"

"Well, you were youngest first, for a while." insisted Tal. Thoron reddened.

"Stop, you two." said Aruzir. "We have business to discuss. Sorry, Elei."

"Worry not on my account," she said bitterly, "Sounds like I will not have watch duties." She pouted, arms crossed.

"Here's the thing..." said Alagos. "Father will be on watch, and the locals are forming patrols. But should anyone, or anything, break through, 'tis good to have a sword hand here, to protect Mother and the littles." He looked at Elei. "If I were you, I'd take to gearing up when Father is on watch."

"Here at home?" she asked.

"Yes." said Aruzir. "We saw more renegades out and about, this month. There are signs that war is coming. There will be more roaming this way."

"We thank Eru that you are here." said Alagos.

"Mother will be safer." said Tal.

"Yes... but what if I have to leave?" asked Elei. Aruzir looked at her, surprised. "I...I mean, something may come up..." said Elei weakly, blushing at her loose tongue.

"Then, I am sure Father will watch out for his family." said Talagand hurriedly, before Aru could question her.

"By then, the local patrols should be established, too." said Alagos.

Aru nodded."Now," he interjected, "as a caution, we do not want to make it obvious we are all leaving together. So, we will each head a different direction in the morning, as if on patrol. Al, you go south toward the Greenway. Tal, head west towards Bree, and Thoron east towards Weathertop." They all nodded. "After we are lost to view, circle back. We will rendezvous on the Greenway by the road to Sarn Ford."

"A morning's travel lost." mutttered Thoron.

"'Tis in a good cause." said Al.

Thoron relented, with his three older brothers frowning at him.

"You would rather head west, I know," teased Tal. "In hopes of seeing your sweetheart." Thoron blushed. "That delay would not bother you."

"That is why I sent you east." said Aru, with a grim smile."Sorry, Thoron. Now then, let us rest. We ride at dawn." He rose and Elei rose to embrace him.

"Eru be with you." she whispered.

"And you." said Aruzir. Thoron followed him, then Tal and Alagos. Elei embraced each in turn, repeating her prayer.

Tal stayed after his brothers left. He studied her, eyes narrowed. "Elei," he said gently, "If you have great need to go, before we return, then go! Trust your heart."

"Thank you, Tal," said Elei in a choked voice, "I will."

Tal enfolded her in a bear hug. Then he held out his arm to her. "Are you heading upstairs?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks." said Elei. She bid her uncle good night as they passed. Tal bid her good sleep, at her door.

"And, Elei, if there is anything at all you'd like to tell me before we leave, please do." he pleaded.

Elei sighed and lowered her eyes, but only said "Yes, Tal, I will."

He sighed. "Very well. Good night."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_There is a seed of courage hidden (often deeply, it is true) in the heart of the fattest and most timid hobbit, waiting for some final and desperate danger to make it grow. - J. R. R. TOLKIEN_

Elei slept fitfully. Her dreams ranged from the stable to the tavern, and beyond. First, _She was in the stable, hearing a fine voice singing. The timbre set her blood racing. _Then _she was in the tavern, and a beloved voice echoed in her ears, "Time to sing for our supper." Her hand rested on a muscular forearm clad in gold-toned fabric. _Then _another echoing voice said "Battle is gathering on Lothlorien and Mirkwood." _ Then _she was in the stableyard, blinking away tears as a voice said "Elbereth keep you." _Then _Aruzir's voice echoed "aranauthbor..."_

Elei jolted awake, and sat slowly upright. The nausea hit, and she ran for her window. Retching helplessly, she gasped in the cold air. As her breathing overtook the nausea, she saw a figure come into view outside. She pulled herself upright and waved weakly at Tal as he strode swiftly by, carrying his harp case. Elei sagged with relief as he rounded the corner out of her sight. "Whew!" she hissed. She hastily washed her face and threw on a gown, determined to see her cousins off. She snatched up her elven cloak and dashed downstairs.

The men were gathered in the stableyard with their horses, ready to mount. "Wait!" called Elei, almost stumbling as she flew out the side door in her slippers. Aruzir embraced her, followed by Thoron.

As Alagos hugged her, he murmured "Remember him, Elei, he loves you."

Elei blinked back sudden tears. "I will do my best." she said.

Talagand replaced Al. He hugged her, saying "Remember, Elei." She nodded mutely, eyes welling with tears. Tal touched her brooch and looked at her. "Your safe passage." he reminded her.

Elei said "Yes." in a choked voice. "Oh, Tal!" she wailed.

He hugged her close again. "Have faith!" he said. Elei sniffed and took a deep breath. Galen ran up to them, waving a parcel.

"Mother sent this!" he said, handing a flat packet to Aruzir.

"Lithuilenn!" said Aru, smiling. He knelt down to hug Galen. He held him at arm's length, and looked him in the eyes. "You will be the eldest brother, while we are gone." said Aru. "Take care of our family." Galen nodded solemnly. "Remember our lessons?" asked Aruzir.

Galen wiggled excitedly. "I do!" he said.

"Swordfighting and basic defense." murmured Tal to Elei.

"Ready, Brothers?" called Aruzir. As one they mounted. "Forward!" called Aru. They rode out of the gate. Galen clasped Elei's hand. Thalidhor waved from the side porch, as did Marigold and Rory. Meril stood behind them waving, her kerchief pressed to her eyes. The four riders diverged. Elei and Galen ran to the end of the yard to watch. Elei admired how quickly they blended into their surroundings and vanished from view. She squeezed Galen's hand. He dropped hers and stood, feet apart, arms crossed.

"Let us go in." he said, trying to make his voice deep.

Elei hid a smile. "Aye, aye!" she exclaimed. She let him lead the way back into the stableyard.

Thalidhor met them at the side door. "Why, what is this, my big fellow?" he asked Galen. The lad puffed out his chest.

"I am the eldest brother while they are away." he said, "I will help protect us."

"Aye, that you will!" said his father, ruffling his hair. He grinned at Elei over Galen's head, winking. Elei sought out breakfast. There was some roasted meat in the kitchen. Marigold was nibbling on a piece as Elei came in.

"Hungry?" she asked, "Try this. Meril made it for yer cousins, but they didn't eat all of it."

Elei dug in with Mari, surprised at how good the meat tasted. "I didn't realize how hungry I was!" she exclaimed, chewing.

"Oh, aye, I knew I was." chuckled Mari. "My cousin says if you like meat, you will have a boy." Elei was startled. "Speakin' for pregnant ladies, that is." clarified Mari.

"Oh." sighed Elei. after they ate, she helped Mari with chores. Checking the pantry, she saw that the lithuilenn was all gone. She decided to experiment with the recipe. 'Something to do!' she thought. She checked over the pantry stores, to see what was lacking. "Where can I get honey?" she asked.

Meril, busy as always, answered over her shoulder. "Rob, over in Combe, has beehives." Elei sighed. She did not feel like visiting him alone. 'It can wait.' she thought.

When Thalidhor came back from watch, he was limping badly. Elei set the glass she was polishing down on the bar. "Does your leg pain you?" she asked.

"'Tis my own fault." he said ruefully. He perched on a barstool, stretching his sore leg out straight. "Galen and I were sparring." he said, grimacing. "Best I teach the lad a few tricks."

"But not if you overdo it!" scolded Elei. "I can practice with him. It will be good for both of us."

Her uncle cocked an eyebrow at her. "Aye, 'twould do. I've a mind to set him to sparring with some of the little folk, too. They are closer to his height."

"Yes...but he should know how to deal with bigger opponents, too." said Elei. He nodded. Elei rolled up her sleeves. "Let me see that leg." she said confidently. Thalidhor hesitated.

"Now, lass, 'tis not so bad. I can get by. You should save your energy." He made to stand, wincing as he did so.

"Nay, Uncle, 'tis something I can do. I need things to do!"

"Very well." he said gruffly, but looked pleased. He limped to a table and sat, with his leg up on the bench. Elei knelt next to it, and set both hands on his leg. She concentrated, feeling light and warmth as she said a silent prayer. As Thalidhor felt the pain ease, he closed his eyes. Neither of them saw Rob watching in awe, as Elei seemed to shimmer, a light glowing under her hands. It faded after a few moments. Elei took a deep breath as she lifted her hands. Rob retreated quietly through the outside door.

"Much better, thank you!" said Thalidhor. He moved cautiously, using his cane as he stood. He took a few experimental steps and grinned. "Yes, much better!" Elei stood, then sagged against the table. "What ails ye, Elei?" asked her uncle, alarmed.

She drew a shaky breath. "I feel dizzy." she said.

"Had you lunch?" asked her uncle. "Mari!" he called, before she could reply.

"No." admitted Elei. He held her arm as she sat down on the bench. Elei leaned heavily forward, resting her head against her arm on the table. Mari scurried in.

"Tea for Elei, please, Mari." said Thalidhor. "And a snack!" he added. Mari was back in a flash with meat, cheese, bread, fruit, and a teapot and cups, on two trays. She balanced them deftly, one on each arm.

"Here ye go, Elei!" chirped Mari. Elei sat up as Mari was setting the trays down.

"Mari, you are amazing." said Elei. "How you can do that with no spills is beyond me."

Mari laughed, pleased. "Oh, aye, comes wi' long practice. Next year, I'll be doin' it wi' a babe on one hip. Now drink up, Elei, and eat! You can't be missing' lunch, wi' an appetite like yers!" she scolded.

After she scurried away, Thalidhor said "'Twas my fault, too, Elei. My sons warned me to make sure you had tea at hand, before you did any healing. You need to be careful, when it drains you so." Elei, munching already, raised a disdainful eyebrow. He looked at her sternly. "Make not light of it. If this happens again, we may have to have you join Meril and the little ones at lunch, every day!" He frowned in mock displeasure.

Elei laughed. "Oh, Uncle, I feel better already. I do love your family, but you know how to threaten me." She could imagine an endless lunch hour, with Meril chatting incessantly, the baby to feed, and the little boys squirming in their seats. "Soon enough, if I marry, will I have my own little ones to manage." she said.

"Aye, enjoy your freedom while you can." said her uncle. "Now, if you feel better, I'm back to work. Elei nodded. He left her still munching on food and sipping tead. Elei had a faraway look on her face as she drifted into a daydream of curly-headed children, running in a forest glade. They had curly red hair and pointed ears.

The next day passed quietly. Elei supposed her aunt and uncle felt as exhausted as she did. The full gravity of her cousins' departure finally hit her. The depression made her sleepy. Early the following morning, Galen ran up to her excitedly as she was grooming Tathar. "Elei!" he said, bouncing up and down, "Can you teach me some swordfighting?" She looked at him critically. "Please! The town watch is forming. I want to be in it." he said solemnly.

"Galen, you must have grown an inch!" said Elei. "Of course I shall spar with you. We would not want them leaving you out." He grinned, and ran off to get his gear. Elei sobered, feeling a pang when she thought of him facing a real battle.

Galen was an apt pupil. Over the course of the week, she alternated sparring with him, and coaching him as he faced Rory. Rory was proving to be a doughty warrior. "Do you have some Tookish blood?" Elei asked him.

Rory had them practicing archery, too. "Miss Elei, even your elf will be proud of you now!" bragged Rory.

At last the day came when the town watch formed. Rory and Galen came marching proudly home. They wore pot shaped helmets and had armor over their weskits. Each had a fan-shaped cockaded of poultry feathers on their helmet. "Why, look at you!" exclaimed Elei.

"Combe troop, at yer service!" said Rory. They saluted and bowed. Elei grinned. Marigold came out to admire Rory.

Galen fled, muttering "Mush."

The new town troop settled into their patrol routine over the next few days. Elei's instruction of Rory and Galen continued, too. On March the eighth, Thalidhor came in upset. Elei found him pacing up and down at the bar, muttering.

She asked "What troubles you, Uncle?"

He looked at her, then around the room nervously. Seeing they were alone, he said "I had a message from Aruzir. They have met Aragorn and follow him. They are heading from Dunharrow, to seek the Paths of the Dead."

Elei's eyes widened in fear. "That is said to be an evil place." she said. "My father and my brothers are likely with him, too."

Thalidhor leaned heavily on the bar, shaking his head. "He must know what needs to be done." he said.

Elei bowed her head. "We must have faith." she said.

"I hope Aragorn knows what he is doing.. for my sons' sakes!" said her uncle. He grimaced as he turned in his pacing.

"Does your leg pain you today?" asked Elei.

"Nay, 'tis naught." he grunted. "No more than usual."

The next morning, Elei sat up and found her stomach did not roll immediately. She stood cautiously, and felt fine. Relieved, she walked over to the washstand, only to find that the motion made her dizzy and suddenly nauseous again. She gasped, and threw open the shutter. Retching helplessly, she leaned over the windowsill. In misery she closed her eyes and gulped in fresh air.

Rob Wycombe, passing by the house, saw her and froze. He looked concerned, then a look of horror came over his face. He turned blindly, as if in pain, stumbling back to the main thoroughfare. Elei never saw him.

Elei was surprised that Rob did not come in for his pint that day or the next. On the evening of the second day, Thalidhor's limp grew worse again. Elei noted it before she ate her supper, so she took tea as well. Feeling well fortified, she called Rory. "Rory, please ask my uncle to come sit with me for a minute." she said, pushing up her sleeves. Rory peered at Thalidhor, who was grimacing again as he stepped on the sore leg. Rory winked and nodded.

Thalidhor came out to sit with Elei. "Now, Uncle, I have had my tea, so let me help your leg." He gritted his teeth and lifted it onto the bench. He sighed heavily. "All right. But you ought to save your energy." he said.

"I am fine." Elei reassured him. She closed her eyes as she set her hands on his sore thigh. This time, it was the blacksmith who observed them and saw Elei's hands glow, from across the tavern. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

Elei sat up and breathed deeply. Thalidhor flexed his leg and poured her another cup of tea. "Well done, Lass, I will do." he said. Elei sipped her tea as she watched him walk normally back to the bar. She smiled, turned, and froze for a second as her eyes met the smith's. She cautiously nodded at him, and he returned the nod, giving her his usual lascivious leer. Elei cast her eyes down.

'He probably thinks I am being shy,' she thought, 'or worse yet, coy." She hurried from the room. As she neared the stairs, a chill ran through her. Filled with a foreboding, she headed to the stableyard door. The twilight outside was fading. She stepped out. To the southeast, a smudge of dark clouds was gathering on the horizon. They massed rapidly, taking on a threatening appearance. Elei felt a chill of dread.

The next morning all was dark. Black clouds covered the sky. They looked unhealthy and bloated. The mood grew gloomier as the day wore on. Thalidhor was not limping that morning, Elei noted with satisfaction. That changed rapidly, and his limp worsened. Elei felt a growing threat she could not name. The children were fretful and the horses grew nervous. Dark clouds hung across the sky, and everyone was grouchy. There was a suffocating stillness in the air. Elei fretted for an excuse to leave the house. Her shift at the bar passed with no patrons, not even Rob. Watching for her uncle, she fortified herself with tea, then healed his sore leg again.

The next day was a bit brighter, but still gloomy. All was still, until midafternoon, when horns called outside. Rory and Galen scrambled for their gear and ran outside. Elei dashed up to her room to get her own weapons. She changed into her riding attire. 'No tavern business, anyway.' she thought. She nevertheless grabbed her big skirt and apron, and hung them on a hook by the courtyard door, lest anyone should appear. Elei could not shake her feeling of unease. She peeped out the tavern door. Listening, she heard nothing. The birds and livestock were unnaturally silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Elei saw a streak of movement in the sky. A bird sped behind the house. All was still for a few moments, then a flock of crows flew over, shrieking raucously. Elei felt a chill and ducked inside, pulling the door shut. She ran to the courtyard door and peeped out into the stableyard.

Thalidhor stood just inside the stable, peering anxiously outside. When the crows had passed over, he stepped out into the courtyard. He raised his arm. On it perched a magpie, which cocked its head at him, then took flight. It sped off like a shot.

Elei stepped back inside, and waited at the bar. Her uncle soon came in. He was limping heavily and clenching his jaw with the pain. "Southrons, maybe orcs, mostly with clubs!" he said, biting short his words.

"Clubs?" asked Elei in surprise.

"Aye, seems they expect easy pickings." he said grimly, but with a wry smile. Elei, hand on her sword, smiled.

"They are in for a surprise." she said.

There were no more horn blasts. Elei heard voices shouting outside. She ran to look out the tavern door's window into the eerie twilight. The men were gathering in the road. The Combe troop had fifteen hobbits and a half dozen men. Elei saw Rob and the blacksmith. The troop appeared to be arguing amongst themselves. They all wore gloomy expressions. "Excuse me," said Elei, slipping out the door past Marigold, who stood watching.

Rory and a human farmer stood arguing at the front of the troop. "We need to face them off!" said Rory. Elei quickly relayed Thalidhor's information to them. Elei felt the smith's hot gaze on her, and blushed, realizing she was in her riding attire. She gathered her elven cloak closed in the front, so it covered her thighs. The smith leered at her and winked. Elei could hear dark mutterings in the troop.

"Bloody fumbling around in the dark!" grumbled one farmer.

"'Tis hopeless."

"Against orcs and big folk? What can we do?"

"I can feel it in me bones, we can't win."

She steeled herself to give them a pep talk. "Combe Troop!" she called shoulders back, arms crossed. "We must defend our homes and families! This is what you have trained for!"

A couple of cries of "Hear, hear!" arose. The troop muttered amongst themselves.

"What did the horn call for?" Elei asked Rory quietly. He spoke close to her ear as she leaned down toward him.

"Big, slant-eyed men, and maybe some of them orcs, wi' the white hand on their shields." he said. "They be tricklin' up from towards Orthanc."

Elei took a deep breath. "All right, good folk!" The hobbits stood up, pleased at her wording. "Fellow Breelanders," she went on, "You are threatened by renegade raiders, raggle taggle scum from foreign lands. They are desperate ruffians, so you must defend your homes! You have trained to face these invaders. Defend yourselves!" Some of the hobbits were still looking glum, so Elei stepped behind Rory's shoulder. Rory took her cue, and spoke up.

"Breelanders will not sit by and let foreigners despoil our farms and families!" A cheer arose from the troop. Rory grinned at Elei. "So, dark or no dark, we won't let them have their way in Breeland! March!" They lined up, and Rory led them off down the road.

As she walked back to the house, Elei realized Rob Wycombe had not looked her way. In fact, he had ducked his head when she passed. 'Must be feeling shy' she thought.

Mari was at the tavern door, peering out anxiously through the decorated glass. "We can step outside...", suggested Elei. Mari looked up at her anxiously.

"But Rory told me to stay inside." she said. As she took in the sight of Elei's weapons, she smiled.

"We can always dash back inside, if anyone comes near." Elei reassured her. Mari practically ran out the door, and watched the little troop vanish from sight. Mari stood anxiously listening for a few minutes. Finally, she sighed heavily.

"We may as well go in." she said. Elei lingered, looking around, so Mari closed the door behind her. Elei tried to busy herself with helping Marigold cook supper.

"With any luck, the troop will be back in time to eat it!" said Mari with an uncertain smile. Elei nodded, forcing herself to smile back. She soon left the room, convinced Mari would pick up on Elei's feeling of dread. She composed herself, and went to help Meril with the children for a while.

Little Elanor looked up at Elei with wide, serious eyes, and asked "Elves?" Elei found her mind drifting to her gathering memories of the elves. She finally excused herself to go upstairs for a nap.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"_How do you move on? You move on when your heart finally understands that there is no turning back." -JRR Tolkien  
_

Elei spread her elven cloak over herself, and tried to sleep. She drifted into a vague dream about elves. _They were sitting around the tables in The Three Trolls. Elei saw their faces clearly. She was sitting next to an elf, and he clasped her hand under the table. Her heart fluttered, and she turned to look at his face..._ and her memory blanked out again. Elei jolted awake, frustrated, angry and sad. She sat up hugging her elven cloak fiercely.

She headed downstairs, and felt a pang of guilt when she saw Thalidhor wincing. "Oh, Uncle!" she exclaimed, "Let me help you!"

"Not without tea ready, Lass." he replied, looking at her sternly. "Mari!" he called over his shoulder, "Tea, please!"

Elei healed his sore leg again, and was shocked at the dread chill she had to battle this time. She was truly exhausted, and glad of the tea when she was done. An early meal revived her further.

The Battle of Combe, as it came to be known, was a rout. The troop returned to The Three Trolls to celebrate late in the evening. There was a lot of feasting and drinking, and the hobbits all sang some rowdy songs. Mari and Elei kept busy serving food and drinks, so Elei was glad there were no injuries for her to heal.

Everyone was glad to see a brighter dawn the next morning, though it was still gloomy and cloudy. Elei's spirits felt lighter. Rory sat with her after morning chores, to tell her about the 'rout'. "Big folk, from foreign parts, they were, slant-eyed. There were a few of those little orcs, following one of the big homely fellows; 'ee looked half an orc, himself. They had shields wi' a white hand on 'em."

"And swords?" asked Elei.

"Yes, the orcs had swords. But not the big folk, they 'ad clubs."

"And you defeated all of them?" asked Elei.

"You needn't sound so surprised." said Rory, hurt.

"Oh, no, I meant only to ask whether any were left, not to question the valor of our troop." she reassured him.

Rory said "Hmph." and sat up proudly. "Battled the ones wi' swords, I did, me and several of our folk. The smith and Rob took on the big ones, wi' a doughty group of hobbits behind them. The big fellows surrendered when they saw swords, but their leader was only pretending. He tried to jump the smith from behind, and our archers got 'im. After that, the orcs fled, and the big fellows followed." he said. Elei leaned her head on her hands.

"Well, Rory, you were valiant. But... no prisoners?'

"No. The leader was dead, and two of the orcs." he said brightly.

Elei smiled wryly. "Thanks for filling me in. Now we will need to watch, lest any of them return. Which way did they go?"

"They all headed south." said Rory soberly. "Do you think they will be back?"

"Perhaps, or others like them." said Elei darkly.

"Well, we'll be ready." said Rory, puffing out his chest.

"You were lucky this time. 'Tis plain they expected little or no resistance." said Elei.

"Aye." said Rory thoughtfully.

"Mayhap there should be a place to take prisoners, next time." said Elei firmly.

Rory nodded. "We'll take it up at the town meetin'." he said.

After he left, Elei dressed to tend bar. Her large skirt and apron provided good camouflage, she felt. Rob did not come in again. Elei mentioned him to Mari. "Rob has not been here for his pint for a few days." she stated.

"Why I do not know." the hobbit replied. "I will ask Miss Pansy when I go over later. She is making me some bigger clothes. 'Twill be soon I'll be needing them." Mari smiled and patted her stomach. "'Tis starting to show a bit, eh?" she said, turning sidewise to Elei.

Elei turned pale, then narrowed her eyes, composing herself. She looked at Mari carefully. "Yes, there is a bit of a bump." she agreed. "You look happy."

"Yes." chirped Mari, "'Bout now, 'tis a sure thing. I am not likely to lose the babe, now." She beamed proudly.

Elei gulped, hiding her face from Mari's view. "Congratulations again!" she said in a choked voice.

"Oh, Elei, I am sorry!" said Mari, "'Tis hard, wi' your elf gone. Ye must be thinkin' ye could be havin' yer own elf babe, by now."

'If you only knew!' thought Elei. She ducked her head, cheeks flaming. Aloud, she whispered "Yes."

Mari patted her shoulder. "Fear not, he will come back for you!" she chirped. Elei gave her a watery smile, blinking away sudden tears. A wave of longing hit her, and she grabbed the bar to steady herself. 'If only I knew who...' she thought.

"Oh, dear Elei!" exclaimed Mari. "P'raps you'd best go nap a bit."

Elei drew a deep breath in and stood up straighter. "Nonsense, Mari, you are sweet to suggest it, but if anyone should nap, 'tis you! You need your strength."

"Pish, me?" said Mari. "I come from sturdy stock; probably will have eight children! But you, you get bluer the longer your elf is gone. I've seen it before."

"Well, thanks, Mari. If I get too blue, I'll rest. Now, I'd best go coach our valiant troops." said Elei, as her uncle came in.

Thalidhor looked gravely at Elei. "I have news. Lorién is under attack."

"The Golden Wood?" gasped Elei. He nodded grimly. Elei's thoughts were filled with elves. 'Where is he now?' she wondered.

After a week's absence, Rob finally came in for his pint. Mari had not heard any news to explain his absence, so Elei was brimming with curiosity. When he saw her, he blushed. "A pint, please." he asked in a choked voice. Elei smiled gently, and went about tapping the ale for him, with more skill than before. He took his pint quickly away to a table, muttering his thanks. He sipped and cast furtive glances her way. At last, he looked steadily at her. Elei gathered up her courage, and decided to ask about his weeklong absence. Mari hovered across the room keeping her distance artfully. Rob's face flushed when Elei neared his table.

"Good day, Rob." she said. "Have you been well? We have missed you."

A flash of angry hurt crossed his face, then he took a gulp of ale. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, and said "Please, Miss, sit with me for a minute?" Elei nodded, and sat opposite him. She waited as he visibly gathered his nerve to speak. "I...I've been fine." he stammered. "'Tis you I worry about!" He looked at her with soulful bue eyes.

"Me?" said Elei, "Oh, Rob, I am fine. They are keeping me out of harm's way, now, or I'd be in the Combe troop, patrolling." she finished bitterly.

Rob gasped. "You, Miss Eleirien? Oh, no, we could never allow..." He trailed off at the thunderous expression on Elei's face. "Pardon, Miss, I know ye are a bit of a warrior yerself, and ye have done wonders trainin' the troop." Elei's frown cleared. "But a lass in your state!..." he trailed off as Elei narrowed her eyes.

"In what state, Rob?" she asked through clenched teeth. Rob looked nervously around, to make sure they were still alone.

"Oh, Miss Elei!" he gushed, "I would do anything I can, to help ye!" He stopped, at a loss for words.

"I doubt it not, Rob, but what help do you speak of?" she asked after a moment's silence.

Rob blushed again. "Well, Miss, if ye be in any trouble, I can help." He looked at her expectantly. Elei raised her eyebrows.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Here in the Breeland, lots of lasses end up wi' babes from elves, and, um, others passing through." stammered Rob with difficulty, staring at the tabletop. He leaned close and spoke softly. "Well, if such a thing were to happen to you, I'd count it as no shame, with War on, and all. So if you be needin' a husband, I'd be willin' to have you, if you'd have me." He gulped nervously and looked up to see her reaction.

Elei was amazed. She blurted out the first thought in her mind. "Why, Rob! That's the longest speech I've ever heard you make!"

"'Tis important." he said reproachfully. Elei was contrite.

"Why did you think I might be...in trouble?" she asked quietly.

He blushed again, embarassed. "I passed your window early one morning..."

"Oh. I see." said Elei, stunned. She looked up at his angelic curls and sighed. "I hardly know you, Rob." she said gently.

"Yes, I know, but think it over, please, Elei?" he pleaded.

She lowered her eyes from his puppydog gaze. "All right, Rob, I will." she promised.

"Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed, grinning hopefully. "I have a good property." he blurted out. "More than enough to support lots of babes." He reddened at his own temerity, and rose.

Elei rose, too, looking up at his cherubic face and broad shoulders. He took her hand in his large farmer's hand. "Think on it." he said, then turned abruptly and left.

Marigold came over after a moment, waiting for Elei to speak. Elei stood, dazed, until Mari could contain her curiosity no longer. "Well, Miss?" she asked. Elei blinked and looked at her. "Is Rob well?" asked Marigold.

"Oh..." said Elei, "Yes... he is well." She looked vaguely at Mari.

"Well, that's good, then." said Mari, puzzled when Elei said no more. "Did he say why he was gone for a week?" quizzed Mari.

Elei fidgeted. "I think he was upset about something." she muttered.

"Oh." said Mari. "Are you well? You seem distracted."

"Oh...thinking about my elf." said Elei, eyes averted.

"Of course." said Mari, patting her shoulder. She moved off, leaving Elei to her thoughts.

For several days, Rob did not press Elei for an answer. He did, however, talk about his farm. He carefully mentioned that he was prosperous enough that his wife would not have to work any more than she wanted to. He peered shyly at Elei to see her reaction. Each day, he looked hopefully at her when he came in, and when he left.

Elei sunk into melancholy. Like Marigold, she was now sure of her pregnancy. She dreamed of a curly-haired elf child with red hair. But, she still could not see herself telling her father, or her brothers. In her mind's eye, she could see the hurt in her father's eyes, and the disappointment. Her brothers would be furious, so who could she go to? Brethil, in Dale, might be more understanding...But her cloak brooch seemed to be a sign that she should seek out the elves of Mirkwood, to find her husband.

Thalidhor called her out of her musings, as he came in to tend the bar. "News!" he said, "Battle has been joined in Mirkwood, and now in Dale, as well!" Elei hugged herself. 'So, my escape options seemed to be dwindling!' she thought. She could not bring herself to swallow her pride, and tell her aunt and uncle she had lost a chunk of her memory; nor could she tell them about the baby, yet. Combe still seemed a safer location to be, away from the war. If she did tell her aunt or her stepmother, she felt certain each would try to arrange a hasty marriage for her.

Would the elves in Rivendell take her in? Or help her find her way to Mirkwood? She did not know if her brooch would count as a pass to them, as it would in Thranduil's domain. As she sat, deep in thought, the blacksmith came in and went to the farthest table. Elei glanced up. He was a fine figure of a man, she thought. Too bad he was a womanizer.

He caught her glancing at his muscular arms and smiled smugly. 'Oh, no,' thought Elei, 'Now I am in for it.' He stretched, arms over his head, flexing his biceps. She averted her eyes, blushing, but felt his gaze still on her. He stretched out his legs at the side of the table. Elei's eyes were drawn to them for a moment, before she turned away, rolling her eyes. Marigold, passing her table, rolled her eyes at Elei, too.

Mari delivered two pints to the smith, then came back to Elei. "Full of himself, is he not?" she chirped. "Well, Miss, you are popular today! Yon handsome bucko would like a word wi' ye. Now, ye don't have to go if ye don't want to!"

Elei glanced at him. "Well, it may be better than talk of war!" she said bitterly. Mari looked dumbfounded. "Well... maybe." she said doubtfully. "But do call for me, if he tries anything!"

"Aye, I will." said Elei wryly. "Thanks, Mari!" She rose, perturbed that he was so ungallant as to make her move. She looked at his carefully posed figure. 'So that is why he did not come to me!' she thought, rolling her eyes. Mari saw her expression.

"Cocky lad." Mari said disdainfully, "handsome devil!"

"This had better be good." grumbled Elei. She did feel a thrill of attraction as she approached the rogue. 'He is just so... male.' she thought. He gave her a winning smile. "Mister Smith." said Elei coolly, inclining her head.

"Call me Dan," he rumbled, indicating the spot next to him on the bench. Elei moved to the bench opposite his, and sat with the safe expanse of the table between them. He grinned, unfazed. "Sure you don't want my lap, instead?" he asked, winking.

"Quite sure." said Elei, smiling in spite of herself. Like Rob, he glanced around to make sure they were alone. Rory and Mari glared at him from the bar.

"Eleirien..." he said slowly, caressing the syllables with his voice. "I have a proposition for you."

Elei raised her eyebrows. "Business?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Well... if you like; in part. I spoke with your uncle, and he says you are your own woman, that I need not get his permission..."

Elei's heart fluttered in a bit of a panic. 'Is this another marriage proposal?' she wondered. 'Oh, my love... where are you?!' A faint scowl settled onto her features.

"Patience, Lass, my apologies if this talk wearies you. I understand your closer kin are far away?" He waited patiently as Elei stared at him uncertainly.

"Yes." she said with difficulty. She felt tears coming on at the thought of her father and brothers. "At war." 'Why am I so emotional?' she mused to herself.

"But you are of an age to speak for yourself?" he asked. "I am twenty-six summers, myself."

"Yes, I am of age," said Elei, "Nineteen, this year. Why, do you need me to sign a contract?" she asked somewhat sarcastically.

"No! I..." he looked flustered, to her surprise. He sighed. "I wanted to ask you...if you would be interested in a partnership." he said.

"Of what sort?" asked Elei, her curiosity roused.

"Well, of m...m... marriage" he blurted out with difficulty, "and business."

"How so?" asked Elei.

"Well, you see, elves have a gift for smithing, it seems." He looked at Elei expectantly. When she said nothing, he went on. "I can give your babe my name, and offer you a comfortable home. And, you can have a place for your own business."

Elei was stunned. "My babe?"

"I can see the signs." he said frankly, "I have seen enough women with the glow..." his voice trailed off.

'Your paramours, probably.' thought Elei. "Hmph." she said, "Lots of women?"

"No need to look judgmental; many a wife hereabouts has an older husband, and wants babes." He grinned smugly, unashamed. "I am happy to oblige." Elei nodded, lips pursed. "But... I suppose I could limit myself to a wife, if I had one; especially one as beautiful as you." he said in a rush, realizing his mistake.

Aloud, she said, blushing, "So, you can tell..."

"Yes." he stated. "And since there were elves in town, it must be an elf's. Happens all the time, here."

"So... you want me to marry you?" asked Elei, incredulous.

He nodded, relieved to have her say it, rather than him.

"Yet, you can hardly say it, yourself." said Elei, gently. "Perhaps you do not really want it?"

"Oh, but we would make great partners!" he exclaimed. "I have the smithy, and you can have a place for healing!"

"Me?" asked Elei, blinking. "Do you mean, charge for healing?" He nodded happily, oblivious to the narrowing of her eyes. "And my elf child can be your apprentice." she said flatly. "What if 'tis a girl?"

He was startled. "Oh...well, there will be other children, surely." he said with a broad grin. When Elei said nothing, he said "A lusty lass like you...Your blood runs hot, I can tell."

"I do not feel that way about you." protested Elei, flustered.

"Ahh...but I know how to please a woman. I can win you over." He leered at her. "Besides, there are always elves traveling through..."

Elei turned pale, her jaw clenched. At her icy silence, he finally noticed her expression. "Have I said this badly?" he asked contritely. "Come, lass, we would match well." His voice took on a coaxing tone.

"I am sorry." said Elei icily. "Healing is a gift I will not make others pay for."

"Oh, I see." he said, visibly sagging. "Well, then... But, I am prosperous! If the rest of my offer appeals, let me know. No hurry!" He grinned and rose. Elei stood, too, and he moved a step toward her as if to embrace her. She backed away, and he extended his hand. She reluctantly offered him hers, and he raised it to his lips. He pressed a firm kiss on it, before releasing it. He bowed. "Lady." he said, and took his leave.

Elei sagged onto the bench. Mari rushed over. "Elei, what did he say?" she asked, excitedly. Elei, head on her hands, shook her head. "Hang on, m'dear, I'll bring tea!" said Mari, "and you can tell me all about it if you wish."

"Not all." muttered Elei, after Marigold left. She could not bring herself to share her secret with anyone else yet. "Two men know..." she whispered, "that is bad enough. But I will have to go somewhere, or soon everyone will know."

"Here we go, Elei, do have a nice snack now." said Mari. Elei roused herself to eat a nice pastry or two, and drink two cups of tea. Mari looked at her hopefully. "Well?" she asked. "What did that rogue have to say?"

Elei gulped her last swallow of tea and held on to the cup for dear life as she spoke. "Second marriage proposal in a week!" she blurted out. Mari gaped at her in astonishment.

"Him? Smith? Marriage?" Mari sputtered. "A toss in the hay is all I'd've expected him to offer! But...two? Who was the other? There's no one much around... Rob?" she asked incredulously. Elei nodded. "Rob! Why, Elei, that's two men I never thought'd ask for any lass's hand, Rob for bein' too shy, and Smith not bein' the marryin' sort! Must be magic. I mean, ye are so pretty, but still..."

"Maybe 'tis my elven blood." sighed Elei gloomily.

"Oh, Elei, why so glum? Any Breelander lass'd be tickled, or at least flattered by the attention."

"Story of my life!" said Elei. "I came here partly to escape some unwanted suitors, and the pressure to wed."

"I'll bet if yer elf asked, ye'd not be glum!" said Mari. To her own horror, Elei burst into tears at this. "Elei, what's wrong? I was tryin' to cheer ye up." said Mari. She blinked at her own tears. "Today I can't do anything right!" she wailed. They embraced and cried on each other's shoulders for a minute. Mari sniffed as they pulled apart. "Sorry, Elei, I'm turnin' into a right waterin' pot of late. 'Tis the babe, you know, pregnant ladies go all weepy." Elei blinked and nodded as she wiped her eyes. "You are moonin' for another reason, I know." said Mari sagely. "'Tis sweet to be in love, even when it hurts."

Elei bit her tongue. Part of her did wish to share her plight with someone. 'And who better than Mari?' she thought. 'We could compare pregnancies.' She let go an involuntary giggle. "That's better, Elei, I see a bit of a smile." said Mari. "But I'll leave ye to yer thoughts now. 'Tis a lot to think over! They both have nice houses, you know." She dimpled at Elei as she stuffed another pastry into her mouth. With the other hand, she gathered up the dishes and deftly carried them away on the tray.

'Mari would have to tell my aunt and uncle,' thought Elei, sighing. 'And who knows what they'd do.' She felt numb for the rest of that day. Overnight she dreamed of her elf again..._She was in his arms, feeling the delicious sensation of skin on skin. His voice came, tickling her ear. "I will take you with me. I promise." _ She woke suddenly, gasping, his voice echoing in her memory. She sat up, frowning, blinking at sudden tears. "He promised!" she said aloud. "Yet here I am." Logic told her the war must have taken him away, but she felt angry and bereft in spite of that knowledge. "And why can I not remember his face and his name?" she fumed. "If I ask anyone 'who had dark red hair?' they'll know I cannot remember." She stood, reeled, and followed her tipsy stomach's urgings to the window.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"_We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!" -JRR Tolkien_

Elei felt melancholy for the next few days. She made herself go to Pansy for a larger apron and a few gowns, and a looser tunic for traveling. She packed up her few belongings, feeling a need to be ready to travel. 'Perhaps he is coming for me, and I can sense it." she thought. She resisted an impulse to flee from her relatives' expectations.

Meril came into the tavern the next day. She joined Elei for lunch. Elei tried to look happy, but only looked vexed. She had just seen Rob, who had pressed her for an answer this time. She dodged the question only to face Dan Smith afterward. He referred to his romantic prowess to the extent that Elei feared he was about to bring in his paramours to testify to her. And now, her aunt. Elei sighed, trying to smooth out her expression. 'After all', she scolded herself, ''Tis not her fault the men are plaguing me with their attentions.'

Meril looked intently at her. "Eleirien..." she said.

"Yes, Aunt?" said Elei politely.

"You mentioned wanting to go and seek for your father and brothers." Meril looked worried.

"I did?" asked Elei, puzzled. "Oh... I mentioned that to Rory." she said. "'Tis hard to sit waiting, is all."

Meril looked doubtful. "But...'tis a woman's lot in life, dear niece; especially when there is war." Elei hung her head. The day had a pervading gloominess, rather like the dawnless day two weeks previous. "Now, two young men have spoken with your uncle, and I think with you?" Elei nodded, frowning. "Well," continued Meril, "I think you should accept one of their offers." Elei looked up, stunned. "If you do, you'll be settled nicely, and have now more yearnings to be haring off into the far reaches of the world. Now, I thought for a while, you'd be running off with the elves. But now they may never return, so 'tis high time you got settled. I know you feel restless, but that comes from being unattached."

Elei 'hmphed' and repessed a snort. Aloud she said "Yes, Aunt." meekly. She kept her features blank, holding back a flash of temper. 'In her world, what she says may make perfect sense.' she reminded herself.

"Think on it, but don't take too long, or they'll look elsewhere!" warned Meril as she rose. "Keeping busy with a husband and babies will make waiting for your father and brothers pass easily." she said, as she walked away.

Elei sat, the gloom filling her thoughts. 'What if she's right, and the elves- or at least him- never come back'? she mused. Thalidhor beckoned to her. Elei joined him at the bar. "Elei..." he said, "have you decided to accept one of our fellows?" Elei shook her head. "Well, Rob is a good man, and he is well-situated. I am sure your father would approve." Elei said nothing. "Dan is a fine fellow, too. Reformed rogues can make the best husbands, you know, I've seen it happen." Elei nodded wearily. "Now, Rory told me you'd like to seek your kin. Be not impatient, the war may end soon; then will be time enough for reunions. In the meantime, look into your heart. See if you can take Rob or Dan, and then you would be secure."

Elei nodded mutely. "Promise me you'll think it over." he said. "You're like a daughter to me, and I'd like to see you happy."

"I promise, Uncle." said Elei quietly. She fled to her room. She threw herself on the bed, hugging her elven cloak fiercely to her chest. "I cannot wait!" she wailed. "I simply must try to find him!" She sat up, dashing the tears from her eyes. "I am packed. Pansy has my altered clothes ready. I shall go and fetch them." She glanced in the mirror, and tidied her hair. She slipped her riding attire on, and practically ran downstairs and out to Tathar. She rode the little mare through town to Pansy's shop, not daring to look right or left. The last thing she wanted was to see rob or Dan, right then. It was hard enough to shake off the threatening feeling in the air.

Pansy was cheerful as usual, but asked "Now, Miss, are you sure about these measurements? We could check them..." She frowned, holding up a pair of riding braes with a baggy waist. "And you are sure about the drawstring?" she quizzed Elei. "And all the extra fabric? 'Tis not nearly as flattering, under your tunics..."

"'Tis a comfort issue, for travel," said Elei, "And that is why I asked for the looser tunics and skirts."

Pansy looked askance at her. "Travel?" she prompted.

"Yes." Elei looked at Pansy, wishing she could confide everything to the little hobbit. "I am leaving to seek my kin, soon." she said. 'A little white lie, but after all, a mate is kin, too!' she thought.

"Really?" asked Pansy, eyes wide. "Which way are you heading?"

"Toward Rivendell, first. I believe the elves may have news of where I can find my kin." Elei stated.

"But, Miss..." Pansy stammered, "Rob?"

"What of Rob?" said Elei, eyes narrowed.

Pansy ducked her head. "Rob said he was hoping for an answer from you. He was going to ask you again tomorrow, if he did not yet have one."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" said Elei. "Does everyone know?" she asked, exasperated.

"Oh, no, only me! Rob confided in me. But, he made me promise not to tell a soul!" Pansy swore solemnly. Elei relented, her frown smoothing out.

"I see."

"But, Miss, who are you traveling with?" asked Pansy.

"Myself." Elei stated. Pansy gaped at her, horrified.

"Oh, no, Miss! 'Tis too dangerous!"

"Nonsense. I trained the Combe troop to use their swords, remember?" said Elei scornfully. "And all the dark forces are concentrated south, in the great war." she said soberly.

"Well, you are brave to seek out the Rivendell folk!" exclaimed Pansy. "'Tis said they fiercely defend their secret ways to their valley! I do wish you safe journeying, but you really had ought to take a man along." She looked at Elei reproachfully.

"Who?" asked Elei. "The troop is needed here, to keep you all safe. Besides," she held up her elven cloak, "I can be practically invisible in this." Pansy looked doubtfully at her.

"Well, I suppose that is why you have these in such drab colors." she said, lifting the leggings. "I can see you are determined, so be safe. Do come see me, if you come back to these parts!" She handed the bundle of clothing to Elei with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't get me started!" choked Elei, tears welling in her eyes. She bent down to embrace the hobbit seamstress. They hugged each other fiercely. Pansy followed Elei outside onto the porch. The air felt curiously lighter than before. Elei glanced around, studying the sky.

"The birds are singing!" said Pansy, "They haven't been, for several days now!"

"Look, the clouds are blowing away." said Elei. She peered toward the south. The sky did look brighter, all the way to the horizon. She felt a sudden unaccountable joy.

"The gloom has lifted." said Pansy, in awe.

"Yes," said Elei, "Praise Eru!" She sent up a quick, silent prayer for the safety of all who had gone off to war. "Well," she said aloud, hands on her hips, "Now I will worry less about traveling."

"I still say you should have an escort!" declared Pansy. Elei merely grinned at her, as she mounted Tathar. She hastened past Rob's house. People were standing outside, chattering excitedly, as she rode through town. The blacksmith waved and stepped forward as she neared the smithy, but Elei rode past without stopping.

Galen was waiting at the stableyard. "Galen!" said Elei, "Will you take Tathar back to the blacksmith? Have him change her shoes." She pressed several coins into his hand, then indicated the saddle. Galen's eyes widened.

"I can ride her?" he asked breathlessly. Elei nodded, grinning. "Oh, thank you, Cousin!" he chirped. "I will be careful!" She boosted him into her saddle, and watched as he rode out.

"Beats facing Dan myself." she muttered.

"What's that?" asked Marigold, behind her. Maris was heading into the house with a basket full of produce. "Elei, are ye avoiding Dan? He'll be wanting an answer soon, ye know."

"Yes, I know." sighed Elei, scowling.

Galen came to her at supper in her room. He glared at her. "How is Tathar?" asked Elei.

"Fine. Smith gave her new shoes, he says she'd be ready for travel." He narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you! Will you join me for supper, young man?"

"Oh, yes!" chirped Galen, hopping into a chair. He tucked vigorously into the meal, as did Elei. As they finished, he looked solemnly at Elei. "You are leaving." he said flatly, levelling an accusing glare at her. Elei stared at him, eyebrows raised, but did not reply. "Your things are packed up, and you had your horse shoed." said Galen.

Elei sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" He nodded. "I am leaving, to Rivendell. Here, take this letter. In a couple of weeks, say, the second week of April, give it to your parents." He nodded again, taking it from her. He looked up, brow creased with worry. "Now, if anything terrible happens, like, you get news of my death sooner than that, or elves come asking for me, you can give it to them then." He blinked back tears. "Nothing bad should happen, but in case of emergency, you can give it to them, all right?"

"Right." he said, sniffing loudly. "I will miss you, Elei!" he cried, and leaped onto her lap. He threw his arms around her, and bawled on her shoulder. She hugged him back.

"When I come back...or when next I see you, you will be so big, I will not recognize you!" said Elei.

"R-really?" stammered Galen.

"Yes. It happened to me before, with your brothers. I visited when Tal was about your size, before. Now, keep good care of everyone for me!"

Galen stood solemnly before her and bowed. "Yes, Elei." he said.

Elei went downstairs with Galen, and found Meril and Thalidhor finishing supper with the little children. She joined them all for dessert. It was a delight feeding little Elanor sugar plums, sticky fingers and all. Elei spoke with her aunt and uncle while the children played. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." she said. "This has truly been a home to me."

Thalidhor regarded her thoughtfully. Meril, dandling Elanor on her knee, said "You are welcome, dear, 'tis always a pleasure to have you with us. I miss my grown daughter. 'Twill be a long time 'til Ella will provide me with some feminine company." She sniffed. "And my big boys all off to war..."

Thalidhor spoke. "Ah, but there is a feeling in the air tonight...I have a hunch the war may be over soon."

Meril wiped her eyes. "You are correct, my love, my heart does feel lighter tonight!"

Thalidhor rose. "Excuse me, m'dear, Elei, I must step out for a bit." Elei said her good nights all around. The little boys hugged her briefly and zoomed back to their play. Little Elanor looked solemnly at Elei and said "elf." then sucked her fingers.

"She is tired, poor babe." said Meril, gathering Elanor close to her shoulder. With her free arm, she hugged Elei. "Good night, Niece, sweet dreams." she said.

"Good night, Aunt." said Elei. She walked to the bottom of the stairs. Thalidhor came in from the stableyard, and looked keenly at her.

"Nice new shoes on your mare." he said.

Elei blushed. "Perhaps Dan is trying to show me favor." she said.

"Hmph." said her uncle, "Funny way of showing it, he was having a kiss and a cuddle with a lass in town, just now. Can't teach an old dog new tricks! Are you of a mind to put up with him?"

"Not really." said Elei frankly.

"Well, best tell him so soon. Young Rob is more your age." He looked at her searchingly. Elei ducked her head.

"Rob is sweet." she said.

"Well, I have news!" He looked exultant. Elei looked at him wide-eyed.

"Good news?" she asked.

"The best. The dark Lord, Sauron is no more. Mordor has fallen!"

Elei's mouth fell open. "Oh, Uncle!" she breathed in awe. He grinned at her.

"And, my leg feels loads better, suddenly!" Elei clapped her hands and jumped up and down with glee.

"Soon, we may hear from our loved ones." said Thalidhor. "It will take a few weeks for anyone to come in person, from Gondor or Dale."

"Yes!" exclaimed Elei. "Still, I am so glad, Uncle! Eru willing, they have all survived the war."

"Well, battle was raging in Dale and beyond, last I heard." he said somberly. He turned to look eastward. "See that cloud?" Elei looked. A dark cloud rose to the east and southeast, over the horizon. "The rest of the sky is clear, see? That is fire: in Mirkwood, and maybe Dale, too." Elei stared. It did look the type of cloud she'd seen form over a forest fire. Her heart wrenched.

"Think you 'tis in Thranduil's realm?" she asked.

"'Tis impossible to tell, by looking from here. It may be spread out on the wind." He turned, and took Elei in his arms in a hug. "Good night, Eleirien." he said gruffly.

"Good night, Uncle." she choked out. She dashed upstairs, and closed her door. Back in her room, she repacked her clothes. 'Now I am ready' she thought. 'How can I feel so happy? My troubles have not yet changed, really. Perhaps 'tis the decision to go that has lightened my heart.'


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"_You can trust us to stick to you through thick and thin – to the bitter end. And you can trust us to keep any secret of yours – closer than you yourself keep it. But you cannot trust us to let you face trouble alone, and go off without a word. We are your friends... We are horribly afraid–but we are coming with you; or following you like hounds." -JRR Tolkien_

She dreamed of her still unnamed elf again, that night. _Their hands touched, and she felt a flow of thoughts and feelings between them. _ Still, she could not see his face. The tears came, and again she woke and lay on her bed, clasping her elven cloak. She fell asleep again, and dreamed restless dreams. "_Eryngon Thranduilion." intoned an elvish voice dryly. _ The sound echoed in her head, "Thranduilion, Thranduilion..." _She saw the elf who spoke, with an austere, haughty face. Another voice, melodious, came in, saying "They would disapprove." _ The tone in the voice tugged at her heart.

She woke without seeing his face again. It was not yet dawn, though the sky was growing brighter. She rose, and gasped in cool air at the window. Her stomach did not heave, this time! A faint jingle, as of a harness, came to her ears. She froze and listened, looking around, but no one appeared. She munched the bread, meat, cheese and fruit she had squirreled away the day before, as she gathered up her things. She made the bed neatly and closed the window shutters securely. Then she changed into her riding clothes. As she stepped into her leggings, she said "One last time." The old pair were now snug over her abdomen. She tucked her shift into her saddlebag, then checked her tunic and jerkin in the mirror, as she brushed and braided her hair. Both garments fit more snugly in the middle than they used to. "'Tis well I have my new, bigger clothes." she sighed. Slinging her bag over one shoulder, she tiptoed down the stairs. Stealthily, she opened the door, and then closed it silently.

She hurried Tathar out of the stable and mounted. As she rode slowly out of the courtyard, she glanced back at the house. "Good Morrow." rumbled a deep voice.

A lighter male voice echoed it. "Good day."

Elei jolted around, to find Dan and Rob standing, hands, on hips, next to laden horses. "What are you doing here?" whispered Elei fiercely, glaring.

"Escorting you!" said Rob quietly but firmly. The blacksmith and he had their jaws set stubbornly, so Elei decided not to argue. She nodded curtly, unsmiling, and rode on down the road eastward. Rob and Dan fell in behind her.

Half a mile from town, Elei pulled up Tathar. The road there was broad, so they rode three abreast. " Now we can talk." snapped Elei. "How far are you planning on, um, escorting me?"

Rob returned her glare with a steady gaze. "As long as it takes." he said.

"To your destination." affirmed Dan. Elei looked incredulous.

"Have you food for a week?" she asked. They nodded. "Camping gear?" More nods. "Hmpf." snorted Elei, perturbed. "Galen must have turned me in... Or Pansy?" She saw Rob blush. "Aha!" She looked at the blacksmith. "Galen?" He nodded, quirking a smile at her. She scowled.

"Be not wroth with the boy, he dropped only a hint. I simply knew, four new shoes at once generally mean the rider will be travelling." said Dan smugly. Elei looked chagrined.

"And, I was not about to let you travel alone, with him!" exclaimed Rob, blushing again.

"Nor I, you, with him!" retorted Dan jealously. Elei shrugged.

"Well...here we are." she said. "'Tis a long road, towards Rivendell. Have you been there?" Both men shook their heads. "I hope we find it, or the elves find us!" she said, sighing heavily.

"Elves, eh?" asked Dan, a gleam in his eye. 'Probably envisioning Mae.' thought Elei.

"Elves..." said Rob, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

The road began to narrow, so Elei sidled toward Rob and let Dan take up the rear position. "I knew not that you could ride." she said to Rob. He smiled.

"'Tis a pleasure to be riding a horse that is not a draft horse, for a change." he replied.

"I can imagine that would be hard." said Elei.

"'Tis rather like sitting on a table." said Rob, chuckling.

"You ride well." Elei complimented him.

"My thanks. I learned with friends around town, as a youngster." he said. He flashed her a smile, and Elei felt a small flutter of attraction. 'If I do not find my elf, maybe I could like Rob...' she thought. The road narrowed again, and Rob offered to ride in front. Elei agreed, as he rode a spirited horse that she figured would set a good pace.

When they stopped for lunch and a brief rest, she was pleased to see how far they had gone. Both men offered to help her remount, but Elei brushed off their assistance. When evening came, they camped in the ranger camp below Weathertop. Elei was surprised to find that she sensed no threat from the old ruins on Weathertop. Over a simple supper, they talked. She soon deduced that Dan Smith must be one of the friends Rob had grown up with. She envied them their shared childhood memories. She missed her brothers more than ever.

Elei rolled up in her elven cloak and fell asleep while the men were still talking over a low campfire. In her dreams, _she felt a touch that burnt like fire, but in a pleasant way, as a voice came in her mind asking "Elie, marry me?" and she thought back "Yes, my love"..._then _her stepmother's voice came, saying "How could you be so heartless?" She saw a handsome, young human soldier bowing curtly over her had. He walked away looking dejected..._Then _she was back in her room, and someone clasped her hand. Instantly, she read thoughts from his mind..._ She woke up, gasping "The mind bond!"

"What is it, Eleirien, is all well?" rumbled Dan Smith's bass voice.

"Nothing, I am well." she hastily reassured him. She cooked them a quick breakfast, to profuse compliments from Rob. As they rode onward, he asked Elei if she had ever milked dairy animals. She looked at him, surprised. "No." she declared honestly. Rob looked thunderstruck. It seemed such a lack of husbandry skill had never occurred to him.

"But... do you like animals?" he asked Elei.

"Well...I like horses. And dogs. I have not really met other animals, much." she admitted. "I fear I am simply not a farm girl." Rob looked dejected.

Elei began to feel saddlesore by midday. The men were vying for position, to help her mount and dismount. She could see that they were getting as sore as she was. Both men tried to help her dismount. Elei grudgingly accepted Rob's help. As she slowly lifted her sore leg over Tathar's back, she heard a ringing of steel. Dan hissed "'Ware!" as he drew his sword, turning in a nervous sweep of the woods around them.

Elei hurried to finish dismounting, letting Rob lift her down. She took up a fighting stance and drew her sword, noting a glow as she drew the blade from its scabbard. "Orcs!" she declared, snatching up her shield. She found her soreness eased with her excitement. Rob held up a sword and planted himself in front of Elei. She smiled wryly, and whirled away from him, stepping a couple of steps back.

A tall ugly man stepped out of the trees, followed by several others. A few small orcs followed the men, snarling and fingering their shortswords. The leader took up an aggressive stance, and Elei was surprised to see that he held a large club, but no sword. 'The same bullies the Combe troop faced!' she thought. The men lined up shoulder to shoulder behind the leader, who swung his club back and forth, menacing them, but not attacking.

"Back for more?" growled Dan. The leader grinned at him. The men and orcs backed away as he approached Dan cautiously, tapping his club against one hand.

"We'll be on our way wi'out trouble if you will." growled the ruffian.

"Way to where?" asked Rob belligerently. "to our homes and farms? Nay, we'll not set them loose on home, will we, Dan?"

"Nay." growled Dan. "Should'a finished 'em last time."

The leader twirled his club cockily, and then his face fell when Elei and the men did not look impressed. The orcs chattered to each other nervously, but stayed behind the men. Elei saw the white hand emblem on their shields. The leader looked back at his men. One spoke up. "Sharkey said to find the place, first." The orcs bobbed their heads enthusiastically, and several ruffians nodded.

Dan grinned. "You lot won't be finding anything!" he declared.

"Well, then," snarled the leader, "You won't be leaving here, either!" He swung aggressively at Dan, the others rushed forward, and the battle was on. Dan ducked under the club as he thrust out with his sword. The ruffian dodged his blade as the momentum of his club brought him around in a circle. A man charged Elei with his club upraised, and she stabbed and sliced at him before he could swing it. He fell and she stepped over him, to face another. Rob circled warily, facing a man with a club. Rob held his sword out in front, stiffly, with two hands. Elei sliced again, catching the next attacker across the stomach, and he fell on top of the first victim.

The leader's spin brought him crashing around and onto Dan's outthrust sword. His mouth fell open in surprise as the sword pierced his heart. Dan shoved him off and he fell in a heap. The next man cowered, and Dan wiped off and sheathed his sword and reached out a burly hand to snatch the ruffian's club. He held it aloft, and snapped it with his bare hands. The orcs babbled and the other ruffians stepped back, plainly afraid.

"Now!" shouted Dan "Do you want to leave, or die?" The orcs fled into the trees. The men looked at each other, then one spoke up.

"Leave."

"Right!" said Dan, "And don't let us find you in Breeland again! Tell your Sharkey there's nought here for him!" Elei waved her bloody sword, and the ruffians turned and fled southward. Dan turned to look at Elei. "Allow me." he rumbled in his bass voice, and took her sword. He wiped it clean on one of the corpse's cloaks, then held it up, admiring the inlays with a low whistle. "Elven?" he asked her, awed. Elei nodded. He handed it to her reverently.

As Elei sheathed her sword, she noticed Rob standing, frozen in a ready stance, his sword still held stiffly. "Rob?" she called gently. He blinked, and looked down at the bodies, then up at her. His eyes looked haunted. "Rob." she prompted gently.

Dan stepped over and clapped his big hand on Rob's shoulder. "Well done, Rob, m'boy." Rob blinked and looked up at Dan, who placed a hand on his, saying "You can put that away, now." Rob nodded solemnly.

"Elei, are you all right?" asked Dan solicitously. "Completely unharmed?"

"Yes." she assured him. He nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. Rob stiffly sheathed his sword, and stood, hanging his head.

"Come, now, Rob, 'tis well. We're all unharmed." said Dan. Rob's lip wobbled, then he slapped his thigh.

"Worthless!" he spat out. "I was worthless!"

"Nay!" said Elei. Dan came over and set one big hand on Rob's shoulder. "Now, friend, you were fine. A lot o' cowards, they were. I've no doubt you'd've done fine, if you had faced a worthy opponent!"

Rob, head still hanging, shook his head angrily. "Now, look," said Dan, "Miss Eleirien here, she can fend for herself. If you'd been wi' any other lass, I'm sure you'd have defended them bravely! I saw you hold your own, wi' the Combe troop."

Rob raised his head, and squinted thoughtfully. Elei met his eyes and smiled encouragingly. Rob slowy smiled. Then he looked off at the horizon, a dreamy look on his face. "You're right, Dan." he said quietly. "I can see meself defending a gal who really needs it." Dan nodded enthusiastically.

"'Tis certain! Now, the day is not getting any longer, so let's go!" he said. Elei nodded her agreement, and in silence, they mounted and rode onward.

Rob went to sleep first, that evening. Dan and Elei sat companionably, talking by the fire. She told him stories of her sparring and training with her brothers in Dale. Her eyes flicked to the east, to the smoke cloud still visible over the mountains. There was a faint smell of smoke still on the wind.

"Are your brothers there, in Dale, now?" Dan asked.

"No...They went south with the other rangers, to Rohan and Gondor." she said quietly.

"You miss them." he said. She nodded. He said "I have but one much older sister, and I do not miss her. Alas, we never had much in common." He smiled, and Elei watched the campfire light flicker over his face, reflecting in his long lashed dark blue eyes. He scooted closer to where she sat. A mischievous gleam came into his eyes. "You know..." he said, " Once a lass is pregnant, she can have all the fun she wants, for a while!"

Elei goggled at him. "Are you saying what I think you're..." She trailed off, blushing, aghast at his audacity.

He said calmly, "Well...unless I miss my guess, you seek the father of your babe. Am I right?" She nodded, eyes narrowed. His hand roamed to her thigh. Elei slapped it away, but Dan was incorrigible. "If you find him not, I'll be here." he said smugly. "And even if you do, until then, well...I could teach you a myriad of pleasurable pursuits..." he offered, looking at her with a warm smile. "They could come in useful when you marry!"

Elei blushed, but shook her head. "Not tonight, Dan." She walked away to get her bed laid out. Dan congratulated himself.

"She did not say never!" he muttered, and whistled a tune to himself.

Elei's dreams were filled with Dan's voice, echoing "_a myriad of pleasures"._.. and, _her sensations of desire as her husband's body moved with hers... _Then _she saw the pale golden chamber with a pool of water and carven animals and flora on the pillars. Her head felt heavy as she floated in the warm water, and sleep overtook her..._

The next day, Rob remained quiet, watching Elei thoughtfully. Dan was jovially unperturbed, and oblivious to Elei's discomfort. Dan rode next to her, with Rob in the rear, this time. Dan chatted about smithing. Elei spoke briefly to him about elven blades, and the weapons her family used. She dodged his attempts to discuss anything more personal. That evening, he asked her outright, "Have you ever wanted to earn pay for your work, or talents?"

"Such as healing?" asked Elei sharply. He nodded. "No!" she declared vehemently. "Well, I did earn a bit working in the tavern." she admitted grudgingly. "But that was work, not a gift of grace, like my healing." Her jaw was set stubbornly, so he wisely withheld further comment. He was unusually silent after that. Elei was grateful not to have to rebuff any more amorous advances from him. Dan turned in early, moving stiffly, plainly saddlesore.

Rob finally spoke to her, sitting by their small campfire. "You have brothers?" he asked.

"Yes, four," said Elei, "Rangers all." He smiled.

"They all took up your father's occupation?" She nodded. Rob said, "My father and mother would have liked to have lots of sons, but they had four girls, before me."

"I wish I had a sister." said Elei. "My mother died when I was small."

"Your uncle mentioned your father and mother..." said Rob, "when I spoke to him of you."

"Stepmother." said Elei shortly.

"Did she serve as a good mother?" asked Rob.

"Oh...Father only remarried a few years ago." said Elei. "Rather too late for her to shape me much; and far too late to teach me needlework." She grimaced. "She did refine my manners, though! Goodness knows I needed instruction, after running around with my brothers for years! But she was my opposite, dainty and elegant."

"My mother could still teach you needlework!" offered Rob. "She was quite renowned in Breeland, in her younger days. It would delight her to have someone with young, nimble fingers to direct." The firelight played on his eager smile.

Elei was glad she could turn her face into shadow, to keep him from seeing her frown. Feeling a need to redeem herself by having domestic skills, she said "I do enjoy cooking." She immediately regretted saying it when Rob's face lit up with a besotted smile. Not wanting to encourage him too much, she said "But, 'tis past time to rest. We should rise early."

The next day brought them to the Last Bridge. They crossed it, over the Hoarwell, in early morning. The river was swollen with the first of the spring thaws. They rode warily past the trollshaws, but nothing came out to ambush them. In the late afternoon, they crossed the ford of the Loudwater. As they rode up the far bank, a company of elven warriors materialized silently, surrounding them. Hooded and cloaked, their features were indistinguishable. Elei could see four, but she knew there could easily be others hidden from their view. One stepped forward. 'What brings you to this ford, travelers?" he asked politely, lowering his hood. He had fair skin, dark hair, and blue eyes.

"I seek the house of Elrond of Rivendell." said Elei. "These men came with me from Breeland as an escort."

"Lord Elrond is abroad. Can we help you?" asked the elf, eyeing Elei's cloak brooch. Dan and Rob stood, awestruck, watching the elves.

"I seek news of my kin, and of Dale and Mirkwood." said Elei. The elf raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "I am Eleirien of Dale and Fornost, daughter of Commander Thalion of the Dunedain." said Elei, bowing her head in a respectful nod.

He eyed her brooch again, and said "We can welcome you; perhaps someone yet in Rivendell will have news for you. Come with us." He led the way along the steep riverbank. The trail wound through the forest. When they finally came in sight of The Last Homely House, the humans were awed. Rob and Dan gaped in wonder a the beautiful carvings on pillars and trim on the buildings. The sound of music and elvish singing wafted out to them as they came to the entryway. Rob looked particularly entranced by the music.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"_Elrond's house was perfect, whether you liked food or sleep or story-telling or singing (or reading), or just sitting and thinking best, or a pleasant mixture of them all. Merely to be there was a cure for weariness. ... Evil things did not come into the secret valley of Rivendell." -JRR Tolkien_

A slender, handsome elf greeted them. His long dark hair was straight, and his skin pale and fair. His eyes were wide and brown, and Elei felt a pang when she realized they reminded her of her husband's eyes. He spoke in a melodious voice, and Elei was speechless, hit with a dizzying wave of longing, it so much resembled the voice in her dreams. "Welcome, my lady." He turned to the leader of their elven escort. "Have we guests?"

"Yes, Lindir." said their guide. They consulted briefly, and Elei, feeling dazed, overheard "Dunedain" and "Gaeleryn Erydrhis". Lindir flashed an enchanting smile at Elei. "This way, my lady, 'tis time for feasting and music." As they headed to the arched door, a clatter of hooves arose. Elei turned around and saw a company of elven warriors dismounting. Lindir hurried toward them. She heard him say "Lord Elrond" and recognized the tall, high-browed half-elf in shining armor. His face and hands were streaked with black. Her elven escorts led Dan and Rob inside, but Elei lingered at the threshold. She heard Lord Elrond mention "Taur-e-Ndaedelos" and "fires" but also "victory". She felt a surge of hope. A tall elf with his back to her dismounted, and taking of his helmet, shook out a mass of dark red hair. Her heart fluttered, but his hair was straight, and he turned to reveal a face that was strange to her. As the warriors led their horses away, Lindir came toward her. He looked concerned to find her still there. "My lady, have you been abandoned by your escort?" She nodded, still mute in fascination. 'I have not been around very many elves' she thought, 'he is so very perfect-looking.'

"This way, you must be weary and hungry." He looked around them. "I will show you to guest quarters." He ushered her graciously through the halls. He pointed out a high-ceilinged chamber. "Come back here for the feast, when you are ready." He steered her to a side passage. Several female elves were coming out of it. "Here is a guest, show her to a room, please, and lend her any assistance she needs." A young-looking blonde elf bowed to Lindir and smiled at Elei. She showed her to a pleasant small chamber. Elei gasped at the beautiful carved eaves that overhung a balcony.

The elf looked her up and down, and said kindly, "There will be gowns and clothing suited for tonight's feast in the wardrobe." She gestured to the carved wooden wardrobe in the corner. "The court is here from Mirkwood, and they are holding a celebratory feast. We realize travellers may not have court-worthy attire in their travel bags." She smiled apologetically.

Elei's heart fluttered. "Whose court?" she asked. "Thranduil's?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yes... well," the elf said, "he is still away; this is part of his court, and his queen is here." She patted Elei on the shoulder. "She is quite approachable. Some of them...well, watch out for the preening courtiers. They will be easy to spot." She rolled her eyes. "You will know them by the way they look down their noses at everyone."

"Thank you." said Elei warmly. Her escort smiled, curtseyed, and left her, closing her door. Elei stepped to the balcony, admiring the glimpse she caught of a spectacular view. Then she noticed a steaming bathtub, waiting in the corner by the window. She sighed in happy delight, and undressed. She sank into the tub and soaked clean. Dried and wrapped in a wonderful soft robe, she opened the wardrobe.

There were several beautiful gowns, a lighter and a heavier cloak, elegant soft shoes, and finespun undergarments. On hooks at one end were a circlet, necklace, and belt. She held up a gown, and its length seemed perfect for her. Her amazement was tempered when she saw another door in the back of the wardrobe. 'Aha!' she thought, 'That is how they brought in things of my size.' She smiled at the smooth feel of the undertunic of shimmering white. The gown of a deep, rich burgundy tone appealed most, so she slipped it on. Looking in the oval mirror on the wardrobe door, she studied the color. _An image flashed into her memory of dark red curly hair._ 'His hair!' she gasped, "'Tis like the color of his hair!" Tears sprang to her eyes as a wave of longing hit her. She brushed out her hair, staring pensively at the dark-haired girl in the mirror. Her skin was pale overall, her eyes shadowed and melancholy, yet a healthy blush tinged her cheeks and lips. She donned the metal belt and the delicate necklace, then she opened the door and peeped out into the hallway. Several female elves walked past her, shining circlets on their heads. Elei ducked back inside and arranged the circlet over her hair. In front of the mirror, she pinned a velvety cloak in place with her elven leaf brooch. "There, now wouldn't Meril be proud of me." said Elei to herself. The red and gold leaf brooch stood out beautifully, complementing her gown. She took a deep breath, and headed out of the room.

She followed a couple of elves to the large chamber. An elfling came to usher her to a seat at a long table. At the far end, Elei saw a glittering group of elves. From the buzz of activity around them, she guessed they must be courtiers. The smells of delicious food called her attention to her dinner. As she ate her fill, she realized Dan and Rob sat across from her. Like herself, both were fascinated by watching the elves around them, and neither had said anything to her. She watched them; both men looked bedazzled.

Music drifted in over the hum of the crowd. Elei, sated with food, rose to follow elves into the adjacent room. Dan appeared at her elbow, and Rob on the opposite side. They gave her brief glances, but their eyes snapped back to the elves. "Shall we go, gentlemen?" she prompted them wryly. Both drifted away when they came into the music-filled room. Elei stood to one side in a dimly lit spot, and let the beauty of the music wash over her. She could make out the gist of the elvish lyrics. A glimmer at the arched doorway heralded the arrival of the courtiers. 'Perhaps I can ask one of them for news.' Elei thought. Then Lindir and a beautiful elf maiden sang a haunting, tragic love ballad. Elei found tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing elven women around the room wiping their eyes with the sleeves of their undertunics, she did the same with hers.

A lilting voice at her shoulder spoke, startling her. "I always weep at this ballad, too; and 'twas worse when I was with child." Elei turned to see a tall elven woman in a glimmering gown. She wore an elaborate mesh necklace and gold-toned arm bracelets winked at her wrists. She had a shimmering veil wrapped around some sort of headdress that sat high above her head. The veil covered her hair completely. 'Courtier' thought Elei. She studied her, but she did not seem haughty. "Come sit with me over here." The elf gestured to some benches along one side of the room. "'Tis said you seek news? Mayhap I can oblige." She smiled again, and Elei was thoroughly charmed. They sat opposite each other, far enough away from the music to speak and be heard. "Do you mind me singling you out?" the elf asked. "You looked lonely." Elei shook her head. "'Tis pleasant to remember my own time being pregnant." said the elf. She met Elei's gaze with wide brown eyes.

"You knew?" asked Elei. "Does it show already?" She blushed with embarassment. She had felt sure the loose gown she wore would hide her barely swollen belly.

"No! Rest easy, you look slender! 'Tis a glow, and I can always tell... 'Tis a gift or a curse, but I can." She studied Elei and asked "May I hold your hand?" Elei nodded. The elf took her hand between both of hers, and sat quietly for a moment. Then she said "Yes, I can tell... if you wish to know about your babe." She smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, tell me." said Elei nervously.

"You bear a son." said the elf with a joyful smile. "Are you elven? You have the look about you..."

"No, Dunedain, but my mother was half elven." said Elei.

"Ah, I see." said the elf with a sad smile. "'We could use more elf children. The grey elves are going into the West, and we have fewer children in recent years." Elei nodded sympathetically.

The light was brighter where they sat, and Elei found herself fascinated by the bracelets the elf wore. The metal bore an intricate, finely tooled design. Gems winked from settings throughout the pattern. 'It looks familiar...' she thought. They were closer to the fire, and the elf fanned herself, then reached up to unwrap her veil. On her dark hair was a crown of light, airy filigree, with bright leaves around it in elaborate decoration. Elei, awed, instinctively rose and curtseyed low. The elf laughed in a musical voice. "Nay, rise, I do not like the formalities of being Queen."

"Queen..." Elei stammered, wide-eyed.

"Thranduil's wife, yes." She smiled again. Her hair, elaborately braided and coiled under the crown, gleamed a deep red. Elei gasped involuntarily, then covered her mouth, embarrassed. The queen smiled wryly. "Do I have a bird or a squirrel in my hair?" She laughed at Elei's mortified look. "Please, be at ease. I dislike it so when my status makes everyone suddenly mute! Now, please, tell me?..." Her charm reassured Elei.

Elei sat up. "I knew someone with hair the same color..." she said faintly.

"'Tis rare, but known more among the wood elves." smiled the queen. "Now, tell me your name? Mine is Gaeleryn. I am a silvan elf, born in Mirkwood."

"Mine is Eleirien. I was born in Fornost." Gaeleryn raised her eyebrows.

"Fornost? Ah, yes, a lonely place, but still a hidden Ranger fortress."

"Aye. My mother had insisted on accompanying my father to the outpost there. I remember only growing up in Dale."

"Ah, yes... Dale." Gaeleryn smiled her merry smile again. "We had news that the battle there is ended. Have you kin there?"

"Now, only my stepmother. My father and brothers rode south."

"With Aragorn." nodded Gaeleryn. "Well, your mother should be in Erebor, the dwarves gave everyone shelter during the battle." Elei blinked, trying to imagine elegant Brethil there, in underground halls with dwarves, and failing utterly. "They will be returning to Dale, or perhaps she will be journeying to rejoin your father." said Gaeleryn. "Are you close to your stepmother? Forgive me for asking."

"No, 'tis fine." said Elei. "I do not miss her much...My father wed her only two years ago. 'Tis my father and brothers I miss." She blinked back tears.

"Know you whether they are staying in Gondor with Aragorn?" asked Gaeleryn gently. Elei shook her head. "Well, then, if you ride on with us on the morrow, you may find out. We are heading south."

Elei looked surprised, and disappointed. "Then... not to Mirkwood?"

The queen looked at her ruefully. "No, not yet. 'Twill be a pain I wish to postpone. Many parts of the forest were burned." She hung her head. "We will replant, but there will still be huge expanses of burnt trees."

"That is sad." said Elei.

"We will head to the western borders of Mirkwood, then south, as Dol Guldur should be cleansed by then." said Gaeleryn.

"That is good news!" said Elei.

"Along the way, we should receive news. We may divert to Ivorcalarond; it will depend where Thranduil goes." Gaeleryn said. She studied Elei. "And what of the father of your babe?" she asked. Elei hung her head, blushing. "Do you seek him?" asked Gaeleryn gently. "We count it as no shame to discuss such matters."

"'Tis embarrassing to me." said Elei. "'Twould be less so, were I properly wed." Her cheeks flamed.

"What took him away?" asked Gaeleryn quietly. "Was it the war?"

Elei looked her in the eye. "Probably, given the times... but I do not know. I lost my memory."

"Have you found it again?"

"'Tis beginning to come back, but in woefully small bits."

"I see; and has your family told you about him?"

"No...they do not know I lost my memory." admitted Elei.

"Why?" asked Gaeleryn, clearly astonished. "They could help you."

"They do not know I am with child... and I feared my aunt and uncle would send me to my stepmother. 'Twas willful of me not to tell them, and to leave."

"What brought you here?" asked Gaeleryn.

"My cousin made me promise... if they had not returned, I was to seek Thranduil's kin."

Gaeleryn looked thoughtful, but smiled. "I think I qualify. But, where did you come here from?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Combe, in Breeland." said Elei. Gaeleryn's eyes widened, and she sat up straight.

"Ah, yes... Thranduil sent a company to Breeland." She peered at Elei. "They were there until January, I heard."

"Yes," said Elei, "They headed off to the war, my cousins said. I do not remember."

"And when did you lose your memory? Did anyone tell you?"

"'Twas early January." said Elei.

"Ah, yes...Gormaethil and Luinur returned after glilith." said Gaeleryn pensively. She locked Elei's gaze to hers. "What do you remember about him?"

Elei lowered her eyes, blushing. "I can never quite see his face... I hear his voice in my dreams; that is how I knew he was an elf, and, well...My dreams were of things we had experienced together. Thus, I was less surprised when I found out I was with child." She looked up at Gaeleryn, who nodded sympathetically. "And...we shared our feelings or thoughts, through touch."

Gaeleryn's eyes flew wide open. "The milinant." she breathed, in a whisper.

"My father and mother had such a bond." said Elei.

"You are Dunedain and part Elven...Yes, 'tis a rare gift!" Gaeleryn smiled her impish smile again. "If 'tis so, then you must find him, and he, you, or both will diminish. He must be a Silvan elf! Though, the diminishing is not as severe for Silvan elves as for Sindar... My poor lord is tied to me."

"I pray mine survived the War." said Elei, teary-eyed.

"You would feel it, if he had not." Gaeleryn reassured her. "But I will help you, in any case. It is wonderful finding your life-mate. My husband's first wife was not his, yet I am fortunate he stayed after she was gone. Their bond of love was still strong, and he is still solemn; and at the time, he held riotous parties to distract himself. But he is better, and much cheerier, when he is with me. As for your mate, he must be one of the party that were sent to Breeland. We shall find him!" She sounded so confident Elei believed her.

"Then… you do not worry about an immortal elf marrying a mortal?" asked Elei.

Gaeleryn smiled. "No, not if you have the milinant, especially. It is well worth it, to love well, even if it be for fewer years. Dunedain are long-lived." Gaeleryn studied her. "What else do you remember about him?" she asked. "Red hair, you say?"

"Not the usual red, but darker, and curly like yours." said Elei.

"Well, that narrows it down, but there are a lot of silvan elves with red hair... would I knew exactly who Thranduil sent west! He kept me from the details, when he sent our sons abroad."

The music mellowed to a soothing lilt, and Elei found herself yawning. "Ah!" said Gaeleryn, "Since you see him in your dreams, perhaps you need to dream more. Let us retire, we leave in the morning." She smiled her mischievous smile again. As she rose, applauding the end of the tune, several courtiers rose and swarmed in her direction. Elei saw one or two with dark red hair, but one was female, and the other's face she did not recognize. Gaeleryn tapped an elf maiden on the shoulder before they could reach her. "Show this guest to her room, please."

Elei followed the elf across the room. Along the way, she spotted Dan Smith flirting with two curvaceous female courtiers. Rob Wycombe sat near the musicians, absorbed in the music. She looked over the elves she passed. 'They all look so perfect.' she thought, 'No wonder the men are entranced.' She noticed the silvan elves were feasting and drinking more lustily than the rest of the crowd. Their attire was more flamboyant, as if to go with their curly hair. Yet, even they looked super human, with beautiful, even features. They moved with catlike grace, and Elei began to feel plain and clumsy. She was relieved when they passed into the quiet corridor to her room.

In her chamber, she reverently placed the shimmering gown and all the borrowed finery back into the wardrobe. The silence of the room had her thoughts racing, and self-doubt crept in. 'How can I compare to elves?' she mused. 'When I find him, he will see me next to them, and then he may not want me anymore.' A little voice in her mind said 'he will want you, you are his life-mate!', but she had trouble believing it as she lay alone in the dark and tried to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_Through moor and waste we ride in haste_

_And wither then we cannot tell -JRR Tolkien_

In the morning, there was a bustle of activity as the elves of Mirkwood gathered to depart. Some folk from Rivendell were going with them. As Elei came out into the entryway the elves were chattering excitedly to each other. She saw Gaeleryn across the crowd, but the queen was surrounded by courtiers. Gaeleryn looked up and caught Elei's eye. She motioned to an elf and sent her over to Elei.

As the young female elf approached Elei, she saw that she had orange-gold hair and blue eyes, and wore a cloak of an autumn hue. Elei blinked as a name came into her mind. "Luinur?" she asked out loud.

"What? Do you know my brother?" asked the elf. "Pardon me... my name is Tuilinn. My Lady sent me to tell you we have news. Dol Guldur has been destroyed, and there will be a celebration there in a week's time. So, 'tis there we will go. The Lords Celeborn and Thranduil are calling for all who wish to come and celebrate."

"Thank you..." said Elei, dazed. "Yes...I met your brother in Breeland!"

"Oh! So, that is where he went." said Tuilinn. She smiled merrily at Elei. "He was very secretive about his mission. Did you meet Gormaethil?"

"Yes..." said Elei, "I believe so."

Tuilinn rolled her eyes. "She has been acting nicer now that she is Luinur's wife. Before, she was not anyone I would have wanted as a relative."

Elei smiled. "Pity we cannot always choose our relatives." Then the words sunk in. "His wife?" She had a flash of memory, Luinur's head bending close to a tall, blond female elf. "Wife!" she exclaimed, smiling. "That will keep him busy."

"Yes." said Tuilinn dryly. "But, before I forget the queen's charge: We leave soon. Is there any assistance you require to prepare?"

"None." said Elei. "Well, my pony?..."

"They have her ready."

"And the men from Breeland?"

"They await you over there." Tuilinn bowed. "Perhaps we will see each other on the journey, and you can tell me stories to tease my brother with." She smiled mischievously as she left.

Elei stood for a moment, remembering...'Luinur...' she thought, seeing his laughing face in her mind's eye, and the female elf, tall and shapely, with blond hair...'Gormaethil, or Mae' she thought. 'Maybe my memory is returning.' She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Rob and Dan stood, arms crossed, watching the elves. "Gentlemen," called Elei, after stepping up behind them, and having neither one notice her.

"Eleirien!" said Rob gladly, holding his hands out. She clasped them briefly.

"Rob." said Elei. The smith looked her over and shook her hand.

"Good morning." he rumbled politely. They both looked at her expectantly.

"I am leaving." she said. "I am sorry." Rob ducked his head, but Dan simply looked at her speculatively. "Gaeleryn is certain I will find my elf." said Elei.

"Come back, if you do not!" said Dan. "My offer stands." Rob glared at him.

"Now, I do not want either of you waiting for me! You should look around home for wives." Elei insisted. Rob looked down, his jaw set stubbornly, pouting slightly. "In any case," continued Elei, "If I do marry, word will be sent to Combe. You both have my gratitude for escorting me here. Be well and happy!" She hugged each in turn, slapping at Dan's hand when it roamed down her back toward her derriere. He winked at her.

Rob spoke at last. "Thank you, Eleirien." he said sincerely. "I am glad I have seen elves." A dreamy smile crossed his face.

"Then I am glad, too!" said Elei. "Farewell, my friends."

Several female elves walked past, and the men followed, bemused. Elei smiled and turned, to find Tathar waiting patiently, saddled and ready. The elves were mounting their horses. Elei saw Lindir at the head of the company, bowing to Gaeleryn and her companions. The horses lined up, and Elei found herself abreast of several young male elves. Their youthful good looks flashed her memory back to Combe, for an instant. _She stood with Rory in The Three Trolls, looking at a table full of young elves. Rory chuckled "Pretty, eh?" "Too pretty for my taste." she replied. Luinur looked somberly at her. _Elei shook her head, puzzled. 'Well,' she thought, as they rode towards the bridge, 'At least I know my mate is not Luinur! I don't remember feeling any attraction to him.'

Throughout the day, Elei remained quiet and thoughtful. It was harder to be cheerful, away from Gaeleryn's sunny optimism. When they stopped for a midday snack, Elei was near several female courtiers. Their chatter drifted to her as she stood by a tree, wrapped in her elven cloak. "The queen told her she will find her mate with us." said one. There was a high-pitched titter.

"With us? As if any elf would choose a human! Dunedain or no, 'tis ridiculous." They preened. Elei glanced over them. Perfect features, riotous, curling hair, slender figures...They did look perfect. Her spirits sank. 'How can I hold any male's interest, around them?' she thought dispiritedly. The next day's ride found her slightly closer to the queen's party. At noon, the same female elves stood near Elei again. None of them appeared to notice her existence, as again she heard them speak.

"Luinur thought he wanted a human once."

"No, really?"

"He was always rash."

"Well, he ended up with Mae."

"Yes, obviously he came to his senses."

"Humans are so weak and so... mortal." said one disdainfully.

When they camped for the night, Elei was always safe and surrounded by polite young elves, yet she was more lonely each day. She wondered if she dared seek out Gaeleryn.

The third night, she notice a merry feast going on on the edge of camp. 'Surely Gaeleryn will be there.' she thought. But the queen was nowhere to be seen. Elei was amazed at the splendor of the feast. "How do they travel with all of this?" she wondered. There were cloths laid out on the ground, and sparkling dishes. 'I guess Thranduil has them all in the habit." she thought, smiling.

The lanterns brought her a flash of memory, as they reminded her of those she had seen in the cave. The drinking vessels winked in the lantern light, from crystals set into the intricate surfaces. The elves looked as if they were dressed for a court ball in a palace. 'How do they wear those outdoors, without ruining them?' she thought, marvelling at elven ladies in gauzy, trailing sleeves and veils. They walked gracefully, trailing skirts with trains, and never snagging them. Spotting the gossipy ladies, Elei ducked behind a bush. They were chatting again. "How naive can this human be?" said one snidely. There was a high-pitched titter.

"To think he will come for her after the war? We all know of elves who have played with girls in Dale, or Breeland." One snorted in a most unladylike fashion.

"Yes, 'tis farming country." another snickered.

"Oh, yes, but they never marry them." They all giggled.

Elei stood silently, gathering her elven cloak close around her. After they were gone, she slipped back to her bedroll, doubts creeping into her mind.

The fourth day's travel brought them over the old ford of the Anduin River, and on to the edge of Mirkwood. That evening they camped in a meadow adjacent to a village of the Woodmen. Elei noted that the air smelled burnt, but still looked clear and was breathable. There was a gathering to feast, and Woodmen and Beornings attended. Elei was nervous when some of them looked her over intently. They elbowed each other, muttering. An elf who had ridden by her side sped off swiftly into the crowd. A bearded woodsman was leering at her, when Elei found herself surrounded by four elves in courtly attire. They were all dressed alike. One stepped in front of her and bowed over her hand. "Erydrhis Gaeleryn requests your company for the feasting." he said in a lilting voice.

"'Twill be an honor." said Elei, beaming. She glanced down at her riding clothes.

"Our Rhis says you can come as you are, no need to change your attire."

"Very well," said Elei, "let us go." She was glad to leave the Woodmen's leers behind. 'At least I have on a skirt.' she thought. Her new, full riding skirt from Pansy was made of a plush material that seemed to shed travel dust. 'Perhaps Pansy got this fabric from the elves, too.' thought Elei.

The glittering group of courtiers parted as they approached. Elei swallowed nervously, thinking she was about to walk past all of them. She could imagine the disdainful looks and/or remarks they would make about her; then Gaeleryn walked between the rows of courtiers, and they all bowed or curtsied as she passed.

"Eleirien!" she enthused, "Let us go where we can talk." She beamed at Elei and swept her away from the courtiers, trailing her shimmering sleeves and veils as she moved. She sat down at the end of a makeshift, low table the feast was laid out on. "Sit here next to me." she urged. Elei obeyed, admiring the sparkling array of dishes before them. "'Tis none too fancy, but I prefer this to my lord husband's feasts." said Gaeleryn.

"This is not fancy?" asked Elei.

"Not like the king's feasts at home." said Gaeleryn.

"They must be splendid indeed to behold." said Elei "This looks fancy to me!"

Gaeleryn smiled her mischievous smile. "Perhaps you will see, at the celebration. They are not necessarily fancier, but of a different style." She smiled. " I brought you here to cheer me up. My courtiers grow tedious."

Elei's escort sat surrounding her and Gaeleryn. A couple more overawed youngsters sat next to them, providing a buffer between the queen and the courtiers who came following along. Gaeleryn remarked "My pages prove useful sometimes." Elei saw that the gossipy sycophants were removed far enough, now, to not overhear the queen; this did not stop them from craning their necks to watch her and Elei. "What do you know of elven wedding customs?" asked Gaeleryn.

Elei's eyes were wide as she replied, "A little...my cousin told me of one he attended."

"Well...When you find your lifemate again, I would dearly like to hold a proper wedding ceremony for you. With luck, we will find him during the celebration. Thranduil frets over our sons, and it would be a good distraction."

"From your sons?" asked Elei, "Why?"

"Oh, with our own son, 'tis simply that he has not found a lifemate, and his father wants grandchildren. With my stepson, 'tis presently that he has gone far away, in the war."

"I see." said Elei. "Your lord sounds like my parents, especially my stepmother."

"My son was holding out for the milinant, convinced he would find it," said Gaeleryn, "before he was called away to war."

"My father hoped for the same for me. He helped to calm down Brethil, my stepmother, when I turned down suitors." said Elei.

"So, may I arrange your wedding, for when we find him?" asked the queen. Elei nodded. Gaeleryn clapped her hands in delight. "I love planning weddings!" she said. She turned to study Elei for a few moments, looking her up and down. She smiled, then turned thoughtfully to the feast, and ate and drank. Elei followed suit.

Gaeleryn spoke pleasantries throughout the feasting. At the close of the evening she turned to Elei, wearing her slightly lopsided, mischievous smile. "Eleirien, will you come back to my camp for a few minutes before you retire?" Elei nodded. Gaeleryn clapped her hands once, and rose, murmuring to a page. He sped away.

They promenaded to the queen's camp, courtiers following like a gaggle of geese. She shooed them away as she arrived, then presented Elei to an elf in an intricate, elegant gown. They all walked inside a pavilion. Gaeleryn murmured rapidly to her in Elvish. Elei could not discern what was said, but she led Elei to a flat, knee-high stone, and bade her stand on it. Elei did so, and the elf measured her. 'Tailoring!' thought Elei, feeling a bit dazed. The elf bowed to her and ushered her back to the queen.

"Thank you, my dear," she said. "Oh! 'Tis like having a daughter of my own!" She smiled, and embraced Elei briefly. "Sleep well, my dear, and remember your dreams!" she ordered.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_In the Wide World the Wood-elves lingered in the twilight of our Sun and Moon but loved best the stars; and they wandered in the great forests that grew tall in lands that are now lost. -JRR Tolkien_

Elei dreamed of him again. _She looked into a pair of brown eyes shining with love. He said "I want to ask my father's blessing and marry you properly. _And later, "_I do not know how long my father would take to forgive me"..."He will probably outlive us both." She caught a vague image of his face, but her eyes were focused on his kissable lips..._

In the morning she recalled his words, but his face was still elusive. Frustrated, she cried angry tears into her pillow before she rose. The elves were slow to leave, and she looked around to discover the reason. They did not show signs of fatigue, so she ruled out late night feasting as the cause.

Everyone had breakfasted and packed, and they were not visiting with the Beornings or Woodmen. The latter were sleeping in, the late night definitely having affected them.

Finally, she asked Tuilinn, "Do we have far to go today?" as she stood holding Tathar's reins.

"Perhaps. We will be taking paths through lower Mirkwood. They are discussing our route. Luckily, the spiders have perished." She shuddered. A page came asking for Elei.

"Our Rhis asks if you will ride with her today." Elei brightened.

"Certainly!" she smiled.

"Follow me." said the page. Elei clicked to Tathar, and led her through the camp. The queen stood by several elegantly caparisoned horses and the courtiers. Elei noted that all wore subdued attire; in fact, they looked like rangers, in forest shades of grey, green and brown. Gaeleryn looked troubled. She perked up when Elei approached.

"Eleirien! Welcome!" She smiled.

"Erydrhis." said Elei formally, leery of the courtiers watching. She curtsied. Gaeleryn looked at her anxiously. "We head to the burnt parts of Mirkwood today, to the paths we have always avoided." She shuddered. "At least, now they will be unoccupied. Sauron's evil creatures have perished. But take this." She handed Elei a fine spun length of elven fabric, like Elei's cloak, but of a softer, tighter weave. "'Tis a scarf. We may need them when we ride through the burned areas." She wrapped hers around her neck. Elei draped hers around her neck, pleased at the softness. Then Gaeleryn handed her another piece of the same cloth. Elei unfolded it.

"A bag?" she asked.

"They are for the horses." replied the queen somberly. The sky was overcast as they rode two abreast along the edge of the wood. Soon their path veered onto a road that led through trees into thick forest. The trees closed in overhead until it looked like they were riding in a tunnel. At Gaeleryn's request, Elei rode by her side. Elei saw a lightening of the gloom far ahead.

"Is that a clearing?" she asked.

"Scarves!" came a call from the front of the company.

"Not a clearing." said the queen gravely. "'Tis burnt forest. Wear your scarf this way." She wrapped the scarf so it covered her nose and mouth, and tied it securely. The company dismounted and put the bags over their mount's noses as well.

They came out of the tree tunnel onto a long, sloping hillside. The ground was covered with grey ashes, and blackened, bare tree trunks as far as Elei could see. The elves were quiet and somber as they rode. The horses' hooves raised clouds of powdery ash. The road wound down to a valley with a river. In the bottom, the riverbanks were untouched by the fire. The river water looked dark. "Is the water dark from the fire?" Elei asked. Gaeleryn leaned close, her voice muffled by the scarf.

"Maybe, but it was always dark, here." Elei frowned...'Black water...' she thought, filing the fact away in her mind.

They rode up out of the valley over burnt, barren hills. 'Will it never end?' thought Elei. A fine layer of ashes coated their clothing and the horses. A breeze stirred, filling the air with a haze of ash. Then Elei heard a rumble in the sky. A fine steady rain began to fall. It cleansed the air and held the dust clouds down.

"Praise Eru!" said Gaeleryn, as they lowered their scarves. At last the road reached unburnt forest again, and none too soon. Elei was afraid the road would turn into a soup of muddy ash as the rain continued, but now they were back in the shelter of the forest again. The road led through another dark tunnel overarched by trees, with a thick tangle of thorny bushes filling in between. She could not see the end of the darkness, as they started in.

It grew black as night, and Tathar shied at a strange, noxious smell that wafted toward them. All the horses whinnied nervously. The riders urged them onward, speaking soothingly in Elvish. Elei's eyes could make out pale, ropelike strands hanging down into the tunnel. Some were strung from tree to tree. Tathar shifted nervously to one side, and a strand brushed Elei's sleeve and clung to it. She tried to brush it off, glad of her suede gloves, but it stuck. Gaeleryn saw and said "Have you an elven blade?"

"Yes." said Elei.

"Scrape lightly with it." said Gaeleryn. Elei drew out her sword and scraped it over the sleeve.

The sticky rope fell away. "Is... is that a web?" asked Elei nervously.

"Yes," said Gaeleryn, "remnants of the spiders." She shuddered. They moved on, forming into a single file as more webs hung from the trees. A light appeared ahead.

'At last!' thought Elei. But then, a call rang out from the front of the company.

"Stop!" Everyone reined in their horses.

Gaeleryn said "Let us go see what it is." She rode slowly past the other riders, and Elei followed nervously behind. The elves were slashing with bright blades at a cloudly mass blocking their path. It was a mass of giant spiderwebs, Elei realized. They hacked until an opening was cleared, but a sticky mess remained underfoot and around the opening, which was still too small for the horses. Gaeleryn left Elei behind and spoke with a warrior. Elei heard the word "gullach". The warrior was already panting from the exertion of cutting the webs.

"Scarves!" he called out, and "Stand back!" They covered their faces again, and the horses' noses as well, and backed away. The warrior stood forward, speaking in Elvish as he lit a torch. He stretched out his arm and touched it to the webbing at his feet, then danced quickly backward. The fire caught with a bright flash, and the webs shriveled and melted away from it. The fire danced around the opening, burning it clear and leaving black soot behind. A noxious smoke wafted from it. As it burned out, the elves took their cloaks and flapped them in the air, waving the smoke out through the opening. The horses stamped nervously. They let the opening cool for a few minutes, then Gaeleryn rode forward to speak with the warrior again.

"Is it cool, now?" He nodded. "Can we proceed?" she asked. He shook his head, and they rode ahead a few paces beyond the blackened ring. Their horses shied, dancing nervously. Elei watched them from afar. Their heads dipped together in conversation. Gaeleryn came back to Elei, frowning, as warriors surged forward together on foot. She patted her skittish horse, murmuring soothingly to it. She looked up at Elei.

"A slight delay." she said. "There is a bit of a mess to clear off the road." They sat while the elves ahead worked. Elei heard scraping sounds, thuds, and a few loud cracking noises. The elves in front of them herded their riderless horses further away from the entrance, past Elei and Gaeleryn. A gust of foul air blew in, and Tathar and the queen's horse whinnied in fear.

"Downed trees in the path?" asked Elei, as more thumps and cracks echoed from ahead.

"No... not trees." said Gaeleryn. She looked rather ill.

"Mount!" came a call from up ahead. The work party came back to claim their horses. They all had disgusted looks on their faces. Elei sidled over with Gaeleryn to let them pass. They lined up again, and rode out of the tunnel, one by one. Elei saw riders ahead spur their horses through the blackened opening and beyond, then slow to a travelling pace. Gaeleryn preceded Elei. She rode through the opening and guided her mount aside to wait for Elei. As Elei rode Tathar alongside the queen's mare, they moved forward together. A sickly odor assailed them and Elei fought a wave of nausea. The sides of the road were piled with black carcasses. Bloated bodies and hairy spiky limbs oozed green ichor. Elei's stomach rolled, and she spurred her horse forward. Gaeleryn did the same at the same moment.

They reined in the horses as they reached the rider ahead of them. The air smelled fresh there. Elei gulped in deep breaths of fresh air, clutching her heaving stomach. Gaeleryn gulped fresh air in, as well. They rode slowly on, gradually regaining their equilibrium. As she got back to breathing normally, Elei turned to speak to Gaeleryn. "Were those?..." she choked on the words.

"Giant spiders." filled in Gaeleryn in a choked voice. "With the grace of Eru, there will be no more live ones anywhere. They all seem to have perished with Sauron's fall. His evil magic must have been essential to them." She looked Elei over. "Are you well enough to ride?"

"Yes." said Elei, still looking green.

"I am sorry you had to face that." She looked back. There was a bright flash. Elei turned, to see flames and smoke rising from the mounds of spider bodies on both sides of the road. "I would have preferred to have them use the gullach first, before we rode past them; but the smoke would have been bad, too." Elei nodded, still taking deep breaths of the clean rainwashed air. The green of the untouched forest refreshed her. "We ride on the enchanted paths again soon," said Gaeleryn, "and it will be much more pleasant."

They passed through another dark section of forest. The path would along a hillside, with a steep slope above and below it. Eventually it wound into a meadow of green grass. There were flowers sprinkled throughout, growing more numerous as they reached the far edge. The road led under high, gracefully arching trees. The forest around them looked steadily greener. As evening came, they turned aside from the road. They rode through a round opening in the bushes that was outlined by flowering vines. A long open glade was dotted with flowers. The elves began to lay out the evening meal there.

Gaeleryn had Elei sit by her side again. After the feast, they sat conversing. "Elei, did you have these?" asked Gaeleryn, holding up a square cloth package.

"Yes, my lithuilenn!" said Elei.

"They had fallen out of your saddlebag." said the queen. "Forgive me if I looked, but see here..." she held out a pinkish cake. "These berries... we call them idhind." She pointed to the reddish spots.

"Yes, so we name them too." said Elei.

"Did you have these, when you were taken home without your memory?" asked Gaeleryn.

"I know not... but probably, yes, I made them as travel food." said Elei.

"Aha!" said Gaeleryn, "These may help account for your memory loss. We use them medicinally, to help bring sleep to those in great agony or sorrow."

"Do they make you forget?" asked Elei.

"Yes, but only while you sleep, until you wake. Did you mix them with something?" She looked at Elei quizzically.

"Perhaps; I must think on that when I go to sleep. Maybe I will remember." said Elei. "Is there anything else to make one forget?"

"The black water." said Gaeleryn. "'Tis from the enchanted river. Those who drink from it forget. First, they sleep for at least three days. Then, they forget for weeks, or sometimes 'tis a month. Then memories start coming back to them, at least to some; 'tis said a dwarf who fell in the river once never remembered what happened, and forgot events for a month prior."

"Was that part of the necromancer's enchantment on Mirkwood?" asked Elei.

"We know not. Now, after the cleansing, we may be able to purify the river. We have a lot of work ahead of us, but 'tis better than battling monsters." Gaeleryn said.

"I suppose if you had anyone who wanted to forget, you could test the water, to see if it still works." said Elei. "Like me, if my love does not return from the war..." she trailed off despondently.

"Fear not and think no gloomy thoughts! Rather, sleep, and dream of his face. Oh, and of your lithuilenn, and whether you cooked with it." said the queen, rising. Elei followed. Gaeleryn insisted she sleep by her side this time, "Lest you say anything in your sleep that you cannot recall, when you wake."

In the morning, Elei remembered dreaming of cooking in a camp. "I mixed the idhind berry lithuilenn with water from a white flask." she said. "The water looked dark, and the mixture turned purplish."

"That could be from the Angolvorduin," said Gaeleryn thoughtfully, "and the white flask is standard for our warriors."

"Erydrhis, are you ready?" asked a page.

They rode far that day. "My lord will need help with this big celebration." said Gaeleryn. "He will not ask for help, as he is too proud, but I can be useful." She smiled her knowing smile.

That night Elei was weary from riding. She concentrated on her husband's features as she fell asleep. _She was back in his grasp. A steely arm enclosed her, with a tooled bracer up to the wrist. She turned, to see a green velvet tunic, with pale silver mail at the collar. Her gaze moved up to well-sculpted lips with a sensuous fullness, above a firm, cleft chin. She met his eyes, brown with gold flecks; a lock of dark red hair curled on his forehead._ She could now picture his face clearly!

She woke excitedly, ready to tell Gaeleryn, but the queen was not at her side. Nor did she see her at breakfast. On the ride that day, Elei found herself flanked by elves, but far back in the line of riders. The queen was near the front, surrounded by courtiers. Elei let her thoughts drift into daydreams, focusing on his face, as they rode along. Early in the afternoon, they reached the gathering place.

The rocky crag on which Dol Guldur had been perched loomed ahead. There were now tumbled ruins there. An open swathe had been kept clear of trees around the ancient fortress. The company rode around the cliff to a broad meadow. Small flowers dotted the grass. Elves were everywhere. Elei recognized the garb of the warriors from Mirkwood. She nearly gasped aloud at several heads with dark red hair, but each time they turned unfamiliar faces to her view. There were other elves, courtiers and warriors; and there were a few humans, most limping and bandaged. A page led Elei through the throng to Gaeleryn.

"Eleirien!" exclaimed the queen. "I am glad to find you." She studied Elei's face. "Did you dream?"

"Yes, I remember his face!" said Elei.

The queen clasped her hands, saying "That is good news! Now you will know him when you see him."

Elei smiled, wide-eyed, blinking back tears. "Yes, I will." she said confidently.

"There are a few humans here," said Gaeleryn. Then she added gently, "for healing. I have asked to send any Dunedain our way." Gaeleryn looked at her sympathetically as Elei's face took on a worried expression. "If we still need to, when I see my lord, I will ask him about those he sent to Breeland!" promised the queen. "Now, I regret that I shall be busy, but I will help you as I may." She beckoned, and Tuilinn came over. "Please guide Eleirien." she said. Tuilinn beamed at Elei. The queen moved off, speaking to her pages. They dispersed into the the crowd.

Elei saw tall poles with torches being set up in a circle. Fire rings were being formed with stones, and firewood was being stacked next to them. Delicious smells wafted her way, from a busy area at the base of the cliff. The forest surrounding had immense, ancient trees, whose trunks stood like pillars around the meadow. As they walked, Tuilinn turned aside to hold hasty speech with other elves. Elei heard her speak the Elvish of the Mirkwood elves, and another dialect to the tall blond elves of Lorién. They came to a pavilion being set up by Mirkwood elves. Elei recognized the leaf design blazoned on either side of the entrance. Her hand shot to her cloak brooch, as she noted the similarity.

"Our Rhis likes a dwelling. She says she has lived in caverns too long to be at ease sleeping in the open." said Tuilinn.

A light, mocking voice behind her said "And when did you become an expert on our Rhis's ways?" A tall male elf with orange-gold hair stepped forward as Tuilinn turned around, mouth agape. He picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around in a circle.

"Luinur!" she said, laughing. "I am not too young to know anything, anymore, Brother!"

"I know." he said, eyes crinkling as he grinned. Then he saw Elei, and his eyes went wide. "Eleirien!" he cried joyfully. He clasped her hands. "Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes..." said Elei tentatively.

"She lost her memory." said Tuilinn.

"Of the past, say, six months or so." said Elei.

Luinur looked deeply concerned. "You knew me..." he said.

"And I learnt to recognize my cousins." said Elei, "and I remember Mae..."

"I must find Caradorn." muttered Luinur to himself.

'Caradorn?' thought Elei. 'Why does that sound familiar?'

Luinur looked at her intently, his eyes sweeping her from head to hips, and back again. He frowned. "You are here to find him?"

"Yes." said Elei.

"Then I will help." he stated. "Tuilinn, take care of her." He bowed, then vanished into the crowd.

'I assume he knows who my husband is!' thought Elei. She looked quizzically at Tuilinn.

"The queen told me about your memory loss." she said. "She feared for you, amongst all these strangers."

"She needn't have." said Elei grumpily. "Nearly everyone has been a stranger to me for some time."

Tuilinn and most of the elves were content to sit listening to long ballads and instrumental pieces being performed. The afternoon wore on, and Elei grew impatient. Tuilinn saw the look on Elei's face, and she led her to the cooking area. There were already bowls of fruit and nuts set out. Elei's spirits rose after she had a sizable snack. They were headed for Gaeleryn's pavilion again, when a young man approached them. "Miss Eleirien?" he asked. Heart thumping, Elei recognized his ranger's attire. He was limping, and leaning on a stick. He had a bandaged arm and leg. Elei nodded mutely at him. "I was told you seek news of the Dunedain..." he said gently.

"Yes." Elei choked out. She took a deep steadying breath. "Commander Thalion?" she asked. "He is my father." The young Ranger looked at her appreciatively, and with new respect.

"The commander was well, last I saw him, and his was not one of the names mentioned as casualties, since then." he said. Elie's face lit up with hope. "But I have been away several weeks, convalescing." he apologized.

"Oh." said Elei, disappointed. "But are you better now?" she asked politely, with a strained, bright smile.

"Yes, thank you. If I hear more, or see anyone else, I will send word to you."

"Thank you." said Elei. "Heard you anything of Thalion's sons?"

"No, milady. Your brothers? I am sorry."

"I am a healer." offered Elei. He perked up and looked hopefully at her. "I... at least, that is, I am learning to be one. I can try to help your healing along." she said.

"I would be most grateful." he said, smiling hopefully. Elei dropped her eyes from his warm gaze.

"I will try." she said. Tuilinn gestured toward a bench, set against the trees at the edge of the clearing. They walked slowly over and he sat on it. "Which injury is worse?" asked Elei. He shifted, flexing his bandaged arm and then his leg.

"My leg." he admitted.

"Fortunate." murmured Elei. He frowned. "Oh! Not for you, but fortunate that I have been healing leg wounds already, since I have not much experience yet! What kind of wound is it, and how came you by it?"

""Tis only a puncture, luckily, but it festered. 'Twas an orc, with some sort of foul blade, on the Pelennor." He lifted the hem of his tunic slightly, and Elei saw that his thigh was wrapped just above the knee on his left leg. She sat down next to him. Tuilinn anxiously moved in close to them.

"Can we find a footstool?" asked Elei. Tuilinn nodded and grabbed a passing page. She murmured something to him, and he vanished into the crowd. He returned rapidly, with a cut slice of a tree trunk. Tuilinn set it carefully before the Ranger, and helped him rest his leg on it. Elei leaned forward, and placed one hand on his knee, below the bandage. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She sensed his discomfort at the wound site, on the outer thigh a hand's width above his knee. She metally chased the pain, searching for any taint in it. There was a chill present, so she prayed to Eru. She sent warmth to drive out the chill, and kept her mind focused on light and goodness. Her hand warmed, then the heat gradually waned. She sat back, drawing in a deep breath before she opened her eyes.

The young Ranger sat, eyes closed, a smile on his face. 'He looks like Aruzir!' thought Elei. He blinked, and sat slowly upright, and lowered his leg carefully, then bent his knee.

"Ah! That feels much better! Many thanks, my lady. If ever I can be of service to you, I will!" he said, smiling warmly at her. Elei lowered her eyes again, but smiled and bowed her head.

"My pleasure. 'Tis glad I am to be able to help." she said warmly. "I wish you a speedy recovery." She carefully avoided his overeager gaze, and he drooped a bit. She gave him a brilliant smile, and he perked up a bit. Elei watched him limp away, as she munched a piece of fruit Tuilinn urged on her. Tuilinn also convinced her to sit and listen to the musicians again. The music soothed her and helped free her mind of her worries for a short while.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"_Oft hope is born when all is forlorn." -JRR Tolkien_

The sky turned rosy shades, then red as the sun set. The elves lit torches and silver lanterns, and soon the meadow looked magical. A page came to lead Elei and Tuilinn to seats at the feasting. Elei ate a hearty meal. As darkness fell, a page came to tell Elei that another Dunedain was looking for her. She and Tuilinn stood and began to wander slowly, searching the crowd. Groups of gossiping courtiers put their heads together as Elei approached, then broke off speaking as she passed them. She looked back and saw them chatting again, looking her way. She turned away, and scanned the crowd.

Behind Elei, a young man with dark, wavy hair and blue eyes saw her and began heading purposefully toward her. As he passed the elves, he heard them speaking of her. "She is Dunedain, daughter of a commander. Her father is in Minas Tirith." said a tall, pale, blond elf.

"And she seeks an elf?"

The speaker laughed. "The father of her babe. See what comes of sending wood elves amongst humans?"

"Yes. No self-control. Well, they'd best hurry and wed."

"Ha! IF he wants to." They laughed.

The young man's face turned red with rage. Fists clenched, he stood ramrod straight, and took a few deep breaths before he stepped towards Elei again.

Elei stopped, frozen. She spied a head of curly, dark red hair in the crowd ahead. Tuilinn said, "Are you well, milady?" Elei nodded.

"I think, this time, 'tis him!" she breathed. She craned her neck, waiting for him to turn his head. The man behind her heard, and he tensed, waiting. A commotion to their right heralded the arrival of Thranduil, still in battle attire. Gaeleryn approached to greet him. He bore a carved oaken staff, and wore a crown of woodland flowers.

The redheaded elf turned his head towards Thranduil, an anxious look on his face. His eyes bore a vacant, weary expression. Elei gasped. Tuilinn squeezed her hand. "Is it him?" she asked. Elei bobbed her head, and moved forward. The usually courteous elves were less willing to move as they peered at the royalty. Tuilinn saw who Elei was headed toward, and she gasped as well. "Luinur!" she called out,waving. Her brother's orange hair bobbed slowly toward them through the crowd. Gaeleryn curtseyed low to Thranduil, and he kissed her hands fervently, then she turned and headed to the auburn-headed elf's side. The king turned back towards the pavilion, but he was surrounded by courtiers, whom he dealt with somewhat impatiently.

"She knows him!" said Elei.

Tuilin gave her a puzzled look. "Of course!" she said.

Elei stepped forward, determined to reach him while the queen was there. Heart thumping, she stepped around one last elf, to stand before Gaeleryn and the tall handsome elf. Gaeleryn was speaking to him, and both of their heads were turned to watch a tall, austere, platinum-haired elf in official-looking attire.

"Tirlhug, our king's emissary." Tuilinn hissed in her ear. "Be careful around him." The emissary turned away, and the elves visibly relaxed. They turned their heads and saw Elei. Elei's eyes locked with the brown eyes of the tall elf. A look of fierce joy came into his eyes, and hers.

"Caradorn?" whispered Elei.

"Eleirien!" he breathed. She extended her hands, and he clasped her left hand in his, as he drew her to his side. "Mother?" he pleaded. Elei studied his face, sensing his sudden reserve. "Father is moody." he said to Elei quietly. "He is travelworn and they have not let him refresh himself yet." Gaeleryn clasped Elei's right hand.

Elei looked up. Suddenly she saw her brother Abruzan step towards them, and she recognized his attack stance and saw his outrage written plainly on his face. In the instant before he moved, she sent a thought to Caradorn, a mental picture of Abruzan attacking as she saw he was about to, and the word "Defend!" Then she released his hand.

Abruzan launched an attacking punch at Caradorn's jaw, as his other fist swung, close behind, at Caradorn's belly. With lightning speed, Caradorn spun out of the way and grabbed his upraised arm, even as Luinur, appearing behind him, grabbed his other arm. Abruzan, furious, found himself held with immovable elven strength. "Not before Thranduil! Calm yourself!" ordered Luinur. He ceased struggling.

"Abruzan!" said Elei, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Abruzan!" said a stern voice behind him. Luinur grinned in relief. "Come with me!" ordered Aruzir.

"Aru!" cried Elei. He winked at her.

"Later, Elei!" he promised. Abruzan, head hanging, allowed Aruzir to lead him away.

"Melui," said Caradorn, his voice caressing Elei, "We must be reserved, within my father's view," He looked at Gaeleryn. "for a little bit longer, until we are officially wed."

"I have a plan!" said Gaeleryn. "Come with me now, Elei, and I will explain." said the queen. Elei looked up at Caradorn as he stepped a step back from her, fists clenched.

"Soon, Eleirien!" he said regretfully, with his jaw clenched, and he turned away, vanishing into the crowd. Elei, stricken, watched him disappear. She blinked as tears filled her eyes. Tuilinn took her arm.

"Come, Miss," she urged gently.

"Meet me in my pavilion." ordered the queen. A courtier bowed before Gaeleryn and gestured broadly towards Thranduil. Gaeleryn sighed and walked off in that direction, conversing with the courtier. Elei dabbed at her tears with her sleeve. Doubts crept into her mind. 'What if he wants to put me aside?...What if his father refuses his approval?' She allowed Tuilinn to lead her through the crowd, her spirits sinking lower. Again, she heard discouraging snatches of conversation.

"It is best if elves and humans do not mix."

"The age of Men is beginning. The elves will depart."

"Humans cannot live up to elven standards."

"Thranduil's temper is volatile."

"So many were lost in the war."

"Many of the Dunedain will never return to Dale."

And the worst of all: "Thranduil is sending his son to Ithilien..."

Elei was stumbling and overtired by the time they reached the pavilion. She sank gratefully onto a soft couch. Tuilinn looked out at the crowd, and then came back to her side. Elei's head was swimming. She closed her eyes. Tuilinn said "No one is near yet, so rest." Elei breathed deeply, and tried to calm her thoughts. She felt as if she was sinking into the wonderfully plush couch, and she drifted off to sleep. A murmur of voices woke her. Her eyelids felt heavy, so she looked under her lashes to see who was there. Two figures stood near the door. She recognized Tuilinn, and the other looked taller..."Tomorrow." said a male voice. 'It sounds like Caradorn' she thought sleepily. His head turned toward her for an instant. "Leave us, Tuilinn." he said, his melodious voice sounding husky. Elei shivered as the sound sent a jolt of pleasure through her. Tuilinn, eyes wide, slipped out of the pavilion.

"Caradorn!" said Elei, her own voice choked with emotion. In a flash, he was at her side, seated on the couch and gathering her into his arms. She sat up, her arms of their own accord reaching around his shoulders and her fingers entwining in his curling red hair. Their lips met and she reveled in the sweetness of his kiss. His hands roamed over her back and Elei felt flames of desire rising. Elei sent him the thought 'Why did you wait?' and his came back 'Why did you wait so long?'. She pulled away. "I lost my memory for a while!" snapped Elei, more abruptly than she had intended. He was shocked.

"What?! When?..." his voice trailed off as he looked at her incredulously.

"I slept for four days..." said Elei. He grabbed her upper arms gently.

"And I, for two and a half! And we slept three before that! Of course! 'Twas the gulvornen...the Black River water!" He shook his head. "I was foggy for several days after I awoke... By then, we were headed into battle." His shoulders drooped as if weary. "It seems as if we battled constantly after that, until we finished, here." He looked at her mournfully. "I would have come to you if I could have, seril." His hands stroked her shoulders.

"I know." said Elei.

"But...your memory?" he prompted.

"When I awoke, I had forgotten everything after my departure from Fornost." she said.

"And I was gone..." he choked out gruffly, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, and I could not remember you!" said Elei, her own tears starting. She rubbed her eyes impatiently. He looked at her, incredulous.

"You forgot me? Perhaps that head injury..."

"Well...I had dreams...so I knew I had had a lover." she blushed. "Actually, I felt certain I had a husband! And I could recall feelings... but I could never see your face."

He shook his head. "It was cruel that should have happened to you!" he said vehemently.

"'Twas not your fault!" said Elei.

"Did you ask for help?" he asked.

"No." she admitted. "I was too proud, and too afraid. I feared my aunt and uncle would send me to Brethil."

"In Dale?" His face clouded. "It is well they did not. That was an ordeal for the people." She nodded. "I was too proud, too." he admitted. "If only I had gone to my father in October!"

"'Twas partly my doing, I fear." said Elei. "Your mother told me of the idhind berries' effects. I cooked them into our breakfast, that morning, after we..." She blushed furiously. He chuckled and his hand rose to raise her chin.

"Idhind berries, the Black River water, and the Mead of Endymion! My friends put that in a flask to be helpful. Few could have resisted such a combination, elf or human! Well, if we ever need a poweful drug, we now know how to brew it. So, you see, melui seril, it is not your fault."

"Thank Eru!" said Elei. "And I knew you the moment I saw your face."

"Thank Eru!" he exclaimed. "I shudder to think how I would have felt, if you had not known me." He gathered her into his arms, her head nestled on his shoulder. They gathered comfort and warmth from the embrace for a moment, then desire crept in. Elei wriggled, raising her head to look at his face. They sank into each other's eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Elei's heart hammered, and she felt his pulse quicken. She felt a pressure building where she sat on his lap, as her hands entwined in his hair, and pulled his head closer.

Voices passing by the pavilion brought her back to reality. "Children!" snapped a voice next to them. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Gaeleryn stood next to the couch, hands on her hips. Caradorn looked at her reproachfully. "Well, not children, I admit. But that is exactly what you must avoid!" she said, looking at them for a moment. Then her face softened into a smile. "For a bit longer. Remember, our little falsehood has a price. We do not want Thranduil to know you have already completed the bonding, so you have to act accordingly." She smiled wryly. "You will not have to fake the desire." She sighed. "We are lucky no one else came in! Tuilinn makes a fierce guard."

Caradorn laughed. "She has grown!" he explained to Ele

i.

"Now, remember," said Gaeleryn, "behave! Tomorrow we will fix this mess." They nodded. Caradorn sighed and set Elei next to him on the couch.

"Son, I came to bring you to him." said Gaeleryn. "I am sorry, but your father asked for you." Caradorn nodded and rose reluctantly. "And I will instruct you, for tomorrow." said Gaeleryn to Elei. "Wait here." She ducked outside.

'Now!' thought Elei, 'I will tell him of the babe.' Caradorn turned and lifted Elei's hand to his lips. Her breath caught, and she sat, speechless, as he caressed her hand with a fervent kiss, and then he was gone. "No!" gasped Elei, "Wait!"

"Oh, Miss," said Tuilinn sympathetically, stepping inside. She rushed to Elei's side, and patted her on the back. Indignantly, Elei sat up, ready to storm out and look for Caradorn, but Gaeleryn entered, followed by Aruzir.

"Aru!" Elei cried, her expression changing rapidly from anger to joy. She threw herself into his embrace.

"Elei!" he said gruffly, chuckling. Gaeleryn stood, watching indulgently. As Aruzir whirled his cousin in a circle, Gaeleryn consulted with Tuilinn sotto voce.

"She was upset" said Tuilinn "that he left before she could say something to him."

"I saw her face." nodded the queen. "I will speak with her."

"Stop, Aru!" said Elei, laughing. She looked a bit green, and clutched at her stomach as he released her. He frowned.

"Are you well?" he asked. "I am sorry, Elei, I forgot!..." She looked at him wide-eyed.

"You knew?" she whispered.

"Only now!" he reassured her. "We had to explain to Abruzan." At a loss for words, he looked to Gaeleryn.

"Come, sit!" said the queen. "We have plans to make!" She nodded at Tuilinn, who ducked out of the pavilion. Gaeleryn sat on one of several elegant, cushioned stools, inviting them to join her. Elei gasped in a few breaths of fresh air before she sunk onto a seat.

"Are you well now, Elei?" asked Aruzir anxiously, sitting opposite her.

"Yes." she smiled at him. "If you keep asking me that, I shall be ill." she joked. Aruzir raised an eyebrow.

"Now you sound more like my feisty cousin." he said. Aru looked down at the floor for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet Elei's. "Elei, I am sorry you were in this dilemma alone! 'Tis our fault. We should not have left you, unprotected, or with so few to help..."

"No," Elei cut in, "'Tis no fault of yours..."

"It is no fault of anyone." Gaeleryn interrupted, and shook her head. "We will help you satisfy your human expectations tomorrow. But it is a pity you are not elves; there would be no shame involved for elves, especially for lifemates with the milinant!"

Aruzir nodded. "Yes. We had to explain to Abruzan why neither of you are to blame." he said to Elei. "He is not angry with you, now." Elei sighed with relief.

"Ah, here she is!" said Gaeleryn. Tuilinn entered, bearing a silver pot and carved crystal cups. "Here is a tisane for you, Elei. It will soothe your stomach." said Gaeleryn. Elei sipped gratefully at the minty drink, while Gaeleryn told her what she had to do the next day. "We will choose the right moment to bring you both before Thranduil." said the queen. "Do you feel ready?"

"Yes." said Elei, "Ready to have these formalities over, so I can be with Caradorn."

"My son feels the same." said Gaeleryn, "It is painful to him, to distance himself tonight."

Elei nodded. "I understand."

"But 'tis wondrous to have him restored! He went into battle looking lost, his eyes were haunted. I am glad he has you back, Daughter." said Gaeleryn with a fond smile. "And your cousin Abruzan, is he ready?" she asked Aruzir.

"I believe so. I will stand in, if he is not." said Aruzir.

"Then we bid you good night, Elei. Sleep here, and we will have things ready for you in the morning." Gaeleryn smiled, looking more than ever like a mischievous child, and they left.

Elei, drowsy, saw her saddlebag sitting on a couch. She stepped behind a drape hung in one corner, and changed into her slip. The evening air was growing cool. There was a fine, soft coverlet laid on the couch, and she snuggled up under it. Strains of music wafted over her as she fell asleep.

She woke to soft elvish voices exclaiming over something. Gaeleryn and Tuilinn sat nearby, examining lengths of shimmering fabric.

"Eleirien, good morning!" said Gaeleryn. "Eru smiles on this day, and my lord awoke in a good mood." She swept over to Elei's side, a length of shining, silvery cloth over her arm. "Here, Eleirien, you shall wear this." She held up the cloth, and Elei saw that it was a gown that shimmered as it moved, the color shifting from blue to green to silver. Tuilinn carefully took the gown from the queen.

"This underneath." said Tuilinn. "And let me know, if you want help." She handed Elei a shift of fine, soft white that hung over her arm. Elei sat up carefully, breathing deeply. To her relief, her stomach only fluttered, and she did not feel nauseous. Smiling, she rose, taking the gown from Tuilinn, and ducked behind the drape. She slipped the gown on over the shift, amazed at how easily it slid on.

Gaeleryn exclaimed over her as she stepped out from behind the drape. Tuilinn beamed silently, eyes shining. Gaeleryn help up a handful of sparkling jewelry. "These will go nicely." she said. She and Tuilinn worked busily on Elei for a minute, then led her to a free standing mirror. She gasped at the vision she saw.

"I look like an elf... or my mother!" she said in awe.

"Well, you said she was half-elven." said Gaeleryn. "And we want to emphasize your elven side, today." They had placed a sparkling circlet on Elei's dark hair. A necklace as fine as cobwebs twinkled around her neck and over her collarbone, dotted with blue jewels. The gown had a wide, graceful neckline and clung like a second skin to her arms and chest, then fell in graceful gathers below her bosom. It was full enough to successfully conceal her slightly swollen belly. The sleeves had graceful flares that fluttered out wide from the elbows. She raised one arm experimentally, and the soft shift sleeve covered her arm where the dress sleeves fell open.

"Do I need my gloves?" asked Elei, suddenly worried. "Caradorn gave me a sueded pair."

"Oh!" exclaimed Tuilinn, "We need the bestlhing!"

"Oh, yes, the maeltablhing." said the queen, with a smile. At Elei's puzzled look, she added "the cloth." She turned to sift through the pile of fabric on a couch, then stood, shifting a shining shape from hand to hand. It was silvery and pearly, and poured like water as she handled it.

"That is the wedding cloth?" asked Elei, amazed. "Surely I will drop it!" she said in a horrified tone.

"Try it." said Gaeleryn, with a laughing smile. She poured it into Elei's cupped hands. It was surprisingly heavy, and formed into a square scarf when she held up two corners. The edge was bound with a silky cord. The surface looked like white gold from one angle, silver from another. "Mithril." said Gaeleryn. "Now, you must recall your feelings, for each touch in the ceremony. Tirlhug will be watching, I fear, eager to catch anything he feels is not genuine. So, either portray the emotions well, or stay completely impassive. With the latter, he cannot fault you for having good self control." Elei nodded, eyes wide. "Being Sindar, my lord may be able to sense your pregnancy by touch, so avoid contact with him and any other high elves, until the ceremony is done."

"Maybe I should wear my gloves." said Elei fretfully, pooling the cloth in her hand.

"You will be fine." said Gaeleryn. "We will time it carefully. And, I will stand near Thranduil, so I can temper his mood if needed." She held out a hand to Elei. "There is a trick to the cloth." she said with a mischievous smile. Elei passed the bestlhing to her. She held it out in her hands, peering at the square. Then with one finger, she plucked at the center, then pulled her other hand away. The cloth hung from its center as if it was floating in midair. Elei blinked, but could not see anything holding it to her hand. "Feel here." said Gaeleryn. She held it out toward Elei's right hand. Elei extended her fingers, and Gaeleryn slipped a loop over her middle finger. She felt a thread she could barely see, as fine as a cobweb. "A safeguard." said Gaeleryn. "Elves do not want to be embarrassed during an important ritual such as this." She rolled her eyes. "Especially the High Elves." She smiled conspiratorially at Elei.

"'Tis good my brother had his fit of temper already!" said Elei.

Gaeleryn watched as Tuilinn brushed the ends of Elei's hair again, smoothing it. "You look ready." said Gaeleryn. "I will be happy to have a daughter!" She embraced Elei.

"Thank you." breathed Elei, suddenly feeling sentimental again. "Not more tears!" she said, exasperated with herself. Gaeleryn laughed.

"Here!" she said, "Use this as a handkerchief, if you need it." She handed Elei another soft cloth, this time of plain white fabric like her shift. Elei took it in her left hand and dried her eyes.

"Well..." she said, "I will not have to worry too much about touching hands, with my hands full." She flipped the bestlhing over her right hand. "How do we hold hands?" she asked Gaeleryn.

"Caradorn will hold his hand out, palm up, then you drop the cloth over it and set your hand on top." said Gaeleryn. "Here, try it." She extended her hand, elbow bent, and Elei practiced with the cloth until she could do it quickly.

"I see, 'tis like dancing a pavane!" said Elei.

"Splendid!" said the queen. She looked over at Tuilinn, who stood peeking out of the pavilion.

"Are they here?" asked Gaeleryn.

"Yes, your lord is here, with Tirlhug." Her voice fell as she mentioned the latter, and she looked peeved.

"Ah." said Gaeleryn, frowning slightly.

"And two High Elves...Oh!" breathed Tuilinn, awed. Gaeleryn smiled.

"Galadriel must be here. You are fortunate." she said to Elei. "She will improve Thranduil's mood and keep Tirlhug in line. Come with us, Elei." Elei looked nervous.

"Is Caradorn here?" she asked.

"He will be." said Gaeleryn firmly. She swept gracefully out of the pavilion.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_They dwelt most often by the edges of the woods, from which they could escape at times to hunt, or to ride and run over the open lands by moonlight or starlight; and after the coming of Men they took ever more and more to the gloaming and the dusk. Still elves they were and remain, and that is Good People. -JRR Tolkien_

Elei looked uncertainly at Tuilinn, who smiled at her reassuringly. Tuilinn beckoned to Elei and led the way out into the crowd. Elei was again dazzled by the elves around her. 'Now I know how Dan and Rob must have felt at Rivendell.' she thought. She took a deep breath and cast her mind back to her reflection in the mirror, to boost her confidence. She straightened her posture and raised her chin. As she did, a flash of white caught her eye.

Two very tall elves stood to her right, conversing with Gaeleryn. The lady was dressed all in white with a shimmering fabric. She and the lord at her side had pale hair, his silver; hers hung in waves to her knees, and was golden with silver strands. They both seemed to glow, even in the bright morning light. "The lord Celeborn and the lady Galadriel." said Tuilinn, her eyes wide. They were taller than Gaeleryn. Galadriel was the tallest female elf in the crowd. Celeborn was a bit taller than Thranduil, Elei noted as he turned aside to speak with the woodland king. Gaeleryn turned towards Elei, and smiled broadly when she saw her. She moved towards Elei, Galadriel following her. Elei stood nervously, her heart thumping. Galadriel smiled, and Elei felt a jolt of recognition. Galadriel had the same mischievous, knowing smile that Gaeleryn had.

"Lady," said the queen to Galadriel, "here is Eleirien, daughter of Thalion." Elei curtseyed, and was surprised by a chuckle from Galadriel.

"Rise!" she said. Elei looked up as she rose, and met Galadriel's eyes. She smiled briefly at Elei, and Elei immediately felt affection for her. As she gazed into her eyes, Elei heard her low, clear voice in her head. "**You came here seeking... Yes, I see." **Galadriel's solemn expression changed back to her impish smile. "**Thranduil will be very pleased. He wants a grandchild."** She grinned at Elei, and took her hands. "**It will be even sooner, this way." **Aloud, she said "Welcome, child." Elei felt honored by the term, not insulted. She smiled back and curtseyed again. "**I do love weddings!" ** Galadriel thought to her, winking as she turned away.

Thranduil and Celeborn went to sit across from each other at a long banquet table. with Galadriel and Gaeleryn at their lord's sides. Thranduil and his lady wore green and gold. Like the king, Gaeleryn wore a garland of flowers in her hair. Thranduil was in earnest conversation with Celeborn. Tirlhug sat next to Thranduil, and commented to the king. Elei saw Thranduil's face darken for a moment. Gaeleryn said something to him, and the king's face cleared. Tirlhug rose angrily and left the table. Elei was watching nervously to see where he had gone, when Caradorn appeared to her left. She saw his dark red hair among the elves. She tried to keep him in view as he was weaving his way through the throng toward her. Elei glanced toward Gaeleryn and saw her signal to him with her hand raised. Caradorn halted and turned to face his father. His expression went blank, but Elei saw his jaw clench. She felt Tuilinn's hand on her arm. "Wait here a moment." said Tuilinn. Elei balked for a moment, the desire to go closer to Caradorn pulling at her heart. Then she saw Tirlhug approach Caradorn from the left, frowning. He turned to face the table.

Celeborn and Thranduil stood, and a hush fell over the crowd."Friends," said Thranduil, his voice ringing out clearly over the meadow, "we are gathered here on New Year's Day to celebrate the passing of the darkness from Mirkwood." A cheer arose from the crowd. Thranduil raised an arm toward Galadriel and she stood at Celeborn's side. "By the labors of our neighbors, Galadriel and Celeborn and their people, the walls of Dol Guldur have been thrown down," he paused as another cheer rang out, "and the necromancer's evil enchantments ended!" Another cheer rose and fell. "However..." There was a ripple of agitated murmuring across the crowd. "The battle for Lorién was fierce. Ivorcalarond was attacked at the same time." He fell silent.

Celeborn spoke, his voice ringing out. "We fought off attacks from Dol Guldur thrice, even as Thranduil's home was being attacked." He stopped, and Galadriel grasped his hand. They lowered their heads. "We will remember all who fell." said Celeborn, his voice shaky.

"Now," rang out Thranduil's voice, "we give the forest south of the mountains to the Galadhrim, to be part of their realm." He bowed to Celeborn. A few angry mutters of protest arose, and Elei saw Tirlhug at the center of them. "Our silvan warriors fought bravely," said Thranduil, "but we are too few remaining to protect the vastness of our forest." He swallowed, and Gaeleryn went to his side. Celeborn raised his head and spoke.

"So, we also give the forest from the Mountains of Mirkwood to the Narrows to the Woodmen and the Beornings, who have valiantly fought to keep the roads safe there." A cheer arose from the crowd. Elei glanced left and saw Tirlhug frowning. Since his gaze was fixed on Thranduil, she sneaked a glance at Caradorn. He was smiling, and her heart leaped as his warm brown eyes locked with hers for a moment.

Thranduil and Celeborn turned and stepped closer to each other. Galadriel and Gaeleryn stood side by side, next to them. Thranduil spoke. "With the passing of the Shadow from our forest, the giant spiders have fallen into death and decay." Another cheer arose, louder than the rest had been. "We hope other dark creatures throughout these lands have met the same doom."

Gaeleryn passed sparkling goblets to the silvan king and the Lord and Lady. She accepted a smaller glass, and Elei saw more being passed throughout the crowd. Tuilinn handed her one as Galadriel stepped forward, between Celeborn and Thranduil, and spoke. "We hereby christen this forest, newly cleansed; it will no longer be known as Mirkwood. From this day, it will be known as Eryn Lasgalen." She raised her glass to clink with Celeborn's and Thranduil's as the crowd erupted in cheers. Elei toasted with Tuilinn, and she and Caradorn raised their glasses to each other briefly, across the crowd, in a silent salute. Elei took a sip from her dainty glass and was pleased to taste a honeyed drink with only the faintest hint of mead in it. A flurry of joyous music trilled out across the meadow.

Thranduil stepped forward once more and raised his voice. "My son Legolas is still away in Gondor. Rossfin has been commanding in his place, but he is eager to retire to his family, now. Tomorrow I will be naming a new commander for our warriors, to fill his place." His eyes flickered briefly toward Caradorn. Elei, watching Caradorn, saw Tirlhug's face behind him light up with a sudden eagerness at the king's words, but he did not see the king look at his son.

Elei began to edge her way toward Caradorn again. Before she reached him a courtier pulled him away. Disappointed, Elei heard Tirlhug's voice. "I may be his choice." he said proudly.

"Oh?" said a warrior standing next to him. "A diplomat like you? I thought Carandoronelas was in consideration..."

"Pah!" said Tirlhug, "It is traditional to choose someone stable, like myself, with a mate; not a green youth, still chasing after females."

Elei ducked her head and turned away from them to hide her smile. Tuilinn, watching Gaeleryn, said "Miss, we must go to the queen." Gaeleryn beckoned from the table. Tuilinn led the way, slipping effortlessly through the throng. Elei was glad she was grasping her hand, or she would have lost her several times. Tuilinn pulled Elei, breathless, to the banquet table. When they arrived, Gaeleryn merely waved to their seats, and fluttered away. Elves were seated along the length, on cushions. Elei was pleased to find herself only one spot removed from Luinur and Gormaethil, across the table. They did not notice her, as they were absorbed in each other. She smiled at Tuilinn, who sat across from her brother and rolled her eyes as she watched them. "Hmpf." she snorted, "Mushy."

Elei's laugh rang out. She admonished her gently. "You will not think so, when you find your lifemate."

Tuilinn snorted skeptically. Then she called "Cousin!" joyfully. Caradorn slid gracefully onto the seat opposite Elei and her heart beat faster. They gazed mutely into each other's eyes for a moment. Tuilinn muttered "Oh, great. This will be a lively spot to sit in. I think I will find someone interesting to watch, instead of all you lovebirds." Caradorn leveled his gaze on her.

"It is well." he said shortly. "Watch Tirlhug for us." Tuilinn's eyes sparked with interest and she smiled, eyes already searching for the emissary. Caradorn winked at Elei and said "She enjoys intrigue."

"There he is!" hissed Tuilinn. "Oh, good. He's coming this way." She watched him surreptitiously.

Luinur finally looked up from Mae. "Well, mellon," he said to Caradorn, "any plans?" Caradorn glanced over to see if Tirlhug was watching.

"Yes. After the feast." he said quietly. Luinur nodded.

"Your loving future brother will be ready." Luinur added grimly. "Aruzir is with him."

"Splendid." said Caradorn with a wry smile. Elei was eating, and was surprised at how good the food tasted. Caradorn watched her, amused. "Can I get you anything else, melui?" he asked. Elei, her mouth full, shook her head.

"She always had a good appetite." said Luinur, elbowing Caradorn as he said "Lucky for you."

Caradorn raised his eyebrows and shot Luinur a warning glance. Elei blushed. She glanced at Mae, who was also eating heartily. Mae spoke as soon as she finished chewing. "I have an excuse for my appetite." she said proudly, smirking.

"Bragging already, Mae?" teased Luinur.

"It is probably twins." said Caradorn, in a coolly bored voice. "That will keep you busy." Mae looked horrified for a moment. Caradorn winked at Elei when she looked at him reproachfully. Mae leaned towards Luinur and, reaching out one long arm, punched Caradorn's upper arm.

"Ow!" he said.

"Behave!" scolded Luinur, grinning. "Tirlhug is watching you." The emissary eyed them disapprovingly. Mae sat up straight and glared at Tirlhug. His nose rose in the air, and he turned away.

"Well." said Elei. "You two are acting like siblings." She looked at Caradorn, a silent question in her eyes.

"Acting more like we used to." he explained. "Mae is more like her old self these days." He smiled.

"Due to my wonderful influence." said Luinur blandly, his eyes twinkling.

"Ha!" said Tuilinn, looking at Elei. "They are more bearable, together." she admitted.

"A high recommendation for finding a mate!" said Caradorn, smiling into Elei's eyes.

"Yes." she said, distracted, her heart fluttering. She found herself gazing at his curved lips, wondering how soon she could kiss them again...

"Children!" said Gaeleryn, standing behind Elei. She spoke quietly, her face turned toward Luinur as if she was talking to him, rather than them. "Be ready! I will signal you shortly." She leaned over to claps Luinur's hand briefly. "Welcome, and congratulations!" she said to Luinur and Mae. They beamed happy grins at her, then she swept away.

"Ready, melui?" asked Caradorn in an undertone, his face turned toward Luinur.

"Yes!" hissed Elei impatiently. He smiled, and she felt her temper ease. "Eat." he said quietly.

"Yes." said Luinur, "While you can!" He laughed at Elei gently as she shrugged and attacked her food with renewed vigor. He narrowed his eyes, watching her for a moment, then Mae, who matched her eagerness for the food. "Her appetite is as strong as Mae's." he said, in a quiet aside to Caradorn. His friend looked calmly at him. "Mae is pregnant." said Luinur firmly.

"Already?" asked Caradorn, smiling.

"Yes, already. Is Elei?" Luinur asked baldly, in a quiet voice. Caradorn's eyes widened in shock. Luinur gripped his arm. "Calmly, mellon." he said, nodding slightly to Tirlhug, who was watching. "We have eyes on us."

"I...she..." stammered Caradorn. He took a deep breath. "It is possible." he admitted. Elei, blissfully unaware of his distress, was still munching, with the crunch of a nutty confection masking their muttered conversation. Caradorn looked intently at Elei.

"See the rosy glow on her cheeks, and note the looser style of gown?" said Luinur. "She is, mellon. Your father will be pleased to be getting a grandchild." Caradorn still looked horrified.

"But... I left her all alone, all this time!" he said in a strangled voice. Luinur patted him on the back.

"It is all right, now. You could not prevent the war happening! You will find a way to make it up to her, I am sure." He and Mae exchanged knowing smiles, and he squeezed her hand.

"Look not so lost!" hissed Gaeleryn's voice from behind Caradorn. "Too many eyes watching." she murmured to him. He flashed her a quick, agonized glance before he carefully blanked his expression. Elves all around them were rising from the table.

"Are we ready, Mother?" Caradorn asked quietly. Gaeleryn smiled fondly at her son.

"Yes." She glanced over the table to Thranduil, who was rising from his seat. "Follow me." she said to Caradorn, and beckoned to Tuilinn.

"Come, Eleirien," said Tuilinn urgently. Elei gulped nervously and wiped her face as she rose. Tuilinn led her along their side of the tables as Gaeleryn and Caradorn walked along the opposite side. At the far end, behind Thranduil, Celeborn and Galadriel, Gaeleryn gathered them together.

"Stand here." she said. Elei instinctively reached for Caradorn, but Tuilinn stepped between them.

"Patience, melui." murmured Caradorn, behind Tuilinn's back. After a quick glance around to make sure they were unobserved, Elei reached her hand over, the long sleeve hanging to hide it. He squeezed it with his hand, and the warmth and strength of his hand reassured Elei. "**Soon, Love." **came his thought. Then, with an impression of fear for her, came the query "**Are you well?" **Elei sent back her thought "**I am well." ** and with it, she sent her happiness at being with him, and he responded with joy.

"Ahem!" Tuilinn cleared her throat, and they dropped their hands apart as she stepped back between them. Coming out of her bemused state, Elei saw that Thranduil and Gaeleryn were standing before them. Elei curtseyed. Thranduil studied his son keenly, and spoke.

"Caradorn." he said. There were murmurs of surprise at his use of the less formal Silvan version of his son's name. Tirlhug and a few of the Sindar looked disapproving. The Silvan elves passed around expressions of approval. "Have you something to tell me, Second Son?" His expression was stern, and Elei felt a flutter of fear.

"Yes, Father." said Caradorn quietly. "I have found a lifemate, and wish to marry." Galadriel rose and approached the silvan king from the side.

"And, is she here?" asked Thranduil.

"Yes, Father. " Caradorn turned toward Elei as Thranduil glanced at Tuilinn assessingly. She blushed under his scrutiny, and stepped backward, urging Elei closer to Caradorn with a gentle tug of her hand. "Father, she is Eleirien, daughter of Thalion of the Dunedain." said Caradorn formally, raising his voice. A murmur ran through the crowd. Caradorn gently grasped Elei's right elbow and they faced his father side by side. Elei felt his hand tremble. The king looked at Elei with a surprised expression.

Then he said aloud, "Welcome, Eleirien."

"Thank you, Eryntor." said Elei, curtseying, relieved her voice came out sounding clear and pleasant.

Quietly, Thranduil said to Caradorn "She looks elven."

"Her mother was half-elven." said Caradorn. Galadriel stepped up to the king's side.

"Yes, I knew her grandmother." she said, smiling at Thranduil. His expression softened slightly, and he looked back at Elei. She met his keen, icy green eyes directly. After a long moment, his gaze raked her from head to toe, then he smiled. The smile softened the severity of his features. Elei was suddenly dazzled by his elven charm, and gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"Your father fought valiantly with us in many battles." said Thranduil. "I shall miss him, if he stays in Gondor."

"I, too." said Elei sincerely.

"But let us turn to happier matters." said Thranduil. "I shall be glad to see you mated, Caradorn. I have waited long for this day." The king had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his son. A titter spread through the crowd.

"I, too." said Caradorn, bowing to his father.

"And are you certain you wish to be married to a mortal?" asked the king quietly.

"As a Silvan elf, his remaining years will be about the same as a dunedain." said Galadriel in her low, clear voice.

"I am certain." said Caradorn clearly. In a low, urgent tone, he said "Father, we have the milinant!" Thranduil's eyebrows rose as he noted Elei's grip on the bestlhing.

"Then, let us not delay!" said the king in a kindly tone. "You are fortunate, indeed." he said to both of them, out loud. "My son is to be wed!" he announced. "What better time than now, in our celebration?" He smiled broadly at the crowd.

A cheer arose behind Eleirien and she nearly grabbed Caradorn's hand. She caught herself, and dropped the bestlhing over the hand he raised to her. He smiled warmly into her eyes, and Elei felt as if she was floating. Through a haze of happiness, she heard Gaeleryn speaking urgently to Thranduil. "In the human custom, her kin will present her." The king nodded impatiently.

"Yes, Milvess, I was at her father's wedding." he replied, patting her hand where she rested it in his. Tuilinn, watching Tirlhug, saw him look chagrined, and then angry. She glanced back at Galadriel, and caught her eye. Thranduil and Gaeleryn led a stately procession to a pavane played on harp and flute. They moved gracefully between the rows of tall torches, to a circular space in front of the musicians' dais. Elei focused on Caradorn, and on stepping gracefully with her long gown trailing. Her heart beat faster with nervousness, and she did not hear the crowd murmuring as she passed.

"Arwen and Telcontar." "like Beren and Luthien, reversed."

"No, that hardly applies to a silvan elf." came the scornful reply from one of the Galadhrim. Tuilinn slipped in close behind Elei, and lifted the train of her gown. Elei suddenly found it easier to walk, but was too bemused to notice why.

They stepped into the open. A group of silvan elves stood, four on each side, holding leafy boughs, lifted to form an arch overhead. Thranduil and Gaeleryn walked under the boughs and turned to face each other. Caradorn squeezed Elei's hand gently as he pulled her to a stop.

"Who gives this woman in this bonding?" asked Thranduil. Elei was startled to hear him speak the phrase from human weddings. Abruzan stepped up next to her.

"I, Abruzan, her brother." he said clearly.

"And is it your father's will?" asked Thranduil.

"Yes." said Abruzan. Elei turned to study her brother's face, but his expression was happy. She smiled nervously at him.

"And is it your will, Eleirien, to be bonded with Caradorn?" asked Thranduil.

"Yes." said Elei. Her hand trembled on Caradorn's.

"Is it your will, Carandoronelas Thranduilion, to be bonded to Eleirien?" asked Gaeleryn.

"Yes." he said, squeezing Elei's hand through the bestlhing. He turned to face his parents. Abruzan and Aruzir stood together opposite them. "From this day forward, I will be with you and for you." said Caradorn, and Elei repeated the words back to him.

Thranduil reached out a hand, and Elei lifted hers so he could remove the bestlhing. He placed her hand on Caradorn's and they smiled into each other's eyes for an instant. Then she lifted her hand and Thranduil returned the cool silvery cloth to her grasp. She let the sense of loss she felt at losing the comfort of Caradorn's hand show on her face, and her shoulders drooped a bit. A sigh arose from the spectators who recognized the ceremony.

Galadriel stepped forward, and two Galadhrim youths stepped up behind her. Two silvan elves joined Gaeleryn in the same fashion. Elei watched, curious, as they passed garlands to them. "Eleirien and Caradorn," said Galadriel, "you are bonded as lifemates. May you bring each other joy." Gaeleryn placed garlands of woodland leaves around their shoulders, then Galadriel set garlands of flowers on their heads.

"As Eru proclaimed, the two shall be as one." said Gaeleryn. She reached out, and Elei handed her the bestlhing. Heart thumping, Elei placed her hand in Caradorn's again. She was surprised to feel his hand trembling as much as hers was. He drew it to his heart, smiling down at her.

A murmured chant began in the crowd, "milgwaedh, milgwaedh, milgwaedh."

"May the bond be pure!" called Thranduil, as he took their clasped hands and raised them high, then separated them. Gaeleryn handed him the cloth, and he again dropped it, over Caradorn's hand this time. Elei set her hand carefully on his, catching the loop as she did. Caradorn gave her a smile of surprised admiration.

A cheer rose from the crowd. The musicians began to play a lively tune, and the silvan elves scattered leaves in front of the couple as they turned to face them. "We have a bower for you on the far side of the meadow." Galadriel said to them. "Now, you must dance." She smiled impishly at them. Caradorn gathered Elei loosely in his arms, and they whirled slowly, in time to the music. Celeborn stepped forward and called out over the crowd.

"When they reach the bower, the couple may kiss!" Galadriel turned aside and leaned toward Celeborn.

In a murmur, she said "Look, my lord, see Tirlhug? He is weary of living among Thranduil's silvan elves. He is a skilled diplomat; can you use him amongst our Galadhrim?" Celeborn studied Tirlhug, his lips compressed.

"Yes, I can." he said. He wound through the crowd towards a frowning Tirlhug. Galadriel smirked. Tirlhug looked up in surprise at Celeborn, then smiled eagerly.

"With you, in east Lorién? Oh, yes, Lord!" he exclaimed, delighted. He bowed low, as Celeborn turned away, then rose to converse eagerly with his lady.

Celeborn glided back to his own lady. "What did I just do?" he asked her, amused at her smile. She patted his hand where it clasped hers.

"You just made the newlyweds' lives much easier." she said.

"I did?" He grinned. "Good for me." Galadriel laughed joyfully.

The music stopped briefly, and the bridal couple stood apart, hands still clasped, and bowed to the crowd. Another cheer arose, this time rowdier. The music took on a wilder sound, and many of the Mirkwood elves began to dance. Elei and Caradorn walked down the aisle, this time on a carpet of colorful leaves. With the crowd urging them on, their steps went faster until they were almost running, hands still clasped through the cloth, grinning at each other. Some of the elves waved kerchiefs as they passed. 'Like flags.' thought Elei. "Is this a race?" she gasped aloud.

"No, Love," said Caradorn, suddenly concerned. "Are you all right?" He slowed his steps as she replied.

"Yes, I am fine." Her voice sounded breathless. He stopped, to a surprised murmur from the crowd, and scooped her up in his arms. She saw that they were nearly to the end of the crowd. An arched shape rose over the crowd as Caradorn carried her, accompanied by cheers. The arch had flowers twining over the top. As they neared it, the crowd parted to reveal a tunnel of trees. At the far end, Elei glimpsed sunlight and a sparkle of water. Elei marvelled at the strands of twined flowers draped over the top of the arch to the sides. There was a shiny ribbon hanging on each side.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_The Road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say. -JRR Tolkien_

Luinur and Tuilinn stood by the arch, as did Aruzir and Abruzan. They formed a line, legs apart. "We are your guard." said Aruzir.

"Go, and take your time!" said Luinur, winking at Caradorn. Eleirien blushed.

"Thank you all." said Caradorn, smiling at each in turn. Abruzan met his gaze with a clear, friendly smile. Elei sighed happily.

"The kiss, the kiss!" chanted the crowd of elves.

"Are you ready, seril? murmured Caradorn, setting Elei carefully on her feet.

"Yes, seron." she murmured in reply. He set his hands on her shoulders. A sigh ran through the crowd. They both blushed. Tuilinn and Luinur reached up on each side of the arch and grasped the ribbons. Caradorn leaned closer to Elei, focusing on her lips. She studied his, raising her face and reaching on tiptoe, her body yearning toward him. The crowd went silent. The music fell into a quiet hum. Then he swept her up into a kiss and the music rose. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, along with a few whistles, as Luinur and his sister pulled the ribbons. The flowered vines fell in a curtain, masking the couple from view.

Elei concentrated on the kiss, her arms wrapping around Caradorn's back. Breathless, he pulled away, laughing. "Eleirien!" he said, eyes shining. "We did it!"

"Yes, my love." said Elei, "Now, what shall we do?"

His eyes twinkled. "I have a few ideas." He gestured to the sparkling waterfall she could now see, at the end of the tunnel. "Come." he said, clasping her hand. They strolled along, shafts of sunlight glinting through the trees in a dazzling pattern.

The tunnel of trees opened into a hollow at the base of the bluff. It was surrounded by rocky outcrops, and a small grassy meadow lay beyond a gurgling waterfall that cascaded over the rock on one side. Daisies sprinkled the grass. "Oh!" exclaimed Elei. "These are pretty!"

Caradorn laughed in delight. "They are _eleirien_!" he said.

The grassy area was roofed in at one end in by an arched shelter, built around it with branches. Flowers and colorful leaves adorned the intertwining boughs. A pile of soft moss carpeted it. "You could braid my hair..." said Elei. Caradorn smiled at her. "You still have not done so."

"Now, we have a lifetime to find time for that, melui." he said warmly. He gestured to the side. A shaded nook by the waterfall held a feast for two, with shining dishes. "Hungry?" asked Caradorn.

"Not for food." said Elei, smiling mischievously. She set her hands on his waist. He looked at her, suddenly serious.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?" His hand caressed her belly. Elei looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"You knew?" she breathed. He smiled again, nodding.

"Only since Luinur told me." he admitted. "But I am glad, seril. And now, I know why you did not come to me when you knew you were with child."

"Marigold said it takes a couple of months to be sure you will not lose a babe." His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Not so, for elves." he said. "When you did not come to me sooner, or to my people, I assumed you were not with child."

"Oh, seron," breathed Elei, "I have missed you so badly!"

"And I, you." His hands roamed over her waist, swaying her body closer to his. "There is an elven custom..." he said, as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. He kissed her lips, then trailed little kisses down her face to her neck.

"What custom?" gasped Elei.

"Lifemates make it a challenge," he murmured huskily, as he scooped her up in his arms, "to kiss every part of each other's body, all in one session." She giggled as his chin tickled her neck, while he nibbled her ear.

"Why is that such a challenge?" she asked, her voice sounding throaty, as they stood next to the bed removing each other's clothing. With a flick of his wrist, Caradorn flung his soft cloak over the moss.

"Because, it is said no one has ever succeeded. They tend to get distracted." He groaned as Elei's hands roamed over his bare chest and back. She grinned at him as they sank together onto the soft cloak, laughing breathlessly. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breast, and she gasped as he nibbled her nipple. Then she smiled impishly as he began to kiss his way toward her other breast.

"Caradorn..." she called coaxingly.

"Yes, Eleirien?" he answered thickly, raising his eyes to meet hers. She stared at his lips intently. As if mesmerized, his eyes were drawn to her lips. Elei parted them, flicking her tongue over them. He moved his head toward hers, as if pulled magnetically to her lips.

In the instant before his mouth covered hers, Elei said "Challenge accepted!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Glossary of pseudo-Elvish words** used in text and occasional pronunciation remarks:

(literal translations of elvish terms are given.)

**aduli:** double honey

**angolvorduin**: magic black river

**Aran**: king

**aranauthbor**: king war need

**bestlhing**: wife cobweb

**durondol**: dark cave hill

**eleirien**: star daisy

**Eryngon:** forest prince

**Eryntor**: forest king

**glilith**: honey moon

**gulduin**: magic river

**guldurnen**: dark sorcery water

**gullach**: magic fire

**gulvornen**: magic black water

**idhind**: rest thought

**Ivorcalarond**: crystal lamp cave

**laeguan**: green monster

**lakh hiru**: flame master

**lintamel**: swift love

**lithuilenn**: sandy sweet

**maeltablhing: **wedding cloth (literally: lust stop cobweb)

**maethilchen**: warrior child

**meleth**: love

**mellon**: friend

**mellonath**: friends

**milant**: love gift

**milgwaedh**: love bond

**milinant**: love thought gift

**milvess**: beloved wife

**miruvor**: mead

**roimé**: hunt

**Thranduilion**: son of Thranduil

**tirrestor**: guard helper

**Original Characters:**

**Caradorn: **formally, Carandoronelas Thranduilion, title: Eryngon (nickname 'lakh hiru'), an elf of Mirkwood

**Eleirien **(nickname Elei, pronounced "Ellie", like letters "L"and "E".): a dunedain/1/4 elf

**Abruzan**: one of Eleirien's three brothers, Dunedain

**Alagos** (nickname Al): Elei's cousin

**Aruzir** (nickname Aru): Elei's cousin

**Brethil**: Elei's stepmother, second wife of Thalion

**Coll**: Elei's cousin

**Collrin**: an elf of Mirkwood

**Dan Smith**: Combe village's Blacksmith

**Elanor** (nickname Ella): Elei's cousin

**Galen** Elei's cousin

**Gaeleryn**, title: Erydrhis: Thranduil's second wife, Caradorn's mother, an elf of Mirkwood

**Gormaethil **(nickname Mae): an elf of Mirkwood

**Gwifen**: Thalion and Brethil's housekeeper

**Luinur **(nickname Lu): Caradorn's cousin, an elf of Mirkwood

**Meril:** Elei's aunt, wife of Thalidhor

**Marigold Boffin** (nickname Mari): a hobbit, wife of Rory

**Pansy**: a hobbit of Combe, seamstress

**Rob Wycombe** : human, a farmer of Combe

**Rory Boffin**: a hobbit, husband of Marigold

**Ross** (brown hair): Elei's cousin

**Talagand** (nickname Tal): Elei's cousin

**Tathar**: Elei's mare

**Thalidhor**: dunedain, Elei's uncle, husband of Meril, father of seven children

**Thalion:**Dunedain Commander, Elei's father, husband of Brethil

**Thoron**:: Elei's cousin

**Tirlhug**: a Sindar elf, emissary for Thranduil

**Tuilinn** (Luinur's sister and Caradorn's cousin), an elf of Mirkwood


End file.
